The Curious Case of Misty Bass
by EZ11
Summary: Living a life full of secrets, Bart Bass' mysterious past is one he'd like to forget. But when Chuck stumbles upon his biggest secret of all, the Basses will never be the same again. If having two Basses is company, then three is definitely a crowd. R&R!
1. Bart's Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Hey people! It's been so long hasn't it? Well I'm back to introduce my new series. This story has been growing and developing for over 2 YEARS now. It was my first fanfic idea EVER so it remains close to my heart! I would really appreciate if everyone would give this story a chance and leave a review on what you think about it. Good or bad. So let me take you back to season two, "Bonfire of the Vanity" episode...**

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE <strong>

Chapter 1: Bart's Dirty Little Secret

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em>

Chuck Bass looked up from the book he'd been reading. Yes, Chuck Bass was reading. Leaning onto his left elbow on his king sized wrinkled bed, the classic _Great Expectations_ was cracked open. Behind closed doors, many things happened with Chuck Bass, but reading was not one to be expected.

His bedroom door swung open revealing his father. Big Bart Bass stood in the doorway. He was dressed in his usual formal attire, an ebony shaded pinstripe business suit with a starched purple button down, and a horizontally tri-coloured black, white and purple striped tie. The colour suited his complexion- in the rare times he wore it.

"Can I come in?" His steely blue eyes didn't waver, his eyebrows permanently scrunched appearing to be in a permanent pain.

Chuck looked back to the printed letters in the book, afraid to make eye contact with his father. _What did I do this time? _He thought to himself.

"Can't stop you."

Bart took his response as a yes. He closed the door behind him before taking a few steps past the upholstered armchair and round oak coffee table. A bright red scarf was tossed carelessly on the armchair.

Bart stood in front of his son, the thoughts of Daniel Humphrey's short story filling his mind. He sighed.

Chuck kept his eyes glued to the text. He just starred at the letters, unable to spare a glance towards his father.

"I want to apologize son."

Chuck lifted his head, locking eyes with his father. Brown met with blue. _What for?_

"Apologize?" Chuck spat, feeling his hands clench. _What was this all about?_

"I never," Bart paused finding the words he needed to say, "Blamed you for your mother's death."

Chuck felt the words "mother," and "death," punch him in the stomach, like a boxing glove. But after piecing together what Bart announced, Chuck felt his hands unclench and his facial muscles relax.

"I read that short story that uh, Daniel Humphrey wrote about you and your mother." Bart looked down at the carpeted ground, noticing the dark brown turf has specs of gold in it.

Bart's icy eyes met with his son's. "I had no idea you felt that way." He admitted.

Chuck looked away and didn't have a comeback- a voice.

"It's my fault." Bart said. He raised his eyebrows before coming around the bed, closer to Chuck. He stuffed his hands in his pant pockets, looking at her-her picture. He sighed, and Chuck thought he saw a look of longing from his father as his eyes remain entranced by the photo.

"I know I've had… trouble being close to you, but it's not for the reasons you think." Bart sat down-closer to Chuck. In all the memories Chuck had with Bart, he'd never been this close to him. Maybe the alcohol had killed all his brain cells that held those memories. He couldn't be sure.

No matter how close he was to his father physically, he emotionally felt a glass wall built up between them. It stretched larger than the length and height of Chuck's bedroom.

"Because every time I look at you, I see her."

Chuck gazed over at his mother's picture. Misty. Her hazel eyes were slightly squinted facing the right of the photograph, exposing her long graceful neck. Her plump lips were parted ever so slightly, her flawless skin looking as soft as silk. Her dark tendrils was pulled back into a braided bun, her frame shaped nose, was perfectly portioned to her long, lean face.

"You miss her." Chuck stated.

"You have no idea." Bart's eyes squinted slightly.

"I've made some terrible mistakes in my life, but I don't want to make another." Bart looks to Chuck, who returns it. "I want to know my son."

Chuck just looked back and listened to his father continue, the glass wall between them slowly deteriorating. "So, are you interested in going to that hockey game?"

Chuck was taken off guard. "I'll-uh- clear my calendar." He smiles and for once Bart smiled back. Relief washed through Chuck like a huge tidal wave. His father actually cared. For once in his life, Chuck Bass felt affection from his father. His anger to him began to wane; and for once Bart was not disappointed in him. He wanted to spend time with him. It was enough to make any kid in his position smile. Happily.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chuck straightened his St. Judes maroon and gold striped tie before feeling his own black stretch limo, (full with a mini fridge and booze) pull to a halt. Chuck shuffled across the black and beveled leather seat and opened the door to be welcomed with a large swoosh of wind. He fought against the current-like wind and shut the door behind him, tugging his red scarf closer to his neck.<p>

Chuck heard the wheels of the limo crunch over the coloured leaves encrusting them with mudded dirt. He didn't spare a glance at the limo and instead walked towards the school gates pondering if he wanted to wake and bake. As Chuck fingered his coat pocket in search of his stash another gust of wind whipped at his cheeks.

On second thought, maybe not, Chuck thought and marched on in, seeing a variety of new fall coloured coats and totes. The usual. Chuck pushed past a couple of freshman boys into the school.

Chuck lips curled into a smirk when he heard her voice. Her bitchiness towards others was always welcomed entertainment.

"Now go! Shoo!" Blair swatted away one of her minions like a pestering fly.

Chuck held his smirk and approached. She looked over, sighing as he walked over.

"What do you want Bass?"

"Why do you always assume I want something?"

"It's not like you talk to people out of the goodness of your heart."

"Well it may be true in most cases." Chuck shrugged. "How's Eleanor's new boyfriend?" Blair mentioned earlier her excitement to meet her mom's new and apparently _amazing_ boyfriend.

"Ugh the guy is a five foot tall happy-go-lucky Jewish lawyer!" Blair flailed her arms in dramatics. "And he's a _hugger_!"

"Sounds like the perfect man for Eleanor to me." Chuck smirked as Blair slapped him in the arm.

"You're not helping."

"Wasn't trying too."

Chuck smirked before changing the subject. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Me? Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just making conversation Waldorf."

Blair's eyes fell. "Oh. Well I will be spending more time with that gnome sized hugging …person." Blair's features softened. "How about you?"

"Hockey game with Bart." Chuck said proudly.

"Really? That's great!"

Chuck shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah it's been… long overdue."

Blair gripped Chuck's arm, a shot of electricity whizzing through his arteries and veins. "I'm really happy for you Chuck."

She gripped his arm for a moment too long before awkwardly pulling away. Blair averted her doe brown eyes to a thunderstruck Serena.

"Blair I can I talk to you? Alone." She appeared frazzled- but that may have been because of her slightly fizzed block locks.

"Yeah of course, is everything okay?"

Blair shot Chuck a pleading look and he nodded.

"I have to go meet up with Nate. I'll see you two around." Chuck walked forward towards the courtyard, spotting his blond friend, feeling Blair's eyes trail after him until he was out the door.

* * *

><p>"That's a foul!" Big Bart Bass exclaimed shoveling a mouthful of salty popcorn into his thin mouth. Chuck just blinked bemused. He eyed him intently, his father's icy blue eyes focused on the players on the ice. Chuck had never seen his father express any emotion but resentment or regret- it was jarring.<p>

"Come on ref that's a penalty! He hooked Gomez!" Bart just shook his head in disbelief as the referee told the players to play on.

Chuck was not all that familiar to hockey, having a few memories of watching the New York Rangers play. He didn't know or remember who Scott Gomez was, or Nikolai Zherdev. All Chuck Bass knew was that hockey moved fast.

It was only the second period of the game with a full ten minutes remaining until the next period. The score was dead-locked, zero-zero. Chuck watched Zherdav skate down the ice on a breakaway, his arm reeling to make a slap shot. He launched the invisible puck (to Chuck who could only see a tiny black blur) and it dinged off the red goalpost.

Chuck sighed heavily, cursing under his breath.

"Come on Zherdev!" Bart barked completely transfixed on the game.

Chuck watched as one of the defenders, Callahan spat at one of the opposing teammates. All of a sudden, they started punching each other blindly, their gloves hitting the ice. Some people cheered while others booed angrily.

"Come on Callahan! In the nose!" Chuck's eyes widened at his father's remark. This was a whole new side to his father that he didn't know existed. The referees interfered pulling the two apart sending the defender to the penalty box.

"Dobrov should go in the box too! He fought back!"

"Well didn't Callahan start the fight?" Chuck spoke for the first time during the second period.

Bart turned to face him. "But he punched back. Son which team are you cheering for?"

"The Rangers obviously. I mean come on, they're playing against the New York Islanders. That's morbid if I were to support the rival."

Bart smirked. Chuck looked to see only five more minutes on the clock. Chuck cleared his throat, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure son."

"Did you ever take mom to a hockey game?"

Bart stiffened slightly but turned to face his son. "Yes I did. Many times. Although she wasn't the biggest fan of the sport. Why?"

"I just wanted to know-you know- what she was like before..."

"Well as you already know, I met her before Bass Industries became successful. Your mother was… a lot of things. She was compassionate, assertive, beautiful… but very stubborn. When your mother said something, she meant it. You know, a straight shooter."

Chuck nodded, absorbing the information. "What about the rest of the Bass family?"

"You remember Uncle Jack don't you?"

"I was six the last time I saw him."

"Well he is enjoying his life running Bass industries in Australia." Bart answered smoothly.

"Why doesn't he ever come see us?"

Bart looked on at the oncoming play on the ice. He watched the opposing team skate down the ice, making complete passes before being intercepted by the Ranger defender Callahan. He continued his silence, watching Callahan pass the puck to Zherdev, and then proceeded to glide toward the net, slapping the black puck. It sailed into the net. _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping, but Bart didn't move. He remained in his seat, almost in a trance, watching the New York Rangers celebrate.

Chuck instantly regretted asking the question. He looked up at the huge four-sided T.V screen and watched the instant replay, Zherdev's picture appearing along with his stats.

"Sorry I brought it up." Chuck muttered as the crowd slowly died down. Two minutes left until the end of the second period.

"No you deserve to know." Bart sighed. "The thing is sometimes mixing business and family can create success. But when it one person gets greedy, well, the family falls apart."

Chuck scrunched his eyebrows. "Is that what happened to you and Uncle Jack?"

Bart raised his eyebrows. "You could say that."

"What about mom's family?" Chuck asked trying to change the subject.

"What about them?"

"Well I don't remember meeting grandparents or any aunts and uncles for that matter."

"Misty's parents weren't my biggest fans and her sister Kim despised me. Since your mom passed, they had no reason to associate with me."

Chuck sat back in his seat. So he had family- they just didn't want to be associated with him- well, them. The buzzer rang signaling the end of the second period. Bart stood stretching his legs.

"I think I see some clients in the boxes over there. I'll be back for the next period. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to meet them?" Bart asked the question in his usual monotone voice making it more of a command rather than a question.

Chuck paused, and didn't immediately answer. "I guess now would be a great opportunity."

Bart nodded leading the way out of their box. It was then, that Chuck had realized that he'd spent more time with his father today than he had combined the past couple years.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors glided open as Chuck and Bart emerged. The whole ride home was quiet but pleasant. No added tension.<p>

The New York Rangers won two-one. This marked the third game he'd been too, in his life, in which the Rangers won. He was a good luck charm, no doubt about it. Both Basses turned the corner to see Lily and Eric on the crème coloured couch.

"How was the game?" Lily turned removing her glasses. She stood to greet Bart with a kiss and Chuck with a hug.

"The Rangers won." Chuck said.

"That's great! It must have been such fun," Lily turned to Eric and back to both Bass men. "Eric has some news."

"Well if it's coming from Eric it must be good." Bart said his face stone cold as always.

Chuck took a seat on the loveseat across his step brother. "Let's hear it little brother."

"I got a job." Eric exclaimed.

"That's good news?" Chuck kinked his eyebrow.

"Chuck." Bart gave a warning tone.

"This job is kind of different. It's for this website a part of the _New York Sun_, they wanted to start a blog to attract the younger generation. I'm helping as one of the moderators."

"Are you aiming to be the next Perez Hilton?"

Eric laughed. "No, I'm not writing the articles, I just upload them and monitor the site. You know, technical stuff."

"Congratulations Eric." Bart said.

"This needs a celebration- a toast if you will."

"Mom no- I don't want-"

"Brother, allow me to do the honours." Chuck stood. "I'll be back."

Chuck climbed the stairs and entered Bart's office. Chuck headed over to the cabinet for all the most expensive liquor. He gazed at his father's desk. Something was off. For one, Bart's desk was always immaculate. Now, papers were strewn all over the place, files were open and a large brown envelope- like the files of Eric, Serena, Lily and Chuck had. Chuck pushed some financial statements aside. Perplexed, he wondered what it was. Last time Chuck checked, Bart had destroyed all of their files. Chuck flipped it over onto its front side. No words were written on the front, but the file was as heavy as a lead weight.

Curiosity got the best of Chuck as he unwounded the string on the back flap of the envelope. He pulled out a stack of papers, ones that resembled a law case.

"What the..." Chuck exclaimed in awe as he read the front page.

_BASS V. AINSLEY 44 N.Y.2d 584 (2nd Dept. 1995)_

Chuck gaped at the front page. Chuck knew Bart had been sued by many people before but they usually sued the business-not Bart personally.

Why did that name sound familiar? Chuck pondered. He flipped to the first page. He skimmed over the text, noticing all these law terms he didn't know. Only appeal, and custody stood out to him.

_Custody?_

Chuck fanned the whole bounded case until looking back to the front page. It wasn't until then, that he knew what the lawsuit about.

_Court of Appeal for New York, Bartholomew Bass v. Kimbery Ainsley and Travis Ainsley October 27, 2008_

Chuck began to read the beginning paragraph more thoroughly, noticing different parts of the constitution brought up. Until he pieced together the following message.

_Request for sole custody of Evelyn Misty Bass._

Chuck looked up, stunned. Dozens of questions swirled in Chuck's mind, like a brewing hurricane.

_Who_ was Evelyn Misty Bass?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, I've had this idea for a LONG time and have big plans for this story! So should I continue? Please REVIEW! **

**P.S. Happy Remembrance Day/Veterans Day to all! **


	2. Reading Between the Lies

**A/N: To clarify, this story begins in the middle of season 2. The first chapter starts when Bart confronts Chuck about Dan's short story he read. There will be altered scenes from season 2 but will drift to AU territory. The next chapter will be about thanksgiving reorganizing the order of events and tying up loose ends before the story becomes AU. This fic will have lots of C/B and C/Bart. (changing from the disastrous season 3 onward) I hope this clarifies the confusion.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reading Between the Lies<p>

* * *

><p>Chuck continued to stare down at the papers in front of him. His hands began to tremble, and Chuck couldn't help but feel blindsided.<p>

It's no mystery to many that Bart Bass has many skeletons in his closet. To most, it's a miracle- or even incomprehensible- how he became one of the biggest business men in Manhattan. Bart was a very mysterious man, not telling even his current wife or son about his past. Chuck only knew something vague about one of Bart's first hotels that was burned down. That was it.

The only thing he knew about the hotel, was that it burned down, and that Bart had an insurance claim that saved the company. But _this_, whatever it was took the meaning of a secret to a whole new level.

Chuck stumbled into the leather office chair, trying to make sense of this.

_Who?_

_What?_

_When?_

_Where?_

_How?_

Chuck continued to stare at the documents. He pursed his lips together in deep thought when something came across his mind. Did this mean…

"Chuck!" He could hear his name be called from the stairs. Chuck didn't move an inch, as the echo of steps tromped up the staircase, getting louder and louder as they approached the room.

"Have you found the-" Bart's words died on his mouth.

Chuck glanced forward to him intensely then down at the documents.

"What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Chuck didn't dare lock eyes with his father. He just continued to flip through the pages casually; a disgusted smile appeared on his face. He shook his head.

"You had no right to look through my personal and confidential things." Bart stepped closer to his desk, across from Chuck. He tore the package away from him, forcing Chuck to look up at him.

Bart's cold blue eyes turned icy. "Go downstairs right now. We'll discuss this later."

"Go." Bart repeated menacingly. Chuck gave his father the hardest glare he could muster before obeying his command. Just as he had stood and made it halfway through the door, his father wasn't finished yet.

"And here I thought we were making progress," Bart muttered under his breath.

The words punched Chuck in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Wincing internally, he left not even trying to hurl another insult defensively. He knew the words were true.

He padded down the stairs, plastering on a lopsided fake smile- attempting to mask what had really just happened. Chuck sat down, noticing four empty champagne flutes on the coffee table. Bart appeared from behind Chuck with the expensive bottle of champagne.

"Here it is. Especially for you Eric," Bart said as he peeled the plastic wrapping off the cork. He aimed the bottle away from everyone in the room, a _pop_ sound bounced off the walls. Lily and Eric passed around champagne flutes to both Basses, as Bart poured them each a glass. Lily and Eric remained oblivious to their charade.

"To Eric." Chuck tried sounding enthusiastic and supportive. He raised his glass, the other three mirroring him.

"And hopefully new success and opportunity in the future," Lily finished. They all clinked their glasses together, and took a sip of their champagne. Chuck felt the fizzy alcohol burn on his tongue before feeling it scratch down his throat. He'd never been a big fan of champagne but if it helped him feel better, he'd gladly take seconds.

* * *

><p>"Come upstairs. Now." Bart's lips curled into a thin line. His expression was as stone cold as ever as he ascended up the stairs to his office. Chuck stood from the couch, a glass of scotch in his hand. He followed upstairs and into his Bart's office, his back turned away as he entered.<p>

Chuck clenched his teeth his father's voice ringing in his ears, _"and here I thought we made progress."_

"You just had to look didn't you?" Bart's back faced Chuck shielding the horrid looks his father must be showing right then and there.

"I ask you to bring a bottle of champagne, and you decide to bring up something else." Bart finally turned. His icy blue eyes remain hard. "There's a thing called privacy Chuck."

"Your one to talk," Chuck said through gridded teeth, "You have your P.I follow each of us around constantly and kept files of our whereabouts. What kind of privacy is that?"

"That's irrelevant," Bart retorted passively. He looked down to his messy desk, sifting through different papers.

"It's relavent," Chuck shook his head, "and you know it's true."

Bart grasped the same yellow envelope that Chuck had looked at earlier, "It's best to not stick your nose where it doesn't belong." He flashed his eyes back at Chuck.

"You and I both know I have a right to know what that's about."

"No."

"I already read it!" Chuck kept a steady glare, "who is Evelyn Bass?"

Bart stood stock still.

"Sit down," his father commanded.

Chuck obliged, taking a seat on the couch across from Bart. The couch was at least five feet away from Bart's desk, but there was nowhere else to sit. Slowly, Bart sat down, gently setting the envelope on his desk. He clasped both of his hands together, his elbows resting on his desk. He looked to be in deep thought before dropping his hands to his lap.

"The first thing you need to understand Chuck is that this," he pointed to the envelope, "happened before Bass Industries became successful."

"So nobody knows about it."

"Exactly, and I expect it to stay that way." Bart raised his eyes expectantly. Chuck merely nodded.

"I told you a couple days ago that I didn't know you thought you were the reason why your mom died. It's because you weren't," Chuck eyed his father in confusion, "When your mother was in labor with you, she had a C-section. "

"I know that."

"Yes but when you were born, your mother tore her uterine wall."

"But she survived?" Chuck asked, his mouth open. After all these years he'd believed his mother had died after giving birth to him. Shock and rage ran through his body. He'd been torturing himself because of a _lie_?

Bart exhaled heavily. "Yes."

Chuck blinked back at his father unable to find the words he wanted to say. The puzzle pieces started to join together in his mind.

"After a couple years of raising you, your mother became pregnant again. We knew there would be risk the second time around but Misty didn't want to abort her. She flat out refused," Bart paused pain flickering in his eyes, "So, when she was giving birth again," Bart trailed off, the scene haunting his memory, "she had a full uterine rupture."

"Wait, what's the difference from what happened with me?" Chuck asked. His heart was racing, he didn't know what to think or feel.

"It means that the tear from your birth had gone through all the layers of her uterine wall and it endangered her and the baby. "

Chuck remembering the glass of scotch in his hand, tipped the glass toward his lips, his hand trembling. He took a long gulp, the bitter taste burning down his throat.

"She had to choose."

"Choose what?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Who to save," Bart forced out. His eyes appeared glassy for the first time since it happened.

"You can imagine what her answer was," Bart covered his face with his hand, rubbing his eyes muffling, "No matter how much I begged, how much I pleaded," He raked his hand across his rough stubble face, cupping his own chin, "She wouldn't listen."

Chuck felt his mouth go dry and took another gulp of scotch.

"She lost a lot of blood and for a couple hours they thought she would recover. But the damage was too severe, it just became worse again. The next morning, she…"

"Was gone," Chuck confirmed. Neither Bass could say the painful truth. That death had won.

"What about the baby?" Chuck asked, tracing his finger around his glass, permanently glued to his hand.

"She survived."

"Then how come-"

"The story isn't over yet. Misty's -I mean your mother's parents -disliked me and decided they wanted to take custody of the baby. They sued me as an unfit parent and at the time I didn't have enough money or power to win. They had enough evidence and the jury chose their side. They blamed me for their daughter's death." Bart paused. "Soon after, Bass Industries began picking up speed and I became busy and then had the ability to fight for my child back."

"They can take away a child because of that?" Chuck asked.

"No. They… they had evidence that suggested that I was an unfit parent."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. They were all false accusations. It had a lot to do with Bass industries. It's all history now," Bart shrugged.

"So you never fought back?" Chuck inquired.

"This is going to be hard for you to understand Chuck but at the time I thought maybe she would be better off, being with a large supportive family out of the public eye."

"You thought she'd be happier without her actual family?" Chuck asked attempting to absorb the information thrown at him. "Why did you keep me then?" If she's better off what did that make me? Chuck thought.

"I was forced to lose one child I didn't want to lose another, despite what you believed."

Chuck licked his lips. "So, you're now trying to get her back?"

"Yes," Bart sighed warily, "I've been undergoing this process for over a year now but, it hasn't been easy."

"So the papers are for a custody battle."

"Yes."

"Oh." Chuck sat back in the couch and stared at the California style ceiling.

"You have a sister Chuck."

Mixed with confusion and awe Chuck replayed in his head what Bart just said.

_I have a sister, _Chuck realized. But more importantly, the one thing he wanted more than anything was possible. Real.

_I have a family._

Chuck felt his body relax. His tension in his mouth and hands evaporated like when it rained during the night, and was sunny in the morning.

He let the words seep into his body, the truth turning into a new reality. He'd always wanted a sibling; someone he could fight and play with. Instead he'd grown up with an abundance of nannie and maids. But now all of that could change.

"It's a lot to take in isn't it?" Bart disturbed Chuck away from his thoughts.

"Yes. It's not every day someone's told you have a sister," Chuck retorted sarcastically.

"Where does she live?" Chuck asked.

"Hartford, Connecticut."

"Wait," Chuck put his hand up, "So how are you going to get her back?"

"I think its best after this long to go during Christmas Break and talk with the Ainsley's."

"Who?"

"Misty's sister. She's been her foster parents."

"I don't think talking is going to be convincing. They've raised her for how long? Almost fifteen years?"

"It will, trust me. I'm hoping to settle this out of court. Through mediation. That way, this won't be in the public."

Chuck looked at his father skeptically. Did he get Andrew Tyler to do some digging? At this point, Chuck wouldn't put it past Bart.

"It's time for you to go to bed, it's late," Bart stood turning his desk lamp off.

Chuck checked his watch. It was only a bit passed twelve. The night was just getting started for Chuck's standards. He nodded and padded to his room. Instead of going back out to a nearby bar, which is what Chuck usually did, he flopped back onto his king bed his eyes wide awake. He stared, transfixed with the white ceiling of his bedroom, all through the night.

* * *

><p>Chuck stopped in the middle of the hallway at school. He shuffled to the side, letting others pass the congested hallway. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through Gossip Girl posts from that weekend to see what he missed.<p>

Chuck kept his weekend low key, spending Saturday night in his room, alone and wide awake. He then slept the rest of Sunday before conducting his own search of his sibling. All his efforts produced little success.

Chuck casually leaned against the wall, hearing locker doors slam, and heels click down the hallway. A flowery smell of Chanel No. 5 wafted through the air. He knew that smell anywhere. Before he even had the chance to see who was passing by, she interrupted his thougths.

"Must you always lurk in the shadows Bass?"

It was too early that Monday morning, as Chuck pushed himself off the wall, and stood straight facing Blair. She looked slightly annoyed but he knew better. He knew she liked it.

Now with Nate being _friends _with Dan Humphrey he didn't have his friend to go to with this sort of problem. With his best friend's absence, Chuck wanted to tell Blair everything. But, Bart's words refreshed his memory. _Nobody knows, and I expect it to stay that way._

Chuck pushed the thought away and stepped closer to her his voice dropping low. "Whatever gets your blood going."

Blair extended her arm and pushed him away. "You are disgusting."

"It doesn't seem to bother you when I-"

"Please stop that sentence. Nobody wants to hear any more of it. Especially me."

Chuck smirked in amusement as she squirmed.

"Last time I checked we are only friends Chuck."

"What? I can't have a normal conversation with my _friend?"_

"Not when your conversation consists of failed come-ons and references from the past, which have been buried deeply beneath the surface. Thankfully."

"I thought we were past denial _friend_?" Chuck continued to smirk, his hazel eyes flashing with amusement. How he missed her banter.

"Maybe in your delusional brain. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to class, to make something out of myself in life," Blair scoffed.

Blair attempted to walk away but Chuck caught her arm_. "_Class doesn't start until a quarter to. You've got time."

"Not for you. Unlike you, I have friends to get back too."

Chuck's eyes hardened. "Your minions?"

Blair nodded. "Oh Chuck, what's life without friends to share it with? It's a shame you lost yours awhile back to," Blair wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Dan Humphrey."

"Who cares? I'd rather talk about who you lost yours too," Chuck retorted, attempting to conceal the embarrassment she inflicted by bringing up the Humphrey issue.

"I'd rather not."

"You can't deny, we're inevitable Waldorf."

"That may be true for whatever… physical attraction my body seems to feel for you, but my brain knows better. By now, hopefully yours does too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a court to rule."

Blair smiled bitchily at Chuck before turning on her heels and walked out to the courtyard. Chuck watched as her hips swayed back in forth-exaggerated. She was trying to torture him, no doubt but it was only a matter time. It was only a matter of time until they realized what they had. But at that moment, it seemed too far away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Keep in mind that not every detail is revealed about Evelyn's existence. And there is another side to Bart's story so his might be different from reality. We all see what we want to and not always the truth. That's the bottom line with Bart's explanation.**

**Also the next chapter will revolve around thanksgiving before the trip to the Ainsley's happens so there won't be much of CB in the next couple chapters but this is a C/B fic! I'm opening the story and they'll have their time. So what did you think? Thoughts? Opinions? Review!**


	3. The Bass Connection

**A/N: Thank you so much for everybody that reviewed last chapter! I really appreciate your kind words, love for the characters and crazy adventure they're about to go through! Hopefully this will continue as I'd love to hear everybody's thoughts! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Bass Connection<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>For the rest of the country, Thanksgiving is when families come together to give thanks. But on the Upper East Side the holiday thankfully returns to its roots; Lying, manipulation and betrayal. Have fun kiddies, remember that I'm always watching.<strong>_

Chuck sauntered down the halls that morning. He felt relaxed from his morning pick me up and immediately spotted Nate. Without hesitation he approached him, jumping at the opportunity to talk to his ex-best friend.

After visiting Yale and mentioning that he was friends with Nate to his secret society, one of their father's was invested in the Captains scheme. For revenge, the secret society went out looking for him. But in order to save his best friend from possibly getting beat up and humiliated, Chuck "mistaken" Dan as Nate. Unfortunately, Nate found out and dumped Chuck on the spot, deciding it would be better to slum it with… Brooklyn. It was insulting actually.

"Archibald," Chuck called out smirking, "Haven't seen you around here lately."

"Why do you care?" Nate scoffed. His glittering green eyes hardened towards Chuck.

"Oh I don't. But you're not with the Humphreys anymore so obviously things are looking up. Which is too bad. I kind of liked watching you slum it." Chuck's eyes flashed with hurt. "I thought it would teach you who your friends really were."

"Well," Nate looks to the tile floors, pausing before looking back up, "I guess it has."

He gave a final parting glare before walking away wanting nothing to do with Chuck. Chuck staggered away, onlookers' snickering from the sidelines. He walked away at his usual pace like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>After school that evening, Eric came home, schoolbags in hand. Eric gasped as he turned the corner into the Bass Penthouse, to see Bart sorting through a stack of mail.<p>

"Bart! Your home early!"

"So are you. Chuck said he thought you were going out with Jonathan tonight." He looked up from the mail he was sorting through.

Eric shakes his head, "Yeah, so did I."

"So how were things when we were away?" Bart strode past him putting the newspaper and envelopes on the glass desk.

"Not too good. I don't think it's working out with Jonathan," Eric blurted.

Bart scrunches his eyebrows together. It seemed sudden that Eric brought this up and Bart continued to analyze him.

"Huh," was all he could say. Bart contemplated telling Eric the truth with hesitation.

Eric stood shifting from foot to foot.

"What do you know about someone at your school named Ben Suren?" He asked mysteriously.

"Uhm… He's the captain of Jonathan's swim team. Why?" Eric scrunched his brows together, and crossed his arms.

"Just," Bart began raising his eyebrows, "You might want to ask Jonathan what he was doing Monday night."

* * *

><p>Chuck tilted his head to the right as his maid gently glided a razor blade over his cheek. It glided over his stubbly skin, making him feel clean once again. Fresh.<p>

"Thank god you're home!" Eric exclaimed as he bursts through the door.

Chuck turns in his swivel chair startled but happy to see his brother. He brushed off the excess foamy shaving gel off his face with his towel. "My plans for the evening got held up at customs. Are you in trouble? I have to admit, I never thought I'd see you get your hands dirty brother."

"It's not me, it's Bart. Your dad just insinuated that Jonathan might be dating someone else. How and why would he know that?"

"He has a P.I on retainer like I do," Chuck stated casually. His maid handed him a martini glass and he clinks it with hers. He winked at her.

"I get that for business but for family and friends of family… it's just creepy."

"Not to worry." Chuck stands up in his purple robe. "Bart's people are top notch and very discreet, Now the real place he has is the safe with files on everybody from staff to senators," Chuck takes a sip of his drink and continued. "When I was thirteen, I found the most amazing surveillance photos of Gina. My hot Italian au-pair."

Eric nodded in understanding, "Those photos _and_ Gina changed my life," Chuck looked past Eric with a smirk on his face, a glint in his eye. Eric could tell a video of memories floated through his dirty mind.

"Yeah but what if I don't want my life to change?"

Chuck looked back at Eric, out of his trance, giving a knowing look.

"What else does he know?" Eric asked.

A devious smile played on Chuck's lips. "How much do you want to find out?"

* * *

><p>Lily finished placing her freshly picked flower centerpiece admiring it for the moment. Bart stood behind her in her shadow stern.<p>

"The kids need to tell us things when it happens, not after they get caught," Bart said his hands in his pockets.

Lily sighed as Bart persisted. "The only way to protect them is to know what they're up to at all times. Don't you agree?"

"Yes but- in this case it's complicated," Lily placed a planter of flowers not making eye contact with Bart.

Eric tip toed toward the elevator as quietly as he could.

"Where are you off to?" his mom asked.

"Uh I just have to get to-" Eric fumbled on his words.

Lily crossed her arms, not buying his excuse. "It's Thanksgiving. It's one of two days of year you spend time with family-"

"I'm going to get the pie!" Eric interrupted her.

"Oh, well Eric you know everything we're going to eat is catered. We already have all the food prepared."

"Well I don't like pumpkin pie so I thought we'd do something different. Have you ever tried bluebe-"

"Are you going to see Jonathan?" Bart cut in.

Eric sighed. "Maybe."

"Why? Is there anything wrong?" Lily asked.

"NO!" Bart and Eric barked in unison. They shared a knowing look.

"Okay, okay fine!" Lily waved her arms in surrender. She walked into the kitchen, just shaking her head.

Bart nodded to Eric as he left. Maybe he isn't so scary, Eric contemplated as he waited for the elevator to come. Lily scurried in the kitchen with the cooks while Bart ascended the staircase. He stopped and turned to Eric, "Remember Eric, its Ben Suren."

Bart's icy eyes stared at Eric before he turned back and continued up the staircase.

Nope, he's still scary, Eric decided as he entered the elevator.

* * *

><p>Late that afternoon, Chuck was positioned in front of his long full length mirror in his bedroom. He observed his smirking reflection before adjusting his green bow tie before admiring himself. He could also see his step sister surge through his room talking a hundred miles a minute.<p>

"My new boyfriend Aaron is on his way over to meet everyone and I want your word on something," Chuck adjusted his bow tie once more, before looking away from his floor length mirror.

"Are you talking about the dress?" Chuck gave her a once over, "I say higher," He tugged on her short silky dress smirking.

Serena smacks him on the arm, "Chuck! I want your word that you won't talk about the girl I used to be. I just got Aaron all to myself and if the one thing I have to do to keep it that way is to hide my recent history for a little while, then that's what I'm gonna do."

"I get it." Chuck smirks as he walks alongside her to the grand room in the Bass Penthouse. "You lied to him."

Serena's mouth formed an o, "What? No I didn't! I merely chose not to tell him everything I ever did."

Chuck looked at her unconvinced. He poured himself a glass of scotch before she continued, "It will come out naturally, over the course of the many conversations we're going to have as we're dating exclusively," Serena smiled brightly, satisfied with her reasoning.

"You have my word. Whatever that's worth," Chuck smirked before walking away to the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Serena smiles satisfied with her step-brother's cooperation.

"Eric's waiting for me in my father's study. We're having a business meeting."

Serena looked back at him confused as Chuck disappeared up the staircase. He entered Bart's office with his scotch in hand ready for business. Eric sat waiting in Bart's desk chair patiently.

Chuck approached the safe and leaned against the dark blue steel box. He gestured Eric to come over and he complied. Eric stopped in front of the safe and stared at it, studying it.

"Are you going to open it?"

Eric's arms are crossed. "I don't know," he said hesitantly.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Let me tell you the combination, 8-7-69 my mother's birthday."

Eric sighed before gingerly stepping towards the safe, punching in the numbers. The door glided open to reveal what they were looking for.

"It's like the end of every heist movie ever made! Are those gold bars? I didn't think they made those! Hey is that a sac phone?" Eric exclaimed in awe.

"It's an encryption. It's a prototype, now put it back." Chuck motioned for Eric to put the device back.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Chuck reached into his pant pocket to get his phone. Initially confused at why this vermin was calling him, he decided to answer it. "I knew you'd come back for more."

"Chuck you knew how hard this call was for me to make." Vanessa's low voice grumbled.

"I'm listening."

"The FBI just came to see me," Vanessa spoke from the other end, "and Nate's in trouble."

"Here's an idea, tell somebody who cares."

"Chuck this is serious! He needs our help!"

Chuck paused, contemplating her plea before reluctantly asking, "Where are you?"

"The Gallery."

Chuck hung up the phone turning to Eric. "Sorry kid. I have to go do something. "

"Okay," Eric responded absentmindedly. His eyes were transfixed on the vault.

Before leaving, Chuck patted Eric firmly on his shoulder. "Happy hunting."

As soon as Chuck left the room, Eric pulled out four leather brown envelopes. Paper clipped to the surface were name tags: ERIC, LILY, SERENA, EVELYN.

Shocked, Eric took the four bundles out and began to read his.

* * *

><p>After waiting for a half an hour in the dimly lit gallery, Nate stormed inside. He stopped, shocked to see Chuck siting at one of the café tables and Vanessa at the cafe bar. "You know when you called I thought it was an emergency. Obviously I was wrong."<p>

"It's more like an intervention," Vanessa clarified.

Chuck stood up walking towards his ex-best friend, "There's someone you need to talk to."

A tall dark man in a blue suit came in, with a straight expression on his face. Nate looked at him with confusion. The man motioned for Nate to sit down.

"The FBI knows your dad is in town, and they think he's going to commit a crime that's even worse than fraud or embezzlement." Vanessa's eyes remain grave as she twirled the jagged ring on her finger.

"For what?" Nate inquired his green eyes more confused.

Chuck spoke up. "Like extortion? And kidnapping."

Nate looked at him in disbelief.

"When your dad escaped to Dominica he only had enough time to get enough money to set himself up. I mean, he should have found a job, reinvented himself. But instead, he lived the way he always lived. Now he's got nothing left."

"Yeah well if my father's poor, what the point going to live with him? I mean we don't have any money!"

"But the Vanderbuilts do," Chuck looked at his friend, attempting to put the resentment each of them had aside.

"Yeah look, why would my parents pay for us to go live with him? I mean they can't even help us live here?"

Nobody said a word and avoided Nate's questioning looks. "I mean they hate my dad."

"Maybe that's why they'd give him money," Vanessa answered, "To leave without you or your mom."

"We've been monitoring you father's calls. He's trying to get in touch with your grandparents," The man interjects.

"Wait if this is true than why didn't you just come tell me this yourself?"

"We didn't know if you or your mother knew what was going on," Nate scoffed, "After all, she helped him escape in the first place."

"But I told him I didn't think you would just leave New York-"

"Especially without saying goodbye to your _friends_," Chuck spat bitterly.

Nate looked away, and Chuck looked on. "I'll let you three talk it over."

The man stood and left the three together.

Nate inhaled deeply, "This is just too much."

"There's still a chance for the Captain to get away if you. But, you can also end it all now."

"How?"

Chuck spoke up, "By turning your father in."

* * *

><p>Lily, Serena and Eric stormed down the stairway of the Van der Bass penthouse. Eric had told them about the files that Bart had been keeping away from them and Serena and Lily were livid.<p>

"Dinners almost ready," Bart announced before his eyes drifted to the brown envelops clasped in Lily's arms, "What going Lily?"

"You first," Lily spat. She cradled all four files in her hands, as both of her children stood behind her, arms crossed.

Bart's eyes locked on the files. "Where did you get those?"

"It doesn't matter," Lily turned to Serena, "Did you read these?"

"Not yet," Serena and Eric replied in unison.

"You weren't supposed to-"

"Find them," Lily interrupted, "I can't believe this. You did this to me and I dealt with it. But the kids? My kids-"

"Mom you knew about this?" Serena asked.

"We'll talk about that later," Lily hissed. She turned back to Bart.

"I'm just trying to protect them. If you're going to let your son and daughter go where they please than they need to be protected. Please, someone needs to look after them," Bart reasoned.

"There's a difference between looking out for them and treating them like criminals in their own home! How do you expect them to trust us if we don't trust them?"

Bart looked down as Lily sighed, "Come on kids lets go."

Lily went to the front closet hand her kids their coats. "Where are you going?"

"Oh-well, this day is about family and if you are not for this family, I'm going to take mine and spend it with them," Lily turned to leave and hit the elevator button.

"Oh, while we're doing that," she pulled out the one file handing the other three to Serena, "Why don't you spend time with your own family then?"

Bart snatched the file from her hands as the Van der Woodsen's entered the waiting elevator. Bart looked down at the file EVELYN. Maybe he would take her up on that offer.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we were hoping you'd be here," Vanessa said as she and Chuck approached Nate outside of his family home. FBI agents surrounded the perimeter of his family home, inspecting it and moving furniture back in the place.<p>

"My mom just signed the papers in the dark. We've got our house back, now we only need some electricity," Nate replied. A look of elation shines over his face before turning serious, "But look, I can't thank you guys enough."

Chuck stepped away giving Nate and Vanessa a moment until she left with a big grin on her face.

"By the way, I'm glad you stayed too," Chuck smirked.

"Thanks man," Nate smiles back opening his arms to give him man hug.

Chuck pushes a hand to Nate's chest his nose crinkling in disgust, "No. Let's get drunk instead."

They both chuckle before heading out to the nearest bar. Like old times.

_**As the holiday comes near I like to list all the things I'm thankful for. I'm thankful that no matter how dark things might get, old friendships can still be rekindled. I'm thankful for new relationships to show us how far we've come from who we were. And how close we get when we are our real selves. I'm thankful to know that no matter whatever they say, you can go home again. Whether it's your home or not.**_

Bart Bass sat in his private black stretch limo. In his lap, was the brown file Lily had given back to him. He opened the latch to see the case sheets but photos of a young girl from infancy to pre-teen. Her slightly wavy dark brown hair cascaded around her small shoulders framing her long tanned face. She smiled brightly back at him through the photo, her big cold blue eyes stared back at him.

Bart ran his fingers down her face, as if he were touching her. He closed his eyes holding the eight by ten photo securely in his hand. He opened his electric blue eyes feeling for his phone, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

"Andrew, its Bart Bass. I need a follow up of the Ainsley case. I'd really like to know. I need to know how I can get my daughter back."

_**But you know what I'm most thankful for? That even in the most giving of days whatever's given is never enough. People always want to know more. Be careful what you fish for.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo Gossip Girl**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For Vanessa haters, this is probably the only chapter she will be featured in because I have no plans of her involvment in this story. Also, I changed the story of Eric trying to cover for Jenny to relate it more to my story for those that wondered about it.**

**Next chapter will jump to the Snowflake Ball, so CB will have interactions similar to the episode. Hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. The Couple That Took Her Away

**A/N: I just barely met my deadline to have this out today! I sincerly hope all of you enjoy this chapter and would be very encouraged if you left me a review! Anyway here we go...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Couple That Took Her Away<p>

* * *

><p>Several Weeks Later…<p>

_**Winter in New York. Here's a Gossip Girl checklist to surviving the cold. Cashmere scarf for when skating at the rink, Jakoras hot chocolate for window shopping the holiday displays. And the perfect date to the senior charity snowflake ball. It's time to get to work kiddies before all the good ones are gone.**_

"B, I have other things to do today," Serena said scribbling notes onto her AP Economics homework. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Blair ramble on about the Snowflake Ball.

"Serena this is serious. This is the holiday event for high school seniors. The crème de la crème from all big private high schools will be there. The pictures dominate the society pages through the New Year. I need a ringer!" Blair declared, stabbing her pen onto her paper.

Chuck watched the two of them from the open door to of the courtyard. He pursed his lips while eavesdropping onto their conversation before deciding to saunter toward them.

"Have all these guys asked you already?" Serena asked, glancing down at Blair's clipboard. A list of boy's names with their skills and features were listed beside their name, like a job application.

"Of course! You think Angelina Jolie even considers a project without an offer on the table? I'm strictly a pair play dater."

Serena shook her head before Chuck came from behind them interrupting. "Just out of curiosity, who's willing to play 'guy with no future'?'"

He sat beside her with his usual smirk on his face.

"What makes you think I'm not looking for something long term?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Of course she wasn't looking for something long term. Hadn't that been their agreement? "Call it a hunch."

She smiled back at him bitchily before preparing the perfect response. "Keith Nelson-'

"Are you kidding? Have you ever seen him without gum? The oral fixation alone will drive you insane."

Blair pondered this thought before crossing off his name on the list. "Andy Clark," Blair said shakily trying to get the image of Keith Nelson's chomping with no gum out of her head. She shivered with disgust.

"He outscored you verbally on the SATs."

"I like an intelligent man," Blair countered, "He can whisper mellifluous nothings in my ear."

She smirked and Chuck seethed. "You only think you like an intelligent man. The moment he gave you a history of the word mellifluous, you will rip out his sweetly flowing tongue."

Blair furrowed her perfectly plucked eyebrows together, frowning. She looked at Serena for help, but she shrugged her shoulders clearly not paying attention.

"Okay," Blair agreed scratching out Andy's name angrily.

"Hey, I'll call you later." Serena said abruptly. She swooped up her books in her hand before walking off towards the school, and to her ex Brooklyn. Blair gaped at her, and to Chuck she looked angry for her best friend to ditch her in her time of need. Blair picked up her jaw from the floor before Chuck turned to her, his eyes gleaming, and smirking.

"So who's next?"

Blair, utterly repulsed, averted her eyes down to her list.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Chuck entered the Waldorf Penthouse. The elevator dinged, and Chuck walked forward, his shoes clicking against the freshly polished marble floors. After his afternoon shiatsu, Chuck had the perfect plan to resolved all of Blair's problems to find the "perfect" date.<p>

"Hello?"

Dorota came rushing towards him, a filthy rag in one hand, a spray bottle in the other.

"Good afternoon Dorota. Is Blair in?"

"No. Ms. Blair out. You come back later?"

Chuck checked his watch. "I think I'll wait."

Dorota nodded and scurried away to do her chores. Chuck waited for a couple minutes, his eyes scanned through the open living area. Is that a new Tapestry? Chuck wondered. He walked toward it, about to get a closer look before taking in the grand piano. He learned to play the piano since the age of seven, when Bart was away. He stopped his lessons at twelve and barely played since.

Taking this opportunity, Chuck took a seat on the sleek black bench. He ran his fingers across the smooth and firm white and black keys. He let his fingers roam across the keys, playing the basic scales and chords before deciding to play a ballad. Chuck continued to play, absorbed by the music, not noticing Blair watching him.

"What do you want Bass?"

Chuck stopped and gazed up, snapping out of his trance. "It occurred to me today during my afternoon shiatsu that I should choose your date."

He stood, and padded toward her. "You?" She practically laughed in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why not? And this'll let me prove that I know you better than anyone else."

Blair grinned, calculating her next move. "Fine… then I choose yours."

"I bring a date for you, you bring one for me. Let's see who's paying attention to the others desires."

"There has to be something to keep you honest…and to make things interesting."

Chuck nodded in agreement. "Name the stakes."

"If you actually like your date, I get your limo," Blair declared, "for a month."

Chuck smirked back at her wickedly, liking where this game was going. "Fine. And if you like yours, I get Dorota."

"What? Dorota?"

"Yes Miss Blair," Dorota appeared from the wooden circular table attentively. They both broke their gaze from one another, turning to the maid.

Blair turned back to face him. "Fine."

Chuck ran his fingers across her chin, stroking it delicately. Her smooth, soft porcelain skin, he missed so much. Blair closed her eyes, relishing his touch before he pulled away to the elevator.

"By the way," Chuck started as he passed Dorota, "I take my breakfast in bed."

Dorota's jaw dropped to the floor and eyes bulged at his request as he smirked towards the elevator. He could distantly hear Blair snap at Dorota, "What are you staring at? Go polish something."

I am so winning this, Chuck thought to himself as the doors glided shut.

_It's on._

* * *

><p>Bart slammed the limo door shut, storming towards Lily. Surprised, she waited for him to approach.<p>

"I really don't appreciate you showing up unannounced at a school function."

"I'm sorry. But you haven't left me many options and we do need to talk," Bart said sternly.

"Fine. Talk."

Bart paused trying to find the right words. He'd already messed up and didn't want to screw this up any further. "It's uh, it's been awhile since I've been a husband Lily. And I just wanted to let you know that I fired Andrew Tyler, that private investigator that gathered the information for all those files. No more snooping. No more trying to control you or the kids, it's done. And I'm sorry. For everything."

Lily blinked back at him. "Thank you, but uh, I don't think that that's enough."

"Tell me what is and I'll do it," Bart insisted.

Lily shook her head.

"I can change Lily. You know I can. If you let me."

Lily crossed her arms, her face expressionless. Unmoved.

"I should be back from my Miami trip in time for the Ball so if you want to think about what I said, or give me a second chance, I'd be honored to accompany you." Bart continued, waiting for a response.

Lily nodded. "I have to go. I have a few more things I have to do inside."

* * *

><p>Chuck returned home from the Waldorf Penthouse. It was almost dinner time, and as winter was upon the Upper East Side, darkness has cloaked the skies. Most lights were off as he gazed around the darkly lit living room and kitchen. Nobody seemed to be home.<p>

Chuck climbed up the stairs and to his father's office, noting the light was on. He knocked before entering.

His father was perched at his desk, working as usual. Disappointment filled Chuck, who turned to leave.

"I know you're at the door Chuck." Bart finished his sentence he was writing down. Chuck spun back around, facing his father.

"I see that you're busy. I'll just come back later."

"What did you do this time?"

Chuck swallowed, feeling his words punch him in the stomach. Why did he always assume the worst? Why couldn't he for once have something nice to say, something to make him feel good… or even loved?

"Believe it or not, nothing."

Chuck's eyes flashed to his packed carryon suitcase, resting on the red cushioned chair. "Where are you going to this time?" He was timid with his question, and although Bart didn't notice, his eyes were filled with abandonment, dread even. It always seemed to happen whenever he left; which was often.

"Miami. I'll be back for the Snowflake Ball-well, if I snap this opportunity up quick enough. Chuck… have you -uh- seen Lily with Rufus Humphrey?"

Chuck furrowed his brows. "No... Why?"

"No reason."

"Are you having problems with Lily?" Chuck had once looked into her file and knew about his stepmother's romantic history with Rufus from memories past. It didn't come to a surprise that she's been in contact with him.

"No." Bart said as he looked back down to his work.

Chuck inched forward. "What hotel are you planning to purchase this time?"

"It's not a hotel Chuck. I'm finalizing some legal documents."

"For Evelyn?"

"Yes."

"Are you just going to send it to them?"

Bart gathered a cluster of papers together, smoothing them out. "Yes but, personally. I plan to meet with them after the Snowflake Ball."

He was leaving again. To meet with his family he'd purposely been distanced from. Chuck realized it wasn't fair. "Are you going alone?"

"Well I was planning to, I mean it'll only be for a day. Why?"

"Well, seeing as they are my family…" the words died on his mouth. I'm not going to let this opportunity go, Cuck thought to himself. He took a deep breath. "I'd like to meet them."

Bart chuckled, "these people aren't your family Chuck."

Chuck's eyes hardened. Why did his father have to always shoot everything he said down? "I want to meet them," he repeated.

"You really want to meet these people?"

"Yes. I mean isn't she going to be there too?" When Chuck mentioned her, he meant his sister.

I'm not sure. It most likely will be just the parents," Bart replied.

"I want to come," Chuck stated firmly. He was tired of always feeling left out whenever Nate, Blair or Serena talked about their extensive family. They always had stories to tell about times when they'd get together and act as a real family. All Chuck wanted was to at least know their existence. What they look like even. Otherwise, he'd live the rest of his life never knowing.

Bart paused mulling a decision in his mind. "Fine. We'll leave after the Snowflake Ball and by the time we drive there we'll check into a hotel room for the night. I said I'd meet them over breakfast."

Chuck's heart leaped, a grin spreading across his face. This wasn't the first time he'd taken a trip with his father. In fact, they'd been on many together.

However, this time would be the first time they'd spend it together. Bart wouldn't be busy with meeting after meeting dealing with client after client. This would be a day that Chuck would get a chance to spend time with his father. He'd be the client. He'd get back a little bit of the time he never seemed to have gotten when he was younger.

* * *

><p>Fitted in a sparking sequined suit, Chuck slouched in his usual posture. A hand in his pocket, leaning his weight on his right side, he waited for Blair and his supposed date. The music blared from the large speakers as couples swung their arms and hips side to side, laughing and smiling.<p>

"Are you Chuck Bass?"

Chuck turned to see a blonde standing in front of him. She smiled up at him and he eyed her up and down.

"Are you Blair's girl?" He asked, "Not bad… You know the buildings roof has a spectacular view of the city."

"Oh." The blonde girl's voice drops. She eyed Chuck seductively, intrigued by the idea before Blair came between them.

"Excuse me, he's taken. Shoo!" Blair squeezed her small frame in front of the girl, not even looking back at her. The girl grimaced before walking away. She lost her chance with the devil.

Chuck's eyes raked over Blair's appearance, taking her in. Her Chanel No. 5 fragrance floated around them. "You look lovely."

He noticed the diamond necklace he gave for her birthday last year hung around her neck. The pendants glittered against the white lighting.

"Not as lovely as I'll look in my limo," she taunted. She trailed her hand down his bedazzled suit jacket.

She dropped her hand, her smirk turned into a grimace. "So where's my price charming?"

"Sandbox rules. I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

"Fine. Here she comes. Justine, this is Chuck Bass."

A girl that looked almost identical to Blair smiled meekly in front of him. Chuck opened his mouth to close it stunned. She was a few inches taller, but her eyes were too small, her frame as straight as pencil with no curve. It was wrong, just wrong.

"Very nice to meet you." She shook hands with him weakly. She defiantly didn't have the spark or personality. Wrong again.

Chuck smiled at Blair before waving his hand to his date.

Blair scoffed as the dark featured man approached the group, looking identical to Chuck, only taller and slimmer with longer Grandpa hair. "You can't be serious."

Blair eyed Chuck. "I need to talk to you. Excuse us." She yanked Chuck with her, as he smirked at the hilarity of the situation.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Blair demanded after having her talk with Chuck.<p>

"Relax. They'll be here somewhere."

They walked out of the ballroom and into the hallway. Blair looked both ways before seeing a couple secluded in the corner. Blair's mouth formed an o before she muttered, "This is the worst out of body experience ever."

The two look-a-likes broke apart and Blair clapped her hands together. "HEY! Explain this!"

"After you and Chuck walked off, Justine and I got to talking," Mini Chuck explained.

"He took me up to the roof," Justine cut in, "and we looked over the city-"

"Of course he did," Chuck smirked.

"We just knew we were meant for each other," Mini Chuck finished.

"But she's me-only less. I gave her that headband!" Blair replied furiously.

"We're as surprised as you are," Mini Chuck grinned before turning back to Justine.

Blair turned to face him. "Everyone, even our doppelgängers can work it out. And we can't?"

Chuck avoided her question and Blair stormed away.

* * *

><p>Bart Bass was in the back of his limo, beside his lawyer Matthew Hicks. They were just discussing the trip to Connecticut before Bart's cell phone rang.<p>

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"This isn't a good time Chuck."

"She's here."

Bart paused. "What are you talking about?"

"Lily is at the Ball with Rufus Humphrey. From what I'm seeing, you should figure something out and get down here now."

Chuck pocketed his phone before walking toward her.

"Charles."

Chuck threw a look of disgust. "You've been good for him. Good for us. I always liked you regardless of how I acted. He's on his way here."

Lily nodded.

"You owe him a conversation." Chuck glared at Rufus, sitting on the white sofa behind Lily before walking away.

Chuck rounded the dance floor a couple of times in search of Blair. He found her near the edge of it, looking onto the dance floor full of couples who swayed to the music. A slow song had started playing as it was almost the end of the dance. He stood beside her, alerting her of his presence.

They both look at each other, transfixed.

"Dance with me."

"What's the point Chuck? We're never going to be them." Blair looked to her side where Justine and mini-Chuck were locking lips. "You said so, remember?"

"It's not for us," Blair concluded sadly.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't change us. Not if it meant losing what we have."

Blair eyed him accusingly, "What do we have Chuck? You tell me."

"Tonight." He took hold of her delicately smooth hand. "So shut up, and dance with me."

Chuck didn't bother to listen for her answer and lead her down the steps and onto the dance floor. He clasped their hands together and they looked deeply into each other's eyes as they swayed to the beat, mesmerized.

* * *

><p>Bart Bass still dressed in his casual business suit shut the limo door before storming quickly into the dance hall. He pushed himself through the throng of teenagers, looking for his wife's long flowing blonde hair. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor filled with white couches and tables. Bart walked down a long path of tables and couches before turning the corner.<p>

There she was. In a toga style dress that touched the floor. Her crisp white dress hung from only one shoulder, sweeping across her neckline and chest.

He was there.

Rufus. Humphrey.

Bart couldn't comprehend what Lily saw in him. He was a washed up failed rock star, that couldn't let go of his youth. Yet, he was Bart's competition. He was just like another company trying to buy the same building as Bart. A building Bart already had signed a contract and closed the deal for. He shouldn't be allowed to try to take his building away, but with under the table deals, it's always a possibility.

Bart took a couple steps closer to them making his presence known. They were sitting awfully close. Too close even.

Lily stared up at Bart, as did Rufus. He looked up at Bart like the sad and pitiful man that he was.

"I think I'll be going," Rufus announced. He looked at Bart nodded, and smiled at Lily before leaving.

"You actually came," Lily said, surprised.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Bart asked, mystified by her surprised.

"Well, business seems to always take a priority with you."

Bart's mouth went dry. "I said I was going to come. I kept my promise."

"I thought you let him go," Bart continued. His cold eyes stared at his wife.

Lily shook her head, "Don't you trust me?"

Bart exhaled heavily. "I'm trying."

"Well that's not enough," Lily shook her head, her arms crossed firmly.

"What's enough then Lily? What can I do to fix this?"

"You can't. I just," Lily paused, massaging her temples, "need some space right now. Maybe it's best for both of us right now."

Bart displeased with answer nodded. What else could he do?

"Well in that case, Chuck and I will be leaving tonight for a trip. I was hoping you would accompany me, because I didn't want to do this alone but… well, it's fine. I'm going to find Chuck. Our things are packed and we'll be back in a couple days, just before Christmas."

Bart nodded before turning from his wife in his pursuit to find Chuck. She wanted space, he'd give her space. If that was what she really wanted.

"Oh well if you need anything just call!" Lily called after him. Bart turned the corner, his hands balled up in fists as he turned the corner, toward the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Chuck stared into Blair's eyes seeing his reflection. He saw a smile on his face, his eyes smiling with content. He was intoxicated with her scent, her touch, and her pools of brown eyes staring up at him sweetly yet seductively. Neither of them said anything. The truth was there wasn't anything to say.<p>

The song came to a slow end before it was replaced by an upbeat song. Chuck looked away from Blair to see his father at the edge of the dance floor. His cold blue eyes were like lasers, staring through Chuck's head. Bart raised his arm and motioned with his two fingers to come over.

"This is my favourite song!" Blair exclaimed enthusiastically. She began to bob on the spot to the beat.

"Bass," She drawled. She kinked her eyebrow and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer toward her. Chuck relished her touch, her hot breath against his skin when she whispered in his ear over the loud speakers, "Want to dance some more?"

Chuck gazed at his father and looked to be getting impatient. " I'd love to Waldorf but I have to go."

Her smile dropped. She stepped away from him. "Why?"

"I have to leave with my father to go on a trip. Family matter."

"For how long?"

"Only for a couple days. I'll be back before Christmas. I have to give you your present don't I?" He smirked towards her.

She slapped his arm. "It better be a good present then. I expect nothing less than Tiffany."

"Where do you think I got that necklace from?" Chuck smirked. S he looked down at it and brushed her fingers against the diamond pendants.

"But I have to go. My dad's waiting." Blair looked over her shoulder to Bart.

She turned back towards Chuck, "Oh. Well good night I guess."

Chuck smirked and leaned down to Blair, kissing her cheek. He knew kissing her on the mouth would be detrimental to the whole waiting period he proposed. As difficult as it was to wait, Chuck knew it was for the best; For now.

Chuck pulled back as Blair's eyes fluttered open.

"'Night Waldorf."

He finally walked off the dance floor to Bart.

"The limo's waiting." His father said sternly.

Chuck nodded and followed his father out toward the limo. They both sat in silence on the way to the airport.

"So Lily isn't coming?" Chuck inquired.

"No. She needs space right now."

"Space with Rufus Humphrey?" Chuck blurted out. His father glared at him.

"Don't even get me started."

"Come on, Lily would be stupid to choose him over you. I mean the guy is a washed up failed rock star, without a defined future or money," Chuck reasoned. It was an attempt to make his dad feel better.

"Sometimes it's not about the money Chuck," Bart sighed. He glanced out the window; watching blurs of cars pass by.

"What are you talking about? You always told me money solves everything."

"It won't solve this," Bart replied. Bart's cellphone rang disrupting the silence. The bright screen illuminated the limo, the ID MATTHEW HICKS appeared.

"Who is it?" Chuck looked over.

"My lawyer for this case. I've been expecting a call from him." Bart pressed the green call button before holding his Blackberry to his ear, "This is Bart Bass…"

* * *

><p>Sunlight seeped through the curtains of Chuck's hotel room. After a late night flight, Bart had already booked two hotel rooms. Chuck rolled onto his side, squinting at the alarm clock glaring back at him in bright red letters. Chuck groaned and forced himself to sit up. He rubbed his eyes, before throwing off the cotton sheets. He'd much prefer silk, but of course it wasn't offered at this hotel.<p>

Chuck thumped to the bathroom and took a quick shower and shave. Just as he padded out of the bathroom, the phone on his nightstand rang.

"Hello?"

"We're going for breakfast. I'm waiting in the lobby now. Are you almost ready?" His father's strained voice reverberated from the other end.

"Good morning to you too," Chuck replied sarcastically.

"Charles," Bart warned, "Come down to the lobby. We're going out for breakfast."

Chuck hung up from his phone as Bart did the same from the other end. Chuck adjusted his red bowtie and suit jacket before heading out of the room. He descended down twelve floors to see Bart waiting for him in the lobby. _The New Yorker _was outstretched in his weathered hands, his eyes moved like lasers, scanning the inked words on the page.

Bart looked up as soon as Chuck stood in front of him. He rumpled his newspaper back on the newsstand before ushering Chuck to the waiting limo.

"Do you mind if I ask what you have planned?" Chuck asked before ducking into the black stretch limo. He slid across the buttery leather seat, before his father shut the door behind them, a gust of cold wind pushedthrough the limo with Bart.

"We're going for breakfast."

"Where?"

"A café a few blocks from here. It's called Le Croquet. Apparently it's world renowned."

Chuck nodded. "And, we will be meeting with you aunt and uncle. They'll be meeting with us there."

"Who are they again?"

"Kimberly and Travis. Kimberly was your mother's sister."

"And the one who took Evelyn away." Well this will be awkward Chuck concluded. Chuck remembered Bart telling him he never got along with Kim. From what he told Chuck, she was a vile woman who wore grandmother sweaters. She probably thought he was shrewd business man; which wasn't exactly a lie. After all these years, time would defiantly not heal that relationship.

The limo glided to a halt. Chuck opened the limo door and held it open for his father, before shutting it. He looked up at the quaint café sign. _LE CROQUET _was scrawled in a fancy calligraphy like style. A large bay window displayed the narrow store, with honey wooden tables and chairs.

Chuck followed Bart inside. Pictures lined the walls of the store with pictures of food, articles from the paper and awards given to the restaurant. In the corner, a stone fireplace stocked with wood flickered orange flames. The burning wood reminded Chuck of a time he went skiing in Aspen. The times he spent close to fires with well other woman. The warm bitter smell filled his nostrils.

Servers sashayed around the small bustling store, carrying small circular trays.

"Order up!" A chef slammed the bell from the opening of the kitchen.

"Good morning. Table for two?" A smiling hostess, dressed in black appeared.

Bart looked over the crowds of people. "Actually, we're going to be meeting somebody. They are sitting at that table over there." Bart pointed to the table for four closest to the fireplace. The server nodded before helping the next few customers waiting behind them.

The couple stood as Chuck and Bart approached. The man nodded his head while his wife- his aunt- remained firm.

"Bart, good to see you," She held her hand outstretched. Her beady grey eyes sagged, and her hair combed back into a low ponytail.

Bart shook her hand firmly. "Kim, let me introduce my son Charles."

Chuck griped her leathery hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Chuck refrained from calling her aunt. He's barely seen her all his life, and for that reason she wasn't considered family.

Kim wore a thick emerald green sweater. It reminded Chuck of his ancient grade one teacher. She couldn't control Chuck's behavior and had awful fashion sense. Her husband stood beside her, and wasn't dressed any better.

"This is my husband Travis."

Bart and Chuck shook his hands before sitting down. A waiter approached to take their orders. Bart ordered only coffee, much to Chuck's protest.

"It's been so long," Kim said. She tried to fill the awkward silence that filled the busy store. The fire crackled in the fireplace beside the table. His stomach growled as he wondered why he couldn't have food.

"I trust you've received the letters from my lawyer." Bart cut right to the point.

"Yes we did," Travis replied. Chuck noticed his thick bushy eyebrows moved whenever he blinked.

"And?"

"Well Bart, we don't feel comfortable with her leaving us. She's had a stable, healthy upbringing and you can't take her away from us."

Ironic, Chuck thought, isn't that what they did to my dad?

"Well I understand your good intentions, however she is my daughter and I am capable of raising her myself. She deserves to be with her real family," Bart retorted. He emphasized the word family.

Kim didn't back down. She may have had the same hair colour and nose as Chuck's mother, but they looked entirely different. It seemed Chuck's mother received the model looks of the family and Chuck couldn't help but think his aunt resented her for that. It's not that she was ugly, she wasn't. It was just that Chuck's mother was an irreplaceable beauty.

"Kim, I know we don't see eye to eye on most things; however you don't get to make the decision this time. In this package," Bart pulled out a yellow package from his briefcase, "my daughter gets to decide. It's up to her on what she'd like to do. I've only proposed her stay for a semester and she can then decide whether she'd like to stay, or return home."

"My sister may have married you for whatever reason and you could control everything with her, but you can't control me. You can't force her daughter who I have legal custody of, to choose what she'd like to do," Kim waved her flabby arms, explaining her point.

The waiter returned with four filled coffee cups. He distributed them to each of the four of them before disappearing.

"Well I can actually. Check the documents and it stipulates what the terms and conditions are. "

"What if I don't show this to her?"

"You should considering I'll sue you for in and around one million dollars which, I know you don't have. " Chuck watched in awe as his dad was in business mode, acting like a shark trailing small fish in a pond, ready to feast.

Kim and Travis glared at the Basses, taking the documents. "What if we take you to court?" Travis asked.

"Well that won't be necessary due to the fact that you can't. We agreed to settle this through mediation, which means it's dealt privately. "Bart sipped his coffee without adding any crème, milk or sugar.

"Speaking of which," Bart set the standardized white coffee cup on the table, "Where is my daughter?"

Kim sighed. "She's on a ski trip in Vermont."

Bart nodded and Chuck wondered what a fun time she'd probably be having. It seemed that his sister has had a normal upbringing. Little did she know, her life was about to change.

"I'll tell her about this when she gets back," Kim snatched the papers away. She pushed them into her large purse, zipping it shut.

"Well, thank you for meeting with us and I expect those papers back soon," Bart stood buttoning up his thick car length coat. Chuck mirrored his father and said goodbye. He followed his father down the street and to the parking lot where the limo awaited.

Chuck's stomach growled once again. "Can you tell me why we didn't eat while we were there?"

"Rule number one. Whenever out for a short meeting, and you know you might leave at any time, unless it's a dinner meeting, only get a drink. That way you can leave and not have to be in charge of the bill. I used to do that when I just started out. I didn't want to have to eat in an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the time being, or be around those people any longer ," Bart explained.

"And you didn't even pay when we clearly should have."

"Kim owes me," Bart shrugged.

"For what?" Chuck asked.

"Well, she did live with us for a while when she couldn't get a decent job. Hated every minute of it."

Chuck chuckled at the thought of Bart having to put up with two women, one he loved, and one he couldn't stand.

"Thankfully those days are behind me," Bart continued, a relieved expression washing over his hard features.

"Why did you let her stay with you?"

"For one reason only; you're mother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! You didn't honestly think I'd kill Bart off did you? His story is FAR from over so that wasn't even an option.**

**I put a lot of effort into this chapter so I'd really appreciate it if you'd all leave me a review!**


	5. To Catch a Bass

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Let's hope for all the best in 2012 for CB! Without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: To Catch a Bass<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello? I'm home!" Evelyn Ainsley yelled, slamming the door behind her. She stomped her snow covered boots on the doormat and, unzipped her thick ski jacket. She pulled off her hand knitted scarf, tossing it on the storage bench in the front foyer of her home. Her cheeks were rosy from the biting wind she faced all weekend long.<p>

Her aunt Kim appeared from the open family room. Evelyn bent down to hug her. "How was Vermont?" Her aunt asked.

Evelyn's heart clenched. Why did she have to ask? "It was… fine." Evelyn forced a grin before turning away. She knew her aunt would think something was wrong if she kept eye contact any longer. She dropped her carryon suitcase and backpack and then stormed into the kitchen.

"Fine? That's what you have to say after you begged us to go?" Her aunt kinked her eyebrow. "What happened?"

Evelyn opened the oak paneled pantry and grabbed an available Kit Kat chocolate bar. She tore the wrapper, chomped on a piece while attempting to avoid the question.

Her aunt sighed in surrender. "Well, while you were away we received a visit from someone. Something came for you."

Her aunt disappeared in the adjoining living room. Evelyn crinkled her brows, and trailed behind her, leaving the chocolate bar abandoned on the counter. "What is it?"

Her aunt sat of the cozy brown couch. She reached to the coffee table in front of her, the thick precious envelope in her hand. Evelyn sat down beside her. She drew her hand to the golden locket that hung from her graceful neck, fiddling with its texture and shape.

"We had some unexpected visitors while you were away." Her aunt pulled out a thick stack of documents.

"Okay…"

"And they brought a proposition. I know you just came home but I wanted to give you as much time as you need to make this decision."

Evelyn continued to thumb the locket nervously.

"Your father came to town. He-well- he has come to find you."

Evelyn froze; her body became a stiff as cement. It was just like playing football, when someone comes from your blindside and knocks you out from seemingly nowhere.

Evidently, Evelyn knew very little about her father, let alone her family. All the family she knew was her aunt Kim and Uncle Travis.

Of course she always wondered where her family was in world, what they were doing, and what adopted child didn't? But that didn't compare to the biggest burning question in her brain.

That question being _why_ she was adopted. Why wasn't I wanted? Why didn't they care for me?

But after fifteen years, now they want me back? Evelyn thought.

"It was a bit unexpected yes, but he's presented an offer here. Are you okay?"

The rosiness of Evelyn's cheeks had disappeared, as she gazed out the window watching thick snowflakes drop to the snow laden ground.

Between what happened in Vermont and now this, how was she supposed to feel? "No I'm not- I mean- I'm not okay. Auntie, it's been fifteen years and now my dad wants me? Clearly he didn't care about me before so why does he now? I'm just," Evelyn let out a frustrated sigh, "Why Auntie? Why?"

She looked back at Evelyn, her expression blank. "Well I… don't know why Evie. Look," She wrapped her arm around her niece's narrow frame. Evelyn leaned her head against her meaty shoulder.

"He's requested for you to spend an entire semester with him and his family."

"How can he do that?" Evelyn asked, pulling away, looking at her aunt.

Her aunt looked straight ahead, avoiding her gaze. "That's not the point. The point is, it's your decision of what you want to do. You don't have to do this Evie," Her aunt brushed away a piece of her wavy brown hair behind her ear.

"Just think about it."

Evelyn nodded. "I'm gonna go put my stuff away."

"Okay," Her aunt patted her hand sympathetically.

Evelyn trudged to the staircase, before turning back around. "Wait, you said I had to tell you my answer by when?"

"By the New Year."

"What?" Evelyn gaped at her. New Years was so soon… how was she supposed to make a life altering decision in seven days? She could be leaving what she's known to be her friends, family and life behind.

"The next semester will start soon after."

Evelyn turned away, grabbed her suitcases, and stomped up the stairs. She dropped her suitcase on the floor beside her closet, and flopped back onto her soothing lilac duvet cover. Evelyn rolled onto her side, before jolting up. She padded to her white vanity, which matched her bedframe and nightstands. She pulled the chain of her locket and unclasped it from her neck. She opened it, and peered inside it.

Her aunt had told her the woman in the picture was her mother. Her aunt had gifted it to her when she was a baby, and told Evelyn that the locket was one of the remaining mementos left from her mother. She never took it off since.

Evelyn gazed forward into the long mirror and back to the picture in the locket. She could see a slight resemblance to her mother; elegant bone structure, eye shape, hair color. But her mother's eyes were a dark chestnut, while Evelyn's were a steely blue.

Evelyn turned on her heels, and began to pace back and forth at the foot of her bed. On one hand, she'd always wanted to know her real family. Not that her aunt and uncle weren't, but who her father was. On the other hand, Evelyn thought, he abandoned me, why should I even want to go back to him?

It would be a goodtime to go, Evelyn pondered. After Vermont the last thing she wanted to do was go back to school…maybe she didn't have to?

Evelyn sighed frustrated. She stormed to her nightstand and called her friend Katie. She was her closest and most reliable friend from school who Evelyn could rely on. She dialed the number automatically without thinking.

" 'Ello?" She squeaked from the other end.

"Katie! Thank god!" Evelyn sighed in relief. She collapsed on her bed. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>"I'll have a scotch please," Bart said handing the menu to the waiter.<p>

"Make that two please. On the rocks."

It had been a couple days since breakfast with the Ainsley's. Unbeknownst to Chuck, Bart had other business ventures that needed to be taken care of before they returned back to New York City. Bart decided to take Chuck out for dinner before making the trip back to New York.

The lights were dimmed in the restaurant that evening, the warm copper colors complementing the wood furnishings.

The waiter returned with their drinks, setting them on the table. Chuck took a sip of his drink, the smell floated up his nostrils, the taste permeating his mouth. He pursed his lips as he swallowed.

"So how are things with Blair?"

Chuck furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Tuscany? You never told me about that," Bart swirled his drink before tipping it against his thin lips.

Chuck cleared his throat. How was he supposed to tell his father that he left Blair to go alone to Tuscany? Or, that their relationship was back to where it started; a game?

Easy. He wouldn't tell his father. Although, there was a good chance he knew already. Bart's eyes and ears were everywhere; he was always watching.

"We've decided to just stay friends."

Bart raised his eyebrows." hmm. It uh-didn't seem to be that way at the school dance."

Chuck took another sip of his drink. He felt extremely uncomfortable talking to Bart about this. He had no business to know about his relationship with Blair (or friendship for that matter). Chuck never talked to his father about anything of that sort-unless it was reminding him to not get any girl knocked up. Chuck was used to their formal relationship, he wasn't ready to change it anytime soon. Besides, there were other topics to talk about, one the involved both of them. Lily.

"Well it's true." Chuck took a gulp of his scotch. He cleared his throat before he continued, "So…are you and Lily going to get a divorce?"

"Well-uh- I can't be sure but we agreed on spending some time apart right now."

Uh oh. Chuck knew that phrase. That phrase meant kiss of death of a relationship. Space separated couples, not strengthened them. It eerily reminded him of Nate and Blair. Once Serena left, they barely saw each other; it led to their doom.

"Wait… are you coming home tomorrow? I mean, it's your house-penthouse- if you will," Chuck asked.

"I'll drop you off with our things. I have to go to the office first. I'll figure it out from there."

Chuck nodded, not saying anything further. He swallowed another gulp of scotch, slowly, pondering. Maybe if he could intervene… maybe he could get Lily back together with Bart? This was Chuck's first and only family he's ever had. Bart hasn't been this happy… ever. (Well since Chuck had remembered).

The question was which approach would best win Lily over. Guilt? Blackmail? Pity? There was so many options and approaches he could take.

"Do you think she's going to come?" Chuck asked as Bart put his phone away.

"It's really a fifty fifty chance at this point… I hope so, but it out of our control now. I do hope so son, I really do."

Chuck watched Bart's eyes fall down to the table. The waiter returned with their entrees silencing the conversation. If she's going to come, Chuck thought, she needs to come home to our family. The Van der Woodsen's included.

* * *

><p><em>Rocking around the Christmas Tree<br>at the Christmas party hop  
>Mistletoe hung where you can see<br>Ev'ry couple tries to stop  
><em>

"What the hell are you doing?" Chuck exited the elevator, bags in hand. It was late in the evening, on Christmas Eve, after a two hour car ride back into town. Traffic was surprisingly lighter, and the weather not as snowy.

Chuck watched the three Van der Woodsen's as they danced and twirled to the beat of the Christmas classic. All three stopped and turned to Chuck, becoming solemn. Serena turned the volume down, before returning to her mother's side. It was like an invisible battlefield was drawn between the joined families. Only the quiet music played in the background.

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear _

_voices singing; Let's be jolly; _

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly" _

_Rocking around, the Christmas Tree  
>Have a happy holiday<br>Everyone's dancing merrily  
>In a new old fashioned way <em>

"Chuck!" Eric exclaimed happily.

"Charles!" Lily came up to him and greeted him, "Your back!"

"So is Bart. He had to take care of a few late minute things at the office. He'll be home soon."

"Oh well then. We were just finishing decorating the tree," Lily turned to the fresh scented pine tree. Brassy decorations hung from the branches with care as yellow Christmas lights were wrapped around, twinkling.

"Serena, Eric, can you take put these boxes away in the closet please?" Lily asked. Wearily, Serena followed by Eric lifted the boxes and left the area.

"Charles," Lily's voice began quietly, "I know things are rocky between your father and I-"

"I understand Lily."

Lily blinked back at him. "What?"

"He told me what's going on," Chuck clarified.

"Charles, you know that despite everything, I'm still your mother. I care about you and no matter what happens, I will always be here whenever you need me. "Lily paused and glanced at Chuck knowingly. " But…only when you make the effort to reach me. Right?"

Chuck nodded. "Right."

Chuck took this as his opportunity to make his move. "But It's Christmas Eve, and this is the first time I'll get to spend it with my family. Our family. My father included. Can't we just… set aside our differences and enjoy the holiday?"

Chuck gazed at Lily expectantly. Maybe he said a little too much, maybe he should have went for the blackmail approach? Chuck waited anxiously, anticipating a response.

Lily smiled wide. "I think that's a great idea Charles."

Chuck smiled back-half way between victory of his plan working- and actually happiness. Chuck accepted Lily's hug, squeezing her tight.

"I know that you both still aren't on good terms but I think that the two of you should talk it out. I'm no relationship expert, but well- from observing others, it helps. Anyway, I'm gonna go see Eric."

"You said he was at his office Chuck?"

Chuck pivoted to face her. "Yes he is. The one on the main floor."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Chuck strode away to his room, to not see his little brother, but his sister waiting patiently on his bed, arms crossed, brows furrowed.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Chuck smirked. "Just lie down and-"

"Not funny Chuck." Serena interrupted in a clipped tone.

"Ah to you it isn't, but to me it's quite hilarious. It's called a sense of humor sister dearest." He smirked devilishly at her, infuriating her more.

"This is all your dad's fault."

"Playing the blame game sis? Last time I checked you Van der Woodsen's aren't as innocent as you think you are. "

She gasped haughtily. "I'm sorry, but my mom wasn't the one who kept files of our whereabouts!" Serena flared her arms.

Chuck sighed, annoyed. "He only does it to protect you."

"What are you talking about? It's creepy Chuck! I don't want someone watching my every move!"

"Well would you rather have conversations about what you do with Bart? It wouldn't be the most comforting conversation now would it sis."

"Of course it wouldn't. We both know Bart isn't one to talk to-"

"Exactly. That's why he does this. We can go wherever, whenever sis. He just wants to make sure you," Chuck pointed at her square in the chest,"don't get in trouble."

"What do you mean just me? What about you?"

"I don't count."

"Of course you don't" Serena rolled her eyes. She dropped her head into her hands and groaned before propping her head in her hands, leaning forward.

"I don't even understand why they got married in the first place," Serena brushed a few locks of hair away from her face.

"Why bother wondering? Would you rather have you mom married to Rufus Humphrey?"

"But Dan and I-"

Chuck smirked, "Ah, You'd two would make a lovely couple alongside BOTH of your parents."

"CHUCK!-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The door opened revealing Eric who closed the door behind him.

"Just the people I was looking for," Eric exclaimed.

"We always are. Right sis?"

Serena glared. "Chuck? Shut up!"

"You're sister is in quite the mood today."

Serena stood up exasperated. She stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind her grumbling under her breath.

Eric paused, and pointed to the door before asking, "What did you do?"

"I think the appropriate question is what didn't I do," Chuck smirked. "I'm just kidding little brother. What's up?"

"Oh you know, the usual Serena Van der Woodsen drama from my sister. You know, deciding whether or not to go to Buenos Ares with Aaron, back and forth decisions but ultimately deciding to come back," Eric exhaled heavily. "Be glad you missed that."

"Oh I am." Chuck smirked.

"Oh wait," Eric brushed his hair away from his face. It was in need of a cut. "where did you go with Bart? You both just kind of left?"

"We went to Connecticut. It was a short trip. Lily knew about it," Chuck said quickly. " You know little brother, you desperately need a haircut. I have Gina on speed dial-"

"Oh. What for?"

"Your hair is starting to make you look like a mutt. It's unacceptable-"

"No, I meant the trip," Eric clarified.

"Ah you know, a business matter… How's your mom been?"

"You know, she just busies herself, so she doesn't have to think about it, but I don't know." Eric stood to check his hair with Chuck's floor length mirror. His tousled his hair around with his slender fingers. "I do not look like a mutt."

Eric turned toward him, disregarding his hair. His face became serious. "You don't think… you don't think they'll divorce do you?"

"I don't know. It's not for us to decide." Chuck replied.

"But I don't want our family to break up," Eric said quietly.

Chuck looked back at his little brother, a small smirk on played on his lips. "Me too," Chuck's voice was barely audible, above a whisper.

"Hmm?" Eric turned. "What did you say?"

"Don't worry about it Eric. It'll all work out."

Eric stared at him." How do you know?"

"I'm Chuck Bass. I always know."_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bart's office door swung open . No knock, no warning, it was sudden and made Bart jump. His steely blue eyes averted to the open door.<p>

Lily.

"I've been told I would find you here," She said, and padded towards him.

"Indeed. I was going to come up, but I didn't think it would be the best idea considering…"

"Well it is your house after all. I can't banish you from it, no matter how hard I try." Lily placed her arms on her hips before opening her mouth. "I have been thinking, after a few days and maybe I was being a little too hasty. I know, I was quick to judge but I felt betrayed."

"Why's that?" Bart asked confused.

"For some reason, I couldn't feel like I could trust you. Doing this with my children without my consent-"

"Which I apologize for," Bart interrupted.

Lily sighed. "I know."

"Lily, we made a commitment to each other. I want to honor it. I think we both should."

Lily held his gaze. She dropped her arms and looked at her wedding band. "We can try. But, you have to tell me everything this time."

Bart's eyes washed with relief. "Of course."

"Good. Come upstairs when you're done working," Lily said.

Bart's shoulders relaxed. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"So what's the deal?" Katie asked through the other end of the phone.<p>

Evelyn shook her head, pacing back and forth across the short length of her bedroom. The soft lilac walls that used to sooth her felt as if they were closing in. Slowly and painfully. Evelyn suddenly stopped, and brushed her long slender fingers down her oval face.

"My dad… my dad wants to see me."

Silence. "Uh… what?"

"My dad, you know biological, sperm injecting father-"

"I so did not need that visual," Katie replied disgusted.

"Well, it's true! Have you thought about your parents? How do you think you came to be Katie?" Evelyn smirked. "Anyway the point is; he-he wants to meet me. He wants me to go live with him."

"Wow that's-that's out of nowhere."

"Thanks Sherlock," Evelyn snapped.

"Well do you want to see him?"

"Yes-No I-I don't know! Fuck!" She padded to her white desk, and plopped down on her stool, "I hate making decisions! It's just, well whatever I decide someone's going to be pissed off with me.'

"Calm down-"

"I'm not a calm person. We've established this."

"Okay, first off, you have to make the decision for yourself, not to please others," Katie reasoned.

"I know, but it's just I don't know what I want. Well I do, but do I really? When I make this decision, it's going to change my life."

"Maybe it's time for a change."

Evelyn groaned. Katie was not helping-at all.

"Well, where does he live?"

"New York City," Evelyn answered.

"Oh my god! Evelyn, this is huge! Why not go? It's fricken New York City!" Katie exclaimed, "I thought you were going to say some place like-like Indiana or something. Haven't you always wanted to go to New York?"

"And leave everything behind?" More like everyone, Evelyn thought.

"It's not permanent right?"

"It's only for a semester."

"Then there you go! Problem solved! Oh my god, we can have a going away party! I'll plan it for you and everthing."

She has a point, Evelyn thought to herself. "And who would I invite to this… hypothetical party? I'm not exactly the most well liked person at school right now."

"It can just be us girls. Like girls night! Maybe we can talk about what happened-"

"No. We will not talk about that. It's off limits."

"Chill out Evelyn. We won't then."

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Hold on a sec…I'm coming mom!" Katie brushed her phone back to her ear, "I have to go. I need to take my sister to ballet. Tell me what you plan on doing ok?"

"Of course. "

"Great! See ya."

Evelyn hung up the phone. She opened the locket that hung from around her neck. No matter what anyone said, she knew what she had to do. All her life she'd wanted to know. Now, it was time to find out.

* * *

><p>Bart Bass entered his penthouse apartment briefcase in hand. It was past ten o'clock, and he figured if he arrived later, the better chances he won't have to talk with Lily, and that hopefully everyone has gone to bed.<p>

He was trying to be optimistic. It was his new year's resolution.

Bart turned the corner to see his family all seated around the round table. The table was set elegantly, with dishes and cutlery placed before everyone. A beautiful cake remained in the middle of the table and each family member had a champagne flute in front of them.

Bart looked at them momentarily confused. "What the… uh, what's the meaning of all this?"

"We've been waiting for you," Eric spoke up. "Chuck said you were on your way and we, well decided that we'd have some Christmas dessert since neither of you were here for Christmas Eve dinner."

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Lily spoke up. She stood and hugged Bart. Still confused as to what was happening, Bart wrapped his arms around his wife. She leaned forward into his ear and whispered, "I forgive you."

She pulled back content before continuing, "But I won't forget."

Bart nodded. "Neither will I."

"Good. Now have a seat," Lily motioned to the seat beside her.

"Let's have a toast," Serena announced.

"Merry Christmas everybody," Serena started.

"And all the best in the New Year," Bart finished. They all clicked their glasses together. Bart looked across the table to his son who raised his glass to him. They shared a knowing look as to what might come in the New Year before sipping their glasses.

_**They say home is where the heart is. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>But if we haven't been home, where's the heart?<strong>_

It was Christmas Day at the Ainsleys household. Wrapping paper was torn off of presents, food was eaten, and all was merry. The three Ainsley's sat around their circular kitchen table. They had just finished eating their Christmas dinner. Silence had overcome them. It was like the calmness, serenity before the storm erupted.

"Mom, Dad," Evelyn spoke up. She looked between the two people that had raised her as their own, taught her right from wrong and gave her everything a kid could ever ask for.

"I've made my decision." It pained her to say it but she knew this was the right thing to do. Subconsciously she always knew she never belonged, maybe this would help guide her in the right direction, a direction that she belonged in.

"I want to spend the next semester in New York. With my dad." Evelyn swallowed hard, exhaled heavily. The pain and pressure in her chest had shrunken. This was a new start, a new beginning. Was it… destiny? Now I'm overthinking it, Evelyn thought to herself. She turned her attention back to her-well, what she believed to be her parents- grim faces.

Her aunt was the first to break the silence. "Is this what you want?"

Evelyn looked from her aunt to her uncle, her confidence surging. "It always has been."

_**Finding its way back home. **_

_**You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And there you go folks! You got to see a shade of Evelyn. Remember many things are to be revealed soon or way later in the story that I have set up now, so if some things in this chapter are a little cryptic- there's a reason to be explained later! **_

_**Did anyone else notice that Bart never addressed Chuck about what happened to Tuscany? After all, he did "See him off". Had to tie up that loose end. I'm not sure if I went a little too fast with putting the VDB family back together, but I still have alot to get to in this story and I want to keep the momentum going, and not slow down too much.**_

_**Sorry for my long rant, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so don't hesitate to review!**_


	6. Coming Home

**A/N: I'm alive! Gosh, I feel so bad for not updating this in well, FOREVER! What can I say? School sucks, work sucks I got absolutly HOOKED on the Hunger Games trilogy... I could complain about it all but I just didn't make the time for it, so I'm sorry fellow readers. I hope there still are readers out there, so please let me know if you are! Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG (at this point, thank God considering how bad it it!) and I do not own the lyrics for P. Ditty's song "Coming Home".**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Coming Home<p>

* * *

><p>Everything had returned to normal at the Bass household. Well, as normal as it'd ever be. Eric kept himself busy at his job, Serena was dating Daniel Humphrey again and Chuck would always be found stumbling into the Penthouse in the wee hours of the morning. It was odd at first for Bart, adjusting to the family that never was but, things had changed.<p>

And they would keep changing. Bart got the call from his lawyer's office, and how the papers were signed by his daughter and guardians himself. His daughter had elegant cursive, clear yet elusive, clean but messy. Bart couldn't help but wonder- what his _own_ child would be like.

It seemed so far into the distance at first. Trying to bring her home seemed impossible, like the light at the end of a mile-long tunnel. But now that he was past the exit and into the light, now what?

Bart continued to ponder this, taking occasional sips of his cranberry juice. Not many people knew, but Bart's favorite drink as a child was cranberry juice. It was sweet and tangy. It tasted unlike any other juice out there.

_Click, clack, click, clack-_ Bart whipped his head around, seeing his wife approached him.

"Serena called and told me she's going out with Blair tonight." She sat beside him on the suede couch.

"And Eric?"

"He says he's working until nine tonight."

Bart didn't need to ask about Chuck. His son beat to his own drum and was off doing his own thing surely.

"So what are we going to do?" Lily asked pointedly. It seemed more of a demand and Bart wouldn't have it any other way. It was nice to just be in her presence again.

"Dinner? I've been recommended a fantastic restaurant on Park. What was it? Uh… Dooly's, I think?" Bart squinted his eyes, deep in thought.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

Bart placed his hand on her thigh. They still hadn't _officially _gotten back in the physical sense but Bart was a betting man. Maybe tonight he'd get lucky?

_You need to tell her_, his conscious rung from the back of his mind. Bart acknowledged the thought. It's not that he wasn't truthful; he just didn't tell her why he and Chuck left. Everything in his mind told him to keep it to himself, but he knew Lily needed to know. Evelyn was coming home after all.

Now was the time to do it.

They arrived at Dooly's and were seated right away. It was a sleek Italian restaurant. The place was dimly lit and warm. The hostess seated Bart and Lily in a secluded booth. They ordered and chatted, all small talk really, before Bart knew he needed to out with it.

"Lily, remember when Chuck and I left after the Snowflake Ball?"

Lily turned as stiff as a statue. "Yes. It was for business wasn't it?"

Oh boy, Bart thought. He looked away from Lily's demanding eyes before slowly uttering, "Not exactly."

Before Lily had the chance to argue, Bart continued. "I uh… well, long before I became successful and before Misty died… well I don't know how to say this but- we had another child together."

Lily looked back completely confused. "What I'm trying to say is uh… Chuck is not an only child."

"Wait-wait just a minute. You're telling me you have another child? Now?"

"It's complicated. You see, after Misty died, well her sister Kim took my daughter Evelyn away from me…" Bart explained the complicated tale to Lily.

"So you went to go see your daughter?" Lily asked.

"Well, I met up with Misty's sister Kim and her husband. For years I've been trying to get her back and finally have the power and means to do it. I just got the paper back recently, and well my daughter is coming to stay with us. For a semester."

Lily absorbed the information like a sponge. "What's her name?"

"Evelyn. She's the same age as Eric."

Lily nodded.

"At the snowflake ball I wanted to tell you. I originally want you to come with me- but uh- it didn't work out. That's why I left."

"You wanted me to come?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Of course I did!" Bart countered. "I hope you're not mad-"

"No not at all. Thank you for being honest with me," Lily gave a small smile. "But, we're going to have to tell the kids."

"Chuck knows. If we're all under the same roof, we also need to tell Serena and Eric."

Lily sipped her glass of wine. "How about we'll tell them at our family dinner tomorrow night?"

Bart, relived, replied," I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

><p>"Katie you didn't have to all this trouble." Evelyn Bass smiled sadly at her closest friend. A group of girls stood around Evelyn. They brought gifts and a card knowing this was her official goodbye party. There were only ten people altogether, but that was enough for Evelyn. Before her stood the ten people she cared for most. Well, almost everyone. Evelyn pushed the thought away quickly like she always did when he entered her mind. Denial seemed to be working well.<p>

"Please! Don't mention it! You're about to be going to the Big Apple! We need to celebrate this!" Katie turned and unzipped her oversized bag, revealing a bottle of champagne.

Katie smiled mischievously. "I took it from my parent's liquor cabinet."

"Katie-" Evelyn tried to argue.

"They won't notice," she shrugged. She tore the wrapping off the cork, ready to pop it. Evelyn was handed a champagne flute.

_Pop!_

The girls whooped and cheered, as the foam exploded from the bottle. Katie distributed the liquid to everyone before she cleared her throat, preparing for toast.

Katie raised her flute. "To our amazing Evelyn. We'll miss you so much but it's time to show New York what they've been missing!"

The girls cheered as Evelyn smiled. "All the reason for all of you to come visit me!" Evelyn replied.

"Cheers!" Katie announced before bringing the glass to her lips. Everyone did the same, and Evelyn felt the bubbles burn her throat as it scorched her esophagus. She'd never been a big fan of alcohol, and champagne was her least favorite drink. She just didn't understand why people liked it so much. It tasted vile and bitter.

Evelyn disguised her distaste for the drink, before setting it down on the table.

"Does everyone from school know?" Evelyn's friend Tamara asked. Her green eyes were curious, and Evelyn knew she meant well.

"Uh no. Not everyone needs to know her personal business Tamara."

Evelyn shot a look of gratitude to Katie for stepping in, avoiding the possibly awkward questions that could come up if they knew. That being, _who_ she refused to tell.

It doesn't matter, Evelyn thought. I'll be leaving tomorrow and it won't matter. She kept telling herself this, but ultimately she knew what she was doing. She was running. Running as fast and as far as she could. But it was for the best. It might not seem that way right now, but he'll see- everyone will see- that it was meant to be this way.

Evelyn snapped away from her thoughts as her friends chatted all around her. This is it, Evelyn thought. Everything she'd known, felt comfortable with will be all but gone in the next twelve hours. Evelyn swallowed hard, her heart beating quicker at the anxiety over it. This was her fresh start. Her new beginning. She wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

><p>The following evening, the Van der Basses were seated around the family table for their family meal the next evening. Everybody but Serena sat and waited. The elevator door dinged open, and out came Serena.<p>

"Serena, there you are! We've been waiting for you," Lily exclaimed.

"What-Family dinner's tonight?"

"Yes and your late. Come sit down."

"But mom I-"

Lily cut her off, "No excuses! We have something very important to discuss tonight. So whoever you were going to meet, tell them you'll see them after dinner."

Serena hesitated; she sent a quick text before sighing dramatically. She plopped down beside Chuck, glaring unhappily.

"Now that were all here, Bart and I have something important to discuss with you."

Eric and Serena exchanged quizzical looks while Chuck smirked, who already knew what they were about to say.

"You see, during Christmas Bart went on a little side trip with Chuck and it appears we'll be having a new addition to the family."

The Van der Woodsen children stared back at Lily bewildered. "Mom," Serena spoke up, "You're not…" The words died on her lips and Serena didn't question any further.

"What your mother is trying to say is, that you're going to have another step-sibling."

Serena's eyes widened, "Mom how-"

"It's not what you think sis," Chuck cut in smirking at her step-sister's misinterpretation. "My father and I went to see a relative and well, long story short, I have a sister who is coming to move in with us."

"Okay, for a minute there I thought… something else," Eric replied awkwardly.

"Why doesn't she already live with you?" Eric questioned Bart. Bart explained the circumstances, and the nature of the curious case with the delivery of Evelyn and most of the details of her sister Kim and such.

"Naturally, since she'll need to adjust here, we want to keep things quiet," Lily added.

"So don't tell anyone until were ready." Bart sipped his drink, letting the kids absorb the news.

"Wait a minute- so Chuck is an older brother?" Serena waved her hand, confused.

"It may be hard to believe for you sis, but yes."

"Her name's Evelyn and she's your age Eric," Lily added.

"Well thank god I'm here, she'll need my guidance to steer clear of her brother," Serena quipped.

"Truth of the matter is S, that I am a good sibling. Just ask your brother."

Serena gave the look to Eric, wanting him to deny the truth in Chuck's statement. Eric merely shrugged. "He's right."

"Ah, I trained him well," Chuck smirked.

Serena rolled her eyes. She chewed a mouthful of broccoli, before questioning, "So when is she coming?"

Bart swallowed his pork. "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Evelyn lugged her crimson colored suitcase behind herself, instantly regretting everything she'd brought. Her suitcase barely fit everything she wanted to bring. The zippers bulged, and it seemed that they would split open at any second.<p>

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Her Aunt Kim's forehead was creased with worry.

Evelyn sighed. "Yes. It's not like I'm going to a remote island or anything. If I need something there will be stores to buy them at. I'm sure I'll be fine."

They were at the New Haven train station. People flocked all around them, as they stood in the middle of the hallway. Everyone moved in different directions, all having somewhere to be.

Evelyn looked up at the boards listing the time and destinations of the departures. The train to Grand Central left in ten minutes. She needed to hurry if she was going to catch it.

"Here's your ticket." Her Uncle Travis handed her the pass. Out of the three of them, he seemed to be handling her leaving the best. That is, before he hugged her.

Evelyn stood paralyzed. She didn't know what to make of this situation. Her uncle was not a hugger and she thought she heard him sniffle. She felt trapped, his thick arms around her, unable to move. He finally pulled away, before stepping back allowing her aunt to say her goodbye.

Aunt Kim's eyes appeared glassy, and Evelyn's heart cracked. She hated seeing her aunt, the one who raised her look this way. "We're going to miss you Evie!"

She threw her arms around her. Evelyn had to bend down to meet her hug. Evelyn savored the last moment of familiarity before her Aunt pulled away. Her face became stern. "Whatever you do Evie, don't let them change you."

Evelyn pulled back bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there are going to be people who you can't trust in the Upper East Side. Don't let them make you become something you're not. You're a good girl Evie, but just be careful. Not everyone will be looking out for your best interests."

Evelyn nodded, understanding the words she said, but not the levity they held. She turned to doors. "I'm going to miss my train."

Evelyn gripped the handle of her suitcase. "I'll call you guys when I'm settled in."

"if you ever need anything, just call."

Evelyn nodded. "Of course! I'm not flying to Australia or anything," she joked.

Evelyn was about to turn to the doors before the last thought came to her. She turned to face her Aunt and Uncle. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Her Aunt and Uncle smiled. "You're Welcome," they said in unison. Evelyn finally turned away from their saddened eyes, and with a newfound confidence marched to the train, leaving the unwanted tears behind.

* * *

><p>"Archibald!" Chuck called, rapping his fist on his best friend's door. "Hey Archibald, get your lazy ass out of bed-"<p>

The door swung open, a groggy, squinting Nate staring back at him. Chuck breezed past him, into the place. "This place back up and running again?" Chuck inspected the townhome, noting the lack of furniture to be only a memory. Glossy wooden tables, plush sofas and expensive valuables had been returned to their proper places.

Nate rubbed his eyes, staggering after him. "Yeah." He yawned. "What the hell are you doing here so early?"

"Well my dear friend, I," he pointed to himself," never went to bed."

"Is that so?" Nate scoffed, becoming more alert.

"Why do people want to sleep Nathaniel? There's just too much to do instead of sleep!"

"You're still drunk aren't you?"

"Please, I'm just reliving my successful night spent with Tanya Rossi."

"That virgin you kept talking about? The one you said was your new year's resolution?"

"You really aren't as dumb as you look Nate. That would be the one."

Nate dragged his feet to the kitchen, pouring a cup of juice. "And why exactly was that your new year's resolution?"

"I like a challenge Archibald," Chuck replied, rolling his eyes.

"Wait backup- you want a challenge but aren't willing to take on Blair Waldorf, the ultimate challenge?"

"Please. There are just as many girls to do that don't require the ball and chain my friend."

Nate shook his head, deciding to just let it go. "Whatever dude."

" Anyway, I didn't see you at Anthony's New Year's Eve Party. What'd you do? Or more importantly who did you do? Little J or Punky Bruster? Or both?"

"Neither. I went to the same party you did for a little bit. I said hi to you."

"You did?" Chuck asked. He remembered that night vaguely. Since when was Nate there?

"Forget about it man, I went home early and slept."

"Nate, have you gotten lonely?" Chuck smirked.

"Stop being such an ass."

And he's cranky too, Chuck thought. "All right I'm sorry. I'll lay off."

Chuck checked his phone. It was only one thirty but tonight night his sister would be coming home. He needed to sober up, or risk a bad impression. It usually never bothered Chuck what people thought of him, but because this was his family, he felt inclined to do so.

"Well, it's been nice Natheniel, but I must go."

"What you have another challenge to conquer?" He mocked.

"Unfortuately no. I have a relative coming to stay in town for the semester and should prepare. Bart will kill me if I show up like this."

"That's cool. Who's coming? A cousin?"

"My sister."

Nate's face twisted into a shocked, confused expression. "Wait what?"

"Don't look so Nate-fused about it. It's a long story but I have a sister and she's coming home to stay with us."

"Since when do you have a _sister?"_

"Since she was born Nathaniel."

"No, I mean are you sure this isn't just some imposter? Your dad's worth millions- even billions of dollars Chuck."

"We aren't the Vanderbilt's, Archibald. We don't try to sabotage each other to take power. Us Basses, few and far between are real. Flesh and blood."

"Alright man. I just thought uh… I don't know I'll believe it when I see it."

"And you will. Do me a favor, keep this on the download. Nobody else knows about it until we introduce her so don't tell anyone okay?" Chuck looked at Nate waiting for his confirmation.

"Of course. Your secret's safe with me."

Chuck's shoulders relaxed. "Thanks Nate. I knew I could count on you."

With that, Chuck turned on his heels and left the Archibald penthouse. He got into his limo, popped a couple (illegal) pills to sober himself up. The realization hit him that his sister was coming. He clicked open the mirror in front of him, and checked his ragged appearance. Not ever feeling the need to impress someone he never knew, Chuck usually wouldn't have cared what he looked like. But not this time. He pulled out his cosmetic kit, in attempts to clean himself up.

He was going to make a good impression for his sister. He was an older brother now-officially. He needed to.

* * *

><p>Evelyn sat in the train compartment alone, fiddling with the hem of her soft pink knitted scarf; her forehead leaned against the cool glass pained window. She could feel her stomach churning with anticipation, as the uncertainty and the fear of the unknown encapsulated her.<p>

I want this, Evelyn told herself.

No, I need this.

Now was her chance to be with her family. Her dad. Her brother even. And maybe stepmother? If she had one?

Evelyn knew she'd finally get to be with her family. But was it too late to be with them? She'd already grown into a person of her own. She didn't know what to expect from them, but hoped for good things. How bad could it be?

The only person Evelyn worried about what her father. She had so many questions, so much to say to him. The main question was why. Why he didn't fight for her, why he didn't care about her. Evelyn couldn't rest not knowing these answers and was determined to get them. She had no idea who her father was and now would be the time to find out.

Another thought floated in her mind. What would her brother be like? The jock type? The music type? A Casanova? A devastating thought came to her realization. What if her brother was… nerdy? Evelyn was never one to judge but that would cause serious problems. It's not like she played _Risk _on a regular basis with her friends on a Saturday night and played _World of Warcraft_. Hell, she never played _Risk_ in her life or even knew what _World of Warcraft_ was. One thing Evelyn knew for sure; this was going to be uncomfortably awkward.

What does one to say to their long lost brother and father? Hi, didn't seem to cut it. Where was her Aunt to tell her what she should do? Surely she could ask what her mother was like, or tell something about herself. Evelyn exhaled loudly; fogging up the cool glass with her hot breath. The fog slowly faded, like the melting of ice as Evelyn stared on the nearing of highways and subdivisions filled with identical houses. They must be already in New York State. Time was ticking and her stomach churned; the feeling of knot tightening evident by her grim expression.

She wiped her clammy hands against her best pair of skinny jeans and gazed down towards her black zip up boots. She noticed many dirt patches and scruffs on it and tried wiping it away. Her effort was useless as the dirt remnants and salt damage remained where they were on her boots.

Another thought popped into Evelyn's head. What if they don't like me? She wasn't like most girls; standing at five foot nine, large piercing blue eyes, a long face with a thick volume turf of chestnut brown wavy hair, and somewhat tanned skin. Most girls envied her. This always led Evelyn to problems.

Time kept ticking and Evelyn fell asleep. What seemed like days later but was only an hour she was jolted awake. She looked up hazily still not fully awake to see people filling out of the train. The knot in her stomach tightened as she wiped her make-up free eyes and gripped the handle of her crimson colored suitcase. This was it.

She rubbed her eyes, hoping she rubbed the sleepiness she felt away. She picked up her suitcase and wheeled it out of the compartment. She waiting in line, slowly as people milled out of the train. She stepped on the concrete platform. Voices, whistles, and metal grinding against metal surrounded her. Hundreds of people seemed to fill the station, and thankfully, Evelyn followed the throng of people to the opening of the train station.

Grand Central defiantly reflected the name. It must have been the size of at least three football fields. A huge American Flag dangled from the arched ceilings as three curved windows streamed in rays of sunlight. She remembered her instructions and followed down the escalators and turned a right, then left, to a pair of sliding doors. Outside them taxis, cars and limos were parked waiting.

Now what? Evelyn thought nervously. She strolled along the numerous parked cars and found herself passing limos. She was about to turn back, thinking she obviously went too far when a voice called for her.

"Excuse me Miss Ainsley?"

Evelyn whipped around; a limo driver stood outside his limo, holding a small white sign with her name on it.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to escort you to the Bass Penthouse." The man looked to be in his late forties.

Evelyn blinked back at him. Her eyes scanned all the way down the long limo and back to the drivers face. "Are you sure about that?"

"Quite sure actually. Let me take your bag."

The driver came forward and picked up Evelyn's bag with ease.

"That's not necessary really-"The words died on her mouth as the limo driver placed her bag in the trunk. He opened the door for her.

"Uh…" Evelyn was too stunned to answer. "Thank you," she shuffled to the doors stupidly. She was told her father was rich but she didn't think THIS rich.

"If you have any requests you can tap this button," the driver beckoned to the button above her on her right. He closed the door, and Evelyn watched his silhouette disappear around his car. She heard and felt another door slam before the wheels spun in motion.

Evelyn took that moment to grasp her bearings. Chauffer? Anything she wanted? Wait till I tell Katie about this, Evelyn thought.

Evelyn scanned the black leathered limo before her eyes rested on the mini-fridge. No way, she thought to herself. She scooted across the buttery seats and opened it. Soda, champagne, scotch and a few fruits were stocked with ice. She opened the cupboard beside it to reveal a trash bin and shelf full of glasses. Glasses of different shapes and sizes.

Evelyn retreated to her seat and gazed out the window. Bright lights flashed around her. It was almost dinner time, and darkness had cloaked the city's skies. Evelyn gazed in amazement, the enormously tall buildings, street vendors and busy people that lined the streets.

She broke her gaze away and finally became aware of the silence that had overtaken the limo once she got in it.

Evelyn pressed the button above her, the partition between herself and the limo driver opened.

"Do you need anything Miss Ainsley?"

"Not for the moment but I hope you don't mind me asking- what's your name?"

The driver looked at her through the rearview mirror. His blue eyes looked taken aback. Evelyn guessed he was never asked often.

"It's Arthur."

"That's a nice name. Have you worked for my fath- I mean Mr. Bass long?"

"Of for sure. I'd say about twenty years at least. Mr. Bass has always been good to me and my family."

Evelyn grinned at this. So her father was a good man. "Do you have any kids?"

"Two. My eldest Mary is in her third year of college and my son Brad is a junior in high school."

"That's nice," Evelyn smiled honestly. She looked around and saw the radio station. "Quick question- how do I turn on the radio?"

"Just turn the dial on and you can choose from different satellite radio stations. It'll have anything you want."

"Thanks Arthur."

Evelyn stumbled forward, as the limo jerked forward suddenly. She turned the dial and adjusted the station until she heard _Ja-Da_'s relaxed jazz beat calm her. She'd always been a big fan of classic jazz music and had been a saxophone player in her school's jazz band. She drummed her hand on her thigh as the calming beat sooth her in a time where she felt anxious. She changed the station a couple more times, avoiding the commercial breaks, and hummed the tune.

_**I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming**_

After twenty minutes, Arthur pulled down the partition. "We're here Miss Ainsley."

Evelyn felt her stomach drop at such a statement. Before long, her hands became clammy, her breath shallow. Arthur opened the door for her and stood shakily. He handed her bag to her and told her to go the penthouse. The Penthouse!

_**I'm back where I belong, Yeah, I never felt so strong  
>I'm feeling like there's nothing that I can't try<br>And if you're with me, put your hands high  
>If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you<br>And you, the dreams are for you **_

Evelyn craned her neck to see the top of the building. That's where I'm going, Evelyn thought to herself. She swallowed, and lugged her bag behind her. Another man opened the door for her and smiled.

"Thank you," Evelyn squeaked. This was too much. Too much change at once.

_**"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song  
>Is a house really a home when your loved ones is gone<br>And n-ggas got the nerve to blame you for it  
>And you know you would of took the bullet if you saw it<br>But you felt it and still feel it  
>And money can't make up for it, or conceal it<br>But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
>Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'<br>Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
>But we've been living as friends<br>So you've been a guest in your own home  
>It's time to make your house your home<br>Pick up your phone, come on**_

"May I help you Miss?"

She turned to see a woman at the front desk. "Yes actually. I'm here to see Mr. Bass?"

"And your name is?"

"Evelyn uh, Evelyn Ainsley."

She punched a couple buttons before bringing a phone close to her ear. "One moment please." The woman spoke in hushed tones before putting the phone back in its cradle. "You may go up now. It's the penthouse suite."

_**I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the world that I'm coming home**_

The woman smiled- the most unnaturally fake smile Evelyn had ever seen. "Thank you."

She pulled her bag to the elevator and hit the P button. Her stomach churned and butterflies swarmed in her stomach nervously.

_**"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
>Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong<br>I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
>We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks<br>It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
>Drove me away than embraced me<br>Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
>Welcome to my homecoming<br>Yeah it's been a long time coming  
>Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles<br>Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
>Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)<br>And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)  
>Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)<br>**_

The elevator lights blinked up the eighty floors like a Christmas tree, lighting up and beeping at each floor. Oh my god, Evelyn kept chanting in her head.

_**I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the world that I'm coming...home**_

The pressure was just about unbearable for her ears before the elevator finally stopped. It dinged lightly, happily as the doors slid open. Evelyn dragged her suitcase out of the elevator. She set down her bag before turning to see two unfamiliar faces stare back at her. She tried to find the right words; words she'd wanted to say in her dreams for so long but only one word slipped out of her mouth.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me for this cliffhanger! This chapter had reached the limit and I knew this was a good place to stop. The good news is that I have a day off this week and plan to finish the next chapter by next Sunday! I'm gonna try my best seeing as after this day off, my week will be crazy!**

**As for GG, does anybody else find Blair intolerable? I'm trying so hard to like her character but have no sympathy or care for her anymore. The only people I seem to care for in the show anymore are Chuck (dies inside) and Nate (See people? Nate IS smart!) - and Diana Payne because I'm curious WHAT her relation to Bart is.**

**I digress, please leave a review! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts.**


	7. A New Tomorrow

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing and as promised, here's the next chapter! Without further ado, here we go...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A New Tomorrow<p>

* * *

><p>Evelyn stared with wide eyes at the two adults before her.<p>

I can't believe I just said that, Evelyn thought. It has been what, thirty seconds since arriving and I've already made a fool of myself, she continued to think.

She gazed up at the two adults. One male, one female. So far, nothing had ended up at all like she'd fantasized about. The woman had a calm smile on her face, her blonde hair pulled back into a simple bun. Her dress seemed like it was fitted, like one of those dresses models wear when walking down the catwalk.

The man-she assumed her father- seemed to have a stiff smile on his face. He looked older; with a buzz cut. Only scruffs of grey hair patched his balding head. He seemed serious and stiff but his eyes… _My eyes!_ Evelyn thought.

The woman took a step toward her. "It's so good to meet you at last."

Without warning, the woman's arms enveloped around Evelyn. Evelyn returned the hug to the stranger. Even though she didn't know who she was, she had a good feeling about her. The woman pulled back, smiling. "I'm Lily Van der Woodsen, you're stepmother."

Not surprising, Evelyn thought calmly. She'd been expecting this.

"Nice to meet you," Evelyn replied earnestly. She dropped her arms and faced the man. Her father.

She'd dreamed of this moment for so many years, in so many different ways. Now that it was here- now what? Stiffness plagued the open concept room. It was like the game chess, waiting to see who would make the first move.

This could be very awkward, or it could be very cooperative, Evelyn believed.

"Hi… dad." The words felt so foreign in her mouth, unused like a dusty VCR. Neglected and not used often- if ever.

She stepped forward-making the first move- and wrapped her arms around his slim frame. His arms squeezed tightly around her- but not enough so she couldn't breathe. Evelyn closed her eyes and took this moment in; drowned in his subtle and fresh smelling cologne, and felt his soft suit jacket against her cheek. She heard his heart thump distantly, a steady reassuring beat.

Reluctantly, Evelyn pulled away, and looked up at him. She wasn't that much shorter than him, but in such a close proximity, her head tilted up to meet his eyes. Blue met with blue.

"Welcome home," his voice is deep as a bass and smooth. Evelyn noticed emotion in his eyes but couldn't tell what they meant.

_Home,_ Evelyn thought. This is my home. She gazed briefly around the apartment. She could only see the living room with expensive, perfectly cleaned and rarely sat in sofas. It felt so new and foreign to her that it didn't _feel _like home. Not yet.

She'd only been there for five minutes anyway.

"It's good to be home," Evelyn replied. She smiled, the words truthful. Yes, she had no idea where she was, of what she was doing, but being here with her family was enough to convince Evelyn that she was home.

"Where should I put this?" Evelyn asked, as she beckoned to her crimson suitcase.

"Just leave it there Evelyn. One of our maids will come put it in your room," Lily waved her arm lazily.

_Maids? MAIDS?_ Evelyn clamped her jaw shut, as she resisted the urge to let it drop to the floor. Evelyn didn't come from a poor family. Not at all. Her Aunt and Uncle did well, slightly above the middle class, but weren't upper crust. She was used to seeing nice things, paying for expensive dinners but this-This was too much. Too much excess.

"Oh, okay," Evelyn responded. She tried to sound cool and not mystified at the suggestion of wealth. This'll take time to getting used to, Evelyn thought wryly.

"Come on inside. We had dinner prepared and there are some other people that have been waiting to meet you." Lily gestured for Evelyn to follow her inside. Evelyn followed behind her, her father by her side.

The living room expanded into an open kitchen and bar. The table was set with different shades of purple, like a formal sit down dinner. The place looked better than a model home. To Evelyn it was pristine, polished and perfect.

"I'll go call Serena, Chuck and Eric," Lily announced before she padded to the stairs.

Evelyn turned to her father snapping away from eyeing the place and its perfection. She knew better than to show her admiration for it.

"How was the train ride?" He asked. His question was simple; to the point. Evelyn couldn't help note the how his eyes-her eyes- seemed cold and emotionless. Except the first time she met them at the elevator.

"Oh well it was fine, you know," Evelyn fumbled for words. She cursed inwardly to herself. _Well this is going well._

"That's good. I trust Arthur gave you the best of service?"

Evelyn thought back to the kind driver and his two kids he needed to support. "Of course! It was the best limo ride I've ever had." Well my only limo ride I've ever had, Evelyn corrected but he didn't need to know that.

Her father smirked at her-wait, maybe smiled? Did he find this amusing? Evelyn tried to read his expression but in a second it went back to being stoic, and unfortunately unreadable.

Something about the way he asked the questions made it seem so… formal. Evelyn couldn't help but compare to her Aunt and Uncle's warmth and casual behavior. It just wasn't something Evelyn was used to.

Lily returned to her dad's side and the thunder of footsteps echoed off the ceiling. Three teens padded down the stairs, one blonde girl with beautiful wavy hair, and two brunettes. They soon approached her, looking like they've just stepped out of a _Vogue _magazine.

They looked older too. They seemed mature, in their early twenties. The girl was perfect. Her blue eyes sparkled and her golden blonde hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. No frizz, no kinks; perfect.

"These are my two children, Serena and Eric."

Serena and Eric smiled reassuringly at her. Evelyn greeted them back before her eyes fell on him. He was smirking. It startled Evelyn as she noticed how much he resembled her. He wore a black, perfectly fitted suit with a purple shirt and bowtie. Evelyn had never once seen a boy dress as perfectly and formally as the boy in front of her. Her brother. Flesh and blood.

Well at least he wasn't a nerd, jock or music kid, Evelyn thought. He stared intently at her, his eyes never leaving hers. He leaned to his right slightly with one hand in his pocket, casually. He reminded Evelyn of a mix between James Bond, Cary Grant and Humphrey Bogart. He was attractive, and Evelyn thought lots of girls must probably be after him.

Evelyn noticed how severely dressed down she was compared to all the others standing before her. Everyone looked so formal, and Evelyn regretted not dressing a little more appropriately. Her scuffed boots must make her seem so non-sophisticated.

"Serena, Eric can you come help get the food out? We're going to start dinner soon."

The two siblings nodded and followed out. All three Basses stayed behind, as they shuffled through.

Her father interrupted her thoughts. "This is your brother Chuck."

"I kinda figured, resemblance and all," Evelyn quipped. She flushed bright pink, as she mentally scolded herself. She didn't dare glance at her father. She wasn't sure how he was going to adjust to her sass.

Her brother chuckled lightly, holding his hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you.. sis."

She grabbed his warm hand and shook it. What's with these people and handshakes? Evelyn wondered.

Suddenly, a bubble of excitement grew inside her. This is crazy, Evelyn thought. What in the hell did I do to get here?

Chuck opened his mouth about to say something but Evelyn's stomach grumbled loudly interrupting him.

She flushed once again. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was this hungry."

"Don't worry Evelyn," Lily called. Evelyn whipped her head around. "We don't want the food to get cold, so let's eat!"

Evelyn followed behind her brother and father. She ended up sitting beside Eric and Chuck at the oval table. Chuck pulled the chair out of her, offering to push her in.

"Oh you don't have to-"

"You're the new house guest. Please, I insist."

Evelyn giggled as she sat down. "I'm not used to this superstar treatment." She unfolded her crème coloured napkin and placed it on her lap. So she might have the nicest brother in the world. This was a good start.

"Trust me, neither are we," Serena added. Evelyn didn't understand what she meant but only saw her give an eye roll directed at Chuck. Evelyn made a note of the simple gesture, noting that they don't seem to get along.

A maid appeared by her side spooning vegetables, potatoes and a perfectly grilled steak on her plate She popped up behind her, almost startling Evelyn. She thanked the maid as she continued to make her rounds with everyone else's meal.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Her father asked.

"Oh that's not necessary. Water's fine for me."

"Are you sure? We have soda or juice?" He offered.

Evelyn shook her head. "I don't really drink soda, but thanks for offering."

Everyone's plates were filled by the maid. Evelyn wasn't sure if they did anything before starting. So she waited. Her father raised his short glass, filled with a brown liquid (some type of alcohol she'd seen her Uncle Travis drink before). He cleared his throat, ready to make a toast.

"I think before we start we should have a toast," he began. "I think on behalf of all of us, I'd like to welcome you to our family. After all these years, we're glad to have you finally here." His blue eyes fill with what looked to be guilt to Evelyn.

"So, welcome home." His blue eyes became stony again.

They all leaned forward to clink their glasses before drinking. Everyone sat back down before beginning their meals.

Everybody grabbed their utensils and started carving into their meals. Knives and forks scratched and clattered against the china plates. The conversation had come to a loll, as Evelyn just wanted to eat. She sliced her beef to see the pink flesh oozing with juice. Medium rare, just how she liked it.

"Oh! If you want your steak a little more well done, I'll have Ina get that ready for you. I'm sorry I didn't think of that sooner!" Lily apologized.

"Oh no it's perfect! I like my steak medium rare anyway."

"Excellent, excellent. So tell us Evelyn, how was your life back in Connecticut?"

That was a loaded question.

Well I could lie and say it was amazing and how I'll miss it, or I can say how it sucked and I came here to escape it, Evelyn considered. However, both answers would not suffice.

Evelyn finished chewing her sliver of steak before clearing her throat. "It was nice. Not very eventful I guess," That's a lie, "but it was nice. I'm really used to the suburbs so this is completely different."

"Do you not like big cities?" Serena asked.

Evelyn took a sip of water, before shaking her head. "Are you kidding? This- well, New York- seems amazing. It just seems so full of life and all. I've never really been in a big city- well until now."

Serena smiled, and nodded.

"Well, what about you guys?

Evelyn popped a potato in her mouth, before Lily started, "You know Evelyn, Eric is in the same grade as you."

"Oh really?" Evelyn turned to face step brother.

Eric smiled. "I'll show you around where you need to go and everything at school on Monday."

Evelyn relaxed by his reassurance. "Thanks."

Evelyn bit into another piece of steak. She chewed and swallowed before asking, "So Chuck does that mean you and Serena are the same age then?" Evelyn noticed how the purple he was wearing complimented the tablecloth. Did he plan that or something? Evelyn wondered. Surly he must notice.

Chuck swallowed before answering, "Serena and I go way back, to preschool."

Serena scowled. "I remember that. When I first met you, you pushed me in the sandbox."

Chuck shrugged. "You were in my way and refused to move."

"So? That doesn't mean you should push someone to the ground for that-"

"Serena," she interrupted. Evelyn could tell she didn't want them to bicker the whole time in front of their house guest. It was understandable, but much less entertaining.

Evelyn decided to fill the potential awkward silence that could follow this tense moment.

"Have you always lived in New York?" Evelyn asked her brother.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Mostly," He turned to her father. "We stayed in other countries for a few months at a time. Like Paris? Tokyo?"

Her father nodded. "Yeah, you were quite young. It was when I had to do the startup in those countries."

Startup? "Startup what?" Evelyn asked.

"I own a company- Bass Industries- which specializes in real estate and hotels," Her father explained.

That would explain why they were living in the Penthouse of a hotel, Evelyn pondered. She continued to carve her meat in front of her. It was defiantly the best steak she'd ever had. Ever. And that meant something considering she'd been to a few upscale steakhouses before. The tangy, peppery rub made her taste buds water. She popped another piece in her mouth.

The conversation came to another loll. Evelyn tried to think up of things to talk about, anything that didn't seem like a stupid question. Nothing came.

"So what kind of things did you do at school?" Serena asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I was in the school's jazz band." Evelyn cursed inwardly, knowing that by the looks on their faces that this made her look like a weirdo.

"Uh… and I actually was on the girls' soccer team."

"Really?" Eric wondered. "Is that your favorite sport?"

Evelyn nodded eagerly. "Defiantly! But hockey comes in a close second. I never played, but I enjoy watching it."

Evelyn glanced around the table. She noticed her father's stare intently at her. Was something wrong?

"That's perfect! You don't know this yet Evelyn, but your father here is a huge hockey fan," Lily said.

"Really?" Evelyn asked amazed. She instantly felt her heart soar, having something in common with her dad. I knew this was the right decision, Evelyn bubbled.

"What's your team?" Evelyn asked.

"The New York Rangers."

Ugh. "Seriously?" Evelyn blurted. "Callahan can't shoot a slap shot to save his life!"

Bart chuckled. "Well who do you cheer for?"

"Pshh, the Boston Bruins, obviously. But I have to admit the Vancouver Canucks are strong this year."

Bart wrinkled his nose in disgust. "The Bruins? Really? The Rangers will win this year," he protested adamantly.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. How many points do they have now? 75 so far?"

"It's still early," Her father countered.

"Well unless a miracle happens-which it won't- they're at least 10 points behind the Bruins."

He paused for a moment. "Well see," Her father grumbled. He knew she had a point.

Evelyn smirked. She forked her vegetables into her mouth. "What do you guys do?" She directed her question to the other teenagers at the table.

"For what?" Chuck spoke up.

"At school," Evelyn clarified.

He smirked. "As little as possible."

She nodded, understandingly. Her friends in Connecticut weren't really involved at their school either. "It's not for everyone," She shrugged. Serena and Eric explained all that they were involved with.

Evelyn chewed the last of her meat and potatoes on her plate. "I'm just wondering, does school start this Monday? As in not tomorrow, but the day after?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah. The next semester starts then with all new classes."

"Do I have to go in early to register or anything?"

"Nope. Uh…It's all taken care of. Whatever courses you were enrolled in at your old high school have been transferred here," Her father explained.

"Oh okay."

"What classes are you taking Eric?" Evelyn asked. They were in the same grade after all. She set her fork and knife in the five o'clock position. She was taught manners, even if she didn't live in such a lavish lifestyle.

"Uh since its semester, I have Pre-AP Calc., English, Computer Programming and Chemistry."

"We might have Chem together then! I'm taking it too."

"What else are you taking?" Lily asked. "Have you thought about what'll come after high school?"

Evelyn nodded enthusiastically. "Defiantly. I really want to go into science and research. I'm actually taking Chem, Physics, Music and I think some kind of math? I haven't really looked at my schedule to be sure."

"Saving lives huh?" She turned to her brother's smirking face. Did he always smirk like that? He seemed, devious.

"That's usually the goal." Evelyn rolled her eyes sarcastically. "But actually, I really enjoy science."

"Have you thought of any colleges?" Her father piped up.

"I'm still looking into it, but I'm sure I'll get in somewhere." Evelyn noticed the others finishing up.

Evelyn caught her eyes averting around the place. It seemed so big and luxurious. She wanted to know more, see all of it in the flesh.

"Well since everyone's just about finished, let's help get Evelyn settled in," Lily announced.

"I'll show her to her room," Chuck volunteered.

He stood and led her down the hallway. He passed two doors that faced each other before noting, "My room's on the left, Serena's on the right."

He continued down the hall a bit further. Another door hung from its hinges before her. He opened it and stepped inside. Evelyn waited as he moved to the side so she could take it all in.

A big queen bed was centered, with two light coffee colored nightstands. The walls were painted a neutral soothing crème color. A large sturdy desk and vanity also were lined up against the perpendicular walls.

"I know it's a little dull, but once you're settled, we can have it remodeled to however you want it."

Evelyn's eyes flashed to her brother. "Dull? This is more than fine! Perfect even."

He smirked. "Wait till you see your bathroom." Chuck sauntered to one of the three doors in her room.

Evelyn trailed behind him. "My bathroom?"

He looked back amused. "I didn't think you'd be used to this lifestyle."

Evelyn furrowed her brows. "My family was well off thank you very much."

He leaned against the doorway lazily. "I understand that, but here things are different. Here you get the best of the best."

Evelyn nodded. She slithered past her brother and into her bathroom. "What's so great about-wait, is that a steamer in my shower?"

She turned back to her brother. "It's got jets and everything. Top of the line. I would recommend the steamer. It feels like you're in a sauna."

"I'm impressed. I see what you mean about the bathroom." She motioned to the marble countertops and large mirror that stretched across the wall, a sink and toilette.

Evelyn padded to her bedroom and toward the window. She glanced up and down, being at level with other skyscrapers. She could see the specs of taxis, and people bustling on the streets. They were too far up to hear cars honk, swerve or any traffic. "This view is spectacular," Evelyn gaped in awe.

She felt Chuck's presence behind her. "You should see it from a rooftop, it's even better."

"Rooftop?" She could see her brother's reflection against the window pane.

"I have a thing for rooftops."

Evelyn turned, her steely blue eyes questioning. "Why rooftops?"

He shrugged, looking back at her intently. "I like looking down at everything around me, you know, observing. No one can see me, but I can see them. I find it's a good place to think."

"I never thought of it that way," Evelyn replied thoughtfully. "Have you been on this building's rooftop?"

"A couple times. It's too high up to see anything really."

"Is there a place that's better? Your favorite rooftop?"

"There are plenty that are used for bars and restaurants but there's one," he trailed off. His face illuminated, relieving a memory.

Evelyn continued to observe him quizzically. "Which is?"

"It's called Victrola," He drawled. "That's my favorite rooftop."

"We'll I'd like to see it one day. Maybe during a sunset? Isn't that when it's best?"

Her brother nodded. "That and also sunrise. I've seen that a couple times. I'll take you," He grins at the last part.

Evelyn smiled, the distant sound of her suitcase was being rolled into her room. The two siblings turned to see Eric pulling in her suitcase.

"Hey. I thought you'd want your things so you can settle in for the night."

"Thanks Eric. I'll take it from here."

Eric grinned and left the room.

"Well, I let you unpack your things," Chuck said.

Evelyn crossed her arms, looking at the suitcase, before she remembered. "Hey Chuck!" The words felt so weird rolling off her tongue. "Can I use the phone?" She felt the need to explain herself. "I said I'd call my- I mean our- aunt and uncle saying I got here okay."

"Sure." He returned with a cordless phone. "You know it's nice that they care about you." She gazed up at him, sadness in his eyes. She didn't understand why.

"Well yeah, I guess. They did raise me-so far," She took the phone out of his hand.

She turned and shut the door behind her. She dialed the familiar phone number, which she'd known off by heart. Evelyn waited, as the phone dialed.

"Hello?" Her aunt's voice rang on the other end.

"Hey Auntie. It's me Evie."

"Evelyn!" She gasped with excitement. "How are you doing honey? Did you get there okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! It's _amazing _here! Seriously, you should see this place! I didn't know my dad was this wealthy!"

Her aunt sighed heavily. "Wealth isn't everything Evelyn."

"I know _that,_" She snapped. Why couldn't her Aunt be happy for her?

"Relax Evelyn. How's your father?"

Evelyn's body relaxed. "He's really nice. I kind of look like him which is kind of weird to get used to but Auntie, he's a Rangers fan. A Rangers fan!"

Her aunt chuckled on the other end. "But don't worry. I don't hold it against him. I mean, he hasn't seen how amazing the Bruins are anyway so he won't know until we go see a game. Anyway," Evelyn cleared her throat, "I have to go start unpacking. I just wanted to tell you that I'm here safe and sound okay?"

"We appreciate it. Oh, by the way, your Uncle Travis says hi and to stay out of trouble!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine alright? Love you guys and goodnight!"

Evelyn hung up, and fell back onto her new, plush bed. The sheets were silky, unlike her cotton ones at home. It felt slippery yet smooth. Evelyn stared up at the white ceiling. There was so much to absorb; so many changes.

Rolled onto her side, Evelyn thought of what lied ahead of her. A new school, new friends (hopefully) and a new family. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness of all the friends she left behind back in Connecticut. And him. She did what she always did, not even think about him. It was his fault anyway. Not hers.

One thing was certain. Whatever was to come, whatever was going to happen, Evelyn was ready. She was ready for tomorrow. And the day after that. She knew this was a pivotal time where she could change, reinvent herself in any way. It would be harmless, considering nobody here really knew her. But what Evelyn failed to realize is that no matter how much you want to change, you can't change who you are. Or forget it either.

But in that moment, just one moment it didn't matter. She was ready. Ready for a new tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now the REAL fun begins. Strap yourselves into your seats, it's going to be a CRAZY ride!**

**I'm sorry for the lack of Chair interaction, but it's coming up in the next chapters I PROMISE! I also am aware that this was all in Evelyn's P.O.V. I was going to split it between the three Basses but thought that I could describe what was going on best from Evelyn's perspective. That, and I thought it would be interesting to hear her first reactions and impression of the UES. It's only for this chapter so I hope it didn't bother you. If it did let me know!**


	8. The Queen Wears Waldorf Designs

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I finally have an update! I'm leaving for vacation in a few hours and made a huge effort to have this up before I left. It's not as edited as it usually is, so please bear with it. Anyway, enjoy and leave a review please! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Side Note: I'm sorry I didn't respond to everyone's review! I took the time to finish this chapter in time before I left, but I'll reply to them when I come back.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Queen Wears Waldorf Designs<p>

* * *

><p>Evelyn rolled onto her side, the melody of Closer, playing as her alarm clock. She groaned, slapped the alarm clock to shut it up, before rolling back onto her other side. It was Monday morning, and fortunately, her first day of classes.<p>

The day after arriving in New York had been uneventful, as Evelyn just got settled in and acquainted with important places in Manhattan. She had all she needed for her first day and was ready to take Manhattan by storm.

Her door opened quietly. Someone shuffled in, over to her window and pushed the curtains open. Light illuminated the room, jolting Evelyn in an upright position. She squinted at the cloudy skyline. It wasn't sunny, but it wasn't dark out either.

Evelyn's eyes adjusted to the light, and her eyes fell on a middle-aged woman. In her room. The woman's hair was slicked back in a bun, and she wore what looked to be a uniform. The woman smiled, not uttering a word.

Before she could talk, her brother Chuck appeared at her door.

"I see you've met Ina, your personal maid."

Evelyn rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly. He was already dressed and looked perfect. "My personal maid?" She couldn't believe it. She should have suspected it after Arthur the limo driver, and the maid who served them dinner, but was there _anything_ they didn't hire someone to do?

He nodded, and stepped away from the doorframe. "She'll do anything you ask her. Buff your shoes, serve breakfast in bed, whatever you want."

"Oh, well that's.." Evelyn fumbled on her words.

"Clearly something you're not used to," He smirked. "Welcome to the high life sis. You'd better get going, shower, eat whatever you usually do. It's already half past seven."

"Already?" Evelyn threw the covers off her legs. She noticed Chuck was already ready in uniform. Ina returned inside her room and placed her uniform on the unmade bed.

"I have to wear a skirt?" Evelyn scrunched her nose in disgust. She looked to her brother for help.

"There's a strict dress code, but most girls accessorize their outfits so it's not really that enforced."

"So I can wear pants?" Evelyn asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "No."

Evelyn crossed her arms. "But you said it's not enforced-"

"It's been tried and failed before."

Evelyn groaned. "Fine."

Chuck chuckled. "You'll get used to it. Breakfast is ready if you want it."

"I'll be out there in a minute. I'm just going to change."

"You don't shower in the morning?"

"No way. It takes away more time to sleep. I prefer to shower at night. Is that a problem?" It was her turn to smirk back.

He nodded and looked at her curiously. "Not at all." He walked out of her room as Evelyn shut the door behind him. She padded into her personal bathroom and performed her morning ritual. Brushed teeth, flossed, washed face and groomed hair.

She then pulled on her uniform skirt and pressed button down shirt. Evelyn checked to her reflection before grabbing some breakfast. Only Bart, Eric and Chuck were seated at the table.

"Where's Serena?" Evelyn asked.

"I think she went to meet up with Blair."

"Oh," Evelyn replied. She had no idea who Blair was, and didn't bother to ask.

"We should get going. We're going to be late," Eric said, looking down at his watch.

Evelyn sighed, picked up an apple and said goodbye to her father. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She didn't think she'd be this nervous, but she was. For what was to come.

* * *

><p>Chuck watched his sister tug her skirt as far down as she could. Her lips pursed together, and she looked so uncomfortable in her skirt, it amused him. Practically everything she did amused him because she was so different. Not weird, but unlike any girl he'd ever met before. And he met a lot of girls. That's saying something.<p>

The first time he met her all he could see was her eyes. They were as sharp and cool as their father's. Yet, she had that Bass look about her; dark features, tanned skin like Bart, and smirk._ The_ Bass smirk.

He'd only known her for a couple days, but already Chuck took a liking to his sister. She was smart, and innocent. Nobody on the Upper East Side was like it. They'd done almost everything and anything so there was little left to explore. She was new, and most times unreadable.

That was before she started talking about hockey with Bart. The bright look in his father's eyes when she started yammering off about hockey like a pro, he'd noticed something he'd never seen before. Bart had never looked at him like that. He never looked proud, interested or happy to see him. Like a balloon deflating, Chuck considered that maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe having a family wasn't worth it.

But of course it was worth it because she was just so damn interesting. And she _liked _him for him. She had no idea he was a playboy. She had no idea he did drugs or drank scotch daily. She had no idea the gossip about him, or what people labeled him as. She didn't necessary know what he did but liked him as a person; as a big brother.

Bart especially reminded him to be on his best behavior, but Chuck didn't need to be told. He wanted to make a good impression, wanted to impress his sister. It was the first time he's ever wanted to do so but it turned out well.

Chuck turned to his sister. "You really hate wearing that don't you?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Hate would be too strong a word. I loathe it. "She tugged the skirt sharply. "It's not even the skirt that's annoying; it's the pantyhose that's uncomfortable!"

Chuck smirked. She tried to tug at her skirt one last time before collapsing into the limo seat. She sighed with frustration, and crossed her arms. "So tell me about school. Is there anything I should be expecting?"

Eric, whose face was knitted in concentration, typed away on his phone. He looked up. "Well there's Gossip Girl-"

"Gossip what?" Evelyn interrupted.

Chuck intervened. "Gossip Girl is blogger who sends mass texts and email to us about us. Things we did, stuff we said. She has her own website."

Evelyn knitted her brows together. "So she stalks you guys?"

Eric shook his head. "No. People send anonymous tips to her about our whereabouts. She just posts them on her website and boom. Instant scandal."

Evelyn didn't respond immediately. "I'm sorry, why do you let her do this?"

"We don't- well not always. She has sources everywhere. It's impossible to escape, so you just have to deal with it," Eric explained.

"Does she use your names?"

"She uses our initials. So if she were to talk about you, she'd name you E or something," Chuck answered.

Eric stretched out his palm. "Give me your phone. I'll add her to your contacts so you'll stay in the loop. Since you're new here and coming with us, you'll defiantly be talked about today."

"What for? Nobody knows me but you guys and Serena."

And Nate, Chuck thought silently. He'd have to introduce them soon. "That's true, but you'll become a mystery everyone wants to solve."

Evelyn looked skeptical. "So… will people know were related?"

"Bart and Lily want to keep it under wraps before you're introduced properly to society. So you'll just go by your legal name."

"Evelyn Ainsley."

Chuck nodded. "Exactly."

Eric handed back her phone. She felt her phone vibrating and sure enough, a text message from Gossip Girl was in her mailbox.

Chuck felt his own phone vibrate and he checked the message.

_**Gossip Girl here, and welcoming you to the New Year. Word is, Serena Van der Woodsen tangoed in the New Year with non-other than her ex Lonely Boy. It's nice to see the two love birds start the year off on the right foot. It's too bad the same can' be said for Queen B. There are no sources to confirm what her best friend Blair Waldorf did. I guess that means Queen B was all alone when the clock tolled twelve.**_

"This is ridiculous. Who's Lonely boy? And does S stand for Serena?" She glanced back to her phone.

"Lonely boy is Daniel Humphrey. Whatever you do, please stay away. He's not worth your time," Chuck said sternly.

"Okay… I'll keep that in mind."

Chuck looked back at the text. Blair alone on New Year's? It couldn't be possible in Chuck's mind. If anything, this could mean something was wrong. He pushed away the thought that it could have been related to him.

"Wait a second… Queen B? You guys have a _Queen? _What the hell?"

Chuck didn't say anything. Evelyn still had a lot to learn about the Upper East Side. She had a lot to learn. And talking badly about Blair around Chuck would be a no-no.

"It's just a nickname really," Eric replied. "You'll see. It's only Blair Waldorf. She and her minions aren't that bad. Unless you provoke them."

"Should I be scared?"

"No. Just stay out their way, and they'll stay out of yours," Eric shrugged.

The limo halted to a stop. Chuck slung his bag over his shoulders and got out first, holding the door open for Evelyn and Eric.

"I just have to go talk to someone. I'll meet you in first period." Eric turned and scurried off.

Chuck turned to Evelyn, closing the limo door shut. "Are you ready?"

He noticed her blue eyes beheld wearily at him. Chuck could tell she was fighting several emotions before putting on a strong font. She nodded.

He pushed her back lightly in the direction of the open gates, forcing his sister to move. "Let's go."

As they walked side, by side, the Basses entered the front gates, oblivious to the flashing cameras that followed behind them.

* * *

><p>I can do this, Evelyn chanted in her head.<p>

I can do this, I can do this. There's nothing to worry about. No one to fear. It's just another day at school. Just a different school with impeccably dressed people.

How bad could it be?

Evelyn was glad her brother was walking with her, guiding her to the office. She'd be so lost if he wasn't there to show her the routes.

Chuck and Evelyn climbed the steps. Chuck explained how originally, the school had only been called St. Judes, but recently merged with Constance school for girls, making it a co-ed private school. Evelyn felt several eyes trained on her and her brother. Girls glared at her, while guys gave her a once over.

The Basses turned right, and followed the path into a hallway. "Why were they staring at us?"

Chuck smirked. "It's because I'm Chuck Bass."

Evelyn giggled. "What is that, a tagline of yours?"

Chuck shrugged. "You could say that."

A couple minutes later, Chuck and Evelyn arrived at the main office. Evelyn was given her timetable and locker number. Grade 10 Introductory Chem. What the hell did that mean? Evelyn thought. The same was written for physics which she had the period after. After her lunch period, she had grade ten instrumental music, and grade ten advanced functions class.

Chuck showed her where her locker was. "So basically this school is a square really?"

"You'd have to be an idiot to get lost, which I trust you're not." She met his smirk.

"How nice of you to say," Evelyn placed her slim hand over her heart dramatically, "I'm so touched." She chuckled, and tossed her books she didn't need into her locker.

"You know where the basics now so I'm going to go see my friend Nate. Just text me or Eric if you need anything."

"Okay," Evelyn smiled meekly. "Thanks Chuck."

His usual smirk replaced with a genuine smile. It was brief, but it was there. Evelyn would swear to it. She watched her brother disappear around the corner before picking up her bag. She felt her cellphone vibrate and saw another new message from Gossip Girl.

_**I spy with my little eye, someone who isn't B at C's side. Who's the mystery girl C? I'm sure Blair Waldorf wants to know.**_

They really weren't kidding, Evelyn thought miserably. She shut her locker door and slung her bag over her shoulder.

This whole Gossip Girl person (if it was a person) freaked Evelyn out. Why people held such a fascination with documenting select student's every move, she couldn't comprehend.

What was there spy cameras hidden in every corner of the school? To Evelyn, this level of spying was extremely creepy.

_Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack-_

Evelyn jerked her body around just in time to face five girls approach her. They all dressed the same preppy style. Just like Chuck said, the girls accessorized their outfits differently but all had one thing in common. _Headbands._

"I believe we haven't met." The brunette smiled angelically to her. The girl looked as perfect as a china doll with flawless makeup and her hair perfectly curled. It was all held in place by her tied up red bow of a headband.

"I'm Blair Waldorf," her smile tightened. Figures, Evelyn thought briefly.

"So who are you exactly?"

"Evelyn Ainsley. I just moved here, hence, why we never met."

Blair glared at her. I probably shouldn't have said that, Evelyn thought. She bit her tongue hard, and hoped it would stop her sharp tongue.

Evelyn couldn't help but notice the other girls waited for the brunette to respond. It was like she was the _leader._ It must have been what Eric was talking about, Evelyn thought.

"Since you are new, I'll let that little… statement go," Blair smiled once again, but her eyes were angered. What is with this girl? Evelyn thought.

Evelyn bit her tongue before she replied curtly, "Thanks."

"That's better," the Blair shrugged before continuing, "Now since your new here Evelyn I have a little tip. From all of us, we should warn you to… stay away from Chuck Bass."

Evelyn crinkled her brows. "Why?"

"It's just-you should be careful around someone like Chuck."

What was that supposed to mean? Evelyn wondered.

"Thanks for the tip," Evelyn replied coolly.

Blair's smile dropped. She stepped forward, and even in her heels Blair needed to look up at Evelyn. "You might be new here, but let me clarify something. I'm the crazy bitch that runs everything here. Got it?"

Evelyn swallowed, but kept her blue eyes sharp and stoic. "Got it."

Blair stepped back again, and smiled. "I'm glad we got that sorted out. All the best with you," Blair scanned her from head to toe, looking at her with disgust and pity, "and Chuck."

The pack of girls glided past her, all of them parting with hard glares on her face.

So apparently my brother and I are dating, Evelyn thought, and this Blair Waldorf who I just met hates me.

_Great._

* * *

><p>Chuck sauntered down the halls in search for Nate. After helping his sister, he couldn't find his best friend anywhere. Chuck gazed down the hallway and spotted his familiar blonde friend, at his locker.<p>

Nate turned as Chuck approached with a smirk on his face.

"So a new mystery girl eh?" Nate chuckled.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You bought into that Archibald? I didn't know you subscribed to Gossip Girl."

"Well, usually I don't check her blasts but when I woke up, I took a walk in the park. For some reason whenever I wake and bake I tend to read Gossip Girl." Nate looks up deep in thought before he shook his head. "Anyway, that's where I was by the way this morning. I would've texted you to come but you were busy apparently."

"You know perfectly well who that was, I was just showing her around and preparing her for the Constance girls."

"How nice of you Chuck, I didn't think you had it in you," Nate joked.

"Enough with the sass Archibald," Chuck snarled.

"Well, I hope whatever you told her helped, because you know how Blair is with the new girls. "

Chuck reminisced of a time when he and Blair conspired against this French exchange student last year. Her name was Monique, and the girl transferred out in less than two weeks. It was a new record for Chuck and Blair.

"I'll be out on the lookout." Chuck retorted. He looked out of the window to the courtyard and his gaze fell onto Blair, who was accompanied with her minions.

"Hey listen, I'm going to meet Vanessa for lunch. I'll see you later?"

"You're with Punky Brewster now? Archibald, I'm having trouble keeping up here," Chuck smirked.

"Her name is Vanessa and I surely don't compare to your experiences. Catch ya later." Nate waved and disappeared down the hallway.

Chuck leaned in the doorway of the courtyard lazily. He found Blair's gaze and locked eyes with her. He watched as she excused herself from her minions and stormed toward him.

"Is there something you want to tell me Bass?" Blair hissed. She pushed him back, causing Chuck to lose his balance momentarily.

"Happy New Year to you too," Chuck glared back at her. What was her problem now? Chuck thought. Was this about New Year's?

He straightened up, and adjusted his suit jacket, embroidered with his St. Jude's crest. Her familiar sweet perfume filled him of her presence. He didn't realize how much he missed her until that moment, when she was so close to him.

"It would have been better if someone didn't come back with baggage." She crossed her dainty arms across her chest.

Baggage. The word stung Chuck in a way he never felt before. That was his _family _Blair was talking about. And he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry but that baggage is a person. She has a name you know," Chuck snapped.

"Oh yes Evelyn was it? We met. I made sure I became… acquaintanced with her." Blair smirked. "I'm just surprised. I thought Chuck Bass didn't do girlfriends." Her eyes flashed with hurt.

Chuck looked back at Blair perplexed. "Girlfriend?"

"Haven't checked Gossip Girl yet? Coming to school _with _a girl no one's seen before? Usually you like to make your conquests known, but since no one knows her, it's leading people to think otherwise."

"Well tell your sources that they are wrong. Evelyn is just…" His sister. Which he isn't allowed to tell yet. Maybe he can tell Blair? Chuck already told Nate, but Blair's glaring eyes seemed to not reflect hate but something else.

Was Blair Waldorf… _jealous?_

Chuck studied her. It's not like they were a couple or anything. Sure they had a nice time at the Snowflake Ball- as friends- but they agreed to wait.

Chuck observed Blair's rigid posture. Her eyes were hard and menacing, just like they were when Serena got Nate's attention in grade school when Blair liked him.

Maybe, maybe this was an opportunity?

"Are you _jealous_ Waldorf?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "As if. I have better things to worry about than you parading a girl on your sleeve. I'm just curious is all. And you failed to continue your answer."

"Oh, well she's visiting from Connecticut for the semester." This was true, "I was showing her around today."

"Well, I gave her a warning you know. The girl clearly doesn't know what she's gotten herself into."

"She'll be fine. Thanks for your concern." Chuck smirked.

Blair glared at him. They held a steady gaze before she turned to leave.

"Jealousy looks good on you Waldorf!" Chuck called after her.

Blair turned, her hands balled up into fists. "You're delusional as per usual to even consider that." She didn't say anything else but returned to her minions, a smile plastered on her face. Chuck smirked and realized that the games will never stop between them. Another one, had just begun. Unwittingly, Chuck made the first move.

* * *

><p>Evelyn Bass just snapped her lock shut on her locker as her-technically stepbrother- Eric approached her.<p>

After her eventful morning, Evelyn was just happy to have a break. Her morning classes were defiantly not the same caliber as those from her old school. Here, the classes moved five times faster, and covered topics she hadn't even heard of. It was a struggle to keep up.

"How's your first day been so far?" Eric asked kindly.

Evelyn smirked. "Well besides already being on Gossip Girl, having a run-in with Blair and already being swamped in homework? Its been great!"

Eric chuckled and started walking down the hall. Evelyn followed alongside him. "You'll get used to Gossip Girl soon enough. After a while, you just learn to tune her out and build a thick skin. At least she didn't' say anything bad about you."

"She didn't say anything bad yet. And besides, tell Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie to move over, because Chuck and I might be the newest, couple!"

Eric locked his eyes on hers wearily. "You heard about that too?"

"People have been talking and staring all morning. I'm not blind or deaf for that matter."

"Well don't worry about it. It's just rumors. They'll blow over eventually," Eric said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Evelyn muttered.

Eric and Evelyn pushed open the front doors of the school, and stepped down the staircase to the front gates. Evelyn followed Eric, as he turned right outside the gates, and they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Evelyn asked who kept her stride alongside Eric.

"There's this bakery a couple blocks away that I usually go to. It's really good."

Evelyn nodded. "Cool."

A few minutes later, Eric opened the door to the bakery. It jingled, announcing their presence. Evelyn entered, and thanked her stepbrother. He followed suit, and they ordered Panini sandwiches.

Evelyn took a bite of her sandwich, the gooey provolone cheese stringing out of the bread. She wiped her mouth with a napkin; in hopes she didn't appear to be a total slob when she ate.

"Do you know a girl named Blair Waldorf?" It had been bothering her all morning, what the hell this girl's issue was. Evelyn was going to ask Chuck, considering Blair told her to stay away from him, but she thought maybe Eric might have an answer.

"Blair? I've known her since I was little. She's been my sister's best friend since they were in preschool."

"Oh yeah! You mentioned it this morning didn't you?" Evelyn rolled her eyes at her stupidity. She remembered she didn't think much of Serena's friend. She didn't know Serena was best friends with Blair. How they were friends, Evelyn still didn't know. It didn't make sense.

"Did she… do anything to you?" Eric questioned cautiously. His brown orbs seemed, worried.

"Aside from trying to intimidate me, no." Evelyn shrugged. She tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, but she knew that she shouldn't get on Blair's bad side and just listen to what she said. Whenever she tried, a couple times earlier that day, she'd been unsuccessful.

"Wait- what did she say to you?"

Evelyn blinked her blue eyes back at him. Why was this such a big deal? Evelyn had dealt with bullies before she knew how to handle them for the most part. "She said something like 'I'm the crazy bitch who runs everything around here,' or something like that. She seems a little psycho to me."

"You have to be careful with Blair. She can be-how can I say this? She's narcissistic. She likes to inflict pain on others. Believe me, I've seen it," Eric dropped his intense gaze and mumbled, "I've been a part of it."

It was clear that Eric thought he didn't speak loud enough for Evelyn to hear. But she'd heard every word he said. What kind of power did this girl have on everyone?

"What do you mean you've been a part of it?"

Eric avoided her steely eyes. "She schemes against people who she doesn't like, or goes against them. I've… helped her before."

She didn't believe him. How could someone as kind and down to earth help hurt someone?

"What did you do?" Evelyn pressed. She wanted to know what she was dealing with. Maybe Eric wasn't as trustworthy as she thought.

"I-well, I should first tell you that-that I'm gay." Eric brought his eyes back to hers.

Evelyn remained unmoved. Eric didn't seem like an openly gay man but it didn't bother her at all. She would have never guessed otherwise. "And?"

Eric blinked back at her. "You don't care?"

Evelyn shrugged. "Why should I? If that's how you feel than good for you."

Eric smiled. "I wish my mom could've seen it the same way."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "Lily? Does she know?"

He nodded. "Yes, but she didn't take the news that well at first."

"Oh," Evelyn took another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah… but anyway, I was seeing this guy Asher last year. Nobody knew, and he had a girlfriend to cover it up. I wanted to go public but he refused. Asher wouldn't admit that he was seeing me." Eric paused and chewed his Panini thoughtfully. "Blair was knocked off her throne and in order for her to gain favor and win it back, I gave her pictures of us… well you know together."

Evelyn nodded, and swallowed that last bit of her sandwich. Trying hard not to imagine what those pictures could have looked like. "You were hurt weren't you?"

Pain flickered across his eyes. "Yes. So I helped her humiliate Asher for revenge. I was just so angry Evelyn. I didn't want to _lie _to my friends and family anymore."

Evelyn never would have thought Eric was so… lonely. He didn't seem like the type, always happy, and easy to get along with. She couldn't imagine how alone he must have felt.

"I don't blame you. It must have been hard to feel that way and not have anyone to talk to."

"Actually I did find someone to talk to. "

"Who?"

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Your brother."

"Really?" Evelyn asked. She wasn't shocked by it, but she knew so little about her brother as of yet, she was glad to know he helped Eric get through his pain.

"Yup. He was the first person I told. Well, aside from my therapist."

_Therapist?_ Evelyn thought. She didn't ask about it, not wanting to push the envelope any further.

"That's good," Evelyn offered lamely. She sipped her bottle of orange juice, it's sweetness trickling down her throat.

"But back to Blair. She is considered the 'queen' of Constance. Was she with a group of girls?"

"Um yeah, there must have been at least four of them."

Eric nodded. "Figures. Those girls are her minions. They do anything she says or wants, and they have status in school."

Was this real? Evelyn thought. Sure, at her old school in Connecticut there was a distinct popular crowd, nerds, drama kids, stairwell kids, all the likes. But to have a school with just rich popular kids and another social hierarchy on top of that was insane.

"Why do they go along with it? Don't they ever speak up for themselves?"

"Not if they want to face social suicide."

Evelyn remained unconvinced. "Aren't you being a little over dramatic? What bad things could Blair Waldorf _possibly_ do?"

Eric's expression turned grave. "Everything. There are no limits with her punishments. You _don't _want to mess with Blair Waldorf. Please don't do it Evelyn."

Evelyn folded her arms and frowned. "It wasn't like I was trying to. She approached me and treated me like I was _beneath_ her. She only gave me a 'warning,'" Evelyn drew her hands up and used air quotes.

"Still Evelyn, whatever you do, just stay away from her. If she talks to you, just say the bare minimum and walk away. She'll eventually ignore you and you'll be in the clear."

"Fine. "

Something inside Evelyn stirred within her. For some reason the prospect of Blair leaving her alone, didn't seem possible. As much as she wanted to believe Eric, her gut told her that this was the beginning of many run-ins with Blair Waldorf.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Evelyn shut her textbook and stretched her arms over her head.<p>

"Done," Evelyn signed. She rolled her wrists in a circular motion before massaging the back of her neck. The pinch in the back of her neck was a result of her head being bent down in her books for a couple hours. It seemed her workload for this semester was already exceedingly extensive, and it was only the first day.

Evelyn yawned before she cleared off her desk and collapsed onto her bed. She reached for the cordless phone and dialed her aunt and uncle. They asked her to call them after her first day at her new school. It may seem protective of them, but Evelyn didn't mind all that much.

"Hello?" The familiar high pitch shrill comforted Evelyn. It was a hard adjustment of the loss of her voice. Whenever she needed an ear to listen, or to hear her hum a tune, she always felt comforted by her Aunt's voice.

"Hey Auntie, how are you?"

"Good, very good Evie. How was your first day?"

Evelyn sighed. "It was good. Exhausting, but good. How's work?"

"I'm glad you didn't have any problems with the adjustment." If only you knew, Evelyn thought sarcastically.

"Work is good. Oh! Before I forget, Katie called and said she hasn't heard from you. She wondered if you tried to call-"

"Oh I completely forgot!" Evelyn palm slapped her forehead.

"I gave her your number so she might call you soon."

"I'll call her first," Evelyn brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

Her aunt yawned on the other end. "I'm going to let you go, it's been a long day and you need to get to sleep!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "It's not even that late. Anyway, I'll call again later this week. Things are going to get busy here."

"Okay Evie. Thanks for calling."

She could hear the smile on her Aunt's face. Even though her aunt couldn't see, she returned it. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Evelyn tossed the phone onto her bed sheets and sank into her comfortable comforter. Her eyes drooped and mind began to wander.

Evelyn wasn't sure what was to come, but she hoped this-her family- would be worth it. Evelyn's cell phone buzzed on her bed. She picked it up and reluctantly read the text.

_**After hours of waiting, a reliable source has solved the mystery. C's mystery girl is apparently a fresh import from Connecticut, and has already been marked by the Queen herself. I'd like to welcome you Evelyn Ainsley to the Upper East Side where we will always be watching you. **_

_**You'll learn to love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Great, Evelyn thought grimly. Now I'm the new topic of discussion for Gossip Girl. It was like she had been initiated into the golden circle, all because of her brother.

So much for being in the background, Evelyn pondered. She set her phone on her nightstand before she crawled under the covers. She didn't like the feeling of being watched, let alone being talked about publically for the whole world to see. However, there was nothing she could do about it.

Evelyn flicked off her lamp light before instantly falling asleep, her fears and worries forgotten. Little did Evelyn know, this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! Now that Evelyn experienced her first day, it's time for some bonding with her brother! Who's up for that? I know I am.**

**The next chapter might be a couple weeks because of the vacation I'm going on so please be patient! Other than that please take the time to review and leave me your thoughts! **

**Since I'll be away I'll leave a spoiler of what's to come in the next chapter:**

**-Mealtime with the VanDerBass's**

**-Chuck/Evelyn bonding time. **


	9. Chuck in Real Life

**A/N: ...Hello? I know, its been forever and I haven't updated. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait. School is my priority and over the past few months, my workload was incessantly relentless. I apologize for my tardiness of this update and hope there still may be a few readers around the world who are still interested in this story. Without further ado, here is the next chapter- minus the VDB mealtime. It'll be in the next chapter, but I decided to end the chapter before it. **

**Note: Anything italized is a reference to a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters. Just the OC's I've created.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Chuck in Real Life<p>

* * *

><p>The week was uneventful and flew by in a flash. It was afterschool on a Friday, and Evelyn was found in her room. Papers were strewn all over her desk, her new math textbook cracked open. Hunched over her desk, Evelyn punched equations into her calculator, and scribbled her answers in her notebook. Her ear buds dangled from her ears. She was so engrossed in her work she didn't hear the forceful pounding on her door.<p>

Chuck opened the door and sauntered in. He tapped his sister on the shoulder to get her attention. She jumped, surprised. "Oh my god! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She breathed out evenly.

Chuck smirked at her. "My apologies…" His eyebrows knitted together. "What are you doing?"

"Homework," Evelyn shrugged her slim shoulders.

"On a Friday afternoon?"

"Well yes. Everything I learned today is still fresh in my mind-and I'm a day behind in math _already, _which is never good this early on. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Chuck's lips parted and he returned," I think you're the only person that actually does their homework around here. Except the Humphreys of course, but they're both on scholarship." Chuck sunk down onto her plush bed.

"You know there is a study that shows that when people study and complete their homework, their marks are significantly higher. Crazy I know but you should try it." Evelyn smirked.

"That's too much unneccessary work."

"You don't try at all in school?" Evelyn asked skeptically.

"Well I do try when I sit in the classroom, however I don't exactly take initiative outside the classroom."

Evelyn crossed her arms. "Um, so how do you expect to be accepted to college?"

Chuck smirked and rubbed his two fingers together. "Oh," Evelyn replied. "Isn't the saying money talks, bullshit walks?"

"Precisely. The Ivy Leagues will take any of us because we have money and will invest it in the University."

"But that's so not fair for those that actually try and don't have money!" Evelyn protested.

"I didn't say it was fair, but that's the way it is."

Evelyn turned away. Did they really have it that easy? They probably try to buy their teachers out to give them good marks, Evelyn pondered. It wouldn't be all that surprising. If its one thing Evelyn has learned so far is that cash will solve anything.

"Now for the reason for my intrusion." Chuck stood from her bed and hovered behind his sister. "We're going out tonight."

"We?" Evelyn asked bemused.

"No, your maid and I," Chuck replied sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I think it's best for you to experience what I like to do, and next week we'll experience what you like to do. How does that sound?"

Evelyn smiled. "That's a good idea. I'm in."

Chuck genuinely smiled back. "Good. Now, first, we need to get you new clothes because those simply won't do," His eyes scanned her whole outfit; jeans, a thick sweater and Nike sneakers.

"My outfit isn't _that_ bad," Evelyn replied defensively. She could tell by the wrinkled look of his nose that it _was_ that bad.

"But isn't great either now is it?"

Evelyn sighed. "What's wrong with being comfortable?"

"Nothing- it's just with Gossip Girl around you'll need to look presentable," Chuck explained.

Chuck glanced at his watch. "We don't have that much time. Let's go."

"Where are we going exactly?" Evelyn tossed her pencil on her desk, and stood.

Already, Chuck was walking briskly out in the hallway. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Saks. That was his big surprise. On Fifth Avenue. In Manhattan. It was just like in the movies but it was real. Evelyn was experiencing a girl's dream. Well, a girly girl's dream to be exact.<p>

Her brother led her into the store, holding open the glass doors for her to pass through. A lady greeted Evelyn upon arrival but brushed her off as soon as her brother entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Bass! So good to see you again! Can I be of any assistance?"

Evelyn just started between her brother and the saleswoman. They are on a last name basis? "Thank you Trudy but that won't be necessary. I've already called Marsha, who should be here at any time. We'll just be browsing thank you."

Her brother charged forward and Evelyn scampered behind. Her eyes darted around to the colourful racks of dresses, purses and shoes. The store seemed palatial compared to any typical mall retail store.

Evelyn caught up to her brother. "Are you a regular here or something? Because it seems like these clothes aren't your type."

Chuck smirked. "I've been here plenty of times before to help a friend with some advice."

"And now you're going to help me?" Evelyn asked, her arms crossed, a smirk mirroring her brothers.

"Well someone has to."

Evelyn's eyes widened, "Oh, I see how it is. I'm now a pathetic charity case?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant."

Evelyn's frown turned into a grin, "I know, I'm just messing with you. Now what is it that I should be wearing? You're the supposed expert after all."

"Well, the truth is that I'm having my personal shopper come in to help you. Wait- there she is."

Evelyn turned to see a petite girl approach them. Her hair was chopped off, to look edgy and the short and straight ebony locks suited her face. She looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties.

"Hello Chuck."

"Marsha, this is Evelyn, Evelyn this is Marsha," Chuck introduced. Marsha held out her hand and gave a firm handshake to Evelyn.

"It's nice to meet you," Evelyn said politely.

"Same to you," She then turned to Chuck, "So what's the event?"

"We're just going out tonight. It's not a black and tie event but not casual."

"Like a nightclub?" Marsha raised her eyebrow.

Chuck smirked. "Not exactly Marsha, but you know it wouldn't be my first time."

Evelyn watched as Marsha tilted her head back and laughed. "You're telling me! Evelyn I remember this kid when he was younger and would go out all the time!" She put her hands on her hips. "I'll pick out a few dresses to start, so just head on over to the dressing room okay?"

Marsha scanned over Evelyn's body, deep in thought. "I'll bring a couple of sizes but I can usually tell by looking at anyone. So, head on over to the change rooms and I'll be there in a couple of minutes.

"Okay," Evelyn nodded. Chuck led her past the racks of clothes and all the way to the back of the store. After they passed each rack, Evelyn gradually felt more self-conscious. Every other customer in the store appeared to have all the latest designer clothes. Yet, here she was in a thick sweater and sneakers. _Sneakers!_

An impeccably dressed saleslady led her into a dressing room. Evelyn waited outside for Marsha. "Is this really necessary? I mean look at this place!"

Chuck smirked. "Please tell me you've heard of Saks. If you haven't I will disown you."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Of course I know what Saks is, I'm just saying the excess of everything… it's just so much. I feel like-like a hobo in here!"

"I'm glad you finally realize this," he chuckled.

"Hey!"

Marsha walked towards them hurriedly interrupting Evelyn's rebuttal. In her arms, she carried four colorful dresses. "Try these on first. We'll see if it's the right size and I'll bring more out."

Evelyn took the hangers and closed the door behind her. She assessed the dresses, one turquoise, purple, and a couple black. She stared for a brief moment and decided to try on the turquoise first. Better to get the worst one out of the way.

Carefully, Evelyn stripped out of her jeans and into the silky dress. It came to her mid-thigh, and cinched at her waist. The dress covered her shoulders and had a v-neckline. The right shoulder had an odd bow pattern, which matched the same color of the dress.

Evelyn assessed herself in the mirror. It wasn't bad, she supposed. She removed her hair-tie from her hair, letting her chestnut waves frame her face.

She opened the door, her face full of question. "So?"

Marsha's eyes were focused. "The sizing is right. The color hmmm… something about the color."

Evelyn looked at her brother. He was perched on a cushioned stool, her legs and arms crossed. "It doesn't match her eyes. Her eyes are far bluer."

Evelyn nodded. "I'll try on the next one." She didn't bother giving her input since it clearly didn't have any worth.

Evelyn then slipped on a swing style dress. It had a white collar, with a couple buttons running down her chest. It cinched at her waist, and flowed outward from her narrow frame. She gingerly stepped outside her dressing room.

The look on her brother's face said it all. "You look like a pilgrim."

Evelyn surveyed her form in a full length mirror outside her dressing room. She stepped forward toward the three panels and grimaced. "Whoever designed this dress should be fired."

She shut her dressing room door, and repapered with a different dress. This dress had long sleeves, and was the length of a sweater dress. Every inch of the material sparkled with bedazzled jewels.

She opened the door and stepped out. "Please tell me this is as hideous as the last."

Chuck studied her. "It's worse. If only we had spotlights you'd be a disco ball- except not as round."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

She tried to glare at him but found him smirking at her. Evelyn didn't know what she found more puzzling. Either her wearing a ten thousand dollar designer dress that her aunt and uncle would never purchase, or her brother giving her better fashion advice than their personal shopper. There must be something wrong with this city.

After trying on five other dresses, Evelyn wanted to just go back to her room. She'd rather study than try on these repulsive, ridiculous and overpriced dresses.

Just when she was about to give up, she reappeared in front of her brother.

"How about this one?"

Evelyn turned to face the mirror, and looked at herself. She quirked her head sideways, assessing the look. Her body was draped with a mixed color of iris and indigo. It clung to her left shoulder, with a large shoulder sleeve, and came to knees.

Evelyn turned to her brother. "So?" She prodded.

His usual smirk flitted into a side grin. "It's perfect."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spotted: Chuck Bass escorting our newbie E into the Oak Room. Did the first date go so well that C wanted more? Has our devil really turned into a prince overnight? Keep on the lookout kiddies… Our very own Queen B would like to know.<strong>_

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Evelyn resisted the urge to pull down her dress as far as it could go. She didn't need to worry since her dress was in no harm of showing her skin, but she couldn't help being uncomfortable in it.

"Well I should first have a disclaimer. What we're about to do is not exactly legal."

Evelyn's blue eyes widened. "What?"

He's a lunatic, she decided. She was related to a mad-man in a dapper suit. How very inconspicuous of him.

"There's no need to panic. It isn't that big of a deal really. We do it here all the time. I have since I was thirteen."

His pride was evident in his voice. Her brother's hazel eyes glistened, as he reminisced of a memory rolling around in his head.

He's still crazy, Evelyn thought. Some big brother Chuck was. Weren't older brothers supposed to protect their siblings? Not endanger them?

The limo rolled to a stop. Evelyn tried to gather her wits, trying to protect herself from whatever awaited her outside the limo. What could her brother possibly be interested in that was illegal? Poker? Vandalism? A gang?

Wait, Evelyn paused. Her brother couldn't possibly be in a gang. No gang member would ever wear that much purple. Ever.

Chuck opened to door as Evelyn slid across the buttery black backseat of the limo. She followed behind him and immediately saw a bright sign. It illuminated the words "The Oak Room."

Evelyn looked at her brother questioningly. "What's the Oak Room?"

Chuck didn't answer but walked determinedly to the door. He held the door open for Evelyn allowing her first glance. It was a poorly lit room with dark oak panels-hence the name. She followed Chuck past a grand ballroom area and into a bar. Dozens of people casually mingled and supported crystal glasses in their hands. Chuck sat on one of the pea green bar stools.

"A bar? That's the surprise?" Evelyn plopped on the stool beside him.

"Don't sound so excited about it," Chuck smirked.

"Well, when you mentioned what we were going to do wasn't legal," Evelyn lowered her voice to a whisper, "I naturally thought of more dangerous possibilities."

"Is this too tame for you?" Her brother smirked.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "No! I just thought it would be something else! You didn't exactly elaborate now did you?"

Chuck glanced past her briefly. "All in a good surprise right?"

"That's true, but I'm not one that likes surprises I guess," Evelyn shrugged.

"Dually noted," Chuck nodded. "So, what's your drink of choice?"

"Well I haven't exactly tried everything, but now that you're introducing me to the good stuff…"

"Cheap beer didn't suffice before?"

Evelyn cringed. "I've never liked beer. Every time I smell it I think of…" Evelyn stopped herself. She began to play with the locket around her neck and bit her lip, as the memory surfaced.

"_Let's go talk in here," He suggested. He pointed inside another room. A bedroom._

_Evelyn backed away, knowing his true intentions. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She barely knew this guy. "No thanks, I have to go find Katie she's been looking for me."_

_She tried to turn away but felt a claw clamp around her arm. The claw pulled her toward him sharply, just like a predator snatching its prey._

"_What are you doing? Let go of me!" Evelyn tried to fight back. _

_He pulled her chin close to her. He breathed heavily like a beast did in storybooks, and the smell of beer polluted her face. The stench came closer and closer as she tried to break away violently. _

"_You're so hot," he mumbled before he went in for the kill. He lowered his beer tasting lips on hers._

"Think of what?" Chuck asked snapping Evelyn's attention back to the present.

Evelyn averted her eyes to the oak floors. "Oh, just some party last year. They had keggers," Evelyn explained evasively.

The bartender approached and addressed Chuck.

"Mr. Bass what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks." He turned toward Evelyn, "Would you like something to drink?"

She brought her blue eyes back up to the bartender briefly forgetting the memory. She panicked briefly, wondering if someone would know their underage. She turned to her brother who waited patiently and said, "I'll have a cosmopolitan martini please."

"On the rocks or straight up ma' am?"

What did that mean exactly? Evelyn wondered. She didn't want to appear underage; it would be a dead giveaway. She turned to her brother and gave him a pleading look.

"She'll have it on the rocks," He answered for her.

The bartender nodded and disappeared.

"Cosmopolitan?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just a girl drink that's all. Have you ever tried it before?"

"Nope. I saw it on _Sex and the City_ once and it looked really good," Evelyn shrugged.

"You like Sex and the City and now you're in the city? Now I understand everything," Chuck teased.

"I don't like it! My friend Katie was obsessed with it and made me watch an episode! You know that's not the reason for-well- you know…"

"I'm just teasing sis."

Evelyn felt her phone vibrate on the counter. She checked it and read the message. Gossip Girl was at it again.

_**Spotted: C and E having a cozy drink at the Oak Room. Is it just coincidence that Queen B just happens to be celebrating H's birthday at the same place? I don't think so. Who knows what drama is brewing. Keep me updated kiddies, this one is worth watching.**_

"Blair is here?" Evelyn looked up from her phone.

The bartender brought their requested drinks. Chuck swirled his scotch. "I know."

"You did? How?" Evelyn scanned the room without success.

Chuck set his drink down on the napkin not looking up. "It's because she's sitting behind you, in the corner, with a group of girls."

Evelyn swiveled on her stool and sure enough Blair Waldorf was glaring at her. It wasn't the first time this has happened. What are the chances they'd meet up at the same bar?

"What is up with her?" Evelyn faced her brother questioning.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since the first time she spoke to me it feels like she has something pent up against me. She doesn't even know me."

Chuck starred past her, at Blair's table. "She's threatened."

Evelyn didn't believe him. "What? Why would she be?"

He continued to stare at her and didn't respond immediately. Evelyn waved her hand in front of her brother's face. "Hello?"

"Don't worry about her. Just stay away from her and you'll be fine. I'll make sure of it."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, I just wonder what it means. She told me to stay away from you."

Chuck's attention snapped right back to her, a small hopeful smile on his face. "She did?"

Evelyn sighed. "Um yes, but I don't know why. Wait, are you…did you…" Evelyn stopped as she came to a realization. Was her brother dating Blair Waldorf? Did Blair think she was stealing her brother away from her?

"Have you dated Blair?"

Chuck took a sip of his drink. "No, we're friends."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Sure Chuck, I'll believe that as much as you saying you don't like purple. If you're trying to convince me of that, you are a terrible liar."

Chuck remained unmoved. "Well, it's true."

Evelyn crossed her arms. "Guys and girls can't be friends, end of story."

Chuck smirked. "You got that from _When Harry met Sally _didn't you?"

"Yes, but I could have told you that before I saw the movie. Guys will only be friends with girls they think are not attractive, and you have been staring at Ms. Waldorf ever since we've got here."

Chuck glared. He was annoyed that she was beginning to be able to read him so easily. Most people couldn't or didn't bother. "Since when are you the relationship expert?"

Evelyn turned rigid. "I'm not… I've just… seen this situation before."

Evelyn sipped her drink. To her surprise, it was refreshingly tasty.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to say hello." Evelyn swiveled to face Blair's smiling face.

"Hello Blair," Evelyn smiled back and addressed her minions curtly.

The notion of staying away from Blair wasn't working. Blair seemed to find her whenever she had something to say. But Evelyn didn't want to give Blair the satisfaction. Evelyn sat up and continued to smile innocently.

"I see you didn't follow my advice. Shame. I was only trying to help you." Blair fluttered her long eyelashes innocently.

Sure you were, Evelyn thought. You seem like the caring type.

Chuck put down his drink. "Why would she listen to your advice Blair when she has mine?"

Evelyn's eyes widened. She was about to open her mouth when Blair interrupted.

"Girls, why don't you go on ahead, I need a private word with Chuck." Blair's smile had evaporated into a menacing scowl. The girls were hesitant, not wanting to miss Blair's counter, but walked away slowly. Blair stepped closer to Chuck, completely ignoring Evelyn intentionally, but still wanted her to hear every word.

"Waldorf, what brings you here?" Chuck asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent Bass it's never worked on you. I've been celebrating Hazel's birthday like a mature adult, something you are not," Blair said pointing at Chuck's chest. Chuck looked unabashed by her insult and allowed Blair to continue, "I know the game you're playing Bass and it isn't fooling me. You knew I was going to be here and just because you dangled some random girl in front of me doesn't make me jealous like your deluded mind thinks I'm feeling. I know how I'm feeling thank you-"

"Blair-"

Evelyn watched defenseless. There was something going on between the two but Chuck wasn't saying anything. Why was he so adamant on denying it? Why was Blair talking about jealousy if they were only just "friends"? Something was going on.

"You always did like them young and stupid. Too bad for you I'm not like that-"Blair began to wobble on her heels.

"But Blair listen, you've had too much to drink-"Chuck tried to take Blair's hand, attempting to keep her balance. Blair pulled it back hurriedly.

"Let go of me Bass!" Blair pushed his arms away and stumbled into Evelyn. Evelyn pushed Blair off of her, glowering.

Blair briefly grimaced before turning her attention back to Chuck. "Why don't you take you're little girlfriend back to her place, fuck her and leave like you do to everyone else!"

She turned on her heels and stomped out. Chuck called after her again but didn't chase after her. Instead he sunk back into his stool, crushed. "Sorry about that." He drained his glass and waved the bartender back for a second.

Evelyn's head was spinning. What just happened? First Blair was attacking her, and then Chuck and Chuck didn't even do anything. Was he using her? What was going on between Chuck and Blair?

"What the hell was that?" Evelyn hissed.

"It's just Blair, she needs some time to cool off."

Evelyn felt her patience waning. "No it wasn't. She implied some cruel things about me and you didn't even stand up for me."

"She wouldn't hear any of it Evelyn. She was way too drunk."

"That doesn't matter," Evelyn paused, thinking, "You didn't just want to spend time together tonight did you? You used me to do whatever it was you needed to hurt this Blair person."

"Just stop. You don't know what you're talking about," Chuck replied.

"Yes I do. Look, I don't know how you treat people here, but the way I've been raised, I'm not taking that shit."

"Whatever Blair's problem is has nothing to do with you."

"Oh really? Then why am I a pawn in an absurd chess game you two seem to be playing? That involves me." Evelyn stood up. "I'm going back to the penthouse. I'm using the limo and you can find your way home."

Chuck sighed exasperated. "Evelyn, this is all just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? Well whenever I ask for answers you never give them to me. So when you decide to straighten it out, let me know and _explain_ it to me."

Evelyn picked up her purse and stormed out of the bar and angrily huffed at Arthur to go back to the penthouse.

What did all of this mean? Here Evelyn believed that her brother was looking out for her, like any sibling would- but he was using her for something that made no sense. Whoever Blair was to Chuck, she seemed to have a lot of power over him and his decisions. It wasn't just that, Blair had power_ everywhere. _No matter how nice Evelyn can try to be to her, Evelyn has learned that Blair will never leave her alone. Thanks to her brother.

When did everything get so complicated?

_**Spotted: C alone and abandoned by B and E after a heated argument. Why the long face C? You've must've known B would strike back eventually.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Alas, she was bound to see scheming Chuck in action at some point! Could you imagine how confusing it would be to witness a ChuckBlair mindgame and be in the middle of it? I'd be just as confused. As for the flashback, there will be plenty more in the upcoming chapters to piece E's story together. So right now, nothing is as it seems.**

**Anyway, if you have any thoughts, or comments, I'd love to hear a response if any readers are out there. Please review!**


	10. It's Complicated

**A/N: I'm the worst updater ever. Seriously, I have no excuse as to why I didn't update all summer. Pure laziness is the answer. For those that are still reading, you're amazing and I thank all of you for your input. Reviewers, I love you guys. End of story. Without furthe ado, read on.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: It's Complicated.<p>

* * *

><p>He had to go see her.<p>

He thought that she'd play along with his game. Instead,_ he_ got played.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Chuck knocked his head against the elevator wall, relishing the pain that exploded at the back of his head. He deserved it. He deserved worse.

He thought-or _assumed-_ she'd be her bitch self, playing the game as the undefeated queen. He didn't think he'd break her. Or hurt another innocent person in the process.

This is why they couldn't be together. He always found a way to hurt her. Intentionally, or purposely. He was a destructive creature; always hindering others and feeding from pain. He was no good at this stuff. Feelings were to be avoided at all costs. Love was nonexistent-or could be neglected.

So, he was going to tell her everything. No more lies or deception. It clearly didn't work out the first few times he used that tactic and then would leave. Let her forget about how awful of a person he was and find someone else. Or even focus of Yale. That was even more important than some silly boyfriend.

The elevators doors parted and Chuck stormed through. He ignored Dorota's urgent pleas, and continued up the winding staircase. He didn't bother knocking. He stormed inside to an empty room.

He looked around, scanning for a petite brunette that was nowhere in sight. His eyes fell on the closed bathroom door. Chocked sobs float through the doorway. Trepidation rocked his core at the possible sight behind the other side of the door. He picked up his lead laden feet and opened the door quickly.

Curled up in a ball, Blair's tear soaked face turned to his. "Dorota I said- Chuck?" Her eyes widened and she tries to wipe her tears hastily. "What are you doing here?"

He noticed she is only a couple inches away from the toilette bowl. He frowned. She should not be making herself sick over him. He was not worth it.

Chuck doesn't answer. A part of him wanted to make the pain go away, knowing he was the cause. Another part wanted to shake her, to stop her stupidity of crying over him.

Instead, he sat down beside her. He drew his knees close together and rested his arms on top of them.

"I'm sorry." He knew he apologized far too often, but can't think of any other words to say. He pulled out his red handkerchief from his breast pocket. He leaned forward and dabbed her moist eyes. She stared back at him, her eyes guarded.

"I don't care."

They both knew that is a lie. He can tell from the pain in her doe brown eyes.

He somehow found his voice to speak. "I wanted to tell you, but my father wanted to keep it a secret."

She's taken aback by his reply. "What does your father have to do with this?"

Remember, tell her and leave. That's what he came to accomplish. "Remember how I left at Christmas?"

She pulled away from him, as if his touch was poisonous. "Yes. As I recall, it was, 'a family matter.'"

Chuck nodded. His gaze shifted back to her beautiful face. "It was. You see Evelyn is not my girlfriend."

Blair looked back at him skeptically. He doesn't blame her. "Then what is she?"

"My sister."

There. He said it. She can take it or leave it.

He looked around her face, looking for some sign, a response. She looked back up. "How?"

Suddenly, he flinched. He remembered how he didn't tell her how his mother died. Blair always believed she died from a plane accident. He vowed to himself he'd tell her the truth. All of it.

Every fiber within him is screaming to not tell, but as if reading his mind, her warm hand is on his. "My mom didn't die in a plane accident. She died giving birth to my sister."

He continued, "My aunt and uncle-my mother's sister and brother-in-law- blamed my dad for her death. They got custody of Evelyn and raised her. My dad didn't hit it big until after the custody battle, and couldn't do anything to stop it. He didn't have the money. "

Blair doesn't pull her hand away. The warmth gave him the strength to speak. "So, after all these years, my dad has been trying to get her back. This year, it finally happened."

He finally looked back at her, for a reaction. Her tears have dried, her make up smudged around her eyes, but she's still so beautiful. So beautiful.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Her voice is sharp and she pulled her hand away.

"I wasn't supposed to. I'm not really supposed to-Well, not yet anyway." His stare bored into her. The intensity of his gaze caused her to look away.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought that since you were jealous…"

"And were back to the game," Blair sighed.

"I thought I'd get your attention again. It was stupid-"

She cut him off. "Yes."

He tried again. "And childish-"

"No kidding."

"I feel like I'm always apologizing to you," he admitted.

"You are because you're a Basshole." She tucked her feet close to her frame.

He said he'd leave now. He was finished. But, his body failed to move. A devastating thought entered his mind as he zeroed in on the toilette, his shoulders tense. "Did you…" He points the porcelain bowl.

"Yes, but because of the alcohol."

His shoulders relaxed a bit. "Still, I don't like to see you like that Waldorf. You're so much better than that." You're so much better than me, he added silently.

She rolled her eyes in response. "I'm serious!" He added forcefully. Why couldn't she see that?

She looked resigned to the whole issue. "What? Do you not believe a word I've been saying this whole time?"

Blair blinked her eyes slowly. "I do. I'm just," She paused before continuing, "I'm tired. I'm tired of all these games."

Usually by this point she'd be spitting out vengful words at him. To be honest, he didn't expect forgiveness. So far, he thought his quest had been a success. No slapping, no incessant shouting or arguing. Progress.

He licked his lips. He stole a glance in her direction but can't figure out what she's thinking. This was a first.

She blinked sleepily at him. He said he'd leave now. He found the strength to stand, although his head was a big foggy. His gaze shifted down toward her and he couldn't leave her there. He kneeled in front of her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Blair protested. Chuck continued towards her bed. He gently pulled the silky covers back and pulled them up to her chin. She stared up at him and a sad smile graced his lips. He knew she'd do this for him if the situation were reversed.

He leaned toward her face and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He whispered, "You deserve so much better."

He kissed her forehead and his eyes closed. His lips lingered for a few moments before he tore them away from her porcelain skin. He slipped out of her bedroom and soundlessly down the stairs. He knew he screwed up. He also had to work out his issues with Evelyn. He sighed once the elevator doors closed.

Both these women would be the death of him.

* * *

><p>The latest Gossip Girl blast created a stir within Evelyn. The whole situation was too fucked up and convoluted to begin with. As soon as she got back from the bar, she stormed inside and upstairs to her room. In her peripheral, she saw Eric's figure, hunched behind a laptop. She ignored his greeting and slammed her bedroom door behind her.<p>

Tonight was supposed to be about spending time with her brother- Preferably, uninterrupted. Of course, that was too much to ask as Evelyn got neither of those things. All she got was humiliation and used like a dirty napkin.

A timid knock on her door brought her attention away from her seething anger. She sank down on her bed. "There's no lock on that door you know."

Eric poked his head in, his brows furrowed. As soon as he realized his stepsister wasn't going to throw anything at him, he stepped further inside and stood before her, laptop in hand.

"I saw the Gossip Girl blast. What happened?"

Evelyn scoffed. "Who doesn't see the Gossip Girl blasts?" She avoided the question, and crossed her arms.

Eric doesn't move. After a few moments of silence Evelyn realized he was waiting for an answer. "Me and Chuck went to a bar and Blair was there. Something happened, and she came over and well, she seemed drunk and said some rude things and left."

Eric sat down beside her. "What?"

"I know! I don't understand it either. I thought he and Blair were dating, and he said, "No, we're just friends." Next thing I know, he's using me to make her jealous," Evelyn rolled her eyes, "At least, it seemed that way."

"That's Chuck and Blair for you," Eric sighed.

Evelyn cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Assuming that Chuck didn't tell you this, you should know that Chuck and Blair… well it's kind of hard to explain. They saw each other last year secretly, and it turned out Chuck had feelings for her-which was a first- but she wanted to get back together with Nate and then she broke it off with Chuck. Chuck didn't take it well and when Blair got back together with Nate and he told the whole school about their affair and Nate broke up with Blair. Are you following?"

Evelyn blinked back several times blankly. "Sort of… I'm still back at the 'secret relationship' though."

"Wait, I think this will help. " Eric pulled out his laptop and clicked on his favorites tab. He clicked on Gossip Girl's main site and clicked back on the archives. "Read through these. Gossip Girl kept track of everything, so you can read through what happened last year and how they got to where they are now."

He handed Evelyn the laptop, but she sat there frozen. A part of her wanted to look through the archives eagerly but another part was still angry. "Why didn't he just tell me about this instead of use me?"

Eric shrugged. "You'll have to ask him. But take a look at this; it will help you understand more than I can explain. So just calm down a bit and put everything in perspective."

Eric stood, wanting to give Evelyn privacy. "Thanks Eric," Evelyn said before he left.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Chuck woke up the next morning with a heavy headache. Usually, he never felt the aftereffects of drinking the next day because his body has become so used to it. Yesterday, after his visit with Blair, Chuck retreated back to another bar alone, until he stumbled back to the Penthouse. He wasn't quite sure how he got there; Arthur always took care of him, but his absence made getting home more difficult. Nevertheless, Chuck was in his bed, clothed and alone.<p>

That doesn't happen often.

Chuck pushed himself to sit up, and felt his head pound. It was like he hit his head against a cement wall, repeatedly. Chuck forced himself to stand. He was going to need one of his special pills from Mike to get over this hangover. It was necessary.

He turned to the clock on his bed stand. Chuck rubbed his bleary eyes and noted it was half past eleven. He tossed the covers off his body and slowly stood. Dizziness swept over him. He needed that pill. Stat.

Chuck stumbled to his closet. He opened one of his tie drawers and sifted through the multi-colored selection of ties. A medicine bottle is in his reach, and he grabbed it. As he shuffled toward his adjoining bathroom he unlocked the cap, and popped a pill in his mouth. He gulped two mouthfuls of water. He was feeling better already.

He decided he needed to look presentable. He showered and groomed himself, but can't stop thinking about her. Did last night's revelation make anything better between them? Would anything ever be better between them?

He dressed in a simple suit today; he chose a mix of grey and purple, with a splash white from his bowtie. He picked up his phone and read Gossip Girl's latest blast.

_**Spotted: B and her minions recovering after H's birthday at Café Ost. **_

All of Chuck's apprehension vanished. After seeing Blair last night, he wasn't sure if she'd be okay. She didn't smile in the picture, but she could've looked much worse. Finally putting the thought to rest, Chuck pocketed his phone and left his room.

It was a Saturday morning, which meant it was the weekly Van der Bass family brunch. Bart and Lily were already seated at the table chatting with Eric and Evelyn. Bart turned and gave him a stiff nod. "We were just going to have someone wake you up. Brunch is getting cold."

Chuck rounded the table and took a seat beside Lily. She bid him good morning as well as Eric. Evelyn's eyes were the only pair to not meet his. She kept her eyes downcast on her plate and took sips of her orange juice. She wasn't shooting glares at him, but didn't acknowledge him either.

Somehow, the conversation drifted to school and Chuck only half listened. He needed a plan. Most times his "plan" could be used as another term for a scheme. But not this time. Now, his plan was to apologize.

He was never very good at those. Yet, Chuck found himself doing it more and more as of late.

Yes, he used his sister. Did he mean her any harm? Absolutely not. His plan-scheme- was flawed last night. He shouldn't have done it. He thought he was hitting two birds with one stone. Chuck got to spend time with Evelyn but at the same time try to play on Blair's jealously. It did not turn out the way he wanted it to. Not even close.

Serena shuffled in groggily. Her eyelids threatened to glue shut, and had dark circles under them.

"Good morning sunshine," Chuck said a bit too innocently.

"Shut up."

With a smirk, Chuck turned back to his eggs. After taking his pill, his head was already clearing up. He sipped his juice and watched how attentive his sister was when talking to Bart. It almost seemed… _natural._

They kept talking about school, and she asked about the business. In between, they talked about hockey again. Chuck just didn't understand it. What was so interesting about guys beating up each other on ice, all for a tiny black puck? If it were girls playing without wearing all those layers, he'd watch every game.

Lily set her fork and knife down on the china plate, interrupting the conversation about stocks. "Bart's going to be away for business next week."

Chuck nodded. He's become used to this. Business always first, family second. It should be the Bass family motto.

He looked across the table to see Evelyn's smile falter. "Where?"

Bart dabbed his napkin around his thin lips. "Boston and then Chicago. It won't be long. I'll be away for a week."

"Your father is a very busy man, Evelyn," Lily said as took a sip of her coffee.

Evelyn smiled and nodded. "I've noticed. Clearly all this," She gestured to the penthouse, "doesn't come from thin air." She looked down at her plate and chewed on a buttered piece of bread.

Chuck recognized that smile. It was forced. It was one of those smiles that never reached the eyes, or made any sounds. Chuck knew from experience. After all the business meetings and charity galas, he could spot it anywhere.

His sister's defeated look didn't go unnoticed either. He understood what she felt. He was used to Bart's absence. Sometimes he'd go on business for a couple days, or sometimes a few weeks. At least Bart told her before he left. Chuck grew accustomed to the nanny telling him after Bart already left.

A chair scraped against the floor. Bart checks his watch and takes one last sip of his morning coffee. "If you'll excuse me, I have a video conference with a client in France right now."

He stood in his crisp pin stripe suite and smiled. Well it's supposed to be a smile, but morphed into a tight grimace. Soon everyone dismisses themselves from the table. A phone call came for Lily, Eric left to meet up with Jonathan and Serena retreated back to her room. Evelyn remained seated. She played around with her phone. Once Serena's door slammed shut, she sets the phone down on the table.

Her electric blue eyes meet his. "I did some research last night."

Although he took his magic pills, his hangover still slowed down his computing process. "On what?"

"You."

Most people would be bothered by this. But not the Bass family. Chuck flitted his tie and cleared his raspy throat.

"Well, I should clarify. You and Blair."

Chuck nodded slowly. "And?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came up."

She quirked her right eyebrow back at him. Damn she looked as menacing as Bart just then. "Seriously. Why didn't you just tell me? You could've avoided upsetting a lot of people."

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to apologize first. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I-I thought that…I didn't intentionally want to hurt you or Blair."

"But you did."

"Well I know that now. I don't expect you to believe me or forgive me, but I am sorry for what happened to you last night. "

Apologizing was hard stuff. First you have to put yourself on the line, then you had to see if they'll accept it. Who knows if they'll let you move on? Chuck was new at this stuff. It was a weird feeling for him. What was it? Relief? No. Elation? Not really.

Sincerity. Yes, that was the feeling.

"I should have defended you, and told you about Blair."

She nodded thoughtfully. "So did you tell her that? She seemed pretty pissed last night. And I'm not blaming the alcohol."

Right. That. "Yes. I told her about our family situation. "

"I probably shouldn't have jumped the gun so quickly. It's just a bad habit. I panic, freak out and flee." Evelyn said. She plays with her leftovers on her plate.

"Are you related to me or something?" Chuck joked.

She cracks a grin. It's small, but it's there. "So are you now going to tell me about this? According to Gossip Girl you two are quite the hot topic. Is she-or was she- your girlfriend or what?"

Chuck paused. "It's complicated. It confuses most people."

Evelyn isn't satisfied with this answer. She crossed her arms, a stern look on her face. "It won't if you tell me. Besides, I don't trust any gossip websites above my primary source. So, is half of what Gossip Girl says about your relationship true?" She asked. "Oh! And please refrain from any horrifying details. I'm family so I don't want to hear about… _that_."

How much research did she conduct on Gossip Girl's site? Chuck wondered if she knew that he was known for _that_. Whatever information she found on that site he'd just tell her one truth at time. A part of Chuck wanted to keep that secret but knew it would be impossible. For once, someone didn't know him as "the devil," or "the playboy." Evelyn knew Chuck as Chuck. It was a refreshing feeling.

Chuck slouched back in his chair. "One thing you need to understand is that Blair and I have been close friends since preschool. Well, we weren't friends then but it evolved… eventually. She only tolerated me because I was friends with Nate, her boyfriend of like what? Ten years I believe?"

Her blue eye were inquisitive. "Wait, so this started in pre-school."

"No, no, no. That's where we met. Our, well whatever it was happened in the fall junior year. Last year. It all started the night before her seventeenth birthday…"

* * *

><p>They talked for hours. It took that long for Chuck to rehash his overly complicated story how his relationship with Blair came to be. It was odd. A bit bizarre but it helped Evelyn understand Chuck a lot more. Blair meant a lot to him, whether or not he would ever admit it Evelyn didn't know. She hoped Chuck would face the fact that his friendship with her is not ordinary. It's extraordinary.<p>

A bit fucked up, but extraordinary. But what relationship wasn't fucked up at times?

She still didn't completely forgive him. He did break her trust a few nights ago and just needed time to find out if it was a fluke. That night taught her a lot about Chuck. Her brother can be rude and selfish. But he can also be sweet and giving. Sometimes-depending on who you are, you could catch a glimpse of it.

Evelyn strolled down the hallways at lunch the following Monday morning. Aside from a couple odd stares she received she began to feel more comfortable at Constance and St. Judes. Not to mention, she hadn't seen Blair yet today which before would dampen her mood. She really didn't know what to make of her. They didn't exactly get along at first, but is Blair a person that can forgive easily?

Evelyn spotted Eric disappear into the courtyard. Beside him, a tall leggy blonde disappeared alongside him. Evelyn followed after them. She walked through the doorway and quickly approached. Eric was sitting in on of the stone tables. He threw back his head with laughter at something the blonde said.

"Hey," Evelyn smiled nervously. She didn't want to intrude on their conversation.

"Hey!" Eric's eyes met hers. He stood up. "Oh wait! Jenny, this is Evelyn. Evelyn this Is Jenny."

"Nice to meet you," Evelyn said.

"You too," she smiled back. "Come, sit down with us!"

Evelyn dropped her bag and swung her legs over the park bench. She rested her hands on the cool stone table. The weather was still frigid as winter's spell had not broken yet. A cool breeze sent a shiver up her spin. She held her tweed coat closer to her frame.

"Jenny just registered back into Constance this week," Eric explained.

"Oh that s cool, "Evelyn nodded. "Why the absence?"

Jenny bit her lip. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

_I've been hearing that a lot lately_, Evelyn thought. She definitely hit a sore spot. Evelyn was about to open her mouth when Eric intervened.

"Jenny is a fashion designer-"

Jenny cut in, and rolled her eyes. _"Aspiring_ fashion designer."

Eric waved her off. "Yeah sure. Anyway, she dropped out for a bit, had a big news story in the New York Times after an amazing fashion show, but her dad forced her to come back to school."

New York Times? Evelyn found out through Eric that most of the kids that go to St. Jude's and Constance were elite kids. Some kids were almost professional musicians, some would go on to become the next big businessmen, scientists or writers and now fashion designers.

And where will Evelyn end up? _I'll be a test tube cleaner for the rest of my life,_ Evelyn thought. There was no way she could compete with the other kids. She was already struggling to keep up in all her classes.

Evelyn smiled. "That's so amazing!

"It was short-lived."

"But still, you can like keep that article and show everyone; yeah that fashion show was mine or something. It definitely beats anything anyone from my old school did. The best was our valedictorian got into Georgetown last year. A couple boys got football scholarships, but nothing like that on a resume especially at what sixteen?"

Jenny stared at her for a moment. A small smile tugged on her face. "Eric was right about you."

"Right about what?" Evelyn turned her to Eric. He avoided her stern gaze.

She then turned and fished through her bag to find her lunch. Ina prepared only the best for her and who was she to refuse? She opened a container of cordon bleu and took a savory bite.

It's official. Ina is the best. How she survived without a maid, she didn't know. Now with these meals and her room instantly cleaned every morning, she was beginning to become accustomed to it. The Upper East Side had its perks.

Jenny continued, "Eric's told me a lot about you."

Evelyn swallowed and responded, "Good things I hope."

"Nope," Eric smirked. "Terrible, just terrible things."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Shut up!"

Eric's eyes drifted past her. Evelyn turned. A boy waved in their direction. Evelyn whipped back to Eric and gave him a questioning look. The dark haired boy approached, his cheeks flushed from the cold. He smiled warmly, his hands buried into his coat pockets.

"Hey Jonathan," Jenny greeted.

Eric stood and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Jonathan, this is my friend Evelyn. Evelyn this is my boyfriend Jonathan."

Jonathan stretched his hand out. Evelyn took it and shook. So Eric had a current boyfriend? Evelyn wasn't all that surprised. When he confided in her, telling her his sexuality at the time she didn't ask whether or not he was seeing someone.

"We're going out for lunch. I'll see you too later?"

"Absolutely," Evelyn winked as Jonathan turned to the door.

"Have fun!" Jenny called after him.

Eric shot them a pleading look to shut it. Evelyn just smiled back innocently. She noticed Jenny had been doing the same. He then disappeared through the hallway. As soon as he turned the corner, Evelyn and Jenny burst out with laughter.

"It's so easy to embarrass him!" Evelyn said while catching her breath.

"That's nothing, you should've seen what I did once when they were on a date. I told Jonathan about a story from Eric's childhood. He would refuse to go to sleep because his he thought there was a monster in his room. Turned out to be his Buzz Light Year's shadow. He wanted to kill me."

Evelyn chuckled. "Bet he regretted telling you that."

"Oh he still won't let me hear the end of it. He says he'll get me back one day. But do you know what Jonathan thought?"

"What?"

Dramatically, Jenny held a hand to her heart. "That it was _adorable! _Seriously, he should be thanking me."

Evelyn waved her hand dismissively. "He'll get over it eventually. It's Eric, he's a very fair person."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "Wait, so are you the new E on Gossip Girl?"

Great. Here she thought Jenny would be out of Gossip Girl's reach. That blogger needs to learn to respect other people's privacy. Now Jenny probably thought the worst of her with those false messages about her "relationship" with Chuck.

"Yes, but please don't believe anything that chick says."

"For the past month I haven't. Gossip Girl has her moments but when it's about you it doesn't feel good. Believe me, I understand."

"Has she written about you too?"

Jenny nodded. "She's posted about practically everyone at this school. Nobody is immune to it, so all that stuff she said will get old, and new gossip will come soon."

Evelyn sealed her containers Ina packed her and took a long gulp of water. She wiped her mouth with the backside of her hand and quickly stuffed her hands back into her warm pockets. She really needed to invest in a pair of gloves.

"So where are you from again?" Jenny asked.

"Hartford, Connecticut."

"Wow, that's not too far away. Why'd you move to New York?"

Evelyn's shoulders tensed. If only Jenny knew. Bart and Lily told her and her siblings to not tell anyone about where Evelyn stood in the family. They wanted to avoid any media controversy that would arise from an "estranged" child and try to make Evelyn's transition to New York as smooth as possible. Only a select few people were let in on this. The only person outside the family that knew is Blair.

Gazing back at a prospected new friend, she wanted to tell the truth. Could she trust Jenny?

What was she thinking? She'd only just met her.

Something about Jenny made her want to trust her. Ordinarily, that notion was rarely made with new people Evelyn met. Most times she preferred to stay reserved and closed.

"I came to stay with my family." There. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the whole story either.

"That's cool." Evelyn's shoulders relaxed. Jenny smiled and left the issue alone. "You know, we should hang out sometime."

Hang out. Friends. For the past week it'd been difficult to connect with most kids at this school. They were superficial and elite; both of which Evelyn was not raised to be thanks to her aunt and uncle.

However, there was something different about Jenny. Her semi-long blonde locks were tucked away in a ponytail. Her face was clear of any makeup caked on her face. Her blue eyes mirrored her own, but were warmer, her smile genuine. She was different than the others.

Evelyn grinned, beaming. "Definitely."

_**Spotted: Little J back at Constance from her short lived fashion career. And who is with her? None other than our newbie E. Are these two joining forces? Wherever you are Queen B, you better not be gone for long. When B is away, Little J will come out to play.**_

* * *

><p>"So how is our wonderful mystery girl? Or should I say 'E'?"<p>

School was over for the day and Chuck couldn't be more thankful. Long classes he didn't care for were finished and gave him lots of time after class to catch up with his social demands. Of course he wouldn't bother with the homework in any of his classes. Today he left school early with Nate. He'd much rather spend his afternoon with Nate than be stuck in economics class.

A limo waited alongside the curb. Chuck exhaled one last draft of his joint and tossed it on the slushy pavement. He smothered it with the sole of his shoe. "She's fine. Still adjusting to school and the family."

Nate puffed a lungful of smoke. "Really? Wasn't there something that happened on Gossip Girl? Blair was involved or something?"

"Yes. It was just a misunderstanding. It's all cleared up now."

Chuck opened his limo door and ducked inside. Nate dropped his joint and followed inside. He slammed the door. "Come on man, since when did a situation between you and Blair ever clear up this easily?"

Damn Nate. Why was he always so observant when he was high? "Well it hasn't."

"Dude, you just said it did."

"I lied."

"Figures."

Chuck scowled. "I apologized to Blair, she just hasn't responded yet. She wasn't at school today."

"Is that the truth?"

"Fuck off Nathaniel."

Nate chuckled. "Sorry man. You need to lighten up a bit. Get it? Light up?"

Chuck sighed. "Yes Nate, you're hilarious."

Nate propped his hands behind his head, his eyes glazed over. "I know."

Chuck rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "and a dumbass."

The limo ride was short. Arthur opened the door for them and they stumbled out. Nate started to come back a bit and acted a bit more normal as they took the private elevator to the penthouse.

Chuck and Nate rounded the corner to see Evelyn at the kitchen table. Books and papers were spread out, her I Pod dock blasting Motown Blues.

"Since when do you like jazz?"

Evelyn looked up. "Hello to you to." She looked questioningly at Nate.

"Evelyn this is my best friend Nate."

Nate smiled and waved. "Hey, Chuck's told me about you."

"A lot of people have been talking of me lately."

Was she still upset over Gossip Girl? Chuck wondered. "Nate knows about the-"

Nate interrupted. "I know you're siblings and all that. Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Oh," Evelyn's eyes widened a bit before she regained composure.

"Is anybody else home?" Chuck asked.

"Eric was but forgot something and school. Don't know about Lily or Serena and you know Dad's gone for the week."

"Well, Nate and I are just going to hang out for a bit."

"Okay. Nice to meet you Nate."

Nate gave a breathtaking smile and his eyes lingered a moment too long. Chuck has known Nate for almost fourteen years. He knew that look of infatuation currently plastered on his face. Despite his medicated state he knew what was going through his best friends head. A surge of anger swelled through him.

Once they were out of Evelyn's sight, Chuck clamped his hand on Nate's shoulders in a vice grip. In a low voice Chuck growled, "Don't even think about it Archibald."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we got scheming Chuck in the last chapter, and now we have remorseful Chuck in this chapter. You reap what you sow right? A bit of character regression in the last chapter, but he did make a baby step forward right? Maybe an inch? Anyone hoping for a step? It'll come in due time!**

**Now, for any Jenny haters listen up. I'm planning to take her character in an ENTIRE new direction in this story. No raccoon eyes or gothic Barbie here. I didn't like how Taylor Momsen incorporated herself into Jenny. It felt wrong and forced. Jenny will be featured in this series, but please give her a chance! She'll be far different and follow a new path in this story.**

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts and feelings on this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can for the next chapter!**


	11. Beyond the Brooklyn Bridge

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Honestly I did not expect that much a reader response but wow! Thank you SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I was going to have this uploaded last Sunday, but I didn't have it completely finished even though I really tried! Anyway, I hope you all like this next chapter, and to answer a few contingent questions, there will be plenty of CB romantic moments to come. They just have a few major obstacles individually that they must deal with first.**

**Side notes: I'm assuming on some of the college admission dates and switching order of events from the show. Also I'm assuming Bass Industries has recently expanded into Asia but not in all countries in Europe. **

**Also, for the anoynomus reviews who I can't respond to (ie. Guest, Chadyuck, sarah93 and Kathrynm37) thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the crazy ride that is this story so far and hope you stay with me until the end (Trust me, this story won't be done in the foreeseable future).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters/settings/plots. I only own the OC's I've created.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Beyond the Brooklyn Bridge<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>True Love and betrayal. Revenge and more revenge. A heroine with an impossible goal. If only Mozart had lived on the Upper East Side. But you can keep your magic flute Amadeus, all this queen wants is a golden ticket to Yale. And perhaps a new bulldog for good luck wouldn't hurt either. <strong>_

Blair made her reappearance the following day. Always certain, always proud, her demeanor was cool as ice. The ice queen had returned. She stood alone. He'd observe from afar, just like he did when she went back to Nate last year. Chuck wasn't sure how to approach this situation. Trying to face it indirectly served no improvement. He needed to switch to a new tactic. A better one.

Once the final bell rang to end the school day, Chuck bolted from his seat. AP Economics was one of the few classes he shared with Blair. She was already out of the classroom, her minions flanked at her sides.

Why do girls always insist on walking in packs? Chuck pondered annoyed. Luckily for him, the pack dissipated leaving Blair alone at her locker. She barked an order at them and they all nodded and scampered away. At least the bitch in Blair wasn't gone, that was for sure.

"Waldorf," Chuck greeted smoothly.

"Bass."

Hm. Usually at this point of their conversation she'd have thrown a sparing insult at him by now. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I haven't seen you in a while."

Chuck gazed at her confused. His face turned serious. "Is everything okay Waldorf? This has nothing to do with, well you know."

Blair stopped stacking her textbooks in her locker. "I'm fine Bass."

Her eyes told him differently. "I don't believe you."

Blair dropped her pencil case in her oversized tote. "Who said I cared if you did?"

Chuck's eyes bored into the side of her head. "I've known you since we were practically toddlers Blair. Unlike most, I notice when something's wrong. You know you can tell me." He waited for her reaction and added, "You have before," for good measure.

Blair sighed and turned and closed her locker door. "Fine so I'm having an off day."

Now they were getting somewhere. "And?"

"And that's it." She leafed through her tote and plucked a stapled report. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

Huh? Chuck watched, stunned for a moment. Her heels click clacked down the hall, echoing down the now empty corridor. Her hips swayed as she walked. He licked his lips and noticed she stopped.

"Ms. Carr! Can I please have a word with you?"

Chuck pretended to fiddle with the lock of a locker. Out of the corner of his eye he strained himself to hear what Blair was discussing. A few other students milled around, slamming lockers making it difficult to hear. Inconspicuously, Chuck inched down the corridor and attempted to eavesdrop.

"This is a B."

Since Chuck could remember, Blair had always been a straight A student. Now of all times she gets a B? His stomach clenched. With college admissions coming so soon, one paper could be the difference of Blair getting into Yale. Chuck caught a glance of Ms. Carr's unfazed demeanor. "Yes it is."

Blair seized Ms. Carr's forearm forcefully. She looked down on her teacher, menacingly. "You're new here so you don't know how the system works."

"I have a feeling your about to explain."

"Second semester seniors get a free pass. It's like pregnant ladies or fourteen year old Chinese gymnasts. Constance wants its students to get into the best colleges; that is why this free pass exists. If the Headmistress knew about this grade, she'd wrap you on the wrist."

"Maybe in time I'll get in trouble for not inflating grades like everyone else Miss Waldorf, but until then, I'll give marks based on merit."

Blair's voice faltered. "I need to keep my GPA perfect to get into Yale."

"You should've thought of that before." Miss Carr maneuvered around an awestruck Blair and passed through the courtyard.

Blair's mouth hung agape. She took a step toward the courtyard, contemplating whether she should go after their teacher but stopped. Her wide eyes were filled with panic. Chuck cursed to himself as he stared at her for too long-which wasn't hard for him to do. She caught his stare and asked breathlessly, "What are you still doing here?"

Chuck opened his mouth, about to reply before she cut in. Her eyes were calculating and she stomped towards him, fire flickering in her eyes. "Never mind that, what you just saw and heard you will not tell anyone. I can't have anybody knowing that my GPA is going to tank after this mark. Especially to Nelly Yuki - she applied to Yale too."

"I won't tell a soul-"

Blair pointed a finger at his chest. "You better not Bass because I swear to god, I will-"

Chuck pushed her finger away. "Enough with the empty threats Waldorf. It's not me you need to worry about here."

Blair took a couple deep breaths, as if trying to contain herself. "Early admissions for Yale are coming up. I don't need Miss Carrcrash to ruin it for me! It's not like I've planned my whole life for this or anything!" Blair said waving her hands dramatically.

Chuck saw this as an opportunity. There was no way he was going to watch Blair not get what she so desperately wanted. All her life she slowly built towards this moment. She deserved it. As for himself, he still didn't know what he was going to do. There was little hope for him, but so much for her. "I say it's time to get the bitch."

Blair smirked. "Right you are Bass."

Chuck smirked back and added casually, "And how convenient is it that your scheming partner happens to be available, and oh so willing to help this evening?"

He observed her features express an array of emotions. Anger pursed her beautiful lips. Fear clouded her eyes. Determination knitted her brows together. All these emotions combined encapsulated a very pissed off Blair.

"Do you still have your P.I's number?"

"On speed dial."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spotted: E trading C in for her new friend Little J-again. Looks like C just couldn't be tamed by E. Could it all be over between them already? Are we really surprised? Because I'm not, and from the looks of B she isn't either.<strong>_

A few weeks after spending every day at lunch together, Jenny finally invited Evelyn over to the loft. It was a quaint space compared to the penthouse Evelyn stayed in, but she loved it. It was a much less intimidating space. It was cozy and reminded Evelyn of her life before she moved to New York. It seemed like she lived back in Connecticut so long ago, but it had only been a little over a month. She talked to Katie less and less, but she was oddly okay with that. There wasn't much to talk about between the two of them. The gossip back home didn't travel nearly as quickly as it did at Constance and St. Jude's. Scandals weren't as shocking or as compromising.

"It's not much, but it's always been home for me," Jenny said shaking Evelyn from her muddled thoughts. Everything about the loft was mismatching and eclectic. One of a kind. Chopping away at the center island in the open kitchen, a man stood. He looked much younger than her father, with brown hair. He looked up at the two girls and wrinkles formed around his eyes as he smiled.

_He must dye his hair,_ Evelyn thought. No parent ever looks that young. The wrinkles were a dead giveaway.

Jenny tossed her key on the kitchen counter and hopped on one of the bar stools. She greeted the man-which Evelyn assumed to be her father.

"Is Dan home?"

The man continued to chop up carrots and dropped them in a thick orange pot. "He's not. He told me he's getting his portfolio together to submit his works to Dartmouth."

"Shouldn't he have done that a few months ago?"

He shook his head. "Dartmouth's admissions come much later than most colleges. Deadline is tomorrow morning."

He turned to face Evelyn. "You brought a friend home today. Hi I'm Rufus, Jenny's dad."

"Hi, I'm Evelyn."

"Pleasure to meet you," Rufus wiped his hands on his cloth draped over his shoulder. "So Jenny tells me you've transferred and moved to New York?"

Evelyn joined Jenny and sat down on one of the cushy stools. "That's right. I moved from Connecticut."

"Nice, very nice. That's a beautiful state-well the last time I went on tour we passed through and it was beautiful." He popped a jar open of a thick tomato sauce.

One word stood out from that whole sentence and peaked Evelyn's interest. "On tour?"

He nodded. "I'm surprised Jenny didn't tell you. Oh wait, I forgot it's not hip anymore."

Jenny shot her father a hard glare. "Dad!"

Rufus continued, "it did make a comeback last year though-"

"Just ignore him. He gets caught up in the nostalgia," Jenny said and rolled her eyes.

Evelyn's gaze shifted back to Rufus. He was a rock star? Evelyn wondered. "I think that's really cool," Evelyn told them earnestly.

"Seriously?" Jenny's mouth hung agape.

Rufus stopped cutting the stalk of celery and smiled proudly. "See? Just because I'm old doesn't mean what I did in my youth wasn't awesome."

Immediately, Jenny covered her face with her hands. "This is why I don't bring friends over. We're going to my room now. "

Jenny hopped off the stool and Evelyn followed her to a set of double doors. Her room was probably the most bizarre layout Evelyn had ever seen. Her double bed was pushed up against the left wall. The other wall across from her bed looked to be some sort of metal wall. Seperating half of the wall was one small handle.

"Sorry about my dad. I swear he does it on purpose now to. Before he tried to be the 'cool' dad, but gave up on it after I got in trouble with wreaking a designer dress."

"Wait what?"

Jenny waved her hand dismissively. "I'll tell you about it later."

Evelyn didn't push the issue further. "That's okay. And if it makes you feel any better, I saw one of my friend's fathers back home practicing a hip-hop routine. Apparently he thinks he's a gangster now."

Jenny laughed. "You have weird friends."

"Well I'm friends with you now aren't I? You fit in perfectly," Evelyn smirked.

She turned to face the metal door. "Does that thing open?" Evelyn asked. She took a step towards and noted the pile of fabric on the comfy brown chair in the corner and table with a sewing machine.

"It does. It separates my room from my brother Dan's."

"He wants to be a writer right?"

"Yes. The arts seem to run in my family. My mom's a painter too." Jenny ran her nimble fingers across her soft quilted bedding.

"No kidding," Evelyn chuckled. "Does she usually work late?"

Jenny shook her head. "My parents are divorced. She lives in Hudson with another guy."

Evelyn sat on the edge of Jenny's bed. She didn't know what to say. Evelyn understood what Jenny was must have gone through. A few of her friends back in Connecticut had suffered through their parent's divorce.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Evelyn finally said earnestly. "Do you at least get to see her often?"

Jenny pulled her long legs close to her frame. "Not as much anymore. You know how I told you about the fashion show at Bart Bass's benefit?"

She remembered. Late last week, Evelyn asked for the full story about the fashion show. Shockingly, Jenny explained that she crashed a benefit in honor of Bart Bass- her father. Apparently, she got into more trouble with her father than with Bart- whose benefit was ruined. Evelyn's father didn't press charges or anything.

"Yes I remember."

Jenny squeezed her arms around her knees. "She didn't even _care_. My dad warranted my own arrest and she didn't even come intervene. She didn't call or ask about it. I don't even think she read about it in the papers."

The more and more time Evelyn spent with New York City kids, the more she put her own life in perspective. Back home, she never talked about these kinds of things with any of her girlfriends. Their lives were stable and secure for the most part. With Jenny and Eric, she finally found people she could relate to. She'd only found one person in Connecticut that she related to and could talk about this kind of stuff. It didn't end well between them.

"She's missing out," Evelyn said.

"I told her-almost begged- her to come back last fall for Thanksgiving. It was unexpected but it completely ruined thanksgiving." Jenny paused for a moment. "I thought that if I could bring her back, that we could be a family again. It's was a bit idealistic at the time."

"I would've done the same thing." Evelyn's blue eyes softened.

Suddenly a loud screech of metal scratching on metal jerked Evelyn's attention making her jump. A boy, a couple years older with short black hair appeared. His arms were suspended above his head. He wore his uniform that was wrinkled. His shirt was half tucked his corduroy pants and maroon tie loosened.

His dark eyes looked surprised. "Oh hi there."

"Hi," Evelyn waved at him.

"Evelyn, this is my brother Dan. Dan this is my friend Evelyn from school."

"You have friends?" He teased his sister.

She rolled her eyes. "More than you do."

He shrugged and turned his attention to Evelyn. "Hey," He waved awkwardly.

Dan Humphrey. Why does that name sound familiar? A memory surged through her brain. Dan Humphrey was lonely boy! The boy Chuck told her to avoid and that he wasn't worth her time.

He turned to Jenny. "Dad says dinner will be reading in ten minutes. You can set the table."

"That's not fair! I set it the past few days!"

"I'm busy preparing for college."

Jenny scoffed. "You know, you can't use that excuse for everything."

"It's a very convincing excuse." He began to pull the metal divider down again before Jenny could argue any further.

Groaning, Jenny got up from her bed. "Sorry my brother can be a jerk sometimes."

If only you met my brother, Evelyn thought to herself. "It's okay. He seems pretty harmless, so I think I'll be okay."

Jenny turned on the screen of her laptop. "Do you have Facebook? I tried looking you up but couldn't find you."

Evelyn swallowed uncomfortably. "That's because I deleted my account. It was distracting, but there was a bit of drama that went down, so I just wanted to get away from it all."

Jenny nodded understandingly. She closed the lid of her laptop and turned to face Evelyn. "Do you want to stay for dinner? Of course, if you want to put up with the craziness that is the Humphreys."

"I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"Please, my dad wouldn't mind at all. Besides, it smells like he made his signature Bolognese sauce. Don't tell him I said this, but it's pretty amazing."

Evelyn bit her lip. During the week except Fridays, the Van der Basses usually ate at different times due to conflicting schedules. Usually she'd eat with Eric or Chuck most commonly, but one night out wouldn't hurt. She'd quickly shoot off a text to Chuck and Eric to let them know.

"Well when you put it that way, how can I resist?"

* * *

><p>"This bitch is cleaner than Mother Teresa," Blair groaned.<p>

So far the scheming had not gone very well. Each idea they conjured up always lead to a dead end. Chuck ran his hand on her silk comforter. Just a few days ago, he'd been in the same room under different circumstances. Whatever resentment or awkwardness they had before vanished as Blair set her sights on a new victim.

"I can call Andrew again and ask to do basic background searches on her relatives," Chuck suggested.

Blair paced in front of him, her lips pursed in deep thought. "We're just going to have to resort to plan that's riskier. She's new to New York and the Upper East Side, so we're going to have to pin something on her."

"How about a sex tape?"

Blair stopped pacing and smacked him across the head. "I was asking for good ideas, not suicidal ones! How the hell did you expect Carr crash of all people to do that?"

Chuck rubbed his head, scowling. "Did it ever occur to you that you can hire people to do things? In this case, hire actors?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "I want good ideas Bass."

"I'm thinking."

"Well you're not producing, now think harder!" Blair ordered.

His phone buzzed and he opened it to reveal a Gossip Girl blast. Blair already scrolled through her message.

"Looks like Andrew is losing his touch."

Chuck smirked. "Please, Andrew is the best money can buy of P.I's."

Blair crossed her arms and smirked bitchily. Damn, Chuck thought, she looked so sexy right now.

"Then how did he miss our victim fraternizing with a student after hours?"

"You can't be serious."

"Check Gossip Girl."

Begrudgingly, Chuck pulled out his phone and opened the new message.

_**Is Lonely Boy giving a certain new teacher more than just an apple?**_

"This calls for a stakeout," Blair said. Her smile is devious, and oh so _Blair_.

He thought he lost her earlier today. He knew that if this plan fails he just might. Yale meant everything to Blair, and it now meant everything to him to ensure she got accepted. He may be acting out of guilt for what happened at the Oak Room, and they declared strict friendship until they were older. Scheming meant they were just friends. Old pals.

Didn't it?

Chuck tore his eyes away from the photo. "I'll have a long talk with Andrew."

"I'll text you on Friday when and where we'll meet. I'll need an extra pair of eyes."

Chuck took that as his cue to leave. He stood and slowly ambled to the door. He didn't want to leave, her room smelled like her sweet fragrance. As soon as he was at the door he turned. Blair was right there and looked so tempting in her uniform.

Focus Chuck, he told himself. He didn't need to get distracted however easy it was. Besides, they agreed to remain friends.

He waited for her to say something, a clue as to what she thought of him. Did she still despise him? Did she not care anymore?

Anything was better than that.

"Well thank you for your help Bass."

She said it formally. Still friends - he concluded. They stood close to each other. Chuck's hand ached to caress her face. His lips twitched, wanting to kiss her plump lips. But he didn't. He screwed up their relationship far too many times before and didn't want to do so again.

He'd get another girl tonight. Pretend it was Blair. After a whole summer of doing that it was the next best alternative than having _the_ girl. It was better than jacking off alone in a cold shower. He hadn't done it in a while anyway. Due to his… mechanical problems Blair provoked, tonight, he'd get over it.

Scheming with Blair always did make him horny.

With a fleeting look, his intense stare turned playful. His hand rested on the handle of the door and he turned his back on her.

He smirked when he called to her over his shoulder to her, "Don't forget your beret."

* * *

><p>Late in the evening Evelyn stepped foot back in the penthouse. She called everyone's name but found the penthouse to be surprisingly silent. A bit too silent. Evelyn checked the office upstairs, and the main floor to find it deserted.<p>

_Where was everyone?_

She was only two steps away from her brother's bedroom when she heard a loud crash. Alarmed, Evelyn hurried to the door. What the hell was that? Evelyn panicked.

"Chuck?" Evelyn called as she twisted the knob. The door swung open. Evelyn's eyes widened.

Chuck hovered over a blonde girl on his bed. Her legs were wrapped around his waist tightly, and half clothed. He glanced at the doorway, a look of irritation until he noticed who was at the door. His hazel eyes softened and looked shocked.

"Umm…s-s-sor-"Evelyn cut herself off and slammed the door shut. Her hands were clammy, and she was as pale as her white uniform shirt. She rushed off to her room, slamming her door. She stormed up to her mirror and rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the image of her brother out of her head.

If I take enough Aspirin will I be too drugged up to potentially forget that this ever happened? Evelyn wondered. Maybe I could rinse my eyes out with water. The sight she witnessed just moments ago alluded to another one similar to what she experienced late last year. But this time the roles were reversed.

_His lips are wet and sloppy. She froze, her slow reaction a side effect from the alcohol. Barely thinking straight she pressed her hands to his bulky chest and pushed him away as hard and fast as she could. In her peripheral someone came through the door._

_Thank god._

"_What are you doing? Get off of me!" Evelyn sputtered as she pushed the predator boy away from her._

_She immediately turned to see the stranger at the door. It was a friend. Her bestfriend. Her heart lifted a bit but immediately plummeted when she realized what he witnessed. "It's not what it looks like!"_

_Evelyn took a few steps back from the predator but he takes a few steps towards her. "Get out of here bro. This room is taken."_

_His voice is steady and even. "No."_

"_Dude, your work here is done." _

_What the hell does that mean? Evelyn ducked under his claws and rushed to the door and past her bestfriend. Her brain was fuzzy and nothing was making sense. So, she ran out of the room as fast as she could and didn't look back. _

A gentle knock snapped her back to the present. Stop thinking about it, Evelyn cursed to herself. It'll only make you feel worse than you already do.

Her brother stood in the doorway, slightly disheveled. Chuck stepped into her room without knocking. Even in the most awkward of circumstances he kept his composure. He was smooth; smooth as ice.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Evelyn crossed her arms. Her brain was lagging after a long day and she tried to pull her thoughts together. "Uh… It's okay. I should've…knocked. I heard a crash and I thought something was wrong."

Chuck combed a hand through his unruly hair. "I don't know if you are aware of this but… I'm not the most reputable person in New York."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I know."

"What? How?"

"I told you, I read up on you from Gossip Girl." Evelyn smirked. It didn't occur often, but her brother could be really dense sometimes.

"I started a month after you were a junior and read from there- sorry that sounds really creepy."

Chuck shifted from foot to foot. ''How much do you know?"

Evelyn smirked. "Do you have something to hide?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Please."

Evelyn chuckled. "Well if it's any indication, I know that you have had your 'conquests'."

"Right, about that…" Chuck trailed off.

"Were you going to say something?"

He pondered her question for a moment. Evelyn didn't know what it was about her brother, but she'd never met anyone like him. He could be caring. He could be selfish. To top it off he was the class womanizer and devil- all packaged in a dapper pastel suit.

"No-Yes. Does it bother you?"

"Well since nobody really knows we're related no."

"What if they did?"

She stared at him for a brief moment. He cares what I think of him? Evelyn thought. "It's your life Chuck. Live it the way you want to."

He moved further into her bedroom and sat on her bed. "That's the problem. I don't know how."

"What do you mean?"

Chuck fell back onto her bed. "I mean that I never live up to people's expectations- Important people. They expect me to be some lazy self-obsessed hellion."

Isn't there a bit of truth in that? Evelyn wondered. "I still don't understand what you mean."

Chuck sighed and returned to sitting upright. "I mean that people look down upon me. They think I'm scum."

Out of all the stories and truths Chuck had verbalized, this surprised her the most. Nobody believed in his? Not even their father?

"That's not true. Dad believes in you-"

"No he doesn't. Thinks I'm useless and a troublemaker. You don't know what it was like before. Before, he would leave without telling me. He'd come back and wouldn't talk to me."

Was he telling the truth? Was their father that cold? Evelyn got the feeling her father was a reserved man but to leave Chuck while he was a child? She refused to consider it.

"Why do you do that stuff that it says on Gossip Girl?"

He doesn't answer. He clears his throat and looked away.

Now that Evelyn thought about it, she really didn't see their father that much. When he announced he had to go away for business for a week her heart twinged. She was disappointed. Didn't he want her after all these years? Why else did he find her for? Evelyn brushed a piece of lint from her uniform absentmindedly. If he didn't care like Chuck said, Evelyn became much more wary of her father's intentions.

Maybe she shouldn't have come in the first place - curiosity be damned. She felt her stomach twist in a tight knot. She exhaled loudly, easing the tension. She looked up at her brother. Hunched over, shoulders sagged, he looked miserable.

Lost. Just like her.

"Is he really like that?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"He was with me, but he's making an effort with you."

"Probably out of guilt."

Chuck ran his hands over his charcoal pants. "I won't lie to you and say that doens't play a factor."

Evelyn ran a finger along her smooth wooden desk chair, eyes searching the floor. "I always wanted to know... why I wasn't wanted. I don't think I still am." Not her or there, Evelyn added silently. She felt shut out by her closest friend back home and by her father here.

"Don't be ridiculous. There are other people here that do. Like me. I was completely in the dark about this for eighteen years of my life. Supposedly, I may have known something when I was two, but there is no way I can remember that far back."

Evelyn smiled sadly. "I'll talk to him when he gets back."

Evelyn continued, "now, we are going to forget whatever happened earlier and pretend I did not have to witness such an atrocity for my eyes. We are going to the kitchen and will eat ice cream."

He blinked back at her, a mix of confusion and awe. "Okay."

Evelyn smiled. "Good, now come."

* * *

><p>Weeks flew by as Bart continued to slave away at Bass Industries. He had a big business venture he'd been planning for a couple years now that would soon take flight in the fall. He planned to expand Bass Industries to new countries Europe. Specifically, he planned to continue his expansion with England and move East ward. Bart had already expanded in Asia in places such as Tokyo and Hong Kong with success. Now, he planned to expand further, push the boundaries harder to achieve his next goal.<p>

Currently, his private flight was held up at JFK airport. The runway and terminals were jammed with other larger commercial jets and he had to wait for the private section of aircrafts. He'd barely been home most of the month after he announced he had to go away on business. Truthfully, he missed his family. Goal seeking and business in general got to be very lonely a lot of the time.

Bart drummed his anxious finger on the coffee table beside him. He took a sip of his cranberry juice, and settled back on the couch. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down the long list of his contacts. Most of them he could personally care less about. Many were business acquaintances, and few were family.

Although he was not technically allowed to have his phone on during flight, Bart sometimes forgot to turn it off. Now, waiting on the tarmac he didn't see any harm in using his cellphone. He found Lily's cell in his directory and called her.

"Hello?" Lily's gentle voice transmitted from the other end.

"Hey Lily it's me. I'm at JFK airport right now. There's a lot of heavy traffic on the tarmac so I'm at a standstill right now. I should be home soon."

"That's fine. All the kids are home. How was the flight?"

"Long," Bart replied. He ran a tired hand over his face. "How have the kids been?"

"Good. They've been busy with school and such. How did the business trip go with-wait was it with Phillip Montgomery?"

"Yes he was there. He's a key shareholder that I needed to convince him with this project."

"Wait, he's the one that divorced his wife Malory two summers ago correct?"

Leave it to Lily to relate business to gossip. She always did know what was going on with whom. "I believe so. He wasn't wearing a wedding band and was with another woman. I think her name was Ruby."

"Wait _who_?"

Bart didn't say anything. He was baffled. "Why does this matter?"

"Was her last name Taylor?" Lily asked seriously.

What the hell was she getting at? Bart wondered. "Uhh… I'm pretty sure it was."

"And she had brown hair with a mole under her right eye?"

Bart's icy stare looked ahead confused. "She did."

"Oh my god! Barnaby was right! She's back! Ruby Taylor is back!"

In that moment, Bart was sure Lily had lost her marbles. All of them. "I don't mean to sound harsh Lily, but who cares?"

He could see her arms flail and then pinch the bridge of her nose. "I'll tell you about it when you get home. Since you're going to have to deal with Phillip, I'm going to have to see Ruby aren't I?"

"Most likely since the deal will be signed tomorrow. We'll be working close together him and me."

The plane started to move again. Bart jerked forward slightly and readjusted the phone to his ear. "The plane is moving again. I'll see you when I get home."

Lily relayed her goodbye and Bart was left alone once again. He looked out of the closest window, darkness overtaking the Manhattan sky. He rested back in his seat exhausted, but glad to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've already started writing the next chapter so my goal is to have it up by next Sunday. Some motivation from you awesome reviewers is most certainly encouraged! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Basses of Glory

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for not posting sooner, but school has gotten in the way a bit. Anway, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

**Note: I am accelerating certain events that occurred in the show (ie Dan and Rachel's relationship) to satisfy this story's purposes. In TCCOMB we will assume that Rachel will still have an illicit relationship with a student- it was obvious that she was attracted to a certain main character before they got together so I figured it wasn't all that far-fetched).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Basses of Glory<p>

* * *

><p>"You're late." Blair shut the limo door behind her, a scowl played on her lips. She adjusted her black beret, which was perfectly placed on her chocolate curls. He wanted to bury his face in those curls. Inhale her intoxicating scent. Now wasn't the time to thinking of such things.<p>

Chuck smirked and the limo glided forward. "Does that really surprise you?"

Blair was always if not punctual. He admired her for that. Most of her classmates wanted to be "fashionably late." Not Blair Waldorf. She always carried herself through her schedule-structured and precise. Organization was key for her success as Queen; aside from intimidation and control.

Blair huffed indignantly and straightened out her skirt. "How did your talk with Andrew go?"

He smirked. "Let's just say he's lucky I didn't just fire him. His team has been following Ms. Carr all week, following patterns, frequent cafés she visits and where her apartment is."

Blair drummed her manicured fingers on her lap. "That's nice Bass but where is she now?"

"Patience was never your most prized quality Waldorf." He checked his phone and replied, "She's at Le Café au Oeuf."

"What a shocker. Of course Miss Iowa would go there."

"She's from Iowa?"

Blair's nose wrinkled with distaste. "Unfortunately. But she won't be here for much longer. Not when we're through with her. She'll be going right back where she came from, plowing the corn and all."

He chuckled. "You really hate this bitch don't you?"

Blair's eyes turned to fire. "I hate anybody that stands in my way to getting into Yale. She's the enemy. It's too bad my minions are too dim to see it that way."

"They share a brain don't they? You needed someone much more," He paused and began to lean forward slightly, "smarter," a little further," cunning," almost there," and capable for this job."

Blair doesn't pull back but stares him in the eye. His equal. She lifted her right arm and moved to caress his face - At least, that's what he thought. She rests her petite arm on his broad shoulder. Electricity shoots through him at the simple contact. How he missed this feeling. He can smell her vanilla scent that drove him crazy. She bit her lip innocently.

She was such a tease.

He focused on her bow shaped lips. Imagining what it would be like to taste them again; it has been so long but he imagined it would taste just as sweet as it did the last time. A few inches separate them. All he'd have to do was pull her towards him. Screw the stakeout he wanted to take her right now. She was too close to resist.

Suddenly her hand pushed him back by the shoulder. Half of his head hit the seat while the other hit part of the window. She may be small, but boy was she mighty. A throbbing pain pounded in Chuck's skull and he held his head in pain. Blair smirked back at him, pleased. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were invading my personal space Bass."

"You didn't seem to be protesting about it." He sat up, scowling.

The window separating the driver seat lifted open. "Mr. Bass? We're here," Arthur said before closing the window again.

Blair was already out the door. "Come on Bass, we don't have time to waste!"

Chuck followed Blair outside the parked limo and onto the sidewalk. Blair hunched behind the limo as inconspicuously as possible. She then pulled out her binoculars and positioned them over her eyes. Honking, and zooming, cars passed by obstructing their view almost every five seconds. Blair sighed, and quickly became agitated.

"We need to get closer." Blair stands up straight and shoved her binoculars in the depths of her tote.

"The big bay window ought to help," Chuck added.

Blair looked at Chuck and nodded with confirmation. They looked both ways and crossed the street. A parked car honked loudly as it was approaching them quickly. Instinctively, Chuck pushed Blair ahead of him, and out of danger.

"Chuck!"

His eyes connected with the blinding headlights of the car. It came at him in slow motion. His heartbeat sped up, his iris dilated, his body frozen. Survival instinct kicked in and pushed him forward to the sidewalk. The car just missed him by a couple feet.

Arms flew around him and he snapped out of his almost fatality. He realized it was Blair's arms and he instantly felt warm. Her head was buried in his chest as he stood still and shaken. Slowly his arms came around her form and he dropped his head down, nose pressed down on her scalp. He inhaled her scent and immediately felt better. Calmer.

Blair looked up but doesn't tear her hands away. "You idiot! Didn't you look both ways before crossing?"

"Yes. So did you, and look how well that turned out."

"I'm serious Bass." Their gaze locked and suddenly all around them was forgotten. She still cared. Blair Waldorf still cared about Chuck Bass. He hadn't lost her. Not yet.

But she almost lost him, and she was not going to let him go. "The car was parked and didn't see us come out."

Realizing the position they were in, Blair squirmed out of their embrace. She cleared her throat. "Now that we unfortunately prevented your death, it's back to business."

She spun on her heels and peered into the big window. A large smirk enveloped her face. "Bass! Get over here!"

Chuck quickly came to her side. Sure enough, Miss Carr was present at the nearest table to the window. She wasn't alone. She was accompanied by Dan fucking Humphrey. He couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm impressed."

"You would be. Didn't think you were the only one who was able to woo the school staff?" Blair smirked.

"I didn't think it would be fucking Humphrey that had the balls to do her."

Blair and Chuck both pulled out their phones. Blair took the first photo of them sitting together, but Chuck got an even better picture. _Snap_. Chuck smirked at a picture of Dan caressing Ms. Carr's face. The picture looked very intimate and inappropriate.

"It was already a rumor on Gossip Girl," Blair reminded him.

"I wasn't going to believe it until I saw it. Squeaky clean Humphrey just got dirty."

Chuck showed Blair the photo and she smirked. "Send me the photo."

"Ah, ah , ah. Not so fast Waldorf. My services come at a very high price. What are you going to give me for it Waldorf?"

Blair scowled. "This isn't a game Bass. This is Yale on the line!" Her lips curled in and eyes turned venomous. "Give. Me. That. Photo."

"Or what Waldorf?" He knew she had nothing on him and loved to see her flustered. He didn't actually mean anything that he'd been saying; he just didn't want to give the picture up just yet. After all, what else did they have besides this latest scheme?

They did say they were not going to play games anymore. He wanted to believe it, but the opposite held true. It was in their nature, they couldn't just cut it out.

Blair fumed and tried to reach for Chuck's phone in his hand. "Bass, I'm warning you."

Chuck laughed as she tried to jump up to reach his phone. It only made Blair angrier. "Relax Waldorf. I'll give you the photo."

"You better Bass. This is serious. Yale serious. Now hand it over."

He was never one to surrender. It was not a word in Chuck Bass's vocabulary. "I'll give you the photo Waldorf. I never said I'd give it to you right _now_."

Chuck watched as Miss Carr stood up to leave. He turned back to Blair, her mouth open, in mid speech. "She's leaving. We have to go now!"

Blair's eyes widened and he took her hand. They hurried across the street safely this time, and jumped into the limo. Once inside, he peered out the tinted window. "We cut it a bit close Waldorf."

She sat up and leaned her head back into the headrest. Neither realized their hands were still connected. "It'll be worth it when we use this against her."

Chuck smirked at this. They both were destructive creatures. They took pleasure in wounding their enemies. "Mission accomplished."

Blair shook her head, and grinned evilly. "Mission's not over yet Bass. We have our ammo. Now we prepare to launch."

* * *

><p>Evelyn rubbed her bleary eyes as she shut her calculus textbook. So far, she'd spent all day with her textbooks. She just finished her physics lab report and finished the practice problems for her pre-AP calculus class. Even her music class - which she'd thought would be her bird course for the semester- was more work than she thought. In her old school, music theory wasn't usually emphasized. Instead, the instrumental portion was always the focus.<p>

So far Evelyn had failed on both accounts. She'd only started playing alto saxophone in the ninth grade. At Constance and St. Jude's, all students have been playing since a much younger age and had their parents pay for private lessons. It didn't help that her class was a split class of tenth and eleventh graders. Whenever they soloed while practicing jazz they always sounded perfect.

Evelyn stretched her long arms above her head. She rolled her wrists and stretched her cramped hands. She needed a break. Now.

Evelyn stood and padded out of her room and into the hallway. She noticed her brother's door ajar and approached. She knocked carefully, not wanting to encounter a similar situation as she did earlier this week.

She rapped his door. "Chuck?"

"Yes?"

Evelyn pushed the door and felt her muscles relax. "Oh. You're alone. Thank god."

Chuck quickly typed something on his phone. "For what do I owe this pleasure?"

Evelyn sighed and fell back on his bed. The covers were silky smooth. She ran her fingers along the fabric and closed her eyes. "How do you always talk like that?"

"Talk like what?"

Evelyn opened one eye. "You always speak so formally."

"Do I now?"

Evelyn opened her other eye and sat up on her elbows. "You did it again."

"I'd be completely shocked if this bothers you." He smirked.

"It doesn't," Evelyn shrugged her shoulders, "it's just weird."

"If you want I can talk dirty, but I don't think it's appropriate."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. Her brother can be so disgusting. _Boys_. "Ha, ha. Very funny. I was just making an observation, that's all."

A pregnant pause fills the room as Evelyn rubs her eyes again. "What are you doing right now?"

Chuck gazed around his room. "Nothing of importance."

"Good. Let's go out. But, this time we are going to do something _I _like to do. Last time didn't go very well so we need to correct that."

Chuck grinned. "I'm up for it. What exactly do you like to do?"

An evil smile graced her Bass features. She quirked one eyebrow and told her brother mockingly, "You'll see. It'll be a _surprise_."

* * *

><p>"This is your idea of <em>fun<em>?" Chuck asked as they finally arrived at her "surprise" destination. It was a surprise to Chuck all right, he didn't expect his sister to take him to a sporting facility. Take Chuck to a sporting event to watch, he could handle and enjoy – especially if women are playing – but playing a sport was an entire new beast. Convinced, Chuck wholeheartedly believed his sister was out to punish him. He vaguely remembered her mentioning she liked sports at their first family dinner but didn't like it.

_Seriously, soccer of all sports? She liked soccer?_

His sister nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Come on! Have you ever even played before?"

Chuck shook his head quickly. Honestly, he wasn't a big fan of the sport – or sports in general. He liked hockey because of Bart, and women's tennis – Maria Sharapova always looked good in her short skort. Soccer was not his thing.

Evelyn opened the door to the indoor field. It was deserted on a Saturday night, as it should be. When she told him to wear active wear, he had a bad feeling about her surprise. Chuck wore his red sports jumpsuit. He never intended to actually sweat in it.

Evelyn dropped her sports bag on the artificial turf. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a soccer ball. She was wearing loose fitting soccer shorts and a purple tank top. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and pulled each strand into a tight ponytail. "Are you ready for some one on one?"

"I don't like soccer."

Evelyn scoffed. "Have you ever played?"

"Once. I got hit in the face which triggered a nose bleed."

His sister dropped the ball which bounced on the green turf. "Well, now is a good time to get over it. Are you afraid of losing?"

"I never lose."

Evelyn smirked. "Well that's a bit problematic because I never lose either."

Chuck stepped forward and tried to steal the ball in front of her feet. Evelyn was too quick; she brushed the ball back with the bottom of her foot behind her body. Chuck tried again, but missed the ball.

"Game on?"

Chuck, who never backed down from a challenge, replied, "Game on."

Evelyn pivoted and sprinted to the center of the field. "Come and get me Chuck!"

Chuck ran toward her, something he hasn't done in a while. Evelyn waited for him to challenge. Chuck would try to get the ball but as soon as he had it, would lose it to Evelyn's skillful footwork.

Chuck's breaths became labored after a long while of chasing. He bent down, his hands on his thighs panting. "Not…fair… you… have practiced…"

Evelyn walked up to him, the ball at her feet. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead and cheeks were crimson. "I'm going easy on you."

Chuck took this opportunity to steal and began to run to her end of the field and shot the ball in her net. Chuck smirked satisfied.

"I'll allow that even though you cheated." Evelyn said as she scooped the ball from her net.

"Come on that was completely fair! You had a lapse in concentration!" Chuck argued.

Evelyn put her hand up in surrender. "Alright, alright! It's eight to one for me."

Chuck glowered, his breath returning to normal. "Whatever. I haven't played in years."

"Are we calling the end of the game?" Evelyn asked a bit too innocently.

Chuck's feet responded before his mouth and he stole the ball and darted down the field.

"Hey, not again!" He could hear his sister gain on him and suddenly, his face planed on the plastic smelling grass.

Chuck pulled himself to his feet. "Hey! That's a foul!"

Evelyn was already almost at the other end and stopped. "That was actually a skillful tackle!"

"Bullshit!" Chuck jogged toward her.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can start with the ball this time."

Chuck took a moment trying to formulate a plan of attack. He jetted off to her right side but she stopped him. They fought for the ball but he accidently tripped her. She tumbled to the ground and pulled him down with her.

"Look whose fouled now," She said rubbing her reddened knees. Chuck smirked, fatigue setting in. He lay on the turf, not wanting to move. He was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Do you want to take a break?" Evelyn asked. She sat up, catching her breath.

Chuck nodded gratefully. He focused on his breathing, closing his eyes briefly. It was weird thinking that he was spending his Saturday night not at a bar, or a party but at a soccer field. He planned to crash one tonight but couldn't resist Evelyn's request. He felt juvenile, something he never remembered feeling.

Chuck sat up and stretched his arms. "Sore?" Evelyn asked.

"No."

Evelyn smiled. She probably didn't believe him, but didn't push the subject. Instead she began pulling out blades of grass, splitting them in half.

"So, have you decided yet what you're going to do next year?"

Chuck leaned back on one elbow. He hated that question. Every adult always asked, but he never had an answer. He didn't know. He really didn't have a clue. However, he did know what was expected of him. Eventually, Bart will want to retire from Bass Industries, and most assume he will take over.

"It's already decided for me. College."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about it. You never told me where you applied to."

Chuck massaged the back of his neck. He stretched his legs which were starting to seize. "Yale, Brown, Columbia… All the Ivy leagues."

"Well, don't you have a school you prefer?"

Chuck shrugged. "Wherever I get in. Bart may need to help out since I haven't heard back yet from any school. Early acceptance is coming up."

Evelyn nodded, understanding. "Don't you have a plan? Let me rephrase that, what do you picture yourself as in twenty years profession wise?"

Chuck knew the answer to that question. It's been assumed since childhood. "I'll be the head of Bass Industries."

His sister observed him. "Do you actually want that?"

Do I want that? Chuck wondered. Nobody has ever asked him this question. Did he? It's always been assumed. He needed to carry on the family's legacy. He didn't want to let Bart down. If he were control Bass Industries, he'd finally accept him. Finally, he'd be successful. It was the only option.

Suddenly he remembered Evelyn didn't grow up on the Upper East Side. "It doesn't matter if I want it or not, I'm just going to get it. You'll soon find out, but choices are limited in our family."

Evelyn frowned. "That's not right. I told dad I wanted to go into science and he didn't seem to have a problem with that."

Chuck smirked. "That's because that's a reputable profession. And you actually try in school. I do not."

"That is true," Evelyn pulled a clump of grass and wrapped a strand around her fingers cutting off the circulation. "Why can't you do what you want?"

Chuck watched her, the tip of her finger turning crimson from the pressure. "I don't really know what I want. At least, not yet."

Evelyn let go of the blade of grass, and let the blood flow through her finger evenly. "You'll figure it out. I'm sure dad won't stop you."

"He won't stop me. He just won't care, I'll just disappoint him."

Evelyn looked at him critically. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, and she didn't say anything for a few moments. "You won't know that if you don't talk to him about it."

"Let's face it. He's never around, and when he is, he just tells me what I'm doing wrong."

Evelyn bit her lip, sharp blue eyes turned icy. "I wish he were around more often."

"Yeah? Well get used to it," Chuck replied bitterly. I've dealt with it for my whole life, you aren't missing much, Chuck thought.

"No. I won't. Maybe he doesn't even_ realize_ he's doing this to you Chuck. To _us._"

Chuck's jaw locked. Why was she taking his side? She barely knew their father. "The only reason he likes you is because he feels guilty, you said so yourself!"

Evelyn's eyes grew colder, and Chuck felt a chill run down his back. It was the same angry stare Bart presented him with. She looked away from him and sighed. "You know what, forget about it. We'll see… we'll all talk about this together another time."

The tension in the room began to dissipate. Evelyn stood and packed up their possession. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started chuckling.

Something was definitely wrong with her, Chuck concluded. "What?"

Evelyn looked at him, her mood lighter. "Why is it, whenever we spend time together, we end up fighting?"

"We're too different yet alike. It's a bad combination."

"Hm, well its normal. Sibling fighting and all."

Chuck smiled. He always wanted family, and with that came conflict. As they returned to the Penthouse he couldn't help think that it was never a bad thing. There could be worse things, Chuck thought to himself. Loneliness was far worse. Luckily those days were behind him. For good.

* * *

><p>Never in her life had Evelyn participated in the dramatic arts. She was never one to play characters, or liked the idea of people watching her, with a hot spotlight flashing in her eyes. Back at her old school, it was optional participation and occurred only every couple years due to a severe lack in funding. As it turned out, Constance Billard and St. Jude's had an annual stage production. The seniors usually fulfilled the acting roles and freshman and sophomores would help out as crew. Since the school was so small, participation was mandatory.<p>

The first rehearsals were mostly for the actors learning their lines. In the meantime the stage crew were busily sewing costumes, painting sets and organizing all the technology equipment. Evelyn pushed through the auditorium doors after class ended. She scanned the stage to see the stage manager Rose already ordering people around. Evelyn dropped her bag in one of the seats and jumped on stage.

"Rose? Hey!" She jogged toward her.

"Thank god you're here!" Rose rolled her eyes. Julian, the director stormed on stage, his green scarf almost flying off his shoulders. "What have you guys been doing? I said I wanted the sets painted by Friday! Why are you still in the building process? The carriage isn't even built yet!"

"I'm sorry sir-"

"Just get it done. We're already behind!" He bristled pass Rose already yelling, "Hey you! Nate! We're starting your scene so get ready. We're already behind schedule people, let's move!" He clapped his hands and made a beeline for the cluster of actors.

"Someone's a bit impatient."

Rose took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "The play is a few weeks away. Just wait till the night of."

That was a scary thought. Evelyn winced and rested her hands on her hips. "So what do you need me to do?"

Rose rubbed the back of her neck and looked around. "Right now, can you find the paints for the carriage? They should be in the props closet. Do you know where that is?"

Rose looked so tired, Evelyn didn't want to bother her any more than necessary. "I'll find it."

She nodded before getting a message from her headset. She disappeared behind the curtain, leaving Evelyn on the stage.

Not wasting time, Evelyn followed where Rose disappeared behind the black velvet curtains. She followed backstage, passed the mirrors and chairs for makeup. She checked each door until near the end of the hall she found a door with a label PROPS. Evelyn found the paint, picked up all three cans (which were surprisingly heavy) and returned to Rose. She didn't give her any other tasks but told her to wait backstage in case she needed her help.

"Here," Rose planted a headset in her hands. "From now on, in case I need to contact you, you can talk to me through this. Its wireless and if you want to talk to me or the guys working the lighting and soundboard, press this black switch." The rectangular box had a hook so it could clip onto her pants.

"If this light is flashing red, one of us is trying to talk to you so answer right away."

Evelyn adjusted the hand sized black box around the hem of her skirt. She slipped on the headset and walked back stage.

She pressed the button and cleared her throat. "Hello? This is Evelyn. I just want to see who's on the other line here."

Immediately a male voice answered back. "Loud and clear Evelyn."

The voice sounded familiar. That couldn't be… "Eric?"

"The one and only Van der Woodsen. What'ya need?"

Evelyn giggled. "I forgot you're doing lighting and soundboards! This is so sick; we can talk during the show."

"Definitely! I can also see you too."

Wait a minute. Evelyn twirlled her body to see if anyone was behind her backstage suspiciously. "Well, I can't see you but I can say I'm a bit creeped out."

Eric's laugh rang from the other end. "The lighting and sound board has an excellent view."

Evelyn peaked passed the curtains. The lighting and soundboard box was empty. "I'm sure. It's too bad you're not there now to enjoy it."

A frustrated female voice interrupted Eric's chance to reply. "Would you two knock it off? This device is for work only. I don't need to hear you two having a chat."

A hand tapped her shoulder. Evelyn spun around to Eric smiling. He wore his headset which was identical to Evelyn's. Evelyn pressed her palm to her mouth, to contain her laughter. She regained her composure after taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry Rose. We won't do it again."

Evelyn pulled the headset off her ears, so they hung around her neck. "We'll have to be more discreet next time."

"Don't even worry about it. The soundboard box gets really boring since there isn't much to do yet."

"Well being stuck with props isn't the most thrilling job either." Evelyn sat down on the black stool beside the front curtain. "Besides, I have nothing to do right now and really don't know why I'm here."

"What is your job title again?" Eric asked.

Evelyn smirked and drew her hands up to air quote, "Assistant stage manager."

"That must be so exciting," Eric deadpanned.

"Hardly. I'm the bitch's bitch. You can't go any lower on the totem pole. I'm artistically inept so they figured they could use me to keep everything organized and boss me around."

"Rose is nice, so she isn't the worst boss you could have."

Eric always looked at the bright side of things. Evelyn wished she could be that optimistic about anything. "But Julian is not. He seems like an asshole."

Eric scoffed. "Isn't every director? He told me he didn't think I could handle working the lighting and soundboards. That I don't have enough 'experience.' I'm sorry, but last time I checked it was me who mediated a website for _the_ _New York Times_! Not to mention I was the assistant for the sound board last year."

Evelyn smirked. "Did you tell him that?"

Eric suddenly became fascinated with his shoes. "No."

"Didn't think so."

Eric shrugged. "Whatever, he isn't worth it anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"He may be attractive, but I wouldn't date him."

"He's gay?"

Eric looked at her as if it were completely obvious. "Couldn't you tell? It's because he wears a scarf."

Evelyn stood from her stool and poked her head past the wings of curtains. "That can't be it! Chuck wears a scarf-"

"Hey guys."

Eric and Evelyn turned to see waves of blonde hair bounce toward them. Jenny smiled as she approached. Her hands were full of clothes and a basket of sewing supplies.

"Hey Jenny!" Evelyn smiled as Jenny dropped the clothes and basket on a nearby table.

"How are the costumes coming?" Eric asked.

"Ugh. It's slow. Turns out, Julian wants to change some of the girl's dresses. Apparently, he didn't like the original design."

"Figures." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Why must we sacrifice our time for this stupid play again?"

Eric sighed. "It's mandatory!"

"You guys are looking at this the wrong way. At least we don't have to deal with Julian as much as the actors do."

Evelyn leaned her head back. Black painted bricks made contact with the back of her head. She began to hit her head lightly against the brick wall repeatedly. "Kill me now."

"We could, but where would we stash your body? " Eric quipped.

"It's too messy of a job for me," Jenny added. "Being from Brooklyn means I can't pay my bail."

Evelyn chuckled and sat upright. Just then Blair and her minions bristle passed Eric and Jenny. Blair didn't spare a glance at Evelyn and for that she was glad. Although Blair knew the situation, she didn't expect much to change with her. Avoidance was much better than their previous confrontation. Blair's minions glared in their direction as they passed.

As soon as they were out of an earshot Jenny asked, "So, is there anything going on between you and Blair anymore?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I can't say I'm not happy about it. No news is good news right?"

"Speaking from my experience, being ignored by Blair is much better than being provoked. Those always just lead to humiliation."

Rose reappeared from the curtains. "Evelyn! What are you doing? I've been trying to page you for five minutes!"

Evelyn jumped up and quickly peaked at the large box strapped to the hem of her jeans. Sure enough, the bulb was flashing. "I'm sorry! I-I just not used to this yet-"

"Enough with the excuses, just get out here now please."

Evelyn gave a parting glance to Jenny and Eric. They both smirked back and called, "Have fun!"

She shot them a menacing glare and shook her head slowly, with disgust. Eric and Jenny laughed from the wings as she slid on her headset before being turning her attention back to Rose.

Through her headset Eric said, "If you talk to Julian make sure to mention me!"

Evelyn turned to Eric who smiled, and raised his eyebrows. She looked both ways before flipping him her middle finger.

* * *

><p>The following day, Evelyn had a day off from her backstage duties. Today would mostly be rehearsing lines for all actors of the play so there was no point for her to stick around. She really wished she had a more substantive job, but after her audition, it was clear she should never be on stage. Acting was not something that she was gifted with. She was fine with that, and would rather be backstage and out of the spotlight. She liked still being in control which being backstage granted her, and especially enjoyed the right to boss seniors around. They couldn't hold her against it – it was after all her job.<p>

Last period ended and students flooded the hallways. Now comfortable in these hallways, she knew every shortcut and back entrance Constance and St. Judes had to offer. She hustled quickly through the boy's corridor and to her brother's locker. She didn't want to miss him before he left. He had a knack of leaving the school as fast as possible – or left earlier before class ended.

Evelyn weaved through the throngs of students, her dark mane blowing in her haste. A wisp of her fresh hair got caught in her mouth. She brushed it away and readjusted her bag that weighed her shoulder down. Almost there, Evelyn thought relieved. She saw a wooden locker door open and suspected it to be her brother's. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw his side profile.

He has a big head, Evelyn thought to herself as she approached. "Chuck!"

He turned his head both ways, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Evelyn squeezed past a junior boy, who looked at her annoyed. She poked his shoulder. "Chuck."

His eyes shot open with surprise. "Hey, what are you doing here? Isn't there rehearsal today?"

"Only for the cast and directors today. Which reminds me, how did you get out of participating?"

He smirked. "I am diagnosed with stage fright according to my doctor."

"You can't be serious. I thought everyone had to participate!"

He shrugged. "I'm Chuck Bass." He said it as if it explained everything.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. She wished she'd thought of that. "You're still going to go watch the play right? Blair is the lead after all."

"Of course I will."

Evelyn hid the small smile that threatened to creep up on her lips. Her brother definitely cared about Blair. He may be fooling himself, but it seemed so _obvious._

"Anyway, since you're not busy I want you to come with me to do something important."

"That being?"

Evelyn bit her lip. "Going to see Dad."

Chuck brows knitted together. "What for?"

"To have that talk we talked about. I want you to come with me."

Evelyn waited for a moment for his response. People around them slammed their doors loudly and milled out of the hallways. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Really? He was being stubborn about this? Evelyn thought to herself. "I think it is. And since you don't have anything else better to do, you're coming with me." She shut his locker door and clicked the lock closed.

"Come on." Evelyn started walking to the front doors. Chuck's feet remained cemented on the floor.

Evelyn stopped and whipped around. "Fine," She huffed and marched back to Chuck. "I'll just have to drag you then," She tugged his arm with surprising force. Chuck jerked forward and reluctantly, followed, her hand still gripped tightly around his forearm.

"I still oppose this decision."

Evelyn pushed the front doors open. A mild breeze whipped both of them in the face. She turned to her brother, not letting go of his arm and told him, "Tell that to somebody who cares."

* * *

><p>The limo ride was short and Chuck still felt uneasy. He'd never interrupted Bart before while he was at work. Well he had several times, but not spontaneously. Especially not to just talk. The idea repelled Chuck and he would rather be anywhere but in his father's office right now. What was the point of trying when his father wouldn't even care?<p>

They approached the front desk and Chuck immediately recognized the man. Calvin- or was it Colton? He eyed the name on the desk. _Robert._ He wasn't even close. Chuck stayed back near the door as his sister took to the secretarial desk.

"Hello," Evelyn smiled at Robert. "Can we please speak to Mr. Bass?"

Chuck wanted to laugh. If he were a complete stranger he'd think she seemed pretty bold. She looked like a little kid wanting a sucker from a candy store.

"I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Bass only takes appointments."

Evelyn turned to look at Chuck with a: _they know you here, do something!_ Look.

He looked on. If she wanted this, she could do it on her own.

"Well, you see… umm… Could you maybe page him?"

"He's taking a phone call right now with an overseas client."

Evelyn turned again to Chuck. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I told you he'd be too busy."

His sister's blue eyes turned icy. Robert was then on the phone, his finger pointed up at her, telling her to wait.

Evelyn took a couple steps back toward Chuck. "What floor is he on?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "The top floor obviously."

"Hmmm," She hummed, her lips formed in a thin line. She looked around the room quizzically. Beside the desk was a set of metal detectors and further, an elevator. She marched forward, past the desk to the elevator. The metal detectors started to beep as she ran through it, grabbing Robert's attention. She pressed the button of the elevator to go up and the doors slide open right away.

"Excuse me Miss! Where do you think you're going? Miss!"

Chuck watched alarmed, as Evelyn slipped through the doors. She pressed the button to go up, and waited for the doors to close. Chuck bolted to the elevator and watched the doors close slowly, a devious smirk staring back at him, until it was too late.

"You can't do this!" Robert lunged at the elevator.

"Just watch me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tsk, tsk. Oh Evelyn, you spunky girl. What a Bass. What will she do next? Well, you all will find out as soon as I can find time to write it!**

**Also can anyone else believe this is the last season of GG? It's so sad it's winding down****. I hope GG isn't someone we've seen before. I have an image of Kristen Bell coming in at the end for the viewer to see her, but nobody else on the Upper East Side. Any theories? Seriously though, that last episode I will feel dead inside... At least we have fanfiction to mourn! Is there anything special people are expecting in the finale? (I haven't been looking at ANY spoilers, I want to enjoy the season for what it is).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a much appreciated review!**


	13. Fatal Detraction

**A/N: Hello everyone! Even though I'm not participating in NaNoWriMo, I've gotten into the spirit of it and will try to write as much as I can this month. My goal is to get to at least chapter fifteen. I'm hoping I'll get there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG or any of its characters. All the OC's are mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Fatal Detraction<p>

* * *

><p>Once the doors shut, the elevator ascended and the pressure thickened in Evelyn's ears. She swallowed hard, trying to relieve the pressure but it kept building up. Her heart was beating furiously. She leaned back against the wall of the elevator, and gripped the handrail that poked the small of her back.<p>

_Did I really just do that?_ Evelyn wondered with disbelief.

Numbers flashed above the doors of the elevator. After passing the twelfth floor, Evelyn relaxed a bit. Her hands were clammy but felt colder than the rain that pelted outside.

She knew she could have waited. She could have talked to her father when he came home much later in the evening. Evelyn had plenty of opportunities, but couldn't do it alone. She would see her father and say hello, before he'd go to sleep upstairs after a long day of work. When he told the family he was leaving for a business trip for week, she thought it would only occur once in a while. Over the past two months, her father has been out of the country or busy at work in the city. She didn't directly say anything to anybody, but Evelyn began to feel frustrated. Why bother wanting to connect with your child if you don't have enough time to?

The elevator finally leveled and the pressure in Evelyn's ears popped. The doors opened and Evelyn bolted through them. Glancing around the area, lots of individual offices were sectioned off going left, right and ahead of her. Instinctively, Evelyn walked forward and at the end of the hall a sign read _C.E.O. BARTHOLOMEW BASS. _

Evelyn rapped the door twice and entered. As Robert had said, Bart was busy on the phone. His blue eyes – so similar to her own – locked with hers. He was surprised, but still cool as ice. Always.

Evelyn waited and waited as her father talked. The longer he was on the phone the angrier she got. She could only be ignored for so long. She didn't say anything over the past couple of months. But now, her father's indifference was now apparent more than ever. It was time to break her silence.

A couple minutes passed and Chuck appeared at the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Bart's eyes train between his son and daughter questioningly. Chuck just gave an I-told-you-so look to Evelyn. She huffed indigently.

Finally, Bart hung up the phone and addressed his children. "Hi Evelyn, Chuck. What brings you here?"

Evelyn stepped forward. "Well-"

Chuck grabbed her arm. "I think we should go-"

Evelyn shot her brother a stern look and wiggled out of his grasp. "No."

"Uh – Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

Evelyn sighed and kept her voice even. "Chuck and I have some things we have to tell you."

Bart's face contracted with concern. "Is there something wrong? Did either of you get in trouble at school?"

Evelyn swallowed thickly, and ran her clammy hands down her pleated skirt. _Why was this so hard?_ "Not exactly."

Their father's cold eyes stared back at her, expectantly. No wonder Chuck stayed silent for so many years. Their father's stare alone was intimidating enough to make any person run for the nearest exit. Evelyn took a step forward and stood in front of one of the leather chairs opposite to his desk. Her hands twitched to feel her golden locket; to fiddle with its golden chains.

"I know you've been really busy lately… but um…"

The phone rang again and both sets of eyes trained to the flashing red light. Bart reached for the phone. "Just one second."

Just like that, Evelyn felt an invisible slap across her face. He could always call someone back, but shouldn't she come first. Shouldn't they come first?

Chuck had said a couple months ago, "Business always comes first." She didn't initially believe him, but now it was clear. It made sense now why Chuck didn't want to come. He'd been brushed off all his life and ignored. She wouldn't have it anymore. It needed to stop now. Not just for herself, but Chuck to.

Bart lifted the receiver for it to only be slammed back down by Evelyn. "No." She felt her temper rise, her face serious. "I came from my _home_, my _family_ to meet you, to live with you and you won't even give me the time of day! A phone call is more important isn't it?"

Her father's eyes widened, his brows raised. "I-I thought this is what you've wanted."

Evelyn stood her ground, not caring for her brother's reaction behind her. "I thought so to. I did in the beginning. But then you left. Again and again."

"Usually I don't leave as often as I have the past couple months but I have obligations-"

Really? He was going to turn it around on her and play the guilt card? Evelyn willed herself not to fall for it. Not this time. "That's not what I heard. I've been told to get used to it."

Bart blinked back at her, surprise evident in his eyes. "I didn't know you felt this way."

"You don't know at all how I feel. You think you've gotten to know me but you haven't. You've barely tried."

Bart's eyes flash with hurt. He looks down at his desk as words eluded him. Evelyn turned her head to Chuck who is as still as she's ever seen him. He avoids her glance, staring at his perfectly shined shoes. Her eyes wandered to Bart's phone which flashed with unheard messages. His desk was stacked high with file folders and business reports.

Evelyn's cheeks flushed. She shouldn't have said any of those things. She didn't think of her dad's position. She didn't think that he worked so hard to earn the lifestyle they have. Maybe this is why her brother stayed silent? He felt ashamed to argue with a father that has given so much. For Evelyn he's given her more material needs she could ever wish for. But it wasn't what she wanted. She longed for her father. She wanted a man to care for her, talk about her fears and nightmares. She needed someone who could comfort her no matter how she treated them. Her Uncle Travis was nice, but she didn't share a connection with him. He was always her uncle and she only spoke of trivial things to him. With her father – her real father – she wanted so much more. Didn't he want the same thing?

"I'm sorry." Her father's voice is small and filled with shame. He wipes his face with his weathered hands. "I didn't know."

"I knew you didn't." Evelyn replied. "That's why I had to tell you. If I didn't I'd burst at some point."

Bart grinned and shook his head. Evelyn looked back at him with a confused expression. "What?" She asked.

"You're so much like your mother."

Evelyn smiled sadly. She was? Pride coursed through her veins and her heart fluttered with excitement. She wanted to know more; so much more. "Really?" She squeaked.

"More than you know."

Evelyn bit her lip as she smiled back. Her heart soared as thousands of questions threatened to spill past her lips.

"Listen, why don't we go for coffee now and you ask me anything. Tell me everything you want to tell me."

Evelyn's smile threatened to split her face in two. "That's the best thing you've said to me so far."

"Well, that's no good. I've got a lot to make up for then." He stood up and Evelyn suddenly remembered Chuck's was standing behind her this whole time by the door.

As she turned her head she began to say, "Chuck, do you have time to-"The words stopped flowing past her lips.

Chuck was gone.

* * *

><p>Block by block, street corner by street corner, Chuck stumbled numbly through the streets of Manhattan. He didn't have any particular direction where he was going. He allowed his feet to take him wherever they pleased. He passed a crosswalk and had to stop, out of breath. He clutched a nearby park bench while his whole afternoon replayed in his mind.<p>

"_You are so much like your mother."_

Chuck left after that comment. Fled quickly and silently. He was perfecting it. He knew where he was wanted and where he wasn't. He felt misplaced as the whole scene before him played out. He wished he didn't witness it, for it reminded him of one thing.

He was a coward.

He didn't hate his sister for what she did. In fact, he thought it was brave and earnest. For years he dreamed in different ways standing up to Bart like she did, but whenever an opportunity came, he would find an excuse to not follow through. Like crystal glass he cracked under the pressure. He couldn't find his voice, or courage.

He was a coward.

Would things change in the family? No doubt in Chuck's mind did he believe that Bart would favor his sister over him. Whereas Chuck resembled their mother more than Evelyn, she inherited more of her personality traits. These traits complimented Bart's driven, intimidating and dominant personality. She exhibited today that she can go toe to toe against Big Bart Bass – an impressive feat considering few would ever attempt what she did.

Chuck patted his coat pockets, in search for something, anything to calm him down. He pulled a rolled joint and light up. After his first puff his nerves were still hyped up. After smoking for years now, it took longer for the symptoms to take effect. Chuck inhaled deeply a couple more times. He sat on the park bench and leaned his head back. Now he felt a bit more relaxed.

He didn't move for a few moment and watched cars and buses fly by. The more he smoked the more confused he got. Everything was moving so fast around him and he was still. It scared him, not knowing where to go, what to do. He wished someone was around who understood the feeling.

Nate.

Who better than Natefused? Chuck chuckled to himself for the nickname. With languid motions, Chuck pulled out his phone and called his best friend. Then Arthur. He decided he was done walking for the day, and wasn't completely sure how to get home in his state. As he waited, Chuck continued to watch the cars pass by honking loudly all while he stood still.

* * *

><p>Evelyn sipped her steaming hot chocolate, savoring the sweet milky liquid down her throat. She felt lighter than she had been in a while. Evelyn began to smile more, her heart lift being so close to her father. She'd always dreamed of a moment like this, simple and intimate. She pinched herself a couple times when her father wasn't looking, just to make sure everything that transpired was real. Evelyn pinched her white skin faintly. A light pink pinch mark scarred her skin and faded away. This was real; completely real.<p>

She was so glad she confronted her father. Although difficult, it was worth it. Her father simply didn't know he disregarded her and appeared indifferent about her living with his family. Evelyn's mind wandered to other scenarios when her whole family – Bass family – could come together united. The thought was sacred; it was unachievable.

Not anymore.

Evelyn listened to her father's endless apologies. He asked her to tell him everything and she did – mostly. There were some things a father shouldn't know about a daughter; at least for Evelyn, she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"I can imagine getting those papers seemed out of the blue, but uh, I've been working for a while to get back my custody of you."

"What took so long then?"

Bart sipped his black coffee. "Well, after a while I then became very wealthy at Bass Industries. I had updates on how you were doing, and before I knew it, you had an established life with your aunt and uncle. I didn't think it was fair to uproot you from that, and you seemed very happy. I had Chuck with me and as a single dad, it was a bit difficult for me to care for him. Not financially of course, but well, sometimes a son needs a mother. I couldn't fill that void."

Evelyn nodded with understanding. Earlier, she texted Chuck and asked if he wanted to go for coffee with their father. She hoped they could all talk together and work things out. He never answered her messages. Evelyn knew Chuck had lots of issues with their dad, but she didn't want to get involved. It wasn't in her place. All she wanted to do was guide Chuck, and help him get the courage to speak.

So far, she'd been unsuccessful.

"If you didn't do anything, when I turned eighteen I was going to go looking for you." Evelyn tucked a dark lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you came for me. My worst fear was that you didn't want me."

Bart gave her a quizzical look. "Well, you are sorely mistaken. I've wanted my daughter back since she was taken from me. I had an opportunity last fall and I took it."

Evelyn smiled, real and genuine. Bart stared at her for a moment too long and shook his head. Evelyn's smile faltered. "What is it?"

Bart's mournful eyes locked with hers. "You have your mother's smile."

Evelyn's eyes fell to her lap. "Oh. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a great thing," Bart reassured her.

Evelyn's smile drifted back to face again. "I kind of knew that already."

"How?"

She reached under her shirt and pulled out her long golden locket. She dipped her head and slipped the golden chain off her neck. She handed it to her father and he took it. He examined every crevice, every design on the locket. He unlatched the locket and his eyes widened when he saw the picture.

"I remember always having this necklace, ever since I was little. I-I never take it off because…" Evelyn trailed off her cheeks reddening.

Her father was caught in a trance, as if everything in the world stood still. His lips twitched into a sad grin. He looked up and sighed, the moment passed. He handed it back to Evelyn. "You were saying?"

"Oh! Umm yes, I-I never take off this necklace." Evelyn slipped it over her head and tucked it away to safety. "I like the idea of carrying her around where I go, so she's always with me."

Her father's eyes were thoughtful and warm. It was a far cry from the big business mogul he always was to the world. She took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"If you don't mind me asking – I've always wanted to know – what was mom like?"

"A lot like you."

Evelyn wasn't satisfied with that answer. "How so?"

"She was very brave and honest. I wouldn't be where I am if she wasn't honest about how she felt on some of the decisions I was making."

_Brave? Me?_ Evelyn wondered. Surly her father didn't know enough about her yet to be calling her that. He didn't know everything about her yet. Coming to New York, standing up to the biggest business man in New York was- okay yes that was pretty brave. But there were other moments when she was the biggest coward. He just didn't know. He didn't know that coming to live with him came at a very convenient time. He didn't know that if he asked a month earlier she would have declined the offer.

All of that was far behind her now and would never bother her again. Why tell, when not asked?

"Anything else?"

Bart chucked. "I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to find out remember?"

Evelyn smiled shyly. "You'll find out soon enough."

Her father checked his watch. Hours had flown by and it was almost time for supper. The Van der Bass' planned to be having a family dinner tonight. Evelyn finished the rest of her hot chocolate and stuffed her arms into the sleeves of her heavy coat. It didn't feel heavy. Nothing did.

Her father opened the door for her and they walked toward the parked limo. "Thanks for listening dad." The word was still new, but this time didn't leave a bitter taste in her mouth. It felt _right._

Her words had a huge impact on him and he stopped and smiled. "I'm glad you told me."

Without thinking, Evelyn wrapped her arms around her father's midsection. She was careful not to squeeze too hard, and rested her chin on his shoulder. She was almost as tall as him. Surprisingly, he returned it and it felt wonderful. Closing her eyes, he smelled of musky cologne. It made her feel safe, secure. Loved.

Maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but wouldn't deny that feeling. It was there. It was growing like a yellow carnation. Not yet blooming, but in the process of germinating. She opened her eyes and finally let go. Their driver already had the door open for them and she thanked him before scuttling inside. She rested her head back and sank into her seat. Gratified.

* * *

><p>Chuck ambled into the Penthouse late in the evening. He had a great time with Nate – wait, was it Nate? He didn't remember where he went that night; all he could remember was scotch and joints. Lots of each.<p>

Chuck swayed a bit as he walked. He suddenly felt tired. _A bed would be nice right now,_ Chuck thought to himself. The penthouse was quiet, and he assumed most were asleep. He stumbled past the living area and clean kitchen. _Food, I want you, _Chuck thought as he turned into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator doors with difficulty and fumbled for some food. A voice disturbed his quest and he scowled.

"Chuck? Chuck!"

He turned around and his sister was right in his face. "I just want food. Leave me alone," he snarled.

She ignored him and shut the refrigerator door. "Where have you been?"

"I just went out for a little drink with Nate."

"That's obvious." Evelyn inspected his attire and gently tugged his arm. "Come on, you need to go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Chuck roughly pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"I'm just trying to help you." Evelyn took a step away from him, burned from his touch.

"Well I don't need your help," Chuck said harshly.

Chuck turned back to the pantry and pulled out a box of crackers. His rough motions caused a few other boxes to topple over, and crashed onto the hardwood floors. All he wanted was some god damn food to eat, was that too much to ask? Chuck sat at the table and munched on the crackers. He didn't notice Evelyn cleaning up after the mess he made.

Once she finished she observed him, unsure what to do next. "You don't need to watch me. I can take care of myself."

Evelyn didn't say anything. She avoided his menacing glare piercing through her. "Why did you leave me this afternoon? I've been trying to get in touch with you all evening."

Chuck shrugged. "You and Bart were getting along just fine without me."

"You were invited to come. You just didn't show up."

Chuck munched on a couple more crackers. "Now it's my fault?"

Evelyn's eyes lit up her voice escalating. "I don't see how it could possibly be mine!"

Chuck silenced himself. He knew in his current state, if he said anymore, he'd regret it. Already he seemed to piss her off. "Sorry," he muttered.

Evelyn shook her head. "Whatever, you're drunk. You need to rest, we have school tomorrow." With that, she walked down the hall, her bedroom door shutting behind her. There was no slam, just a fierce shut.

Chuck stood, his belly full of salty crackers. His eyes drooped slightly and only two words ran through his muddled head. _Bed. Now._ Chuck found his bedroom door and somehow undressed into his silk pajamas. He collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. Once his eyes shut completely, he was knocked out.

* * *

><p>School started far too early the next day, but Chuck forced himself out of bed and took a quick hot shower. Last night was a foggy memory that he couldn't quite piece together fully. He fully prepared himself for the morning and took two of his special pills. One would not suffice when sitting through all his classes, his head throbbing. Chuck dressed in his pressed St. Jude's uniform. He looked at the clock and he was already late for first period. He ate his breakfast slowly, and enjoyed the silence of the penthouse. Everyone was already at work and school.<p>

Chuck scrolled through his messages and noticed Gossip Girl posted about admissions. He read the title and couldn't believe his eyes. He opened the message and read further.

_**For B it's either go Yale or go home. She's been dreaming about the school since infancy, but it seems her lifelong dreams have come to a halt. B's dream of Yale has been waitlisted. Poor B. Don't worry, all is not lost. Although you can be sure our favorite fighting bulldog won't go down easy. **_

Blair was waitlisted? Chuck was shocked. How could Blair, who worked her whole life for this moment be waitlisted? She worked harder than anyone he knew. It didn't sit right with him. It wasn't right.

Chuck slammed his coffee cup on the table and bolted to the elevator. Instantly, Blair messaged him to come meet her as soon as possible. He texted her back that he was on his way. As soon as he rushed to school he ran to the courtyard. His eyes darted all over the place until he found her, sitting alone at one of the stone tables. Serena and Lonely boy were in an embrace, which he paid no attention to. Blair's misery was palpable in her eyes.

He didn't even bother checking if he got accepted. His marks were nowhere near high enough for early acceptance. He assumed he'd be accepted later, but he didn't care. Chuck bristled past Serena and Dan and sat beside Blair.

"Where have you been?" She snapped.

"There was a bit of traffic; I was running late this morning."

Blair huffed, hiding her eyes from his. Chuck placed his hand over her gloved one. Blair's eyes shot up to where they had contact. Chuck was about to draw his hand away before she clasped onto it with need. "I know you got waitlisted."

She rolled her eyes. "It must be a mistake."

"You'll still get in Blair. I _know_ it. It's just going to take a bit longer than you thought… unless we could speed it up a bit."

Blair's sad eyes light up. She snapped out of her shock of not getting accepted into Yale, now planning a way how to fix it. "It was all going smoothly until Carcrash came here." Blair took a deep breath, collecting herself. He knew what was going to happen next. He'd seen it happen all before. The fire in her eyes would return. She would stand up, go deal with Ms. Carr and make her send a letter of reference to Yale – or something of that nature. Then, Blair would wait, and order her kingdom around just like any other day. She'd then get accepted and all would be well. Blair would be on top of her kingdom once again.

He'd love to see that happen. She'd be happy. That's all he'd want for her. She deserved it.

"It's time I give someone a little reminder with a specific photo Bass." Her pools of chocolate eyes were determined and fiery – just like he knew they would be. Chuck reached for his phone in the breast of his coat pocket and sent the photo to Blair.

He smirked at her. "Let me know what's left of her."

Blair stood confidently, removing her hand from his. The warmth in his hands was gone. "With any luck, nothing will be left when I'm through with her."

She walked away with confidence although beaten, stood right back up, her head held high. This was one of the many things Chuck admired about Blair Waldorf. He watched her walk away wistful. He wished he could spend more time with her but reminded himself of their deal. They were going to wait, and he wouldn't deal with any of these weird feelings associated with Blair Waldorf. Yes, he admitted these things as feelings.

There was some excruciating pleasure in that.

* * *

><p>After a long day of classes, the day seemed to drag on further with another afternoon rehearsal for the play. Evelyn trudged to the auditorium, tossed her bag on one of the theater seats. She attached her headset over her ears begrudgingly. She just finished her chemistry test last period and just wanted to relax a bit. Sit back and revel in the feeling of doing nothing. The pleasant thought wafted through Evelyn's mind but quickly snapped out of it.<p>

Evelyn flicked on the button of the box attached to her uniform skirt. "Hey Rose? I couldn't see you anywhere, but wherever you are, I'm here. What's there to do?"

"Evelyn! Uh, right now Julian is getting the actors ready to run through the first act. Please check if Jenny has _finally _finished all the costume fittings."

"Alright. Will do." Evelyn clicked the off button and walked to the costume room. It was beside the props room.

"Jen? Please tell me you're here," Evelyn called as she opened the door.

"I'm back here!" She shouted back. Evelyn pushed through a heavy rack of clothes. Jenny was hard at work clipping and running decadent fabrics through her sewing machine.

"Wow, d-do you need any help?"

Jenny pushed a blonde lock out of her face. "I'm almost done. What's up?"

Evelyn pushed a couple racks against the walls creating a clear path to the door and an open space near the full length free standing mirror. "Rose sent me to ask if you were done fitting everyone."

"Almost. I just have to fit one more person. He should be coming now." Jenny checked her phone. Her lips pursed. "He _should've_ been here now."

Evelyn rifted through a rack of old fashioned clothes. "You should be getting extra credit for this. These costumes are amazing."

Jenny grinned. "Thanks but I don't see that happening. No one particularly pays attention to the costume designer of the play." She shrugged her shoulders. Both of her hands gripped onto either end of a measuring tape looped around her neck. "I'm fine with it. I at least get practice out of it."

The door opened suddenly and in came a boy out of breath. He approached quickly and Evelyn immediately recognized him. Nate, her brother's best friend smiled apologetically. His cheeks were flushed from running. His smile was sincere and Evelyn thought he could easily pass for a model. From the first time she met him, the first thing she thought was that he was so… _pretty_. She'd never seen anyone that attractive at her old school.

_It's a good thing I left,_ Evelyn thought just then.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Jenny. My coach stopped me on the way here and… It's a long story."

Jenny waved her hand passively, her eyes guarded. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get you fitted now."

Nate smiled and greeted Evelyn. She could feel Jenny's questioning look burn behind her head. She hadn't told Jenny she knew Nate. The conversation just never came up.

"How are things?" He asked her. Jenny told Nate to raise his arms so she could get a measurement around his torso.

Evelyn hopped up onto an open desk. "Pretty good. I'm just busy with school, and the play…" Evelyn trailed off. She didn't want to talk about her family situation which she was sure Nate was implying. The situation with her father was now looking up, but her brother was a whole other issue. When he came home last night drunker than their Uncle Travis' brother, she knew something was wrong. He wouldn't tell her though. She didn't know what she did, but today he acted like nothing ever happened when he passed her briefly in the hall.

Maybe he didn't remember what he said? He could've been to out of it and didn't mean any of it.

"How about you? Have you gotten word back from any of the colleges you applied for?"

"I did get early acceptance for Columbia."

"Really? That's amazing Nate! Congratulations!"

Nate smiled. "Thanks, it feels kind of good not to have worry anymore. At least I got accepted somewhere."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Columbia no less! I'm sure it'll be a hardship for you having to accept," Evelyn deadpanned.

Nate chuckled. "Yeah. I'm still waiting to see if I get accepted anywhere else."

Evelyn noticed Jenny finished her measurements and waited to get into the conversation. Nate's eyes followed Evelyn's and then noticed Jenny waiting as well.

"Is there anything else I need to try on or anything?"

Jenny shook her head. "You're all set."

"Great. Thanks Jenny."

Evelyn still perched on one of the old desks shared Nate's smile. "You better get back, Julian will be waiting."

Nate made a face. "I know, it'll be thrilling having to deal with him barking orders at you-"

"I skipped rehearsal for lacrosse practice a couple weeks ago, and he gave me a lecture how I should be taking this seriously and that I need to be committed."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Don't worry; it'll be over in a couple weeks. We'll all survive by then."

Nate sighed. "I hope so. I'll be so happy when that day comes. Anyway I should go. I'll see you guys around."

Evelyn got off the desk. "I should be going too. I should be helping too. I'll come see you in a bit Jen."

Jenny waved her goodbye to both of them, her eyes never leaving Nate's figure. Meanwhile, Nate held the door open for her. Here she thought chivalry was dead. Buried deep in its casket. Nate and Evelyn walked to the stage wings chatting. Evelyn found that Nate was really easy to talk to. He wasn't pretentious like most other students and was very friendly. From Evelyn's experience that was very rare on the Upper East Side.

"So you said you play lacrosse?" Evelyn asked.

Nate stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I actually got into Columbia to be on the lacrosse sports team."

"Wow." It was the only word Evelyn could utter. Nate's answer just reinforced the fact that everybody here was special, or amazing at something. They were the best of the best. Evelyn couldn't help but envy them. It seemed that they really had it all sometimes. She knew it wasn't the case for her family, but still. As an outsider, it just wasn't fair.

Nate shrugged. "I think I'm just lucky."

Evelyn smiled. She didn't expect him to downplay his success so much. She appreciated it. The worst was when boys were so conceited and felt the need to brag about how 'amazing' they were. It irritated Evelyn.

"I highly doubt that. I was actually thinking of trying out for a team myself."

Nate's aqua eyes widened with surprise. "You should totally go for it. What sport do you play?"

"I play a bit of everything. But I was going to try out for the soccer team. I'm just, I'm not sure I'm good enough."

"Don't say that, you should try and see what happens."

Evelyn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "It's easy for you to say. You're the one accepted to Columbia for a sport."

Nate help his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay fine. Blame the guy that's happy he got into a college. I'm just trying to be encouraging."

Evelyn tried to suppress the smile threatening to grace her lips. She was failing miserably. "Alright fine. I'll," she sighed. "_try."_

Nate smiled his eyes light up. She had to admit, he was attractive. All the girls at school talked about him, which normally annoyed her. But here she was, talking to him as if it were the most comfortable thing in the world – like they were old friends.

"Nate! Get on stage!"

He looked over his shoulder and saw a distressed Julian ordering everyone to their places. "You trying to get me in trouble here?"

"'Cmon Nate. You know who I'm related to," She smirked. Nate shook his head, and chuckled before setting out for the stage.

Evelyn checked in with her headset and told Rose about the fittings. Not having anything to do for awhile, Evelyn went back to visit Jenny. Eric was busy figuring out the lighting and didn't need any disruptions.

Evelyn resumed her previous position. She was startled when Jenny said to her, "I didn't realize you know Nate." Jenny almost appeared suspicious... and a bit jealous?

"Yeah, we've met before. He's nice considering what most people are like around here."

Jenny grinned wistfully. "I know."

Wait a minute, Evelyn pondered. The way Jenny was acting now, and during his fitting, almost cautious of what she said around him, unable to take her eyes away from him... did she, did they… "Do you like Nate?" Evelyn asked.

Jenny's eyes shot up to hers surprised. "um, well, I-I did."

"Are you guys – were you guys dating before?"

Jenny stopped sewing and looked up at Evelyn. Her light blue eyes were stormy. "We weren't official. We did like each other and all; it just… didn't work out."

Evelyn stood up and started pacing the room. Jenny dated Nate? She couldn't imagine how that went down with her brother Dan. Some feeling told her he wouldn't be kind to any boys that wanted to date Jenny. "Do you still like him?"

"What? No, not now. He's dating my friend Vanessa – Well, actually I should say _dated."_

Evelyn gave her a perplexed look. "They broke up a few weeks ago. It was on Gossip Girl."

Somehow, Evelyn missed that post. She didn't read Gossip Girl religiously, but still read some archives to see if she was ever included on the site. For the past few weeks, she'd been left alone, like an old newspaper. Yet, she was completely fine with that. Relieved, even.

Jenny resumed her sewing work and Evelyn continued to pace. She didn't believe one bit that Jenny was over Nate. Maybe, she could help both of them reunite? Evelyn smiled to herself, liking the idea. She'd start small, helping them be in situations together and let them do the rest. She was no matchmaker – her love life was proof of that – but if she just quickened the pace for Jenny and Nate they'd both be happy together. Jenny, who quickly became her closest friend outside her family, deserved it. She wanted it. Evelyn could tell.

Evident in Jenny's longing gaze, she would be doing Jenny a favor. Evelyn vowed to help her get it.

* * *

><p>The next day, Chuck waltzed through the hallways during lunch. He spotted his favorite brunette and approached her. She was whispering fiercely to her minions, and looked over her shoulder ever so often. Obviously she and her minions were scheming. How amature.<p>

"Waldorf," Chuck greeted. Blair turned and walked away from her minions who continued their hushed chatter in a huddle.

"Bass."

Chuck opened his mouth, about to continue their banter. Suddenly Serena appeared. Her blue eyes were conflicted, her body rigid. Chuck eyed his stepsister curiously. _Serena must have done something._ And whatever it was, it would be bad news for Blair.

"Blair can I talk to you about something?" Serena fidgeted on the spot.

Blair, slightly annoyed asked, "What is it S?"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything but you-you got into early admission."

Blair gaped at her. "What? How do you know that?"

"Because I declined my acceptance. You're next in line. They are going to call you in a couple of hours."

"You're the Constance student?" Blair turned and shouted to her minions, "Cancel the Nelly Yuki project now!" She turned her attention back to Serena. "S, why would you turn down Yale? And don't say for me because even I wouldn't believe you."

Chuck looked between the two best friends with confusion. _Serena of all people got into Yale?_

"I-I just don't think Yale is the right fit for me."

Dan Humphrey overheard this and started questioning Serena.

"You got into Yale?"

Serena avoided his surprised expression. "I wanted to tell you…"

Not interested at listening to the two of them bicker, he turned his attention back to Blair. She looked a bit confused at first; the whole day had been an emotional rollercoaster for her. Suddenly, she jumped up like a little kid her smile as bright as the sun. "I got in to Yale. I GOT INTO YALE!"

Chuck smiled, rare and genuine at Blair's happiness. It was a welcomed distraction from his problems at the moment and it felt better than waking up this morning. Chuck watched Blair Waldorf – who normally was calm and composed – let her guard down. Seemingly, he always was around when she showed her other side. But this side of Blair Waldorf he hadn't caught a glimpse since she was a small child.

Chuck longed to touch her, to share this happy moment alone with her. He did help contribute after all didn't he? Did their scheming to blackmail Rachel count for nothing? Chuck watched Blair's curls bounce as she celebrated with her minions. She turned to face him, her smile permanently etched on her face.

"Congratulations Waldorf."

"Why thank you Bass."

She was close enough that he could smell her signature scent. Close enough, that he could reach out and run his fingers through her hair, and along her porcelain skin. Her ruby red lips stretched in a blissful smile he wished he could see more often.

"Did you use the picture to its full advantage?"

Blair smiled triumphantly. "Iowa didn't know what hit her. I have her right where I want her now to ensure that I keep Yale. She may need another reminder or two, but it'll keep her quiet if she knows what's good for her."

"Spoken like a true Queen. Now that you have Yale, there's nothing that can take it away from you."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Blair's minions texted their final messages before disappearing into a nearby classroom. Blair lingered in the hall and Chuck's feet were firmly planted.

"Thanks again for your help Chuck."

"You know I'll always help you Blair."

Blair bit her lip and they stood for a moment in silence. It looked like Blair wanted to say something more but decided against it. She readjusted her large tote over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later Bass."

Instantly Chuck felt her slipping away, beyond his grasp. All they had left was the Ms. Carr scheme. Now that it had been dealt with they had to remain friends until they were mature enough to handle a relationship. Right then, Chuck wanted to kick himself for suggesting it. He didn't like being just friends with Blair. He accepted the fact that he wanted more. She wanted more, he could tell. But who would concede first? Pride overtook both, and again it was back to game. Games were inescapable for them. But this time the stakes were raised. This time, he didn't want to win, because that meant she had to lose.

Confusion set in for Chuck and for the first time he wondered if maybe, just maybe, it was time to forfeit the game for once and for all.

_**All is well on the Upper East Side again. Blair's delayed acceptance has been finalized. Congratulations B, we knew the bulldog couldn't be beaten. Here's hoping we all will be as fortunate as you are when we get our acceptance letters.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	14. Found in Translation

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and have favorited and or alerted this story! I really appreciate it!**

**Also, today marks the 1 year anniversary for this fic! Time just flies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG or any of it's characters. Just the OC's I've had the pleasure to create.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Found in Translation<p>

* * *

><p>"A very special day is coming up," Jenny informed Evelyn during rehearsal the following afternoon. The play was only a week away and Evelyn was glad that it was almost over. Gone would be the days that she'd have to be the one to clean the stage, hunt down the actors, help with their cues and do anything Rose commanded her to.<p>

Both girls were cleaning up the costume room and organized each actor's clothes to their own hooks which were lined up along the wall. Evelyn hung a thick overcoat onto Nate's designated costume hook. "Enlighten me Jennifer."

Jenny smirked. "My birthday is coming up soon."

"So is mine."

Jenny's eyes widened. "You never told me when your birthday is."

All of her life, Evelyn never enjoyed celebrating her birthday. For her, there wasn't anything to celebrate. Her birthday was marred by her mother's death – hardly an occasion for merriment. The day itself was especially worse. She dreaded the day of her birthday. It was a somber day for her and she always kept to herself. It was an unspoken rule between herself and her aunt. They both acknowledged that day when they lost a loved one. Their most important loved one.

"It's on the twenty forth," Evelyn replied quietly. "Yours?"

Jenny hung up a floppy hat on one of the coat hooks. "The twenty ninth. How crazy is that?"

Evelyn hid her sad smile. Even talking about her birthday was hard. She usually avoided it in conversation whenever possible.

Jenny snapped her fingers. "I just had an idea!" She jumped up and down on the spot. Evelyn noticed she always did so when she was excited about something. "We should have a joined birthday party!'

Inside, Evelyn was less than enthused. She liked to be alone on her birthdays. She bit her lip, and tried to paste a smile on her face.

"It would be so much fun! My birthday is on a Saturday night anyway. It could be a double sweet sixteen!"

Right. Evelyn completely forgot the part that this year she was turning the iconic age of sixteen. Evelyn hid her discomfort and smiled as best as she could. Jenny was so excited her eyes shinned as bright as the sun.

Evelyn forced a smile on her face fighting every instinct that clawed inside her. "Why not?" Suddenly, her stomach felt queasy, her throat feeling oddly constricted. She gulped the thickness in her throat, and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Wait, Evelyn – Is something wrong?" Jenny placed an soothing hand on her shoulder.

"It won't be that big of a party…" Jenny trailed off. She sensed something was wrong, and her excitement faded. " I-if you don't want to, that's fine."

Evelyn swallowed the pain and shook her head, bringing her head back up to meet Jenny's. "That's not what I meant. I'd love it if we can celebrate our birthdays together."

You're thinking about this the wrong way, Evelyn thought to herself. Spending her birthday weekend with Jenny may ease the pain she'll be feeling during the weekend. Her stomach eased slightly. She wasn't convincing herself. Regardless, she didn't want to let Jenny down. After all, she already accepted.

"We could invite a special guest for your birthday too," Evelyn said breaking the tension in the air, desperate to get the attention off of her.

Jenny's blushed furiously. "Shut up."

That week, Evelyn asked Jenny what happened between them. After a bit of persistence, Jenny had told her she kissed Nate and he sent her a love letter which never got to her.

"_I can't help but think what if I got the letter. If things would be different," Jenny said._

"_So," Evelyn dragged out the o, "Do you still like him?"_

_Jenny sighed and covered her face. She groaned. "I-I guess I still do on some level. I don't know, he's obviously over me."_

"_Listen, some boys need a roadmap, or better yet, a sign for them to see if you're still into them." _

_Jenny's brows furrowed. "Wait – how do you know this?"_

_Evelyn's cheeks flamed. "Experience." Evelyn's blue eyes wandered but she regained her composure. His face popped into her mind again. It seemed to be happening a lot lately._

"_Doesn't Nate like a challenge?" Evelyn asked._

"_Well he did date Blair Waldorf, but –"_

"_No buts!" Evelyn interrupted. "Jenny Humphrey, you yourself have told me you always go after what you want. What makes this different?"_

_Jenny was silent for a moment. "I see your point. But what if-"_

"_Just try. I'll help if I can."_

"Fine. I'll invite him if you won't. You know you want him there anyway." Evelyn rolled her eyes before adding, "we should tell Eric about this. He'll be pumped." Evelyn clicked the microphone on. "Mr. Van der Woodsen, Miss Humphrey and I need some assistance on stage left. Over."

Jenny giggled at Evelyn's seriousness. She'd already gotten in trouble with Rose countless times for talking to Eric on the headset. Since then, they developed a code to speak with each other.

"Rodger that."

Their code had a bit of every type of messaging system there ever was. Some days they talked like pirates, others like military commanders, pilots and some other times they only spoke with abbreviations.

It was odd, and Evelyn got plenty of questioning glances, but it made working for the play a little less painful.

"T-T-Y-S."

Evelyn and Jenny finished organizing the clothes for the final run through. They quickly walked to the stage left wings.

"Seriously Evelyn? T-T-Y-S?" Eric appeared behind one of the curtains.

Evelyn shrugged. "I decided to mix it up a bit today."

Eric sighed dramatically. "I still think we should try Morse code."

Evelyn chuckled. "Eric, you know that's way too complicated. We're not operating a covert mission here."

"But wouldn't that be fun?" Eric questioned with the enthusiasm of a twelve year old.

"If practiced enough," Evelyn titled her head, giving the idea a moment of thought. "Maybe. With our circumstances? No."

"You guys suck."

"You swallow," Evelyn smirked.

Jenny's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. She slapped a hand to cover her gaping mouth. "Evelyn!"

Eric was too busy laughing and in between gasping breaths. "I.. did.. not… expect… that… from you."

"What?" Evelyn smirked. She couldn't hide the pride of getting the timing right for a joke. It always felt satisfying.

"Someone's been rubbing off on you," Eric said once his he caught his breath.

Clearly, Evelyn understood what Eric was implying. Her brother. "Well, all I will say to that is-"

"Don't."

Evelyn shrugged smirking. They shared a knowing look. "Fine."

Jenny sighed exasperated. "You two are so weird. Listen, before we called you over me and Evelyn came up with a great idea." Eric listened as Jenny rehashed their plans for a double party. She then asked if he would come.

"Count me in," Eric answered.

The lights dimmed on stage and curtains were closing. "That's a wrap everyone!" Julian's voice called somewhere backstage.

"I guess we're done today. Finally!" Eric exclaimed with relief.

The three of them walked into the auditorium and picked up their bags. "I forgot to take off my headset," Evelyn said. "I need to go put it back."

"Do you want us to wait?" Jenny asked.

Evelyn shook her head. "You guys go ahead. It's already really late. I'll text you later."

Jenny and Eric disappeared through the side doors and out the hallway. Evelyn walked back onstage, her feet thudding on the hollow sounding floors. She felt her way past the velvet curtains and found the container her headset needed to be. Then, Evelyn turned back and picked up her things stashed in one of the seats in the auditorium.

"What's the troublemaker still doing here?"

Evelyn turned and saw Nate on stage. He had a sports bag slung over his broad shoulder. "You really must confuse me for my brother. He's done a lot more worse things than I have," she smirked.

"Ah, trust me I know. I've been there with him. And, okay maybe I've participated once or twice. How's it goin'?" He stopped in front of her a casual smile on his face.

"Much better now that rehearsal is over. How about you?"

"Same old same old at this point. How much longer will we have to do this?"

"Nine days," Evelyn recounted. "And it's not like I have a countdown or anything," She added sarcastically.

Evelyn slung her backpack straps over her slim shoulders. He opened the door for her on their way out of the auditorium. Once outside, a cool wind whipped Evelyn's cheeks.

"Why is it still so cold?" Evelyn shivered and tugged her thin coat closer to her frame.

"Well according to the weather report they say this is the last cold front. It should be getting warmer soon."

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow. "Thank you Mr. Weatherman. If this whole lacrosse thing doesn't work out, I foresee meteorology in your future."

Nate chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "I don't see that job being a bad profession."

"But they're predictions are always wrong!"

Nate stopped midway down the steps in the front yard of the school. His caramel brown hair was swept to the side from the wind. "That's because _I'm_ not giving the weather prediction. They are."

Evelyn crossed her arms and smirked. "Uh-huh. So, you're trying to tell me you're better than a well-paid professional?"

"Hey, you don't know this, but everyone used to ask me the weather to coordinate their outfits," Nate said matter-of-factly.

Evelyn chuckled. "Oh really? That's quite a position of authority."

Nate nodded proudly. "I know. The weather is pretty important you know."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Nate."

She continued walking down the steps and past the entrance. She could understand how Jenny fell for him. How every girl fell for him. He's gorgeous, charming and a gentleman. But she wouldn't be one of the girls. She already suffered a broken heart before and didn't want to experience it again – or even think about it. Whenever you think about feelings, you give them power. Power to make you feel pain.

The streetlamps were alight but the sun was still out. The days were getting longer, and despite this cold snap, the weather would soon become warmer. Nate said something to her and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you had a ride home?"

"No I don't. I usually walk home after rehearsal. Chuck usually takes the limo."

"What? You walk home every day?"

Evelyn shrugged. "By choice. It's only ten to fifteen minutes depending on traffic. It gives me time to think."

_Think about things I've tried to repress_, Evelyn added silently. She'd gone so long shutting out her feelings but ever so slightly they were creeping back in. Damn.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift home."

Flattered by his kindness, Evelyn wanted to say yes. It was awfully nice of him for the offer, but she'd rather walk. It usually helped clear her muddled thoughts. "That's really nice of you Nate, but you don't have to."

"I insist." He walked up and held the limo door open for her. Nate's aqua eyes were warm and inviting. Her grip on her backpack straps tightened. Evelyn surrendered and accepted the offer. She slid across the buttery seats, immediately feeling warmer. She wasn't sure if was from the heated limo, or maybe something else, something she hadn't felt in some time…

She immediately decided it was the limo.

_**Spotted: N giving E a ride home. Is there something going on between these two? I'm sure C would want to know…**_

* * *

><p>"Hello Phillip. I trust your trip went well?" Bart firmly shook the other man's hand.<p>

The man standing before him shook his hand firmly – a bit too firmly. His dark blue eyes were small and sharp. His honey brown hair was lined with silver, his smile was a balding man, and Bart could tell his efforts to mask his shiny head were unsuccessful. Bart was having the same problem.

Phillip Montgomery was a member of board of director's for almost eight years. He was if not, the youngest member and had given great insight for further expansion of Bass Industries. He was the Vice President of Finance, and was planned to monitor the funding and expenditures of the new Bass hotel that will be built in London and the next year, Paris.

"Very well. We got the contracts signed by the construction company. Renovations should be starting in early June." He handed Bart a thick file folder filled with contracts. "I've checked over all our financial statements and have analyzed them. We'll talk about it during the next board meeting."

Bart nodded his face stoic. "Excellent. I'll look forward to that. How is the wedding plans coming?"

Philip paled slightly. "Stressful. I thought my first marriage was bad, but having to hear about color schemes, invitation lists, dresses… all I can say is it's going to hurt my pocketbook more than me."

Bart chuckled along with his colleague. Bart has always known Philip to be as tight as wallpaper with his finances. Bart used to share the same sentiment but once he entered the billion dollars range as your income, his perceptive changed. Still, sometimes he couldn't shake the voice in the back of his head asking, "Do you really need this?" or, "that costs HOW much?" Philips financial eye was the reason of his high status in Bass Industries.

"How's Ruby doing?"

"Good. She went back to her home in Connecticut, checking with the realtor to sell her place. She'll be back with her son this weekend and then we'll be going out to my family's Hampton estate."

Bart remembered back to when he met Ruby briefly. He never paid attention to status and who was marrying who. He focused on work and his company. Lily usually talked his ear off before and during formal functions, informing him about the gossip. Most times, he didn't really care.

However, with Philip, who he'd known for years was different. Bart considered him to be a friend and trusted him with an important job in his company. Lily explained to him about his first marriage to a girl named Grace. They had a son – whose odd name he never remembered – but divorced over five years ago. Philip had been looking for a companion for a long time, and Ruby may be the right fit for him.

"This isn't the first time meeting her son is it?"

Philip scratched his neck. "Actually it is."

The uncertain look in his eye reminded Bart of the first time he was introduced to Serena and Eric. He felt sympathetic towards Philip. He understood what it's like.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine. Speaking from my experience of course."

Philip nodded. "Yes, well the invitations for the engagement party have gone out, so hopefully if all goes well he come around quickly. Expect an invitation in the mail. I hope you'll be able to make it."

Bart patted his arm. "I'll make sure Lily and I will be there."

* * *

><p>Last period was approaching and Chuck was glad. His classes were boring as hell, and he wanted no more than to skip. He would, but if he skipped one more class, he faced expulsion. Bart wouldn't be pleased with that. Then again, he'd been too busy with his sister to remotely pay attention to him. Not that he ever did, just even less than before.<p>

Chuck waltzed through the hallway, his eyes a bit bleary. He felt a sharp tug on his sleeve.

"We have a problem Bass."

He knew that voice anywhere. Chuck pivoted, his eyes met with a distressed Blair. She sighed and massaged her temples. "Carrcrash isn't giving up."

"What do you mean she isn't giving up?"

Blair pursed her lips, her eyes frantic. Most people wouldn't notice, it was that subtle, but he did. He always did. "Carrcrash is deciding to continue grading based on merit. What she doesn't know what merit _is_."

"So she gave you another bad grade? What's the big deal?" Chuck asked confused. He failed to understand the problem she was having here. One B on an English paper. She was already in, what else mattered?

Blair tugged Chuck's tie and hissed, "I still don't _officially_ have Yale. I have to wait one more week until I know for sure I'm accepted. So, if I want to keep Yale in my future, I can't afford any more bad grades. It's obvious Iowa doesn't cower as easily as I thought." Realizing their close proximity, Chuck could feel her breath on his skin. Her lips were slightly parted, eyes looking at him for help.

Blair continued, her grip on his tie tightening. "We need to do something."

"Not that I do not enjoy scheming with you Waldorf, but what else is there? I don't think Ms. Carr has anything else to hide." He was dangerously close to her now, his eyes boring into hers, reassuring. Although she was frustrated, Chuck knew the best method to deal with Blair at the moment was to calm her down. Sometimes she got irrational when she got her emotions involved in a scheme. Inevitably, with Yale involved, her desperation was interfering with their fool-proof scheme.

After a couple moments, Blair realized their closeness and pulled away, taking a step back. A couple people were staring. "I'll just have a little chat with her again. Give her a little reminder. Everything will be fine then."

Chuck nodded and gripped her delicate forearm. His hazel eyes bored into hers, seriousness. "Of course it will. You're Blair Waldorf, don't forget that."

Blair nodded with affirmation. Of course she knew that. She owned that fact since pre-school. She straightened up, her moment of vulnerability far gone. "I'm sure Mrs. Queller would love to know the truth about her, if the time calls for it."

Chuck nodded. "See? You already have enough ammo right? We've already launched it. Now we wait for destruction."

"That's my favorite part," Blair smirked.

Chuck leaned on the lockers behind him. "I know."

Blair didn't say anything. He saw a faint redness to her cheeks and she avoided his gaze. She looked so innocent then, he didn't want to taint her. Her face contracted a look of contemplation, and she finally spoke after a lulled silence. "Thank you for helping me with all of this."

"You did most of the work Waldorf."

"I know but still… Ever since… Ever since that night you've come to see me after I made a fool of myself, I feel something's changed between us."

Chuck's eyebrows furrowed. "In what way?"

"Well, I now I've learned to trust you again. As a best friend."

Chuck couldn't avoid the stab in his heart at the reference of him being her friend. He'd been friend zoned. In Chuck's mind, that was a complete demotion. Although he was content at first being her friend, he longed for her. He longed for her touch, her taste, her scent – all of it.

He'd been having dreams lately about her and woke up alone. He didn't like waking up alone. It always left his heart feeling hollow. He didn't know what it felt like for his heart to feel full until she came alone last year. Last year and those damn butterflies. He can't kill them, no matter how hard he tried.

For the first time, Chuck swallowed his pride. He'd never done it for anyone but felt the need to do so with Blair Waldorf. "No matter what Waldorf, you know I'll always help you. Always."

Blair's saddened eyes met his. "I know. I just hope one day you'll trust me too."

She turned and walked down the hallway. Confusion swept over him as he watched her retreating form. He trusted Blair Waldorf with many things. Just not everything. Was somebody supposed to with the opposite sex - and were friends? Hell, he didn't even trust himself sometimes.

Chuck combed a hand through his hair. He now knew where he stood with Blair. One thing stood in their way. Trust. She wanted trust. How the hell was he supposed to give her that? Chuck knocked his head back onto the bank of lockers. He was hopeless at this stuff. As much as he wanted her, he knew he'd easily screw it up. He needed to trust. Growing up with Bart, and very few friends, it wasn't easily convertible. Chuck put one foot in front of the other, hoping, just hoping he could finally figure it all out.

* * *

><p>Chuck was filled with surprise when he saw Bart home that very afternoon. He lounged on one of the plush couches, flipping through <em>the New York Times<em>. Chuck had no doubts that he was flipping through the business section – it was the only useful section to him anyway. The ping of the elevator doors echoed through the quiet penthouse.

Bart's eyes flickered to the elevator doors. "I didn't expect you home so early. Usually, you're never here."

Initially, Chuck was taken aback with the tone of Bart's voice. It seemed he meant it as spiteful. Chuck's jaw locked, his hands curling into fists. Hadn't things changed between them? What happened over Christmas – did he suddenly forget that?

Bart's disdainful look told him otherwise. He was still a disappointment. He could never please him. They were back to square one.

"I was hoping we could talk." Bart ruffled the papers and set them neatly on the coffee table.

Chuck remained unmoved, his eyes guarded. "About what?"

"School."

Chuck crossed his arms. "What about it? I've actually been attending lately."

Bart cleared his throat and sat up straight. "It's not that. I made a call to the dean at Columbia and Princeton. Let's just say a generous donation was given on behalf of the Basses."

So Bart was buying Chuck's admission to both prestigious ivy schools. Chuck tried to process this quickly, and oddly felt conflicted. Usually, Chuck wouldn't stress about such a trivial matter, but he thought back to Evelyn. He thought of how hard she worked in school just like so many out there. It's not as if Chuck actually knew what he wanted to do, he was just floating along. Floating into Bart's constructed stream.

Bart stood up and straightened his suit. "Expect a couple letters in the mail any day now." With that, he climbed the stairs and retreated to his personal office.

Reeling, Chuck felt a surge of anger. Most kids would be grateful to be given an opportunity to attend either Columbia or Princeton. For Chuck, it was a restriction. He knew his father's plan. Attend college. Get a degree. Job shadow until he will take over the company. Always be in the shadow of his father. Pressure pushed down on his chest at the last thought.

He recalled what he once said jokingly to Nate "happiness isn't on the menu." Chuck's heart sank and realized there was no happiness in his future. None at all.

* * *

><p>Classes finally ended for the day, and Evelyn bolted from her chemistry classroom. She flew through the hallways and jammed her books in her locker. Evelyn tugged her bag, consisting of her active wear she usually wore to soccer practice, and slung it over her shoulder. Tryouts were being held today for all girls interested in the varsity soccer team. Although the tryouts conflicted with the play rehearsal, Evelyn already notified Rose she wouldn't be able to make it.<p>

Evelyn wandered quickly past the auditorium and toward the gymnasium. Once she arrived at the locker room, she changed and waited in the gym along with over a dozen other girls. Evelyn noted her chances of making the team were very high. What Nate had told her was true – all she had to do was try.

Not that she'd ever tell him that.

Coach McKinley blew her whistle, the sound echoing off the brick walls. Evelyn shuddered at the high frequency but obeyed her request for all the girls to gather around her. She explained the expectations and commitment she expected from each team member. She went on a tangent about teamwork, honor, glory and cooperation. She was attempting to inspire the younger girls but most weren't listening. It didn't help that McKingley's voice screeched like a basset hound. It was annoying as hell.

The indoor soccer field at the school was quaint but large enough for eighteen girls to play. After warm up, they were put in pairs to practice drills and exercises. Evelyn excelled through each drill. For the first time, Evelyn felt confident in her abilities. Her grades were suffering in all of her classes – especially physics. She was starting to question what she was good at, and wasn't sure if the path she considered choosing was right for her.

All of those fears evaporated on the field. Concentration and determination set in her mind. Her muscles ached from use, but Evelyn continued to play. Later on, her coach had the girls form a line to practice penalty shots. As Evelyn waited for her turn, her skin sticky, face flushed her mind began to wander involuntarily.

'_Your work here is done," rang in her ears like wind flowing through chimes. She was so confused. She was stumbling all over the place, over people until she found a door. Escape. Escape now._

_She isn't fast enough. She tries to close the door but someone shimmies past it. _

"_Where are you going?"_

_Evelyn turned to face the stranger. It was him, the traitor."This whole time I-I thought it just you and me. What was he talking about?" She could see her breath crystalize in wafting clouds._

_His brown eyes once warm and comforting reflected sadness and desperation. "It was a long time ago. It was stupid." He tried to grab her hand, but she flinched away. The room suddenly began to spin. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Can't we just wait till tomorrow to talk about this? It's freezing out here."_

"_No. _

"_He asked me to help."_

"_He almost hurt me, how could you help him do that?"_

_He runs a hand through his short disheveled curls. "Because he wanted you. I didn't think he was serious – look, It's hard to explain but I didn't think he'd go this far-"_

_Her hand acted before her head and she slapped him. Hard. "Fuck you, asshole."_

Once it's her turn to shoot, Evelyn snapped out of her memory. She stepped forward to the ball and remembered, remembered how hurt she felt for weeks. He first was new to their school. Then he became her friend. Then her best friend. Then it almost became something more. Almost.

Evelyn reeled her foot behind her and kicked the soccer ball with all her might. Upon her release she remembered how angry she was and channeled her frustration through the ball. It zoomed past the goalkeeper and into the back of the net. Unclenching her tight fists, she marched to the back of the line as if nothing happened. The girls just looked at her with a curious stare but continued on with more drills.

Once practice was over, Evelyn packed up her things and changed her clothes. The lacrosse boys just finished practice as well. She was on her way out of school when Nate Archibald emerged from the gym. He was fresh from the showers, his hair darkened, and smelled like soap.

"So I see you took my advice."

Evelyn scoffed. "I had the idea before you convinced me."

"And?" He asked expectantly.

"Well, only eighteen girls showed up, so my chances are pretty high right now. There are still two more days of tryouts so don't count me in just yet."

"Well if this was a betting game, I'd bet on you."

Ever since Nate had given her a ride home, they grew closer and slowly became friends. Yet, sometimes he'd make comments like this and it made Evelyn uncomfortable. It's just weird. Evelyn was thankful her face was already flushed because it darkened more. What the hell was wrong with her?

Jenny's name popped in her head. Right, that's what this was all about. Getting her together with Nate. Evelyn tried to drop her in their conversation casually every so often. Nate would be polite and never say anything bad about Jenny, but he never took the bait. So far, her plan to help was even less successful than her attempt at pottery – which was a sheer disaster on its own.

"I saw you on the field while I was putting away some equipment."

"You did?" Evelyn squeaked.

"Yeah, you were really concentrated but you knew what you were doing when you took that penalty shot. The goalie looked pretty scared at the force behind that shot."

Evelyn massaged the back of her neck, unsure what to do with her hands that were sweating. She wanted to get the hell out of there. Fast.

"Hopefully that'll be enough," Evelyn sighed. Why was she so nervous? "How was lacrosse?" She asked awkwardly, desperate to change the subject.

"The usual. Drills, practice plays and strategy. We have our next game in a couple weeks; you've said you played before. You should come and watch."

Opportunity! Evelyn exclaimed in her mind. "Yeah, maybe I will. I'll come with Jenny. She's a pretty big fan of lacrosse."

Nate's brows furrowed. "I didn't know she liked sports. I always thought she was mostly into fashion."

Evelyn shrugged. "Well, there's a lot you don't know. Just when you think you know somebody, they can completely change from your perception."

Nate nodded. "So you'll come?"

Evelyn sighed dramatically. "Yes. I'll come. But on one condition."

Nate's beautiful smile didn't leave his face. "Which is?"

Evelyn's mouth turned into a wry grin. "Weather permitting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter consists of the play and some storylines coming to a head. Chuck/Blair loveliness is on its way, just be patient! It'll be worth it. I'm not sure when I'll have time to update this, seeing as I have lots of major papers and reports to write this month, but I'll do my best!**

**As always, I love reading reader's feedback, so don't hesitate to review! I know a lot of you are out there and reading this, but don't review! Please do!**

**Happy Rememberence/Veterans Day everyone!**


	15. Charade No More

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts, and favourites for this story! As promised, it took me awhile to find time to write this, but it is DOUBLE the usual length then all my other chapters, rounding off at 9K, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Charade No More<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Upper East Side, the entire world's a stage, and the men and women are merely players. But once a year, Constance and St. Jude's students shed their usual roles and take on new ones for the senior class play. This year's pick, the age of innocence. <strong>_

_**Before GG there was Edith Horton, and how little has changed. The same society snobs still reigned in corsets and horse drawn carriages. **_

"Let's go people! Move it! Move it!" Julian's voice boomed backstage.

The night of the play had finally arrived. Backstage was a frenzy of activity. Actors were in costume, some reciting lines, others getting their makeup done. The stage crew scampered around, making sure all props were in place, actors were accounted for, and light and sound were ready and set up.

Evelyn's legs were tired from raced almost all over the school hastily, in preparation for the show. Programs were printed, and waiting at the opening doors, all the actors were present and so far, every technological glitch from Eric's end had been corrected. Evelyn finished rounding up the actors in smaller roles to get ready. In front of her, individual make up tables were set up with attached mirrors. Circular light bulbs rounded the perimeter of each mirror, just like a Hollywood dressing room. Evelyn the last costume to a senior girl and sighed. It was the first time she'd stopped all afternoon.

Evelyn stretched her long arms above her head, and massaged her sore muscles. She was still recovering from her last soccer tryout. Coach McKinley made all the offensive players practice short sprints. That, along with the usual drills and scrimmage put Evelyn a bit over the edge physically. She took the moment to rest, and watched the flurry of activity around her. Ahead of her, Evelyn noted Blair and her minions getting ready and could hear all of their conversation.

"So you still haven't been accepted?" Nelly Yuki said from her dressing table.

Blair swatted Dorota's hands from messing up her wig. "In due time, Nelly. I am expecting it tonight. It's been a bit… delayed, but it'll be here momentarily." Blair adjusted the pins that secured her wig onto her head. "Besides, I know you're still pining for Yale Nelly, but let's face the facts. I'm going to Yale and you're not. Okay?" Blair batted her eyelashes. Her smile was sickly sweet.

Nelly scowled and retreated to regroup with the other minions. She pushed and pulled at her costume trying to find comfort – but it was no use. The fat suit she had to wear for her role was heavy and constricting. Evelyn pitied the poor girl.

She resumed her work, organizing all the props when suddenly, she heard a commotion. She looked up at the sound of a cellphone ringtone going off. A huge gasp caught her attention. She turned to see Nelly Yuki's hand covering her mouth.

"What is it Nell?" Isabel asked.

"I got the early acceptance to Yale."

_Wait, didn't Blair already get it?_ Evelyn wondered to herself. She continued to eavesdrop – which wasn't hard due to their shrill shrieks and group hugs. All the minions gathered in a tight circle, smiling at Nelly's triumph.

Blair stood from her chair, annoyed. "What is the meaning of this? You're not even ready for the show. Chop! Chop!" Blair clapped her hands.

Nelly stood strong, confidence bursting through her suit. "Why are you still standing around? I said now! Let's go!" Blair ordered.

Nelly smirked proudly. "Check your email Blair."

"What? Why? Is it Yale's acceptance letter?" Blair asked frantically pawing for her phone. She pushed her minions to the side and snatched her phone, fervently checking her email. Evelyn riffled through the almost empty rack of clothes, trying to look productive. She ignored Rose's constant orders on the headset. Carefully, she removed her headphones, letting them hang around her neck.

Evelyn's steely eyes flitted to the scene before her. Blair had long since silenced. She shook her head adamantly in disbelief. "This isn't possible. T-They must have sent the wrong emai-"

Nelly crossed her arms over her swollen stomach. "I'm the Constance girl who got early acceptance."

Blair's face contorts into a look of repulsion. "What? You? That doesn't make sense. You barely broke 2200 on your SATS!" Her eyes darted back to her phone. "Why didn't they pick me…?"

"I guess they just didn't want you. Face it Blair. You've lost Yale."

Blair looked back up at Nelly, her mouth hung open. Her eyes darted around the room and for the first time, the Queen didn't have any words to say. Blair stepped backward, slowly, step by step, and without a word, bolted for the nearest exit. Nobody moved to go after her. Her minions celebrated.

Evelyn felt a surge to help her. Although she had no love for Blair Waldorf, she could understand the feeling of rejection. It was one of her biggest fears too. Her tired legs were about to move when Julian's voice distracted her.

"Curtain call is in forty-five minutes. Can I have all the actors meet with me now please!"

Evelyn put on her headset and thankfully the line was silent. She could hear Julian from the other room. "Where is Blair? Where is my lead player?"

Momentarily, Rose was on the line. "Everybody, we have a situation here. We need somebody to find Blair Waldorf and Daniel Humphrey right away."

"I've seen Dan and Blair around," Eric said from the sound box.

"I know. They've both disappeared. They need to be ready for show time, or the show doesn't go on!" Rose snarled.

"Aren't there understudies?" He retorted.

"Yes, Brad is waiting but Julia is sick."

She could hear Julian's barking and rolled her eyes. "I'm on it," Evelyn replied quickly. She wasn't close at all with Blair, but it was clear to her, that nobody else involved in the show would help her now. Blair was the star. What's a show without its star?

Evelyn sped walked in the direction Blair went. She passed the clothing room and the props. She heard a loud clanging from the props room. Checking to see if anyone's hurt, Evelyn flung the door open. "Hello – Oh. My. God."

Evelyn froze as two half naked people looked at her startled. She found Dan all right. With Miss. Carr.

_So, the rumor was actually true_.

"I-I- s-sorr-actors-s stage-now." Evelyn slammed the door shut and ran down the hall. _Why the hell do I always walk in on people doing it?_ Evelyn wondered frustrated. Evelyn found the nearest exit to the main part of the school. With a bit of luck, maybe Blair didn't leave the school yet. Evelyn ran down the dimly lit corridors, shouting Blair's name.

"Blair? BLAIR!"

Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks after searching each hallway of the school. It was no use. Blair was gone. Evelyn sighed heavily, not knowing what to tell Rose or even Julian. She shuttered at the thought of dealing with his wrath.

_Sniffle, sniffle_.

The noise was faint, and Evelyn thought she was imagining it. She strained herself and heard the sound again, followed by a sharp gasp. It had to be Blair. It just _had_ to.

Evelyn checked each classroom door, until the third last door opened. The sniffling was louder and more pronounced. Evelyn's eyes scanned the room, until she saw up at the front, where the chalkboard glowed in the moonlight, Blair slumped against the wall. She held her knees close to her frame, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Slowly and as silently, Evelyn padded toward her. Blair looked up from her knees, a mix of shock and panic in her eyes. "W-What are _you_ doing here?"

She wiped her tears away hastily. "I'm here to come get you. The play starts in less than a half an hour."

Blair's teary eyes looked almost glassy from the moonlight seeping through the windows. Blair turned and said, "You can go tell Julian I will not be performing."

_Oh shit_, Evelyn cursed in her mind. The girl before her, who she always so cold and ridged, had come undone. The famous Blair Waldorf everyone had told her about was in pieces.

She had no idea what to do about it.

"What? Come on Blair, I know you're very upset about losing Yale but-"

"Don't talk to me about Yale." Blair glared menacingly.

That was definitely the wrong approach. How on earth was she going to calm Blair down in time for the show? Evelyn took a step closer and sat down in front of her. She crossed her legs, and tangled her fingers together in her lap.

"I didn't ask you to sit here. I want to be alone right now."

Evelyn was unfazed. She'd pulled the same effort whenever she was upset. Everyone would do what she asked, and she would be alone. But she didn't mean what she said. She'd feel lonelier than ever. She had no doubts Blair operated the same way.

"Well, if you're not going back, then I'm not either. I'd rather not get the wrath of Julian right now."

Blair glowered. "You Basses don't know when to quit."

Evelyn shrugged. "True. Although I don't know you very well, based on your reputation, I'm inclined to think you don't either. Or so I thought."

Evelyn spotted a Kleenex box on the teacher's desk. She reached, stretching all of her tense core muscles. Her fingertips groped the cardboard top. She offered the box to a sniffling Blair. "Take it. You could use some right now."

Blair sniffled and hesitantly snatched the box. She pulled a soft tissue and blew her nose. Evelyn didn't know what else to say. She and Blair weren't friends. They weren't enemies either. How would she convince her to come back?

"I know you're really upset right now, but you've already made a commitment to this play."

Blair scoffed. "Me? Upset? Why would I be? I just lost my dream. My_ future_. Why wouldn't I be upset?"

Evelyn ran her clammy hands down her black pants. She checked her watch. Twenty minutes until show time. "If you're not going to get over yourself, I'll bring some reinforcements."

"Please, nobody you can contact can change my mind." Blair started to push herself off the floor. "In fact, I think it's about time I leave."

No! Evelyn fumed. She fumbled for her phone and started dialing. Quickly, she was on her feet, blocking Blair's path. Blair moved to one side, and Evelyn mirrored her. Their height difference was to Evelyn's advantage. Evelyn was practically the same height as her brother, which meant that she had to look down to Blair since she was so small.

"Who are you calling?" Blair hissed.

"My brother first, then Serena."

Blair froze. Her puffy eyes squinted with confusion. "Chuck's here?"

Evelyn pressed the dial button and held the phone to her ear. "Yes."

"B-But why?"

Evelyn scoffed. "To watch you of course."

Blair's mouth tugged into a sad smile. A plan formulated in Evelyn's mind, which might just work. She pressed the call end button just as her brother finally picked up. "It'll be a shame since he came tonight to support you. It's too bad that you're too scared to face Nelly and everybody else after being defeated."

"I'm not scared, nor defeated." Blair scoffed crossing her arm.

Evelyn smirked, her plan working. "Well, I'm just saying from what Chuck has willingly told me about you that you wouldn't cower. Unless he was wrong about that."

Blair's eyes fell to the floor. She contemplated her options carefully and Evelyn waited nervously. This had to work, Evelyn thought checking her watch. Fifteen minutes left. She sighed and rubbed her dry puffy eyes. Her body straightened, her eyes determined.

"He's right." Blair said shaking the jitters in her arms. "I'll go back. Those bitches need to be put in line again."

Relief flooded Evelyn at that moment. She felt her shoulders visibly slump. "Good," She breathed slowly. She quickly opened the door and marched alongside Blair back to the auditorium. A comfortable silence created a distance between the two. Evelyn didn't mind. They probably would never talk much again. This was strictly business.

Suddenly, Blair broke the silence. "I'm sorry by the way, for how I treated you during your first week here."

Taken aback, Evelyn could barely contain her surprise of Blair's confession. "That's okay. Y-You didn't know."

The backstage door was approaching and Blair paused in front of it. She turned to face Evelyn and said, "Thank you for also coming to find me. I honestly didn't expect anybody to care."

"Well, that's kind of who I am. No matter how crappy someone treated me in the past, if someone's in trouble, I help them. It's bitten me in the ass a couple of times."

Blair cocked her head to the side. "That's good that you care. Very few people do around here, but it'll get you far. People don't forget those that have helped them in the past. Like right now. Once we walk in, please don't tell anyone about our conversation. A queen always needs to be strong, and I can't have people knowing of my gabfests with underclassmen – no offense. But I'm not going to forget you helping me. I owe you now."

Evelyn smiled. "You don't owe me anything. I was doing my job. But I can guarantee I won't say anything. Not even to Chuck, who is going to wonder why I called."

Blair shook her head. "Are you both close?"

"We're growing together. We've started to fight a bit, but I think we're just catching up on what should have happened all those years that we missed together."

Blair turned and opened the backstage door. She held it for Evelyn who said, "I was supposed to find Dan Humphrey too. Well I did, but I kinda ran to find you."

Blair quirked her perfectly plucked eyebrow, all evidence of her crying diminishing. "You found him?"

"Oh I did alright, in the props room. He wasn't alone."

Blair stopped again, her eyes wide with excitement. "He was with Ms. Carr wasn't he?"

Evelyn bit her lip. She was not content with lying to Blair, but was she in a position to tell about Dan's inappropriate relationship with Rachel? Couldn't she just pretend she saw nothing? That option was much more appealing.

Blair smiled innocently. She'd seen that smile before. It was the same one that Blair used the information she wanted. "You can tell me Evelyn. I won't say a word to anyone."

Evelyn opened her mouth to respond when Dan intercepted her. "There you two are, Julian has been looking all over for you."

Blair scowled at Dan, but he completely ignored her. His dark eyes fixated on Evelyn with worry. Evelyn squirmed a bit and walked in between Dan and Blair. She'd just deal with the Dan situation later. Once backstage, Julian paced around, dramatically waving his arms franticly. His eyes connected with hers and he rushed over toward her.

"Where have you been? The show starts in less than ten minutes! Blair needs to get in makeup right now! Dan, go stand on stage right for your entrance. And you," He pointed a finger in Evelyn's face. "You get back to work."

Anger surged through her veins and she slapped Julian's finger away from her face. "I _was_ working for your information. Not that you'd care!"

Julian's nostrils flared. "Whatever. Just make sure all the actors are taking their cues. Think you can manage that?"

Evelyn's hands balled into fists. His tone was only fueling her temper further. She wondered if red suited Julian's face. Suddenly, a deep voice cut through her fantasy. "Why don't you stop being an asshat? Seriously Julian, no one cares about this play but you."

Julian just rolled his eyes, saying a few things under his breath. He stormed away, annoyed. Evelyn sighed and turned to the owner of the voice, which she could have told without looking. Nate. "Thanks Nate."

"He deserved it,' Nate said taking his place in the wings. He was in the opening scene.

Dan approached her afterward, his face serious. "Whatever you saw Evelyn-"

"I didn't see anything," she lied. She didn't have time to deal with Dan's drama and pushed him on stage. Blair was prepped and ready in the wings. Evelyn turned on her headset and told Eric everyone was ready backstage.

"Rodger that. It's show time."

* * *

><p>The curtains rolled to a close and a loud applause echoed in the theatre. Chuck clapped in his seat along with everybody else. In twos, his fellow classmates took a bow. Starting with the dancers, than minor roles, and finally the star roll. He smiled as Blair waved to the audience, just like a queen would to her people. She grinned and curtseyed, soaking in all the attention. His seat was fairly close to the front of the stage. Even so, he squinted and immediately noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes. Something was wrong. The thick red curtain closed shut, and the dimmed lights brightened.<p>

Earlier before the show, he got a strange call from his sister. He just got out of his limo and was confused why she would call him. He texted her back a couple times and only got the following result.

_**Can't talk now. I'm calling you right after the play. Need your help.**_

Chuck stood from his seat, and shuffled into the aisle allowing others to pass by and passed the doors. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he didn't waste a second to answer.

"Is everything okay?" He skipped the pleasantries. Her text wasn't frantic, but a new concern filled him. Protective.

He kind of liked its powerful feeling.

"Hey Chuck. I'm fine. I just need you to come backstage right now."

Chuck started walking toward the stage. "I'll be there in a minute."

He excused himself past Bart and Lily, and made a beeline for the stage. He pulled the velvety curtains aside and slipped passed them. He scanned the area for his sister. After a few moments of craning his neck back and forth, he spotted her.

"Hey," He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Thank god." She sighed with distress.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

Evelyn shook her head. "It's not me, it's _Blair_. She didn't get into Yale."

"Wait, _what?"_

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "It's now on Gossip Girl. Nelly Yuki got in."

Chuck shook his head firmly. "That can't be possible. "

"Well, it's true. And Blair almost didn't perform tonight if I didn't find her. Anyway, I was able to stall her, but she needs someone right now. I thought you'd want to know that." Evelyn looked over his shoulder

"Great, now she's making a getaway. Just go! I'll talk to you later." Evelyn pushed him in the Blair's direction. Serena was pleading for Blair to stay, but the brunette wouldn't listen.

Chuck's body turned to Blair's retreating form and back to Evelyn. "Thank you." He wanted to say more but didn't want to lose Blair. He hope she understand the look he gave her telling her he'd talk to her later.

"Chuck…" Serena's voice trailed panicking.

"I've got this Serena." Chuck replied. He then focused on Blair. He pushed through the doors into the hallway and walked quickly – far too quickly for his liking – and saw a brunette turn the corner. His steps turned into gallops, and from gallops into a quick jog. He closed the distance between them and called her name. "Blair!"

She turned, startled. "Bass?"

"Blair, is everything okay? I heard about Yale-"

Blair's eyes hardened. She stepped away from Chuck, and he felt the ice radiating off of her. He wasn't sure what to do; he'd never been in this situation before. Chuck cleared his throat and tried again.

"You were wonderful in the play tonight." He took a step closer.

She scoffed, her arms folded below her chest. "I don't care." She turned and started marching toward the door.

He ignores her jab and rushed after her. "Where are you going?"

"What's it to you?" She spat.

"You can't just go off by yourself Waldorf and think it's going to be okay."

Blair kept pace, swinging her arms violently. "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

Whatever reaction Blair wanted with that retort, she got it. "I'm not your boyfriend," Chuck said harshly. 'We're_ friends_ remember? You said so yourself."

Blair stopped and spun on her heels to face him. "Exactly. So, as a friend, please leave me alone!"

Chuck thought back to the white party, when she asked him to fight for her. To say those three little words. He wanted to say them so badly but so many obstacles stopped him. Now, he wouldn't take that chance.

"No."

Blair smirked disgusted. "Why would you do that?"

He could say those words right her, right now. They were just words. Three simple words. "Because I-I care about you."

Fuck. Why the hell did he even think of saying those sappy words? _Get a hold of yourself,_ Chuck thought, _this isn't about you._

"You care about me?" Blair said mockingly.

"More than I'm going to be able to tell you." He took a step closer to her. "You're scaring me Waldorf." Another step.

Her eyes widen fearfully, but luckily she didn't turn away. He would if the roles were reversed. "You can't fight this anymore Blair. Charade's over."

Words failed her. Her lips didn't move, but her eyes had so much to say. If only she could just tell him, Serena, or someone, anyone. Blair Waldorf was cracking.

"Let' me help you Blair. We'll do whatever you want; you shouldn't go off by yourself. Okay?"

A curt nod was his answer. He moved to the door and held it open for her. "Where do you want to go?"

She contemplated this and responded in the quietest voice, he almost didn't catch it. "A place where I can escape."

Chuck smirked, her request all too familiar. "Lucky for you, I know just the place."

* * *

><p>"We're free!" Evelyn threw her hands up in the air, letting the weight of her head fall backward. Her eyes closed momentarily, a weary smile on her face. It felt so good to finally have the play finished and behind her. Now, she could get back on track with her school work and, if she made it, the soccer team.<p>

Evelyn opened her eyes, basking in the relief of the night being over. She dropped her arms, Jenny mirroring her tired gaze. "Finally," The blonde replied, massaging the back of her neck.

"You look really tired." Dark circles under Jenny's eyes concerned Evelyn. Her eyes were red from exhaustion, her shoulders slumped.

"Yeah," She rubbed her eyes and sighed, "I was up late making alterations to a few of the dresses that ripped. It was a long night."

"Seriously, you are going to pass out. Go home," Evelyn ordered.

"I plan to. I just have to find my dad in the lobby." Jenny buttoned up her coat. She smiled at Evelyn.

"See you on Monday?"

"Definitely." Jenny waved and walked to the door.

Evelyn turned and gathered her bag. The following day was designated for cleanup – which Evelyn had no intention of helping out with. She decided that she managed to fulfill her job requirement and leave it at that. Besides, the school has tones of money. They could just hire people to clean up for them. Simple as that.

Evelyn was about to meet her dad and Lily in the lobby. They'd come to support Serena, Eric and herself. Although Eric and her were apart of crew, it still made Evelyn happy that they watched the play. They cared. Her father cared. Chuck cared too. He didn't just come for Blair, she hoped – assumed – he came for her too. And Eric. As for Serena, their bickering was endearing.

Evelyn bent down to pick up her bag. It was tucked away under the table with the wigs. "Hey –"

Suddenly, a strong hand squeezed her forearm.

"What the –" Evelyn whirled around and immediately pulled her arm away instinctively. "Dan!" She gasped. She regained her composure, annoyance evident in her voice. "What the hell do you want?"

"What you saw earlier, you cannot tell anyone."

Evelyn scowled. "I already told you. I saw _nothing_."

Dan shook his head. "No, no. I know how you girls work. I know you'll use this for your own advantage."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. God, he was paranoid. "Why would I do that? I barely know you. I don't really want to know about your personal life – unfortunately I got an eyeful of that."

"Just… don't tell anyone."

Evelyn sighed. "Seriously. If you ask me one more time, I send it to Gossip Girl. So shut up."

She pushed passed him and out into the lobby. She really didn't care about Dan's relationship with Miss Carr. Well, she knew it was morally wrong, but knew it wasn't in her place to get involved. At least not yet. If he were to piss her off, she wouldn't be as forgiving. Evelyn just felt bad for Jenny and her grounded father Rufus who knew nothing. Mr. Humphrey would be furious if he found out. Evelyn pushed the thought and grotesque visual from her mind. She had more important things to think about.

Evelyn spotted Eric with Lily and her father. She hurried toward them, but also hoped Dan wouldn't come grabbing her neck this time. At this point, she wouldn't put it past him.

"Hi. Did you enjoy the show?"

Dressed in an eloquent gown, Lily was the first to reply. "It was wonderful. You kids put a lot of effort into the play and it showed."

_Not effort, but force,_ Evelyn thought, _but why quibble?_ "Yeah, it was a lot of work."

Her father grinned. "I agree with Lily. Great job. Even though you weren't necessarily visible."

"Of course! The show wouldn't run without us," Eric replied. "So, there is a cast and crew after party so we'll be home late."

Evelyn turned to him, completely left out of his plan. "We will?"

Eric elbowed her from behind, in her back. Evelyn sucked in a sharp breath but didn't cry out.

"Okay, but don't be too late alright?" Lily said with a stern look.

"Don't worry, we won't be."

Eric started to walk away, Evelyn on his heels. Her father stood in Eric's path. He looked down to Eric, due to the height difference, his eyes serious. "Keep an eye on her."

Eric nodded. "I will, don't worry."

Once out of an earshot, Eric whispered. "Did Bart just praise us?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's because we're awesome."

He shrugged. "It's just _weird_."

Evelyn waved her goodbye and followed Eric into the adjacent hallway. "What is this after party?" Evelyn questioned.

"I wasn't lying about the after party. It's happening at Isabel's house and everyone is invited – including you."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I figured since in order for everyone to be invited, I was involved. Thanks genius."

Eric ruffled a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I don't plan on going tonight. I'm going to hang out with Jonathan."

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just tell them that?"

Eric sighed. "I don't plan on coming home tonight."

"O-Okay," Evelyn said slowly. She opened her mouth, then shut it, and nodded her head stopping any wrong words spew from her mouth. "How do you plan to explain that?"

"Don't worry I have my ways. They'll be asleep before you get home, and when I come back later tomorrow morning, I'll just say I went out for breakfast with Jonathan or something. My mom trusts me. She won't know the difference."

"Well, what about me? I don't want to go to this party alone."

"Go with Jenny then."

Evelyn sighed. "She already went home. But it's fine. I'll just go back to the penthouse."

Eric's eyes were apologetic. "No – I'm sorry. I don't want to ditch you or anything. I thought this would all work out."

"Don't worry about it Eric. Just go. You don't have to babysit me."

"But – "

"Just go! And be uh, safe okay?" Oh god she hope didn't get offended by it, Evelyn thought. Eric was too good of a person to have anything bad happen to him.

Eric smiled sincerely. "Don't worry. We've had this planned." Evelyn's stomach twisted. She wasn't comfortable talking about… _that_. It wasn't because Eric was gay. It really wasn't. She hated it when her friends in Connecticut swapped sex stories or talked about different positions… the idea was not appealing to her. Evelyn valued that act to be something private.

He hugged her full of reassurance and told her to text him if she needed anything. Evelyn sighed and jammed her hands in her coat pockets. She turned the corner back into the lobby to see that most people had left or was on their way. She walked slowly, eyes trained on the ground. She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

She didn't want to go to Isabel's party. She didn't even like most – if not all – of the seniors that were at that party. Maybe she'd go for a walk? Wandering by herself was probably not the best idea from a safety perspective, but Evelyn didn't care. Exploring was much more fun. And memorable. Evelyn approached the doorway and noticed a huddle of boys talking. She brushed past, not taking her eyes off the cracked pavement.

"Hey Evelyn! Evelyn!" She turned confused at who was calling her. Nate dashed toward her. "Are you going to the party?"

"No. I don't really know anybody there and I-I'm not in the mood." As lame as she thought she sounded, she wasn't going to lie. She didn't have the best luck at house parties.

"Neither am I. So, are you just going to go home?"

"I'm not sure."

"You know, we could hang out or something. Have you had the chance to really see New York?"

Evelyn looked at Nate hesitantly. "I haven't. I was thinking of exploring."

"Aimlessly? Come on I know a few staples that are a must see."

Evelyn thought of Jenny and something felt wrong about this. Nate was her friend. Her brother's best friend. Truthfully, she hadn't told him she talked to Nate often and were more than just acquaintances. Who was she to deny a good time with a friend? She's been far too busy with school and extracurriculars that she hasn't even been able to enjoy being in the city.

_I'll ask him to come to our sweet sixteen for Jenny,_ Evelyn thought feeling at ease. "Okay," Evelyn grinned.

They started walking to an awaiting parked limo. "So what tourist attractions are actually worth seeing?"

Nate held the door open. He paused to think. "The Empire State building is overrated, not to mention closed. I'm thinking Rockefeller Plaza. Time Square is right in the center too."

Evelyn smiled and ducked into the limo. "These places better meet my expectations."

Nate shut the door behind him, confidence in his voice. "Oh they will."

* * *

><p>After the play, Bart and Lily went back to home. It had been a long day for both of them and it was nice to be back home in the quite penthouse. Come to think of it, it was never this quiet.<p>

Bart poured a glass of scotch and offered one to Lily. Lily shook her head, lounging on the sofa. On the coffee table were ripped open envelopes. She reached forward looking through each carefully. She rifled through the many bills and paused at a fancy black envelope. Lily's eyes scanned the card "Engagement party?"

Bart took a sip of his drink and sank beside her on the plush couch. "Must be from Philip. He said the invitation would come soon."

Lily opened up the accordion style card. "I still can't believe it. At brunch last Monday all the ladies were talking about their engagement. It's all anyone can talk about!"

_Why was this engagement big deal? _Bart wondered. There had been so many divorces and marriages over the years he lost track with some of the elite. Why commit if it wasn't going to last? Lily herself was an offender. Even so, most engagements weren't talked about this much.

"You never told me why their engagement is so important. They're just people Lily."

Lily shook her head. "That's because you don't know the whole story."

"I recall you were going to tell me."

Lily shifted in her position, finding a comfortable spot. "I just found out I was pregnant with Eric at the time when it happened. Ruby's father came from a very old family. The Taylors. Her father Richard Taylor was very rich and powerful. At the time, Ruby was engaged to Carl Vanderbilt – who is Ann Archibald's cousin," Lily paused. "Anyway, a month before the wedding, Ruby arranged for her Bachelorette Party to be a trip to Mexico a month before the wedding date. Sounds relaxing right?"

Bart absorbed the information thrown at him. "I fail to see what's bad about this."

"It gets better," Lily continued. "They came back and everything seemed fine. But, suddenly the wedding was called off. It was I think," Lily squinted her eyes, and thought hard, "one week before the wedding date. Ruby cheated on Carl."

"What? How?"

Lily rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "On the trip. A week before the wedding she found out she was pregnant. Well, I think it was somewhere around there." Lily waved her hand. "The wedding was called off and her parents were furious. She disappeared after. Some think she got cut off from her family, some think she was in New York all along. There were a lot of rumors but no one will ever forget what she did."

Bart took another sip of his drink. "Philip said he was going to meet her son."

Lily shook her head. "I feel badly for her son. Once they're back, all anyone will ever see him as is the mistake – Especially the Taylor family. They were one of the most reputable families."

In times like these, Bart was reminded of his new money status. Being self-made was the biggest accomplishment in Bart's life. But it isolated him. As much as he had adapted to Upper East Side society, he could never forget the life he left behind. Even at all the parties the lines were drawn. The people with old money had no concept of what it was like to go without. It bothered him a lot in the beginning, and slowly faded, but once in a while it returned. No one regarded the Basses as being reputable nor regal. He was titled 'The Business Tycoon.'

"I already told Philip we'd be there."

Lily pursed her lips. "I was never very close to Ruby, but Philip is an awfully nice man. It also says our children are invited. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue but now with Evelyn, what do you suppose we do?"

Bart knew he couldn't shield her from society forever. He'd been thinking of a way to introduce her, with minimal publicity. He didn't want to overwhelm her with the incessant paparazzi. Bart stroked his stubbly chin. "I was actually considering taking her with us. Do you think that would be a starting place to introduce her?"

"Well, no matter where it happens, there will be repercussions. I think we can bring her along and let her get a taste of it first before making any public announcements."

This is where the old money was helpful. Old money meant you knew how to integrate yourself into the group. Make them like you, accept you if you knew how to play their game. Lily knew. She grew up playing the game. "That's a much better option. Could you help her with it?"

Lily smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"Here we are. Rockefeller Plaza." Nate announced. Skyscrapers illuminated shades of grey. Bright yellow taxis honked and howled. She could smell gasoline from idling cars parked alongside the wide sidewalks. Evelyn took it all in, a cold shiver running from her head to her toes. Spring had officially arrived, but late at night still remained chilly. Wind knocked around the skyscrapers, like a wind tunnel.<p>

Evelyn wrapped her slim fingers around her hot chocolate cup, relishing the heat. They'd stopped for a drink at a nearby Starbucks, before continuing their journey. "It's bigger than I thought it'd be."

"Really? Most people think the opposite. They say that it's smaller than what they see on their T.V. screens." He walked ahead of her toward the ledge. Evelyn followed, taking in flags of each state lined up, circling the square. Evelyn peered down to see a dried skating rink.

She'd seen this all before on T.V. But witnessing it in person was completely different. It made everything so real. "So, has this place met your expectations?"

She sipped her hot chocolate before answering, "It's exceeded them." She craned her neck, attempting to see the top of the skyscraper with little success. Then, she dropped her head and fixated on the golden statue. Yellow footlights enlivened the statue.

"I still can't believe you've been living in New York for months and haven't been shown these places." Nate shook his head in disbelief.

"I've been busy," She stressed. "But that doesn't matter. I'm here now right?" Evelyn looked away and back to Nate. "What else is there to see? Times Square?"

Nate grinned. "Come on."

Keeping pace was no difficulty with Evelyn's long legs. Just like Nate predicted, they were in Times Square shortly. Evelyn looked up and around to the flashing screens. It was so much to take in. She stopped and gawked at the flashing lights, words and messages floating across every screen. Even at this late hour, hundreds of people milled around it. Some locals walked briskly, while others stood dumbfounded and snapping pictures.

"There's so much to take in," Evelyn said in awe. A light tug alerted her to look down. Nate's hand held hers and he guided her through the crowd.

"You'll get a better view here." He stopped, turning to her. Evelyn did as she was told and soaked it all in. Why didn't she visit this place sooner?

Awestruck, she completely tuned out everything around her. This place was still so foreign to her, so different than Hartford but it felt better. Like a shoe, it wasn't too small, it was large, but she would grow into it. She was too big for Hartford. The beauty of New York unmasked itself, striking a resemblance, belonging in Evelyn.

Nate knotted his fingers through hers. Evelyn jerked out of her dreamy state. Nate's blue eyes were trained on her face. Although a cool breeze blew through the air, Evelyn's face prickled with heat. Her eyes were wide with shock, and then immediately replaced by guilt.

_Does Nate… like me?_ Evelyn's voice inside panicked. So many conflicting emotions battled within her. Jenny would be supremely pissed if she found out. Puzzle pieces clicked together in her mind. She was not on the same page as Nate. This seemed almost like… a date.

_Oh god_, Evelyn panicked. Her body seized.

She pulled her hand away, and avoided Nate's glance. She didn't want to see the hurt look on his face from her rejection. She stepped away from him and chugged her hot chocolate, not sure what else to do in that moment.

_What the hell am I supposed to say_? Evelyn fumed. She suddenly felt overheated and her stomach twisted. But not in a good way. In a I'm-so-stupid-and-guilty way. She took another moment to coax herself to face Nate again.

"It's kind of getting late, maybe we should get going?"

She avoided eye contact and nodded. Relief flooded her. _Maybe we can get past this awkward moment,_ she hoped. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>Within the hour, Chuck guided Blair inside Victrola. On their way into the club, she immediately asked a server to bring a whole bottle of champagne. She wasted no time popping the bottle open and practically chugged three glasses. That was an hour ago.<p>

"Remember that one time I danced for you on that very stage?" Blair hummed. She kicked her legs against the couch. Normally, Chuck would find this Blair amusing, but what drove her to this place made him uneasy.

Chuck had to lean in close for her to hear against the loud music. "I could never forget that dance."

Blair giggled and held a champagne flute in her hand loosely. "You didn't think I'd go up there. I just had to prove you wrong!" The glass slips between her fingers, crashing on the hardwood floor. She stared at it and giggled "Opps!"

Chuck pushed the broken glass away with his foot. The floor was slick with champagne, and he winced when his favorite pair of black shoes became drenched from attempting to brush aside the broken glass. A part of him was thankful she dropped her glass. If not for his half full glass, she'd already have drank the whole bottle. He had a bit himself – maybe a glassful – but only to keep himself calm.

"I want to do a toast!"

"You already did one Blair," Chuck reminded her. The last time he'd seen Blair this drunk was in the tenth grade at Kati's annual end of the year party to start off the summer. He was amazed that perfect, pristine Blair was completely plastered. He thought it was hilarious to see her so carefree, and _unBlair_. He wished now he felt the same way. He didn't know until two days later that the reason she was drinking was because her father had just left for Paris to be with his lover Roman.

Blair plucked his half full champagne flute from his hand and cleared her throat. "This toasting is for me! To Blair, for losing her dream of Yale, and any possible future!"

Chuck sighed as she drained the glass. Her hand shook as she set it down on the table. She swayed to the music and watched the dancers on stage. The deep booming of the bass was deafening to Chuck's ears. He hoped allowing her to come to Victrola was helping her release the stored pressure Blair had put on herself. He hoped after suffering a terrible hangover tomorrow, Blair will carry on just like she always did. But he wasn't sure this time. This time was different. It was going to take a lot longer for Blair to get over Yale.

"I wanna dance!" Blair announced. She wobbled as she stood and almost fell back, but Chuck caught her. "Come dance with me Chuckie! You know I can dance better than them!"

Blair couldn't even stand straight and Chuck had to hold her arm as she walked. _She needs to go home,_ Chuck thought. Blair was beyond her limit and it was getting late. Chuck wasn't even sure if Eleanor was in New York, but he knew that Dorota would swat at him and swear in Polish. Chuck grimaced visualing that thought. Blair continued to blubber, and trip over her feet. Oh yes, it was definately time to leave. Slowly, Chuck lead her away from the music, and towards the exit.

"Where are we going? I wanna dance."

"We'll be dancing soon Blair." The bouncer held the door open for them and Chuck helped Blair into his parked limo. She slurred incoherent words, but he didn't bother listening. Chuck helped Blair into her seat, and shut the door behind him.

Blair swayed in her seat. "We're not going dancing are we?"

Chuck swallowed thickly. "Well-"

"But Chuck!" Blair whined. Her eyes hardened her carefree haze deteriorating.

"You can't even stand up Waldorf," Chuck replied.

Blair played with her necklace and scowled. "You're no fun!"

Chuck sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right now Waldorf, neither are you."

Blair's doe eyes sharpened. She attemped to sit up, but fell back against the seat. "Fine. Then take me home."

* * *

><p>The limo ride was awkward at first, neither knowing what to say to the other. Clearly, Nate's intentions were not to be friends with her. He didn't like Jenny. He liked <em>her<em>.

Although she told Jenny she had relationship experience, most of her relationships were one way. She'd never had an older boy like her. Whether it was their differnt expectations or the fact that older boys were much more experienced, it was completely foreign and Evelyn had no clue how to deal with it.

Wasn't there an unwritten rule that a sibling never dates their brother or sister's best friend? Katie had a younger sister, but also an older brother Jeremy. It was understood that Evelyn would never be in a relationship with Jeremy. Not that she'd want one with him. He was an obnoxious snake; never to be trusted.

Evelyn fiddled with her hands in her lap. As uncomfortable as she felt, she couldn't imagine how Nate was feeling. _Say something,_ her conscious spoke up. Evelyn turned, bit her lip. "So, thanks for taking me to see all those tourist attractions."

He smiled. "No problem."

Dead end. Evelyn drummed her fingers silently on her lap. She had to fix this. Make things right, clear the air between them. But how? Evelyn thought hard and remembered two things. "Your lacrosse game is this week right?"

Nate turned to her. "Thursday. Are you still going to come?"

"Of course! I said I would," Evelyn said truthfully. Jenny was already excited for the game. How the hell was she supposed to get Nate to like Jenny now? Was that even possible now? "You know, there's something important coming up."

"Special? You're gonna have to tell me know if it is." Nate teased.

Evelyn, grateful for the changed mood, pursed her lips. "My birthday," She said bleakly.

"Don't sound too excited about it," Nate joked.

Evelyn sighed. "I am. But I'm not. I don't know, it's confusing. I mean… you know what happened to my mother right?"

His smile evaporated. "Chuck told me. Years ago."

"Yeah, well... you can then see why I don't like celebrating my birthday." Evelyn looked out the window. "I want to change that this year. Since our birthdays are so close together, Jenny came up with the idea to have a joint sweet sixteen. My birthday is on a Thursday, and hers is on a Saturday."

"That's a good idea. It won't be as hard if the attention isn't all on you."

"My thoughts exactly. It's coming up soon. Will you come for both of us?"

"Of course."

Evelyn smiled. That'll be a good opportunity for Nate to finally remember his feelings for Jenny. It wasn't too late. She was counting on it. "Good."

The limo glided to a stop. Nate got out and held the door open for her. "Thanks again."

"Hey, no problem. I'm glad I could be your tourist guide."

"Oh, so first your meteorologist and now a tour guide? The list keeps growing," Evelyn smirked.

Nate shrugged. "What can I say? I have many talents."

"Ew. You're starting to sound like my brother."

Nate chuckled. "That's what happens when you grow up with him."

They stood in silence for a brief moment. The pink elephant in the room returned. "I'll see you on Monday?" Evelyn chocked out finally.

Nate smiled. "Of course."

Not knowing what else to do, Evelyn awkwardly waved and walked briskly into the hotel lobby, without looking back. This whole night had been a whirlwind of emotions. Evelyn was exhausted.

She hoped she was wrong about Nate's feelings towards her. She didn't want him to like her. Evelyn was perfectly content being alone. She didn't need a boyfriend right now. Especially one she promised to help unite with her growing best friend.

For some reason, this whole situation felt very familiar…

Evelyn jammed her thumb against the elevator door button. The doors parted and she entered. Once shut, Evelyn slumped back against the elevator wall, her head spinning. _What the hell did I do?_

A worse thought entered her mind as the elevator ascended. Pressure plugged her ears and she hoped to god she wasn't spotted on Gossip Girl. Evelyn realized that if she was spotted and reported on Gossip Girl, she was certain of one thing,_ Jenny's going to kill me. _The thought flitted through her with unease_._

Groaning, Evelyn picked herself up. This would all work out. It had to. Evelyn was counting on it.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors parted to the Waldorf Penthouse. Chuck waited for Blair to step forward first and followed behind her cautiously. She didn't talk at all after their brief exchange in the limo ride back to her place. She stared out the window, gone to the world. A quiet Blair was a dangerous Blair.<p>

Dorota poked her head and tentatively came to the front foyer. Blair shooed her maid and told her, "Go to bed Dorota." The maid gave a warning look to Chuck as she ascended up the stairs. Blair approached the liquor cabinet and pulled out a big glass of vodka. Wordlessly, she took out one glass for herself. As if remembering he was with her she looked up. "Do you want some?"

Badly, Chuck thought to himself. But she shouldn't be having any. Blair didn't even like vodka straight up. He walked around the couches taking the bottle away from her. "No. And neither should you. You had enough at Victrola."

"You're not the boss of me!" Her lips pursed and she stormed away, and sat on the couch facing away from him. Chuck felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was gossip Girl with another blast. Chuck hoped for Blair's sake it had nothing to do with her. He opened up the message, relieve flooding him quickly. It was about… wait a minute. Chuck reread the entry. _It couldn't be._

_**Spotted: N and E out on the town visiting Times Square and Rockefeller Plaza. Do I smell a relationship? I wonder what C is thinking? This isn't the first time a girl came between N and C. How the tables have turned…**_

_I'm going to beat up that bastard, _Chuck thought seething. He specifically told Nate to _stay away_. Asshole couldn't just leave her alone. He thought his sister was smarter than this. He would make her see reason, make her smarter. She didn't need to go out and get herself hurt by guys like Nate. Sure, they seem nice at first but then they lied and cheated. After, the girl is left broken for the next guy to pick up the pieces.

He hoped this would never happen to Evelyn.

Chuck looked forward, snapping out of the blast. Blair was still silent and he caught her staring at the elevator. She was waiting for something to arrive for her, but it wasn't coming. It wasn't going to come.

Chuck came around to her side, putting a comforting arm around to her furthest shoulder. "Blair…" He said gently. He rubbed soothing circles on her shoulder blade. She finally looked over and he wished she didn't.

From an outsider, she appeared back to normal. But as someone closer to her, he knew better. When her eyes met his, he'd never forget the fleeting look in her eyes. Her doe brown eyes, so lively and mysterious were no longer. Pools of chocolate stared back at him with no direction. For the first time in his life, Chuck witnessed something he'd never thought he'd see.

Blair Waldorf was lost.

Grappling with this realization, his instincts told him to give her space. But should he leave her in her time of need? Did she even need him?

He brushed a frizzed lock of hair, and tucked it behind her ear. Now was not the time to leave. "Blair…"

Her eyes fluttered closed to his touch, her happy buzz clearly worn off. She sighed as he trailed his fingers down her neck, shoulder then arm. Her broken eyes lifted once again. Pain circled her orbs, defeat shadowed her eyes. She focused on his lips and reached forward, caressing his stubbly cheek.

Leaning forward, Blair brushed his lips against his. Up close, her scent was intoxicating. Heat radiated off her skin. Don't lose yourself, Chuck told himself. She's vulnerable right now, don't hurt her.

She lingered close, her breath brushing against his lips. "Make me forget Chuck."

She kissed him harder this time. Out of desperation. He was losing himself when her hands weaved through his hair, her legs straddled over his. She pulled away for breath and peppered kisses along his jawbone and down his throat. In between kisses, she breathed heavily; her hands slipped lower and lower before resting between his legs. "I… want… you."

His hands roamed her back feeling for an available zipper. He wanted to take her dress off. He couldn't wait any longer. He was consumed in all that was Blair Waldorf. He was losing himself ever so slowly, reality becoming blurry. She started pushing off his jacket when his sense finally kicked in.

No. No. No.

"Blair," His voice had gone down an octave, but his warning only encouraged her.

He pushed her prying body reluctantly away. His body protested but he somehow managed to restrain himself. "Blair, no. Not – Not like this."

Blair froze, her lust morphing into pain. "Y-You don't want me?"

"What?" He pointed down to his pants. "Does it look like I don't want you?"

Blair got off his lap but Chuck held her wrists. "Blair, please. You don't need this right now. What you need is to go upstairs and into your bed."

She thrashed in his arms, his grip loosening. "You don't know what I want!"

"Blair-"

Her eyes glistened, and pulled one arm free. "Let go of me!"

"Just listen-"

She pulled her second arm free with ease, as Chuck released her. She blinked quickly. "Please leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Chuck just go-"

"No-"

"You already have before!" Blair's shouted. Her body shook, thick tears sliding down her beautiful face.

Her words didn't deter him. Her defense mechanism was sturdily built. Her eyes though, showed the walls were crumbling. She was right about him leaving before. Yes, he left, but he wasn't that same boy anymore. He was changing whether he wanted to or not.

"Why are you pushing Blair?" Chuck said quietly. "I only want to be here for you. I know you'd do the same for me."

Tears silently streamed down her now, like a small stream. She was at her breaking point, he was certain of that. But he'd be there to pick up the pieces. Despite his own drama, he already decided to push it all to the side. Blair was the most important right now. She needed someone – and wanted it to be him.

Blair took a step toward him. Then another. She threw her arms around him, and buried her face into his neck. Sobs racked her body, and she held onto him tight, almost painfully but Chuck didn't even wince. He brushed more hairs stuck to her face and picked her up bridal style to her bedroom. Once inside he climbed onto her bed and held her. She refused to let go of him and cradled her in his lap. His suit had water splotches all over and at this point, he wasn't sure what to do next.

He'd never been in a bed with a girl in this context before. Was someone supposed to say sweet nothings? Not say anything at all?

Chuck smoothed her hair over and over. It was lulling, and hopefully calming for Blair. Blair didn't speak at all, but cried, cried until exhausted. Her eyes were dropping, and so were his. With his brain turned off, he kissed her forehead. He repositioned himself so that he was lying down in Blair's bed, the covers over both of them. Blair was curled around his form. His arms wrapped around her form securely. He watched her chest rise and fall, and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

_**Word has it, our dark knight C made a heroic escape with his damsel in distress with our fallen Queen B. But, after losing Yale, our Queen has been seen retreating back to her territory. What now B? Didn't you know there should always be a backup plan? As for E and N, I'd like to thank Livi341 for the picture. It is worth more than words isn't it?**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it folks! Blair/Evelyn shared a bonding moment, lots of C/B and more hints given about Evelyn's past. All I can say is there is lots of drama to come - and a bit of a teaser, NJBC goodness!**

**I worked really hard on this chapter and would appreciate it if you left me a review! Till next time!**


	16. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club Reunion

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I suck at updating. But I have good reasons! This whole school term has been extremely strenuous and I honestly had no time to write. RL was a priority, but I totally missed this story! I'm in the midst of exam season (as I should NOT be writing this, but consider this a "study break") and finish on the 25th, so after that I will be free from the shackles of school for the summer. With that great news, I plan to write as much as possible to keep this story moving. So, if by the end of May I don't have anything posted, PM me, review, do something to get my lazy butt into gear. Anyway, this AN is getting very long so let's move on to the story. Enjoy and please review! I hope I haven't lost many of you!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Seriously I didn't expect such a large positive response! You're all the best! Especially to the anonymous reviewers I can't respond to that left the most beautiful words here's a shout out: Scarlett, Perla, Kathrynm37. I wish I could respond to you personally, but you're all amazing, with your meaningful reviews and I thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Non-Judging Breakfast Club Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Warmth. He felt blissfully warm. It wasn't the same kind of warmth he would feel, tangled in his silk sheets alone. This warmth was different. This warmth stretched further to a place he'd never encountered before. He decided he liked it, and welcomed it. Longed for it.<em>

_Chuck inhaled heavily, his jaw slackened as a yawn escaped him. He stretched his outstretched arm, and lifted his head from the silky pillow. His eyes were bleary, and he heard a soft sigh escape the lips of the girl his arm was draped around. He turned his head to her, realizing their compromising position. Chuck's arm trapped her in an embrace, her leg thrown over his hip, hair wild and limbs tangled together._

_Sitting upright, Chuck's memories of the night before flooded him, and he recounted how he got here. The play. Blair got rejected from Yale. Victrola. _

Ah. That's how.

_Blair stirred in her sleep, her arms snaking around his torso. Subconsciously or not, Blair gravitated toward him voluntarily. His eyes dropped to her face, and he pushed a thick wave of hair away from her face. Her eyes flutter open, and settle on him. Confusion clouded her eyes, and she retracts her arm away from him._

"_Good morning Waldorf."_

_Noticing their intimate position, Blair untangled her body away from him. "Why are you in my bed?"_

"_Forgive me for reminding you, but we decided to go to Victrola, and you decided to drink a bottle of champagne."_

_Blair sits up and clutches her head. Swaying, she massaged her temples. "Please tell me you didn't get me to do something stupid."_

_Chuck's eyes narrowed, hurt that she'd assume that of him. Weren't they past that? Didn't anything he did last night prove that fact?_

_He shook his head and peeled the sheets from his body. He slipped on his left shoe, and felt stickiness on his right. The champagne glass she dropped made his shoe smell like the drink, and hoped it didn't smell too badly. He turned to her to answer her question. "I didn't make you do anything." _

_She blinked back at him blankly. Blair looked up and around the bed and noticed that she still wore the same dress as yesterday. She combed her fingernails through her hair. "Thank you," she mumbled._

_Chuck straitened his suit jacket and bowtie. He grimaced when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. _

"_Where are you going?"_

_He turned back to face her. "Well," he cleared his throat, "It's already past eleven, and I don't think Dorota will appreciate my stay overnight – or your mother. I'd rather not hear Dorota curse at me in her mother tongue. Unless…"_

_Blair's eyes dropped to where her hands gripped her bedspread. "Unless what?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you need anything?"_

"_Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Blair attempted to stand in that instant, but fell back on her head. She groaned and clutched her skull._

_Chuck frowned, and stepped closer to her. "I've had my share of hangovers Blair, you can't pretend that nothing's wrong. I've had every symptom possible."_

"_It's just a headache. I'll take some aspirin. Preferably soon." She padded to her bathroom, and rifled through her shelf for the bottle. After finding it and taking two tablets, Blair reentered her bedroom. _

_What now? Chuck thought to himself. He readjusted his bowtie and rocked on his heels. He tried to figure out what was on Blair's mind – but found it to be more complicating than previous occasions. After last night, Chuck didn't know what Blair would do. She lost her way, and he knew out of anybody that her vulnerability would make her do things that surprised everyone. Himself included. As well as he knew Blair Waldorf, she still is capable of surprising him._

_Chuck shoved his hands in his pockets. "I should go now."_

_She nodded and walked him to her bedroom door. "Again, thank you for staying. For me."_

_He smirked. "You've thanked me twice in one morning Waldorf. This is very unusual of you."_

"_Consider it a special occasion."_

Chuck smiled at the memory of his Saturday morning. He questioned what it was that warmth he felt that morning, and is still puzzled by it. It gave him the most unusual thoughts. The mere thought of waking up with Blair in his arms made him feel warm. Unlike his abundance of fantasies that involved Blair in many intricate positions – and little clothing, he'd like to add – this one was content without thinking of those thoughts - for the moment.

Glancing down the corridor, he spotted her quickly. Although beaten, her spark was still there. A bit dim, but still glowing. A smile was plastered on her face, her uniform perfectly pressed as if nothing detrimental happened to her. Clearly, one night of comfort was not going to fix Blair. She commanded her minions, as she did every day, and instilled fear into all the bystanders of her kingdom.

He didn't want to get caught staring at her, so he turned and shut his locker. Chuck looked over his shoulder once more, but Blair disappeared. Disappointment filled the void in his stomach when suddenly a finger jabbed into his arm.

He swiveled around, irritated. "What?" He immediately regrets his harsh tone, when his eyes meet Evelyn's.

"Whoa, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Just don't sneak up on me like that."

"Dually noted." Evelyn leaned against his locker. "I've been thinking-"

"That can't be good," Chuck smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I've been thinking about something serious."

Serious? What could that possibly mean, Chuck wondered. He thought back to Friday night and it dawned on him. The Gossip Girl post. Evelyn and Nate. A bubble of anger suddenly bursts within him.

"Is this about Nate?" His eyes narrowed, voice lowered.

She knitted her brows together. "What? No! Why would you…" She ran her hands over her face and groaned. "This is about the Gossip Girl post isn't it?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I know I'm quick to judge, but it was incriminating evidence."

"It wasn't like that! He asked me!"

"What? So, he asked you out on a date?"

Evelyn suddenly appeared uncomfortable. Her left hand fiddled with a gold chain tucked away under her uniform. "No, no, no. After the play, I didn't want to go to the after party, and he didn't either, so he offered for us… to…hang out instead… As_ friends_. Hence, the picture you saw."

Chuck's eyes narrowed. His sister couldn't be that innocent. Although he still didn't know what experience she had when it came to dating, he felt the need to protect her from who she didn't know. He didn't even want to know if there was anyone else she'd been with… like that. Chuck's stomach flipped. Yes, he would definitely not think about _that_.

"I know you two are best friends and I wouldn't want interfere with that. It was a onetime thing," Evelyn explained. Her hands returned to her sides, and she looked at him for approval.

"It better be," Chuck finally said after a brief lull of silence. "Because if I hear or see anything else happen, I will do something about it. Not just to Nate, but you too."

Evelyn exhaled, relieved. "I promise. I don't like him, like that."

Better not, Chuck thought to himself, although, Nate's charm had even the most stubborn of women fall for him. He wasn't sure if he believed his sister, but decided to believe her for his own sake.

"Besides," She continued, "I actually came to ask you a question."

"By all means."

Evelyn bit her lip shyly. "Well, you know my birthday is this Thursday, and I was wondering since you've been, and I haven't, that we… could see Mom."

Mom.

He hadn't visited his mom since he was twelve. That was when he believed he was the cause of her death. His birthday was a week after Evelyn's after all, and assumed that day she died while he was born. Unfortunately, it was just a coincidence. A coincidence his father never pointed out.

"I was hoping we could all go as a family."

Chuck avoided her hopeful gaze. He knew he should go. A visit has been long overdue. But, the pain held him back each and every passing year.

"You'll come won't you?"

He finally met her gaze – a big mistake. Her blue eyes mirrored hope and vulnerability. He sighed and told her the only answer. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Satisfied with her brother's cooperation, Evelyn returned to the courtyard. She was going to meet Jenny to go for lunch, and since her brother had to point it out, she had to explain the incriminating picture of her and Nate out together. Alone. Unfortunately, Gossip Girl was having a field day with this bit of information – not to mention the questions circulating whether or not Blair will retain her 'Queen B status.' What mattered most to Evelyn was explaining that she and Nate were friends. Nothing more. The only person who needed to believe it most was Jenny.<p>

The courtyard was mostly empty, so Evelyn claimed a vacant table. Jenny mentioned she would be late, and Evelyn took the available time to last minute cram for her physics test. She yanked the book from her bag, and leafed through its pages.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Once she met eyes with the stranger, she scowled. "You're not the Humphrey I was hoping to see."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I will assume that was a yes." Dan sat down on the stone bench. Evelyn avoided eye-contact. It was bad enough that she stumbled upon Humphrey's secret, but now he was paranoid that she'd snitch.

"You're going to bother me again aren't you?"

"Bother is not the word I'd use. More like confront," He waved his arms in to illustrate his point. "You know, communicate if I'm lucky?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. After brushing off Dan a few nights prior, she did feel she owed him a chance to explain himself. "Fine. But if you're worried that I'll rat to Gossip Girl-"

"I don't care if you send this to Gossip Girl – But whatever you do, don't tell Mrs. Queller. I don't want Rachel to lose her job."

Evelyn crossed her arms. "She should have thought of that before she decided to have a… well, you know… that with you. Putting it on Gossip Girl wouldn't make it any better."

Dan sighed. "Okay, you're right. But the difference is that Gossip Girl is a site for gossip. I mean half that stuff isn't even true anyway."

So far it's been fairly accurate about me, Evelyn thought to herself. "So you'd be okay with me sending a tip to Gossip Girl?"

Dan pondered it, hunched over, his hands sweeping over his eyes. "As long as Rachel doesn't lose her job-"

"Seriously? You'd lose your reputation. Someone could go to the Principle about it."

Dan scoffed. "That's a big assumption. The kids at this school wouldn't rat me out. I'm not important enough."

"Really Lonely boy? So, you wouldn't be at all worried if I sent this to Gossip Girl?"

Dan shook his head. "Obviously I am, but you have to understand you're nothing until you're talked about."

Evelyn absorbed his words. Nothing until you're talked about? It was a pretty bold statement from someone who, could also get in trouble for being involved with Ms. Carr. "Okay, but you're forgetting that I'm an eye witness. I could confirm the story on Gossip Girl. However, I was going to say nothing because your Jenny's brother, and in order for me to do that, you really just need to chill out and trust me."

Dan's shoulders loosened. "Right. I just wanted to make sure. We never had a chance to talk about what happened that night-"

"What night?" Evelyn and Dan turned, startled. Jenny dropped her bag and sat on the other side of Evelyn.

Evelyn blinked blankly at her friend, and Dan stuttered, "Uh… well – you – you see-"

Obviously, Jenny must have been unaware of her brother's relations with Miss Carr. Jenny swept her long golden hair over her shoulders. Innocence filled her blue eyes.

"Are you guys talking about the play?" She asked.

"Yes," Evelyn interjected. _What am I supposed to say?_ Evelyn fretted frantically. _Think, think, think._ "Actually, Dan came to thank me for finding him before the play. Right Dan?"

He nodded awkwardly. "Y-Yes," He turned to Evelyn, "Thank you again for that." Dan checked his watch. "I have to go now. See you at home Jen, and thanks again Evelyn." He patted her shoulder, his dark eyes willing her to keep her silence. She stared back, hoping he understood that she meant what she said, and that he'd leave her alone.

"No problem," Evelyn muttered under her breath. She hunched over her textbook, trying to find the section she was reading before Dan interrupted her.

"That was weird," Jenny commented.

"Uh huh."

"You and Dan, I mean."

"Uh huh."

"So if I were to ask if you if you wished you were more like me, would you agree with that too?"

"No." Evelyn shut her textbook. So much for studying. "I like being myself. Although living in Brooklyn is very tempting."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'd trade if the stakes weren't so high."

Stakes? Jenny made it seem that having money was bad thing. Sure there was a tradeoff, but in the end wasn't it worth it? Isn't that why her dad worked so hard? She never thought of that, but she was lucky to be born into money – regardless of _when_ she realized she was born into it.

"So, how was the rest of your weekend?" Jenny asked, shaking Evelyn out of her own thoughts.

"Oh, well…" _The picture_, Evelyn thought, _tell her about the picture_! "It was uneventful. But um, after the play, I invited Nate to your – _our_ – birthday party. He eagerly accepted."

Jenny smiled. "Great! I saw a picture on Gossip Girl, and I was going to ask you about it-"

"Oh yeah, we just talked about the party, and I did slide your name in a few times." Lie.

"Really?" Jenny bit her lip. "Did Nate talk about me?"

_Shit,_ Evelyn cursed inwardly. _Now you've done it. Try to dig yourself out of this one_.

Suddenly, her tongue felt heavy, and saliva thick. "Y-Yeah, um a bit."

"Now, we have to agree on decorations and venue. Also, this week Nate's having his lacrosse game. We'll go and support." Evelyn nodded, head staring at the cover of her textbook.

"But first," Jenny continued, "can you explain lacrosse to me?"

Evelyn gulped, guilt constricting her ability to speak. "Yes."

"_Will you listen to me? When I agreed to help him, I didn't think he was serious about you. I didn't realize I was even serious about you."_

_Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Some friend you were. Why did you think this was okay? Do you know what these people are saying about me? The lies? Why won't you tell them it's not true?"_

_"Come on, they'll only believe what they want to-"_

_"Right. Or maybe its because you want them to accept you? Trading up for status? Use me to get to them? That's something I _never_ expected from you of all people."_

* * *

><p>Today marked the first Van der Bass family dinner in weeks. Lily had set the date and practically ordered everyone to attend. Chuck used to look forward to family dinners. It was his opportunity to pester Serena without being reprimanded, listen to Eric's day. Of course, all dinners never passed without a fight – usually between him and Serena – but Chuck savored it that way. They were dysfunctional. Now with the addition of Evelyn, she brought unity to their dinners. She certainly had wormed her way into everybody's heart. Any awkwardness from their first family dinner had eroded, with occasional remnants.<p>

However, Chuck would rather be anywhere but home. Almost a week had passed since the play and everything wasn't back to normal as he originally anticipated. After their reminiscent rendezvous to Victrola, Blair hadn't been able to pick up the pieces this time. She wandered, with a strong front, but she still had a lost look in her eyes. It was so unlike Blair. Chuck didn't know how to handle a new side of her, one he'd yet to witness.

That evening, Chuck dragged his feet into the penthouse. He couldn't fathom why nobody was helping her. Couldn't they see she was falling apart? Couldn't they tell by her eyes? Her posture? Her lips?

Chuck tossed his bag onto the sofa. Everybody was already seated at the table – even Serena. Chuck smirked a comment ready to fall from his lips, but relented once he saw his step sister's distress. Her blue eyes stared squarely into his with question. _Can we talk?_

Chuck nodded discretely to her. She looked back to her empty plate and immediately understood her anguish. Taking a seat beside Evelyn, Chuck greeted everybody and apologized for his tardiness.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's eat!" Lily announced. Food was passed around the table, a light chatter floated above. Chuck filled his plate with salmon and vegetables. Eric was currently in the middle of retelling a tale which involved Jonathan, and a trip to the zoo.

Chuck half listened, his thoughts drifted to his vixen in need. _His?_ When did he start calling her his?

Bart's voice cut through his thoughts. "…Mr. Montgomery is a good friend of mine, and he is getting married this fall. Next Saturday is his engagement party and Lily has RSVP'd that we'd all be going as a family."

"We expect for you to clear whatever it is you may have planned on your schedules because there is no excuse for you not to be there," Lily said. "Mr. Montgomery is a very dear friend and it would be disrespectful if any of you decided not to come."

Serena groaned, and Eric looked displeased. "We don't even know him," Serena protested.

"Serena," Lily said in a warning tone, "It's not up for discussion."

Serena leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed. Chuck's eye caught on his sister who was very silent. She kept quiet, her eyes trained on her plate. She bit her lip, hesitantly. "Does this include me?"

Lily's confused smile turned into one full of comfort. "Of course it does! You are a part of this family Evelyn as with everyone else, and it does include you."

Evelyn returned the smile. "I've never been to one of these before."

"We were actually hoping this could be a good introduction. In the year to come, there will be plenty of charity galas and fund raisers that you'll attend," Bart added.

"This event will be small, with mutual friends. Serena, Eric and Chuck will be there with you."

"It'll be a lot less boring for us too," Eric smiled.

A pregnant pause fills the air; cutlery scratched plates, people chewed on their food. Chuck didn't have anything to add to the conversation. Chuck vaguely heard Lily ask Eric what his plans are this weekend.

"Well, I'll let Evelyn tell you."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I was actually going to _ask_. Since this coming Thursday is my birthday, I was convinced to have a party."

Serena's eyes light up. "That's great! What kind of party?"

"Uh, well, it's actually going to be a joint birthday party with Jenny. A double sweet sixteen is what we're calling it."

Evelyn continued, "I know it's a bit late, but well, We're discussing details-"

"Do you need help?" Serena cut her off, and continued, "I've planned so many of these before, I can totally help."

"And did they end with success sis?" Chuck interjected.

Serena scowled at Chuck. "Every one of them."

Evelyn blinked back at the blonde, surprised by her kindness. "Uh, yeah. That'd be great. You better help too Eric."

"I already volunteered."

Serena started blathering on about decorations and locations. "We should have a theme!"

"A theme?" Evelyn gaped. "I would have to ask Jenny about it first. I'll call her after dinner. Tomorrow at school we can talk about it."

Serena smiled at her reassuringly before glaring at Chuck. The girls continued to chatter on about invitations, dresses with Lily contributing her input. Chuck sat back, a bit resigned from the conversation. He picked at his food, wondering what Blair was doing right then. His imagination runs wild, dreaming up all the horrific things that might be happening to Blair right at that moment. Chuck shook the thoughts out of his head. She's fine. Not suicidal.

_Yet_, Chuck thought grimly. Hell, he hoped she never even fathoms the idea. A shiver ran up his spine. _You are overreacting,_ he told himself. Blair would never do that to herself.

"Chuck?"

His head snapped out of his daze. "Yes?"

Evelyn's gaze met his. "Serena said you know a nice place to throw a party?"

"Oh right," Chuck paused. He immediately thought of Victrola, but quashed the thought. That place was a burlesque club, not a place for a girl's sweet sixteen bash. "Well, most venues are booked, but maybe you could just have it here in the penthouse, if that's okay," His eyes shift to Bart for approval.

"Most weekends are fully booked almost a year in advance," Bart explained but grinned when he glanced at Lily. "Lily and I will discuss it."

Evelyn's eyes widen. "O-okay!" She pushed her hair back but bites the smile that is uncontrollably fighting its way against her lips. "Thanks dad."

Those two words stab Chuck in a way he never felt before. Bart had never encouraged him, or helped do anything special for his birthday. He always planned it himself. Most times, Bart never wanted to know what happened at his parties anyway. At least, Chuck never wanted to tell him – he'd be far too disappointed in him than he already was.

Soon after, everyone finished their meals. Evelyn excused herself to make her call to Jenny. Eric trailed after her, along with their parents, leaving Chuck and Serena alone at the table.

"We need to talk about Blair."

Chuck pushed his plate away, swirling his glass of water – oh, how he wished it was scotch. "I figured so, considering the look you gave me before dinner."

"Blair isn't taking the Yale rejection well."

"Tell me something I don't know S. What we should be talking about is what we're going to do about it."

Serena nodded. "We need to be there for her. All of us, which means we should inform Nate. He should be there too."

Chuck froze at the mention of his best friend's name. The Gossip Girl blast flashed through his mind, an incriminating picture of Nate with his sister. It didn't sit right with him. It only reminded him to threaten Nate to back off. They'd been friends forever, which entailed Chuck knowing how his best friend operated when it came to girls. He wanted what he couldn't have – which led to him hurting every girl he's ever gone out with. But Chuck wasn't going to let him do that to his sister. If anybody knew what bad a boy can do to a girl it was Chuck.

_Karma is a bitch,_ Chuck thought bitterly.

"I'll talk to Nate."

Serena sighed. "Good."

"Let's make a plan. We go check up on Blair to assess the damage tonight. All three of us."

Serena nodded. "Better if we don't waste any more time."

"My thoughts exactly sis."

* * *

><p>The evening was mild, and a warm breeze whistled through the streets of Manhattan. Serena opened the door to Chuck's limo, and all three of them filed out. Chuck inhaled the fresh smell of spring mixed with polluted fumes from the city. This was a good sign. It had to be.<p>

The trio quickly scurried into the lobby of the apartment building. They approached the front desk, the doorman greeting them kindly.

"Are you sure Blair is home?" Nate asked his hands shoved into his pockets casually.

Serena checked her phone. "I called her and texted her that we were coming an hour ago. She's expecting us." She strode toward the elevator and turned to look over her shoulder at them. "Come on."

Chuck clamped a hand on Nate's shoulder, and smirked. "We'll be there in a minute; I need a word with Nathaniel here."

Serena nodded and looked between her two friends with a questioning gaze. Although suspicious, she turned her head back around and waited at the elevator. Chuck spun Nate to face him, willing himself to keep calm. Nate merely shrugged and said, "What's up man?"

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing with my sister?"

Nate blinked innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Don't fuck with me Archibald I've seen you do this all before. I know that look."

"What look?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "That lost puppy dog look when you are infatuated." Chuck took a step closer towards Nate, growling, "Knock. It. Off."

Nate stepped back, holding his hands out as if to shield himself from Chuck's wrath. "I really don't know what you're talking about. Yes, I have spent time with Evelyn but we're just friends."

"Please. You're forgetting who you're talking to. I know all the bad things that result from girls trusting bad boys. I know because I've been that boy."

Nate's voice was clear and measured. "Listen man, I only meant to be nice. She's different than the others."

Oh no. He'd heard that phrase be used before. It could only mean one thing. "Do you like her?" Chuck asked bluntly.

Nate falters. He stutters, "Well… n-no-"

"You do, you son of a bitch," Chuck ran a hand through his hair exhaling deeply. "I told you not even to _think_ about it."

Nate's blue eyes light up with anger. "Well Chuck, I'm sorry you don't like it, but that's the way it is. You can't stop what I'm feeling or what she's feeling too."

Chuck clenched his jaw. "Stay away from her Archibald. Or else." They stared at each other, neither wanting to back down. Their stare down was interrupted by Serena calling their attention.

"Elevator's here. Let's go." Both boys broke their intense gazes and begrudgingly followed Serena into the elevator, neither talking to the other.

"So…" Serena said attempting to break the obvious tension that filled the elevator airspace.

"Shut up Serena," Chuck snarled. The rest of the trip up to the penthouse was silent. The tension in elevator escalated as it ascended.

Finally, after a straining ride, all three of them filed out of the elevator. Dorota appeared immediately and said, "Blair not home."

Serena bit her bottom lip. "Dorota, what do you mean she isn't home? It's a Monday night, where else would she be?"

Dorota's eyes mirrored concern. "She say she no come home until late."

"Do you know where she went?" Nate asked.

Dorota shook her head worriedly. "No. Miss Blair has not been right since play."

All three of them looked at one another. _This can't be good_, Chuck thought grimly. He thought he did the right thing on Friday. He thought, he made everything right again. Chuck shook his head, if it was one thing that could break Blair Waldorf; it was her dream of Yale. Nothing else could break her more than that. Not even him.

"What are we going to do?" Nate sighed rubbing his neck.

"We find her," Chuck said firmly. "Just like she did with you last year Serena."

Serena's pools of ocean blue were swimming with worry. "She could be anywhere."

"We'll find her," Chuck repeated. He hoped if he said it out loud he'll believe it himself. It helped keep the uneasiness in stomach at bay. He pressed his thumb onto the elevator button. "Alert Gossip Girl. She'll help with a sighting if she can."

The doors opened and Chuck turned to both blondes. Both panic stricken faces blinked back at him. They were both lost themselves. Chuck sighed. He now understood why Blair needed to take control over those two. "Well, are you coming or not? Blair needs us."

Serena nodded, and breezed past him. Nate followed. They descended down the elevator, and Chuck tried to brainstorm any familiar places Blair would be. His mentally listed off dozens of bars in his mind. Blair was a person who wanted to escape when the reality crashed down on her. Chuck groped his pocket for his phone and texted his P.I. Andrew for good measure.

"So where do we go first?" Nate's voice disrupts the silence.

It amazed Chuck that after all his years of dating Blair, Nate was completely useless. He claims to know Blair, but every point of evidence suggested otherwise. Wouldn't he know where Blair would go if she were upset? Wouldn't he know how to comfort her? Hold her? Despite being friends with her for years, Chuck realized he knew her much better than her own boyfriend. He denied it then, but it was all too apparent now. Nate didn't know Blair – he only knew what he wanted to _see_ of Blair.

This alone, confirmed Chuck's wariness of his presence around his sister. He would only see what he wanted to see of her.

"There are two possibilities. One, she's at a bar drinking her sorrows. Or two, she's somewhere familiar – somewhere safe," Chuck explained.

"There are literally hundreds of bars she could be at," Serena reasoned. "So I'm thinking somewhere safe. One of her childhood spots."

"Where is a place Blair usually goes to think?" Nate wonders aloud.

Simultaneously Chuck and Serena say "The park," in unison.

"I think it's our best shot," Chuck confirmed. The elevator doors parted once again, and the three friends charge toward Chuck's limo with renewed hope. They were going to find her. No matter how long it took.

* * *

><p>"Evie is that you?"<p>

Evelyn resisted the urge to sigh. So she hadn't remembered to call her Aunt in a couple weeks. She'd been so busy with school, and soccer that the last thing she could think of was to call her aunt – or Katie. But she didn't want to call Katie for a number of reasons. She didn't want to hear all the gossip since she was away, and especially nothing about him.

"Yes Auntie Kim, it's me."

"It's been so long since we've heard from you! I was starting to worry you forgot about us!"

Forget? Evelyn cleared her throat, taking an extra couple of seconds to think. She didn't necessarily _forget _of her Aunt's existence, she just didn't think about them as much. Or call. Lately in between extra-curricular activities, homework and adjusting to her new family, it was hard to connect with her old world, and everyone she knew in it. She hadn't even spoken to Katie in almost four weeks now. Their last conversation was straining, the distance separated them, and they had nothing to talk about. As Evelyn's new life buzzed with life, her old one was fading faster than a dying bug.

Was that bad? Evelyn recalled her Aunt's final words at the train station, "Don't let them change you," and began to wonder, has she changed all that much? It's only been a couple of months. Her lifestyle has become much more extravagant, but has that really changed who she was becoming? It was a jarring thought, and Evelyn hoped she wasn't. But something at the back of her mind told her otherwise.

"I would never forget about you Auntie, I've just been really busy with school." It was half true of course, but then again, Evelyn was becoming very good at giving half-truths.

"That's good to hear you're keeping up with your studies. How's… uh _your_ family?"

Auntie Kim spat the words out as if they were acid. Speechless, Evelyn kept her voice steady. "They are good, wonderful actually."

It's no secret that Auntie Kim did not get along with her father. The disappointment in her Aunt's eyes was unmistakable as she told them she wanted to move in with her father.

"We're going to visit mom tomorrow, as a family."

"Oh really? That's long overdue. Send me her love."

"I will."

The conversation hit a lull as it usually did between them. Every time her Aunt would call they'd run out of things to talk about, and it was happening increasingly quicker with each phone call.

"I have to go now. I have lots of work to do."

"Alright Evie. Take care now."

Evelyn hung up the phone, and sat back in her desk chair. She swiveled to face the full length mirror tacked to her bathroom door. Her shiny dark waves cascaded past her shoulders, free from its usual ponytail. Ina helped her with her hair every morning, and Evelyn started taking some tips. Light dustings of makeup cover her face, a new addition she started this week from the help of Serena. She still adorned her Constance uniform, skirt and all.

She was changing. It was unavoidable.

Evelyn stood slowly, her hand blindly reaching for a hair tie. She weaved her hands through her soft hair, fascinating each chunk into a high ponytail. She pulled her skirt down and white shirt, leaving them wrinkled in a pile on the floor.

Over her head, she poked her arms through her favorite soccer jersey, and her legs through a baggy pair of sweat pants.

She could be both. She could coast through her new life just the way she was. Her father would accept that. Didn't he already? It's difficult to tell with his stone cold features, but why would he have brought her here in the first place?

Regardless, she had a choice to change her future. Here she was, in a penthouse apartment with everything and anything at her fingertips. Her opportunities were endless. So some chain of events was blown out of proportion but it's all over with him, them, and everyone in Connecticut. What's past has past. She doesn't need to worry about that anymore. All she needs to do is look in one direction. Forward.

* * *

><p>They wandered deep within Central Park with little success. They came close a couple times, and even stopped an innocent woman, who Nate was positive looked like Blair from behind. So far, finding Blair was just as difficult as expected. Darkness enveloped them, and few people were outside at this time of night. All the while, Nate and Chuck glared at each other every so often before trudging along. Sensing the brewing tension, Serena halted, her hands pinching her hips. "Seriously, what has gotten into you two?"<p>

"Nothing," Nate shrugged his shoulders and combed a hand through his hair.

"That's what I thought too, but then again, you can never trust your best friend apparently."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Chuck you are overreaching. Nothing has happened."

"_Yet_," Chuck glared. "Nothing has happened yet."

Serena stepped in between them. "I'm sorry I asked."

_You should be_, Chuck added silently. Right now, he preferred not to think of Nate fantasizing about his sister. Chuck's right hand curled into a fist. He held it by his side, clenched at the grotesque idea. He would beat his ass if he even touched her. Better yet, he'd hire someone to take care of him. For a moment, the thought satisfied his seething anger. Yes he was wishing unlawful things to happen to his best friend, but if he continued to go on behind his back against his say – then he'd have reason to.

Being an only child, Chuck always put himself first. He didn't have to look after anybody else but himself. Now that Evelyn joined the family, his perspective was forced to change. He never considered having to look after Evelyn, protect her from all the evil things in his world. The first evil was boys and out of anybody, he was the one who understood any boy's intentions.

Chuck trailed behind Serena and watched Nate critically. What could she possibly see in his best friend? Yes, Nate can be friendly, and for some stupid reason girls thought he was attractive but he wasn't the smartest guy.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Serena's voice wavered. Her golden curls bounced as she turned her head from side to side frantically.

Chuck picked up the pace and stormed to the front. The streetlamps illuminated a path for them, but so far, no sight of Blair. Chuck squinted, straining his eyes for a better view. Still nothing.

"Why don't we split up?" Nate suggested. "We'll cover more ground this way."

Serena nodded. She pointed to the leftward direction, "I'll go this way, Nate you go the opposite way and Chuck you go straight. We'll meet at the limo in ten minutes?"

"What happens if one of us finds her?"

"Bring her to the limo and text us," Chuck answered. Quickly, he turned and marched straight ahead on the gravel path. His leather shoes crunched with each step. She had to be here. Where else would she be?

There would be too many places to answer that question. Chuck shook the thought away and focused ahead of him. He was nearing the pond, one where Blair used to feed the ducks with her father. Her father. He was a Yale alumni. Was she disappointed she let him down?

He neared the pond, and noticed a shadowed figure sitting on one of the park benches. The further he approached, the anticipation in his blood pumped. The figure had long curls. He knew those curls.

"Blair?"

She jumped, startled. "Chuck? W-What are you doing here?"

He sat beside her on the bench, relief flooding him. She was okay. She was safe. "I should ask you the same thing."

She avoided his gaze, her eyes locked on the pond. "I just needed some time alone."

He pointed to the flask in her hand. "Is that all?"

Her eyes lowered to the glistening silver cup. "It's still full."

"Good, because I think I might need some." Their hands touched as he pulled it away from her grasp.

"Are you following me or something?"

Chuck's lips curled into a smirk. "Although it may have been a past time of mine," Chuck joked, "no. Serena and Nate are with me too. We came looking for you."

"Why? Had to save me from myself?" Blair rolled her eyes mockingly.

"You don't need saving Waldorf, but you can accept a bit of help. We won't judge."

Blair's lips twitched. "The Non-Judging Breakfast Club?"

He checked his phone, their ten minute plan almost up. "Just like old times. They're waiting for you."

Blair's eyes averted to the pond, its waters calm. She was lost in thought, and Chuck didn't want to waste any more time. He stood and held out his hand. "Come on Waldorf."

Blair eyed his outstretched palm hesitantly. "Serena and Nate are waiting."

Suddenly, warmth spreads from his hand, and up his arm. Blair was up on her feet, her eyes lingered where their hands joined. She laced her fingers through his. _Chuck and Blair holding hands._

"I'll admit I'm a bit surprised."

"You shouldn't be. It's what we do Waldorf. "

For the first time, a tiny smile inches its way on Blair's face. It's fleeting, but unmistakable. _She's still in there somewhere_, Chuck thought with relief. He was thankful that she wasn't gallivanting off with strangers, drinking herself away like he would be. She was much smarter than him about that.

He can't help but grin himself. Blair Waldorf didn't just smile for anyone. Especially now. He didn't remember the last time someone made her smile. Until now. He realized something significant about the smile, something he didn't believe he could ever manage.

He was the one responsible for it.

* * *

><p>The four of them retreated back to the Waldorf Penthouse. Serena helped Blair change into her pajamas, while Chuck and Nate waited downstairs on opposite sides of the room. While Chuck waited, he went to the piano. His fingers danced across the keys, remembering a skill he hadn't used in so long. Serena gallivanted down the staircase, both boys heads shot to her.<p>

"Well?" Nate asked.

"She's fine. She wasn't nearly in the state that I was last year. It's just going to take some time to lick her wounds."

"I'll lick her wounds for her," Chuck added.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting as usual. I mean seriously, I don't understand what Blair sees in you."

"I'm pretty hard to miss sis, but then again you've never seen me, which is unfortunate for you. I _never _disappoint."

Serena shuttered. "Please shut up. I prefer not to throw up, which if I did, I'd aim it toward you at this moment."

Chuck smirked, about to launch another sparing comment when Nate intervened. "Serena's right Chuck. Shut it."

Chuck rolled his eyes, a scowl curved his lips. He eyed Nate across the piano, tempted, so tempted to knock him out. It was probably for the best that they sat far enough away from each other. Chuck opened his mouth to counter, but all three of turned, noticing Blair's presence.

Blair appeared at the bottom of the staircase, a navy robe tightly wrapped around her narrow fame. Her curls were tied back, her face clear of make-up. It was a far cry from the Blair Waldorf who was always so put together. But Chuck didn't mind. In fact, he liked seeing her like this. Seeing her in her natural state reminded him why. Why she was special. Why he was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her, straight to her core. What made Blair, Blair Waldorf.

Blair crossed her arms, and tentatively stepped toward Serena and Nate. Chuck abandoned the piano, and circled Blair.

"Thank you for finding me."

Serena wrapped her arms around Blair immediately, tightly. "We're always here for you B. We were just worried about you," Serena's voice was muffled against Blair's shoulder.

Serena pulled away from their embrace, still holding Blair's hands. A hopeful smile spread along her face.

"Sometimes I forget about that. So thanks." Blair turned to Nate and then Chuck, "Thanks Nate and you too Chuck."

Warmth spread through him, reminding him of his dream from the morning. She smiled meekly at him, her gaze lingering for a moment before Nate had to interrupt him.

"Do you want to talk about it Blair?"

"Yeah," Serena added squeezing Blair's dainty hands, "You can tell us anything remember? We won't judge."

Blair grinned wryly. "I seem to remember that." She paused, and sighed. "I- yes. Yes I do."

Serena smiled and dragged Blair to one of the couches in the living room. Chuck sat across on Blair's other side, and Nate sat in the armchair close by. Serena draped her arm around Blair's back, holding her close.

"You all know how important Yale is to me. I've built my life up for this moment, and I never once thought it wouldn't happen."

"It was only one bad mark. I don't understand how I lost it otherwise. They-they didn't want me…I don't know what I'm going to do now."

Serena squeezed her shoulder. "You'll still be accepted to other schools B. "

Blair shook her head adamantly. "No S. There's only Yale. I expected it, my mom expected it, dad, who flew in from Paris expected it. Remember I told you he is an alumni. He expected it. Everyone did. And… I failed."

Chuck frowned. "Waldorf, you didn't fail."

"Yeah B, just because you didn't get in doesn't mean-"

"You don't understand Serena. He bought me a _bulldog_. A bulldog!" Blair dropped her head in her hands. "I failed him Serena."

Bart. That was the first word that flashed through his head, along with his menacing face. The disappointment he always caused him coursed through his veins. He knew that feeling. Not feeling adequate or good enough for your parent. That's the difficulty on the Upper East Side, successful parents expect nothing less from their offspring, and they expect it often.

He wanted so badly to shake Harold Waldorf senseless. Didn't he see what trouble his daughter's in? Living in France is no excuse for not keeping up with his daughter's life. Chuck recalled the days when he left Blair in sophomore year. Serena was gone. Nate was guilty. It was just them. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. He remembers her strong front, so similar to the body armor she wore the past couple of weeks. This time she is shedding it, and beneath a phoenix awaits to be awakened.

"You didn't fail-"

"Yes I did Serena!

"Blair," Nate says softly, "It's not the end of the world. You'll get in other places-"

Blair groaned, running her hands through her sagging curls. "You don't understand Nate. You and Serena always get _everything!"_

"B-"

"It's true! You can't even help it! It just lands in your lap. No effort required."

Serena looks at Chuck pleading him to say something. Chuck scoots closer to Blair, now shoulder to shoulder with her. Her arms are crossed, her chest rising and falling raggedly.

"Everyone fails at some point Waldorf. Not even you are immune to it."

"In one way or another, we're all failures B," Serena says, rubbing soothing circles on Blair's back.

"Really? What's something so bad you've done S?"

"Well I got kicked out of boarding school, much to the displeasure of my mom, and I thought I killed someone last year. You remember that don't you?"

Blair relaxes a bit. "That is pretty difficult to forget."

Serena and Chuck look at Nate expectantly. "I didn't get the Lacrosse scholarship I wanted from Princeton. My marks weren't high enough."

Serena then looks at Chuck, urging him to say something. Blair's eyes fall on his intently when he spoke. "Well I'm Chuck Bass, and you can't impress _the_ Bart Bass. Everyone fails at that."

Concern fills Blair's chocolate eyes as she reaches over to squeeze his hand in hers. Her hand is cold against his warm one, but she squeezes his hand reassuringly. She doesn't let go.

"Yale may be gone Blair… but there are other options. Any school would be lucky to have you."

Her voice is surprising unsure, "You really think so?"

"We all believe it Blair."

"Come on; if I can get in Blair, then you automatically have to get in on default," Nate added, "Your GPA is by far the highest out of all of us."

Blair's gaze drops to her hand still clasped in his. Maybe he should let go now? Does she think something else of it? He wants to feel more of her, and be closer to her. Surprisingly he notes that he doesn't mean pleasure. Pleasure isn't enough. Whatever this was, he wanted to feed off of it more and more. He couldn't get enough.

"Nate's right B. You'll be fine. Isn't there that saying, failure leads to success?"

"What self-help book did you get that one from, sis?"

Serena glared and returned her attention to Blair. "Anyway, do you want to do something to get your mind off of this? Tiffany's? Like old times?"

"Well," Blair's lips curled up slightly. "That would be nice."

Serena's eyes light up and she bounced with excitement. "Great! I'll get the movie! It's above your desk on the bookshelf right?"

Blair nodded. "It's beside Charade and Funny Face."

"I got the popcorn," Nate announced moving up and out into the kitchen like it's his home. In a sense it was for all of them when they were together.

"Blankets?" Chuck asked. "You do get cold very easily."

She smirked, life coming back into her eyes. "You know me well."

Chuck reluctantly let go of her hand and grabbed a couple thick blankets from the coat closet. When he returned Serena already popped in the movie. Nate carried two steaming buckets of buttery popcorn, which, he tossed a kernel at Serena. Chuck thought back to a time when watching Breakfast at Tiffany's turned into a popcorn fight, which he instigated.

They all settled on the long couch, tucked in blankets with popcorn to snack on. Chuck sat on Blair's other side, near the hand rest, while Serena was on her other. Nate was farthest away from him, which was probably a good thing. He didn't want to get into another fight with his best friend.

Blair, bundled in a thick wool blanket, leaned against Serena and positioned her legs over Chuck's stretched out legs. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "So I'm a foot rest now? Thanks for the downgrade Waldorf."

Blair swallowed her kernels of popcorn and smirked. "It's not a downgrade. It's just adding another title to your long list."

He lets this comment slide because the credits are rolling, and she's content. It'll take time for her wounds to heal, but right now, contentment is enough. She is more than enough.

_**No matter how far our Queen has fallen, we can always guarantee she will find the strength to get back up. Although B is battered, she most certainly won't stay down. However, every once in a while it's okay to accept a bit of help, regardless from whomever it comes from. And no, there is no tear in my eye, but there's nothing stopping me from being nostalgic with these four. It seems like only yesterday they were wild and unstoppable.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Let me know in your reviews! Next chapter: Evelyn's official birthday. A huge Bass moment to come followed by subsequent chapters including the official birthday bash and its shenanigans, and a few chapters later: an introduction to society, prom and graduation. You know what that means… DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know if you are still reading!**


	17. Oh Mother, Where Art Thou?

**A/N: Hello :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Oh Mother, Where Art Thou?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spotted: E out for tea with Big Bart Bass. What could she possibly have to chat about with Bass senior? Perhaps E likes to keep it in the family - the Bass family that is - or is she trying to land a spot in the family?<br>**_

They agreed on a time and place. Once a week, Bart and Evelyn found time in their busy schedules for what his daughter called "father-daughter time." Among all other Upper East Side parents, he had a fairly good idea that most do not do this. He was guilty himself, not knowing how to spend time with Chuck, who was so radically different, yet similar, that they couldn't find a common ground that would open the gates of communication. He wanted to correct that, eradicate all his past behaviour, but it was much easier to do with his determined daughter.

He always thought it'd be easier to raise a boy, which was true to an extent, but always had trouble with Chuck. Guilt from the lies he spun about Evelyn urged him to do something. The hockey game a few months ago was nice, but his son waltzed right back out of his life. And he let him, with little resistance.

With Evelyn, she was much easier to talk to. Straight forward. She didn't beat around the bush often, and was opinionated just like her mother. Some days she'd tell him about her friends from Hartford, and her life growing up there. Other days she'd talk about her experiences she's had thus far here in New York. And he'd listen. Her life in Hartford sounded peaceful. Innocent. Something he wished Chuck could have had. Instead, he insisted to grow up as soon as possible, and now was a child stuck in a young man's body.

It's not as though Chuck was excluded from these activities. Evelyn always intended for these small, but important times in the day as "Bass Family time." As always, there was a ridiculous excuse from his son, who most likely was getting high, or chasing after that Waldorf girl. Too bad he hasn't been successful. Bart thought she'd do him good, a near impossible task. He'd given up hope on Chuck years ago, and now, he's full-grown. There was not much more he could do. Evelyn, on the fringes of adulthood, had a bit more time to develop and mature. He didn't want to waste it.

Bart sipped his coffee, and ignored his vibrating phone in his coat pocket. Evelyn also made a strict no phone policy, and was adamant about it. He looked forward to this day each week, which usually came in between long, dull finance meetings.

Evelyn prattled on about her time on her old school's varsity team, and how different it was from Constance. "…I know I'm a new student, but bench warming because of age is completely unfair. It's varsity for crying out loud. It doesn't matter if you played in the Triple A rep league, or if you're a junior. It should be based on merit. Half those girls still can't kick a ball properly, or understand the word team." She shook her head and took a gulp from her hot chocolate.

"If this continues to be an issue, I could give the school a call," Bart suggested. A little Bass intimidation never did any harm for the Constance or St. Jude's administration.

"No, it's not needed. Its just favouritism. It's easy for me to spot, but very difficult to prove. I'll just have to work my way up like the rest of the team."

Another difference between his children. Bart worked very hard for Chuck to have a better life than he did, and instead, his son took complete advantage of it, and hasn't worked for anything in his life. He thought he'd turned a corner with the business proposal for Victrola, but he threw that opportunity away by selling it to save his Archibald friend. He's too soft for the business. Sadly, Bart knew he wouldn't last if he didn't toughen up and make difficult decisions.

Some people have asked whether he was training Chuck to take over, but he wasn't sure if his son could handle his dynasty. They had yet to finalize his plans for college, or even receive letters soon from the Ivy schools he applied to. Chuck didn't put much effort into school, and still passed with decent grades. He knew his son was smart and capable of running a business when he somewhat matured, but lacked the drive and discipline Bart lived off of when he was the same age.

His cold eyes softened when his gaze returned to his daughter's. He was proud to say she was his, and knew she had a bright future ahead of her. He was thrilled when she first told the family of her interest in the medical field. He had no idea where she got those skills from; neither Bart nor Misty had any affiliated science background.

"I have a question," Evelyn said, startling him back from his thoughts.

Not surprised by her inquisitiveness, he said, "Go ahead."

"Well it's more of a request. You see, I…I want to see mom. On my birthday."

Oh. He sucked in a sharp breath, not liking where this conversation had suddenly shifted. They were supposed to be moving forward, not back.

"I want us all to go together. I-I asked Chuck, and he agreed, so... um, it would be a family thing."

Bart picked up his yellow coffee cup, quashing any memories that threatened to surface. "Why do you want to go?"

"Uh... well, I want to meet her and pay my respects. I don't know when the last time you've been was, but I think we all should. I want to know. Not just where she rests dad. I also want you to tell me more about her."

He flinched at her last suggestion, like she opened an old wound, and all his emotions trickled out of it. He buried these emotions deep within himself, and not once had anyone come knocking to open them. He simply forgot what it was like to feel. But you can't escape feeling forever.

Evelyn knew she overstepped an invisible line, but stayed firm. When he looked back at his daughter, he saw so much of her that it hurt. Not physically, but the way she spoke.

Her blue eyes, which so closely mirrored his, stared intently back at him. "I know it's my birthday, and it's supposed to be special… so for it to be special, that's all I want. I just want us all to be together."

Evelyn looked at her watch and noticed their time together was over. The corners of her mouth curved into a frown. "It's four twenty. You have to get back for your meeting. Will you come? Because if you won't I'm still going."

Tenacious, an inherent Bass gene shone through her during their standstill. Bart cleared his throat, the words thick, and mouth dry, despite finishing his coffee. "We'll go," He said with finality.

A grateful smile stretched her lips from ear to ear. He stood, putting on his light trench coat. She followed, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Thank you." It's earnest and real, and no matter all the feelings she unearthed from him, his growing love for his daughter made him happy that he could give to her. What she asked for was something so simple, but so big. She didn't ask for things, she asked for her family. And it was one of the things he'd most obliged to give to her.

He opened the door for her, the limo waiting outside. A thought suddenly came to him.

"Yellow roses."

"What?"

"Her favorite flowers were yellow roses."

Evelyn's brows knitted together. "And her favorite color is yellow?"

He nodded; ready to say their usual farewell until they saw each other back home. "I'll bring a bouquet."

* * *

><p>Thursday morning came entirely too fast for Evelyn's liking. Just yesterday she was up late with Serena, finalizing details for the party that Saturday. From Serena's experience and set up, this party was going to be huge. It did help that Serena would be there to monitor, and most people were probably going for her, but Evelyn didn't really care. This was the first time anyone had offered to help celebrate her birthday. Each birthday came and went, each as unmemorable as the last.<p>

This time will be different. At least, she hoped it would be. Certainly, it will be much more exciting than all of her previous birthdays combined.

Dragging her limp body from her bed, she went through her normal routine, with heaviness weighing her down. The curtains were pulled back, and the bright sun shone through her windows. No matter how sunny it may be on her birthday, it never changed the way she felt on this day. Sorrow, guilt and sadness always took over her. A few occasions in Connecticut, Evelyn faked sickness so she didn't have to go to school. But she wouldn't do that today. That's something the old Evelyn would do; run away from the pain and ignore it as much as possible.

Breakfast is quick, as she is already running behind. Everyone wished her a sincere happy birthday. On Saturday morning, it was promised that the family would all go out for brunch to formally celebrate Evelyn and Chuck's birthday, before the party that night. Even Katie called, singing to her an excruciating off key rendition of 'Happy Birthday.'

Evelyn walked through the halls of Constance and St. Jude's in solitude. She just wanted to be alone. But that didn't stop everybody coming up to her, either asking about her party or actually waving off a happy birthday. Interesting how popular one gets when you're connected to Serena Van der Woodsen.

Evelyn shut her locker door and saw Jenny barrelling down the hallway, toward her. She carried a black coat bag over her shoulder, her fingers hooked around a metal hanger.

"Slow down Humphrey. You are going to wipe out in those shoes if you keep up that momentum."

Jenny smiled brightly. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you," Evelyn smiled politely as Jenny hugged her sincerely.

"What's in the bag?"

"It's for you." Jenny handed her the sealed coat bag.

Evelyn's mouth hung open. "Jenny! You…You didn't have to do this-"

"It's your birthday present. It's a gift, I insist."

Evelyn smiled. "Jenny, this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." Evelyn tugged on the zipper. "You made this yourself, didn't you?"

Jenny nodded. "But of course. Remember when I took your measurements before Nate's that one day in the props closet? Well, I wrote them down, and had the perfect design for you in my head."

Evelyn tugged the zipper all the way down. Not being one for fashion, she wasn't sure how to react to the dress initially. A dress was a dress. Simple as that.

When Evelyn glimpsed at the handmade dress before her, a gasp escaped her lips. Even she could see the beauty in this dress.

The dress was as blue as her eyes, simply tapered at the waist, and flowed downward. It had no elaborate neckline in the front. Instead, the dress was conservative, the neckline revolved completely around the neck, covering up the upper body. Sleeveless, the material was thick, with a sheer of lining under it. The dress seemed so simple in the front.

"Check the back of the dress."

Evelyn turned the hanger around, and an intricate design revealed an open back. Strings of blue crisscrossed diagonally along the upper back, gathering at a large band of elegant silver studs. Below that, the rest of the dress was open until it cinched back to the waist.

"Jenny…"

She smirked. "I think I outdid myself."

"This is… magnificent. Seriously Jenny, you're _really_ good at this."

"Well, working at Waldorf Designs did help. I'm now a pro with any type of stitching. You name it, I can stich it."

Her icy blue eyes softened, as she forces herself to tear her eyes away. "Jenny, thank you. I don't know how I can ever give you something in return that is this beautiful."

Jenny waved her hand dismissively. "Stop. You already did. This whole party this Saturday? You've done most of the planning and well… _spending_. You don't have to give me anything. You're giving me a great night. That's way more memorable."

Evelyn continued to smile, the weight from this morning lifting up and away from her. Maybe, her birthday didn't have to be a day of mourning for something she can never change. Maybe instead of sorrow, she could find happiness and peace? Locking eyes with the blonde girl in front of her, Evelyn realized that Jenny was much more of a friend than all the girls at her old school combined. None of them ever made this effort. Just Katie. But things with her were changing. Like the seasons, change came with force and was unavoidable.

Maybe, her aunt was wrong. Change isn't a bad thing. It's inevitable.

_**Well, well, it looks like Cinderella has just received help from her fairy godmother. Looks like Little J has given the makeover for E, but will E get Prince Charming too?**_

* * *

><p>All morning, Evelyn couldn't shake the gratitude of Jenny's gift that hung in her locker. She wanted to go see it again, make sure it didn't suddenly disappear. During Chemistry she kept envisioning herself trying on the dress when she got home. It was possibly too pretty to wear.<p>

She'd never cared for a dress this much before. In the back of her mind, a voice called at her_, who cares? It's fabric._

Evelyn shook the vapid thought away, and began her route to the courtyard. Jenny and Eric should be waiting for her, and they would spend their lunch period out. Apparently, this was Eric's surprise. All she knew was that they might be late for class. Whatever that meant.

Only a few steps away from the courtyard door, a voice called for her.

"Evelyn! Wait up!"

She turned all the happiness that buzzed within her stopped immediately. She forced a smile on her face. "Hi Nate."

He flashed his radiating smile that normally would make any girl swoon. It blinded Evelyn. "Hey! I wanted to catch you sometime today to say happy birthday."

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. She wasn't sure where she stood with Nate. Their relationship consisted of many mixed signals, ones that Evelyn was unable to decipher and wasn't sure if she was giving the right ones.

"Thank you," she smiled back forcefully.

"It must be hard though." He shoved his hands into his pockets solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"Chuck told me," Nate clarified, "About your mom."

"Oh." She frowned, her mood instantly dampened. "Well, it's been years…but I cope with it."

Nate steps forward, and said quietly, "Listen, if you need someone to talk to today, or any day, you can talk to me."

Guilt piled down on her once again after the words leave his mouth. Why was he doing this? She was no one special. She was ordinary. There were much prettier girls that went to the school, Jenny being one of them. The implications of his statement were not lost on Evelyn. Not this time.

Here she was, at a crossroad. She could betray her friend to get the boy and popularity in this school. Nate was nice enough, and way out of her league. He was three years older, the lacrosse captain, and the most wanted guy in school.

But she didn't want Nate. Not this way.

Buried memories from her past trickle into her thoughts. She senses him in her mind. He always creeps back through the hollows, and she had become increasingly affected by it. Why couldn't she let it go? Why couldn't she see that her best friend never wanted her, but to trade her for something better, willing to do anything to get it?

"Evelyn?"

She flushed, and scolded herself for letting him have power in her mind. She regained her composure, like she always does, and finally answers Nate's suggestion. "Thanks for the offer Nate, but not today. There is a lot on my mind, you know…"

"It's okay, I understand. Well I don't…but I want to."

It couldn't get any clearer than that. "That's nice of you Nate, but I already have plans. Maybe some other time?" Her legs twitched, ready to sprint. She forced herself to stay put.

Nate looked a bit hurt at her rejection, but said, "Yeah, of course."

Evelyn smiled with relief. "Thank you."

"Just let me know when, okay?"

"I will." She turned her head to the courtyard and back at Nate. "I have to go for lunch. Apparently, Eric has a surprise. I'm not sure if that's a good thing yet."

"With Eric? It'll be harmless."

Evelyn shook her head. "See, that's what he wants you to think."

Nate chuckled. "You don't need to be paranoid. It's a surprise, just enjoy it."

If only he knew her track record with surprises. "I don't like surprises."

"Just give it a chance," Nate reasoned. "At least you know you're in for the surprise."

He did have a point. The surprises she hated were the kind where people gave no warning and did something out of the blue. It always led to terrible, terrible things for her.

Evelyn stepped backward toward the door. "I actually have to go; they're waiting for me in the courtyard."

"Yeah, have a good time. I'll see you on Saturday."

Right. The party. Something she was excited for diminished when he reminded her of this fact. Before, she thought asking him to their birthday party would help for Jenny. Maybe she shouldn't have done that? Knowing Nate's presence will be unavoidable made Evelyn nervous. Jenny didn't know any of this either, and telling her would destroy her relationship with the only friend she'd made in New York.

Nate smiled. "I'm bringing you a present."

Evelyn stopped in the frame of the door. "Nate, you don't have to do that."

"Well, I found the perfect gift for you, and couldn't resist. You'll love it."

Evelyn looked at him skeptically. "Perfect?"

"Absolutely," he said confidently.

Evelyn turned into the courtyard, and saw Jenny and Eric waiting. Jonathan was also seated beside Eric, who jumped up when he saw her coming.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I just ran into someone…" Evelyn's throat tightened. "From Chem class. I had to check my answers to write a lab report."

"Still worrying about school on her birthday," Jenny said sarcastically.

Evelyn greeted Jonathan as the four of them rushed outside the front gates. Evelyn pushed away every thought of Nate and his gift's implications to the back of her mind. She didn't want to deal with that now. Ignoring the inevitable was always an easier option.

"So, Eric, I know this is supposed to be a surprise, but can you please tell me what we are doing?"

Eric shared a glance between Jenny and Jonathan as they all piled into the Van der Bass limo. "Just tell her Eric. She won't turn back now."

Evelyn's eyes darted to Eric. "Turn back? Eric," she scolded in a low voice.

"Okay, okay," Eric conceded. "We're going to take you to a restaurant called _Dans Le Noir_."

Evelyn felt slightly disappointed. That was his surprise? She already knew they were going out for lunch, but that was just another restaurant. What was so special about this place?

"I'm sorry, but why keep that a secret? It's a just another restaurant," Evelyn asked baffled.

"It's not just a restaurant," Jenny stated seriously.

"It's an _experience."_ Eric finished dramatically.

Evelyn looked to Jonathan, hoping at least he could give her a clue as to what her friends meant. Instead, he smiled along with them.

"How do you feel about dining in the dark Evelyn?"

* * *

><p>Chuck expected his Thursday to be more eventful than it had been thus far. So far, he'd only seen his sister once, in the morning for breakfast, before dragging himself to school. Classes were dull, and Gossip Girl was quiet today. Scandal wasn't constant, and Gossip Girl had nothing to report.<p>

But that didn't make today any less special. Today being her birthday meant that he had to visit his mother. Evelyn requested that they all go as a family, and he stupidly said yes.

He didn't want to go. He'd only been once, and it was something he didn't want to remember.

Chuck dragged his feet through the hallway at the end of the day to his locker. As soon as he swung the door open, he heard the click clacking of high heels stop at his locker.

He looked up, and met eyes with a rejuvenated Queen B. She stood tall and fearless, her beautiful brown eyes focused. A smirk he knew all too well shaped her ruby lips.

Chuck gave her a once over and said, "Someone's feeling better."

Blair brushed a stray curl behind her ear. "That's very observant of you, Bass. I'll admit, I haven't been up to my usual standards, but yes, I am better. Much better."

Chuck smiled the first time that day. "It's about time Waldorf. Things were getting a bit out of hand here."

She groaned. "Tell me about it. I leave this place for five minutes, and everything is out of order. I mean, just because Nelly Yuki got Yale doesn't make her better than me."

"Nelly's got nothing on you Waldorf. I'm sure you've already reminded her of that? It says so on Gossip Girl."

"Nothing like a little revenge to start the morning. Unluckily for Nelly, I came with an agenda."

Chuck shook his head. "Girl stood no chance."

"None at all," Blair sighed happily. "I like to think I'm not just punishing her, but helping her build a sense of character. She needed it."

He smirked at the visual of Blair in his mind, scheme falling into place. He could imagine the tears that ran down Nelly's cheeks, as Blair regained control, smiling angelically, but an edge of bitchiness. She plays both sides so well, Chuck mused. It's one of the many things he respected about Blair Waldorf. She had an ability to command others to do what she wanted, without getting caught.

Blair reached forward and straightened out his tie, and tugged his collar to be straight. Her backs of her fingers grazed his neck, and she smirked devilishly.

How he missed the fierce side of Blair Waldorf. Her fingers lingered as she drawled his name excruciatingly slow.

"Bass…"

He knew that use of his name far too well. She wanted something. Something only he could provide. Being scheming partners meant she could want one of two things. Help for a scheme, or sex. He'd happily take either or both options now. He restrained himself, keeping his distance. If he got any closer to her, he might do something that would cross their friendship line.

But he said he'd wait, and wait he would.

Blair continued to run her delicate fingers along the material of his clothing, and battered her eyelashes innocently. She was in good form today. _Very _good form.

"Let me guess, you want me to do something for you that involves a takedown?"

Blair smiled, taking her hand away from him, and straightening up. "You know me so well."

He did. If anything, Chuck was confident that he knew her better than he knew himself sometimes. He knew this side of her, as if it were himself. He liked seeing her confidant, ready to attack those that have hurt her. He liked seeing her bitchy, and unashamed of it.

He's even gladder that he got to know Blair even better when she wasn't any of those things. Chuck had never seen Blair so broken in the past few weeks, and now he knows what she is capable of when she hits rock bottom, and how he wanted to just be there for her, and somehow learned how to. The more and more he learned about Blair Waldorf; the more he began to feel things. Foreign things.

"Although Yale is a lost cause, and I've been accepted into Columbia, I need to satisfy my revenge on a certain new teacher in this school and I'd like the devil on my side to do it."

"You got into Columbia?"

She nodded confidently. "Unlike Yale, Columbia actually has taste."

"Congratulations Waldorf. I told you, you could do it." He sincerely meant it. Chuck would have been surprised if no Ivy leagues would take her. He remembered himself applying to Columbia, but hadn't checked to see if he'd gotten any letters yet.

"Yes well, now that my future is finally in order, I need to make sure a certain new teacher's future is too. You know the one person that can help me do it."

Chuck furrowed his brows. "You lost me Waldorf. Who are you talking about?"

"Well, it's more of who isn't talking. You see, during the play I had a chat with your dear sister, and she was about to tell me something when Humpty Dumpty worriedly interrupted. She knows something and isn't talking. If you won't find out what it is, I will," Blair said confidently before continuing, "Besides, she is a Bass after all. She can't be living on the Upper East Side without getting her hands dirty. She's been here for a few months. She's overdue."

Chuck was a bit unsettled about this. As much as he enjoyed a good scheme, he didn't want to get Evelyn involved. And why get back at Ms. Carr? Yale was gone, and Blair just said she got into Columbia. She should be celebrating; not making a pointless scheme that gives her no advantage. Humiliating Nelly Yuki restored fear for anyone to not cross the Queen. That was an advantage. But this…

"Not that I am to refuse a good scheme, but are you sure this is necessary Waldorf?"

Blair's eyes narrowed. "Are you going soft on me Bass?"

"Don't insult me. I just don't see why you'd go to such lengths for this teacher. You're beating a dead horse Waldorf. Just let it go."

"If I want to let go of Yale for once and for all, I need to bury Ms. Carr with it!"

Chuck put his hand up to calm her down. "I know I can't stop you from doing this, but I don't want to get Evelyn involved. She's off limits Blair."

He could never picture his sister spearheading a scheme that would destroy a teacher's career, especially a teacher she didn't know. Evelyn was far too nice for that. She was innocent. Chuck wanted it to stay that way.

Blair, clearly unsatisfied that he didn't cooperate, prepared to leave. "Fine. I'll just do this myself. It's the only way I'll get this done right anyway."

She turned on her heels, and stomped out of the school. Chuck shook his head and shut his locker door before exiting the school, dreading what was to come that very evening.

* * *

><p>They went out for dinner, just the three of them. It's the first time since Evelyn had moved to New York that the small Bass clan sat across each other at a dinner table, with no Van der Woodsens between them. This type of dinner was long overdue, and the dread of trudging to the cemetery hung in the air all throughout their meal, making it difficult for Chuck to find his spectacular meal appetizing. It was supposed to be a happy day. It's his sister's birthday. Birth, like a new dawn, was supposed to bring joy, but it felt like a dark and dreary night. Of course, it isn't fair to her. He would know. For his soon to be eighteen years of his life, he believed her fate to be his. He, and he alone, was the only reason for their mother's death. Not she. <em>He<em>.

To make matters worse, Evelyn asked about her. All day she spouted off questions from her personality, to really superficial things such as her favorite color. It was obvious to Chuck that Bart was uncomfortable talking about something that was forbidden to bring up, as he gave her quick, short responses. Chuck stopped bothering to ask questions when he was a preteen. Any question then resulted in a scolding.

But she didn't notice, or ignored it, and kept asking to no avail. Determined just like their father, she demanded the questions, and refuted any half answers. She was curious, no more than he was, but she had the gall to ask each and every question until she was satisfied – as much as one can be when asking about their dead parent.

Now they were in the Bass limo, a bouquet of yellow roses, her favorite rose and color, which rested in his father's lap. He held onto the plastic vase tightly with knuckles white, and his lips pressed in the same thin line Chuck envisioned in each of his memories. Evelyn sat in between the two Bass men, equally as stoic. The resemblance was striking between father and daughter, with their similar expressions, he couldn't help but stare.

Evelyn caught him and grinned meekly, resemblance to Bart completely gone. Her wavy hair was pulled back high into a tight ponytail. A glimmer of gold catches his eye, and he noticed her playing with her necklace. A locket, always worn around her neck was usually concealed from the world, but close to her heart.

The limo gradually glided to a stop, so she stuffed the locket away from view. The door opened for their father first, and Evelyn shuffled out, followed by Chuck. It's surprisingly cool for a May night, a forceful wind brushed against him as he walked behind his father and sister.

Evelyn rubs her hands vigorously along her arms, wearing nothing but a short-sleeved shirt and pants.

"Are you cold?" He asked, falling into step with her.

"A bit."

Chuck unbuttons his suit jacket. "Here. Put this on."

She smiles gratefully and immediately threaded her arms through the sleeves. Bart was only a couple feet ahead, leading them through the maze of gravestones. Wilted flowers decorate some of the graves, while most others remain bare and cold.

He hadn't been to this cemetery in years, but it felt eerily familiar. It's well light paths, immaculate upkeep; you couldn't ask for a better place for a final rest. He remembered coming at night, the only time his father was able to after his fully scheduled day of meetings, and crying in front of the tombstone. Not tears of sorrow for the loss, but tears of guilt. A burden he had since carried through each mountain and valley in his life. It was one of the two occasions Chuck had ever cried in his life. One, when he was told how his mother died and two, his first and only visit to the cemetery shortly after. Two separate occasion, but occasions Chuck had never forgotten.

Chuck's shoes crunched with every step on the gravel path that cut past the main paved pathway. They were getting close. His stomach twisted with anticipation. Oddly, he'd only walked this path once, but remembered it so vividly. He remembered the dewy smell of the perfectly trimmed grass. The hooting owls, which looked down on him from the top branches of a massive oak tree. The almost full moon. His father's impatience. He remembered these details far too well.

Their father stopped abruptly. They arrived. Chuck reluctantly looks at the stone, bare and forgotten like the ones beside hers that run on for days. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was never ready for this. He was young, and visiting death was never something he dreamed about, nor dared to. Death is consuming, and if you let it control you, it can sink its claws into you, drawing blood and scraping bone, always leaving scars. He never wanted to be controlled by it; he knew its claws held him tightly enough, so he focused on forgetting his pain by any means necessary. Ignoring only works for so long.

Chuck opened his eyes to see his father crouched by the stone. He places the flowers with care on the right side of the stone, the sturdy vase holding up against the wind. Luckily the wind flew in the opposite direction, and would only hit against the backside of the tombstone.

"Her name wasn't originally Misty, you know," he said, still crouched beside the tombstone, his hand supporting himself on the side of it.

"It wasn't?" Evelyn gaped.

"That was her modeling name. Her real name was Evelyn, just like yours."

Evelyn frowned, her fingers absently finding her neck, for the necklace. She twirls it around her lithe fingers.

"So, I'm named after her? Evelyn Misty Bass?"

Bart stood straight, and faced his children. "I didn't want her to ever be forgotten."

"She won't be," Chuck spoke up. "Not if we let it happen."

"I thought of naming a charity in her honor years ago, but it didn't seem to be enough. There must be something more I can do – more than what I've done – because all I've done is try to forget the pain. I forget the pain, I forget her."

Evelyn and Chuck were silent, unsure what to say. Such a confession from Bart Bass was extraordinary.

"Would you each like a few moments by yourself with her?"

Evelyn nodded eagerly, and Chuck said, "A few."

Bart walked back to the path, and Evelyn turned to him. "You go first. I need a bit of time to think."

She walked away, along a row of tombstones, each cross, one by one, her arms crossed in his large suit jacket, hugging herself close. The sky is clear, the moon bright. He stepped forward sluggishly. Then another, and another until he was in front of the tombstone. The stone shone silver in the moonlight and he crouched in front of it.

_Misty Bass_

A name that plagued most of his life, which he knew nothing about. A name, an identity that meant far more than he'll ever know. He brushed his fingers along the gouges of her engraved name. The date. In memory of.

He pondered any memories that included her. But he had none. He was maybe three? He vaguely remembered being told, "mommy was going to a better place." Is she though? It must be better than where he was in that moment.

"I know it's been awhile," the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner. I really am you know… I don't say that often."

What more could he possibly say? Sorry for being a lousy son? Sorry for never being good enough? Apologize for how he turned out? What good what that do, she wasn't here.

This was stupid. He said it all last time. What would talking to a stone do for him? It wasn't her. It wasn't warm and gentle, like he always envisioned in his best dreams. It wasn't beautiful and kind, like she must have been like. The stone was cold, hard and deceivingly smooth on the front, and bevelled along the sides.

Chuck ran his hand through his hair, exhaling heavily. Now what? What else is there left to say to her? Blame her for her fate? For leaving them? He did a lot of that last time; blame her for things that were out of her control. It was justified then, he didn't think clearly, but now was so wrong.

"Sorry for blaming you for everything you couldn't control."

It's not his fault anymore. The burden should have lifted from his shoulders, finally freeing him from guilt, but that doesn't change the lies that were told. His guilt had shifted to a new form, one that stood a few yards away from him, wearing his jacket.

He's not being fair. Learning he had a younger sister was a blessing. At times, it was a mixed one. But a blessing nonetheless. His gratefulness outweighed all the guilt that suffocated him for years.

"I know I never got to know you, but I do love you, and now that Evelyn is in my life, I will protect her as much as I can."

There was so much pain in this cruel world. The brotherly protectiveness he experienced earlier this week was new to him. He welcomed it, and now held himself to be responsible for her. No one was there for him as he grew up on the Upper East Side, and he can't help but think things could have been different.

He wouldn't take that chance with her. Chuck has the opportunity he's always wanted, and didn't plan to waste it.

"I'll be back. Sooner." Chuck stood and stepped away from the tombstone. Evelyn turned and approached, her expression filled with a mixture of longing and pain.

Chuck doesn't say anything but retreated back to his father's side. They don't talk, but watch Evelyn massage her neck, almost nervously, before crouching in front of the stone. She crossed her legs and opened the locket, her gaze flitting back from the picture in the locket to the gravestone.

He observes her like he does with everyone in his life. A nosy part of him wishes he could hear what she's saying. What she thinks about all of this. Maybe they should talk about it, because who else would he share this with? Who else would understand?

No one.

Her fingers brush the stone, trying to penetrate it, reach for her, but the stone is solid. Her hands drop to the ground, feeling the grass that cushion the casket, separated by layers of dirt. She talks for a while, steadily until I see her shoulders shake. Evelyn brushes tears away before they trickle down her face. Suddenly she's rising to a crouching position. She covers her hand over her mouth, which at first, appeared to be holding back tears, but instead, she kissed her fingers and pressed them flush on the stone. On top of her name.

Evelyn's gaze finds Chuck and Bart, and walked towards them. She looked over her shoulder, one last time before she reached them.

"Sorry about that," She said, eyes puffy and nose runny. "I just…"

She doesn't finish her sentence but opened her arms, and ran into Bart's. Chuck is surprised that Bart reacted by immediately wrapping his arms around his little girl, a hesitant hand rubbing her upper back soothingly. A flash of jealously overcame Chuck, but evaporated when she pulled away and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you." Her words are muffled into his shirt, but they hold on tightly to each other. The warmth that filled the gaping void in his heart made this dark day lighter. At the edge of darkness, there comes blinding light.

"Ready to go?" Bart asked as Chuck finally released her.

"Yes," They both say in unison.

"Alright. Let's go home."

Together, they trudge back the long path to the limo, silent and contemplative. Chuck put his arm around Evelyn's shoulders, and she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad we did this," Evelyn said with the limo in sight.

Bart turns to his two children, and Chuck notices his sharp blue eyes soften, a genuine smile escaping his lips.

"I am too sis, I am too."

_**They say the tree of life can flourish in any circumstances. We all grow in the same pot together, where some plants grow together, intertwining along the way, while others wilt or sever. But family starts at the roots, and those roots will always lead you back home, where we all belong.**_

_**You Know You Love Me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no excuses why this wasn't posted earlier. My sincerest apologies. But now that I'm back here's the rundown:**

**Some character progression, some character regression, all is necessary in good time. The next chapter will be a big one kiddies. A UES party=inevitable drama. The one to follow will then be a game changer for a few characters so get ready!**

**I'll leave you off with a teaser for the next chapter. The chapter title will be called _Bass Appeal_. What do you think that could possibly imply? I'm almost half down writing it, and already am at 6K. These chapters keep getting longer and longer!  
><strong>

**Let me know if you're still reading this story with a review! Till next time!**


	18. Bass Appeal

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful start to the new year, and as promised here is the next chapter. I've broken my record with this chapter rounding off at 14,000 words! That's long even for me. I hope you all enjoy it. A lot of work and editing went into this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Bass Appeal<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>From pumpkins to carriages, Little J and E's sweet sixteen is the fairytale party where everyone who's anyone is going. Word is, the theme is 1920's jazz and there is even a password to get in. Aside from the cocktails and mint juleps, these two princesses may be fighting for the spotlight, but there is only enough room for one. Any bets on which of these princesses will get her happily ever after? <strong>_

It was a behind the scenes landscape from the likes of Fitzgerald and Thackeray. A party of opulent proportions was in the stages of preparation. Tables were dressed and set with silky purple table clothes. The most expensive liquor New York had to offer lined the walls, and the 1920's jazz themed decorations had transformed the Van der Bass penthouse entirely.

Evelyn stood from her bedroom door overlooking the flurry of activity before her in awe. She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed, and jaw slackened. Her hair was disheveled from a late night of planning with Serena and Jenny last night. Purple hues drape from the tall windows elegantly. The sun shone brightly through them, the promise of a new day before them.

"About time you woke up sleepy head!"

Dressed and primped with no effort, Serena stood at the bottom of the staircase. Attendants weaved past her oblivious frame. Some carried trays of food, while others carry decorations.

Evelyn rubbed her sleepy eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time to get you ready!" Serena chirped.

She pulled her hands away from her eyes and stifled a long yawn. "N-now?"

Serena bounced up the steps. "Yes! We have an appointment for one o'clock to get our manicures and pedicures. We've got a very busy day ahead of us, Evelyn. It's a quarter after twelve now."

Evelyn's mind was spinning in too many directions. Between the bustling workers buzzing around the penthouse, and Serena's sudden need for a structured schedule, the reality of what was happening finally hit her. Evelyn took a step back into her room, away from the people and her stepsister.

"Wait a second. It's going to take all afternoon to get ready for this… thing?"

Serena stepped closer to her and smiled sympathetically. "Most preparations for our kind of parties take _days_. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not that strict about it."

Wonderful. She was supposed to be grateful about this. And she was. However, a greater part of her being couldn't help think that this whole production was too much for a simple sixteen year old such as herself. What did she do to deserve this?

Why couldn't she accept it?

A low grumble echoed in her bedroom. "Can I eat first?"

"We'll get something on the way." Serena gave a light push on her shoulders towards Evelyn's walk in closet. "Now get ready birthday girl!"

Evelyn sighed, and dragged herself to her closet. Haphazardly, she donned a simple pair of dark jeans and a light blue button down blouse. After brushing her teeth and hair, Evelyn rounded the long hallway to the elevator.

A couple of overnight suitcases waited beside the penthouse elevator. Lily appeared from the kitchen, talking into her cellphone. She quickly hung up with a sigh.

"Alright. So, your father and I will be away at a dinner conference in Boston tonight. If you need anything please call. Serena will be in charge – God help us – for the night. I see everything is getting set up?"

"Don't worry mom. All the bedroom doors will be locked tonight, and Vanya and Ina will be your eyes and ears. Don't you trust us?"

Lily places her calm hand on Serena's forearm. "Serena, there are many things I believe in you for, but responsibility isn't one of them."

"Mom!"

Evelyn giggled. "It'll all be fine Lily."

Her stepmom was not convinced. "Any questions?"

Serena pressed the elevator door, and guided her mom inside the elevator. All three girls pilled in. "No. Seriously mom, this isn't the first time you've left us alone."

"Yes, but you're hosting a party Serena-"

Serena scoffed. "A party we actually told you about. Go figure?"

The elevator doors glided open. Lily, Serena and Evelyn rushed through the doors of the elevator and through the lobby to the awaiting limo. "Call us when you get there," Serena shouted over her shoulder.

"I will. But I expect this place to be just how I left it. Make sure it is clean by the time I get back! Be safe!"

Evelyn opened the door, and waved before she hops in. "Okay, we will. Bye!"

The doors shut, and Serena leans back on the leather seats with a radiant smile on her face. "Well, that's taken care of. Now, get ready for the royal treatment!"

* * *

><p>"Stop! That tickles!"<p>

Evelyn wiggled her feet, splashing water everywhere. Hunched over, her stomach clenched painfully from laughter. Her hands fisted her stomach, and her cheeks flushed.

The pedicurist wiped the water from her arms and tried to take hold of her foot once again. She grabbed her foot and tried to wedge the paper towel between her toes.

Evelyn's foot jerks away. "I'm…so…sorry. I can't help it."

Seated beside Serena, Evelyn was experiencing her first pedicure. They sat her down, rubbed her feet and calves before clipping, buffing, and washing her feet. So far, she fared well, and was really enjoying the treatment. The Pedicurist tries again, and Evelyn finally resists the urge to laugh.

"You're really ticklish huh?" Serena sat calmly beside her. She thumbed through a magazine absentmindedly.

Evelyn took a deep breath, her stomach muscles finally relaxing. "Unfortunately. It's a terrible weakness. Aren't you?"

Serena looked up from her magazine suspiciously. "Would I tell?"

Evelyn twisted in her chair and held up her hands. "What? Are you scared?" Evelyn wiggled her fingers menacingly.

Serena laughed, inching to the opposite side of her chair. "Of course not!"

Her eyes proved otherwise. "I promise if you tell me, I won't attack…today."

Serena rolled her eyes. "That's a terrible deal. Besides, you couldn't anyway, you can't move from your chair."

"Fine. I'll just have to ask Eric then. He would know." Evelyn pulled out her phone, and scrolled through her contacts.

Serena sighed. "Don't do that. I'll… take you up on your offer. I'm ticklish behind my knees."

Evelyn kept a note of that fact. She settled back in her chair. The Pedicurist was applying the first coat of nail polish.

"So, how do you like living here so far?"

Evelyn bit her lip. "It's different. I've had lots of great days, a few not so great days…. But, I'm glad I moved here for the semester."

"That's good," Serena said, smiling genuinely.

"I love the city. There's always something to do, someone you'll run into. There's still so much to explore in this city. You'll never know what was there all along that you didn't see, you know?"

Serena's smile faded. "Yes, something in plain sight, but you refused to see it."

Serena bowed her head to her magazine. Evelyn's icy eyes fixated on her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Serena refused to meet her gaze. "Oh, no. Don't worry about it."

"Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No. I was just reminded of something that happened recently. It's no big deal, really."

"Are you sure?"

Serena finally looked up and mustered a smile. "Yes. This day is all about you. Tell me more about Constance, and what you've been doing."

Evelyn dropped the subject. She knew she was in no position to push Serena into telling her something that caused her pain. She could relate. She herself would never tell the oblivion she experienced before being betrayed. "Ah, well, Constance has a learning curve. A social learning curve to be exact."

Serena chuckled. "Yes it does."

"I'm sorry, but aren't you the school's it girl? The school practically revolves around you."

Serena scoffed. "No it doesn't!"

"Fine," Evelyn put her hands up in mock surrender. "It revolves around _Blair_, but everyone loves you at school."

"No they don't!" Serena exclaims obliviously.

"Yes they do. Don't try to deny it. Gossip Girl always posts about you, guys drool when you walk in a room, and all the girls want to be like you. You're so used to it you don't even see it. It must have been like that forever."

Serena shook her head. "Not always."

Right. Boarding school. Evelyn briefly remembered reading about it in the Gossip Girl archives. Serena moved to boarding school for sophomore year, then returned for junior year as an outsider.

"Are you talking about last year?"

"Wait, how-d"

Evelyn held up her phone. "Gossip Girl. But she's not too reliable, so the details I know of are very sketchy."

"Yes, well you answered your own question. To fit in at this school, the higher you climb up the social ladder, the farther you have to fall. When I came back last year, I fell from the top. It really hurt trying to get back up. Just do your own thing and don't worry about it."

Evelyn knitted her brows together. "I'm not worried."

"That's good! I'm just saying that you have to sacrifice a lot to be in this world. It's crazy, but it can be worth it—Especially, if you're born into it. Soon, when people know who you are, you won't have a choice to be apart of it."

_Don't let them change you._

Her aunt's words echo in her head, as they have done over and over. Once you're in, you can't get out. Once you are apart of this world, you are your peers.

Evelyn always thought that in life, we all had choices. She chose to change everything she's ever known in her life to come live in New York. She chose to challenge Blair Waldorf, and befriend Jenny. Could she choose to be herself in a world that forces her to be something else? Perhaps, there are parts of her that embody the traits of the Upper East Side that she hasn't discovered yet.

"But I'm still me Serena," Evelyn countered.

"I know, but whatever you do, try your best to contain it, and never forget who you are. I know this party tonight is very new to you, and it's glamorous and all, but just remember who you are."

Did she really want this party?

Sure, she wanted to do something different, to make her forget about the bad birthdays of her past. She hoped her birthday was a happy event, rather then tragic. A part of her did want it, but another part didn't. She wasn't sure which side occupied more territory in her heart.

"Thanks, Serena."

She smiled, her spirits uplifted again. "Now tell me from your first day on, all the details of what Constance has thrown at you. Tell me your side of the story."

Evelyn smiled, happy to have a girl to talk to about this. Chuck and Eric were great and all, but sometimes, only a girl would understand how she felt, and there was no kinder person who knew her identity other then Serena. "Well, it started with learning about Gossip Girl from Eric and Chuck on the way to school…"

* * *

><p>Having been told to stay out of the Penthouse for the party preparations, Chuck decided to take a stroll through Central Park. Normally, he'd ask for Nate to come with him, but they weren't on the best of terms as of late. With Nate's clear pursuit for his sister—whom he told in complete, utter confidence—Nathaniel was on his radar. Brotherly radar.<p>

Chuck knew Nate would be at her birthday party tonight. He tried uninviting him, and Evelyn insisted that he wasn't coming for her. For such a smart girl, his sister was being completely delusional on this matter.

Chuck pulled out a rolled joint for him coat pocket and lit up. Seated on a park bench, he scrolled through his list of contacts, finding her name easily.

**Will I be honored by your presence at my sis' b-day party tonight?**

He inhales another drag. If Blair's going to the party tonight, that means everyone is going. A part of him didn't want her minions to come with her, because they always occupied her attention. They were annoying insects that never left Blair's side. But if you want Blair, that includes her minions. They come in a package.

Chuck's phone buzzed in his hand with a new message.

**It wouldn't be much of a party if the Queen didn't honor her subjects.**

Chuck smirked.

**When will the Queen make her entrance? I can send a car.**

He waited a few moments for a response.

**That won't be necessary. The girls and I will be preparing at my place before. We'll be fashionably late.**

Of course, Blair would be late. How can you make a grand entrance if no one is there to see it?

**Care to share any details of what you'll be wearing tonight? Or perhaps what you won't be wearing?**

**Someone's smarmier then usual. **

Chuck took a drag from his joint, and typed back.

**You love it. Don't lie.**

He pressed send, because he knew she did. She liked it at her seventeenth birthday party, and her stance on that hasn't changed.

**There's nothing to lie about. You're disgusting.**

He takes another drag of his joint and types a response.

**And you're proud. You'll be pleased to see me tonight.**

That was the truth. They were friends weren't they?

**Perhaps, but we both know I please you better then anyone.**

Chuck reminisced on his summer vacation, and his inability to perform his perfected activity with any other woman then Blair. He was glad those days were over—but he'd always wonder if any girl could compare to Blair.

**Care to prove that theory?**

With the distance between their conversation, Blair will say no. Had he talked to her face to face, he'd find the opposite answer in her beautiful eyes.

**Not particularly. You have to work a lot harder then that Bass.**

I'm already hard just thinking about you, Chuck thought to himself. He didn't dare text her that though. They were still on friend terms. There was nothing wrong with being friendly, but their conversation already escalated. It was another game for them. Who will one-up the other's innuendos before they cross the line and actually do something? He'd see her tonight at the party, looking flawless in her perfect mix of innocence and maturity.

Anything could happen at a party. Chuck knew that better than anyone. Crossing the friendship line was achingly tempting, but he told himself to resist it. He promised he wouldn't. They would wait.

Chuck takes another drag, and cursed to himself. He is never making a promise like that again.

His phone buzzed, and Chuck read the message eagerly.

**G2G. Kati and Iz are here to get ready. See you tonight Bass. Wear something red.**

Chuck rolled his eyes. He would know exactly what to wear tonight. Ironically, he planned to wear a red dress shirt. Without communicating directly, they always seemed to compliment each other's outfits. It's like they knew what the other would be wearing. Back when Nate and Blair dated, Chuck always noticed that his best friend and Blair rarely matched in what they wore. Instead, Chuck always matched Blair. If they stood beside each other, they'd look like a couple.

Although he'd never admit it, Chuck knew it wasn't coincidental.

* * *

><p>Within all her dreams, Evelyn never imagined her birthday would be as picturesque as the scene before her. She never imagined her sweet sixteen being so lavish. It was all too good to be true, and Evelyn was waiting for the dream to end, and reality to restore. She already pinched herself several times. This was real. Exceptionally real.<p>

She stretched her hands before her, the gleaming French manicure fresh. It was her first manicure, and Evelyn hoped it would be the last for a long while. She clawed her fingers, stretching them out from the stickiness of the glued on nails. Surprisingly, they weighted like mini cement blocks on her fingers. Serena said they looked beautiful, but she was afraid to touch anything, and possibly mess it up. Back home, her at-home manicures were nothing elaborate. Evelyn would apply a clear coat at most, focusing more intently on her keeping her nails neat and trimmed, not elaborate and colourful. Now, here she was dressed up, and made up to look like a fashion doll.

No one would ever understand this transformation in Hartford. No one would ever believe it. They wouldn't believe the dress, the decorations, the place itself (especially since she can call it _home_). It was all too much of a fairytale. A fairytale Evelyn never dreamed could ever become a reality.

Evelyn couldn't think how she could ever top this party. The bluesy jazz glides smoothly in the background calming her jittery nerves. Purple hues decorate the tables, cups, and accessories. Over fifty students from school were there; many were unfamiliar faces in attendance only because of Serena. Some may possibly be here for Chuck too; it was hard to decipher.

Everyone was dressed up, in designer gowns and dress shirts. Evelyn could see the stark contrast from the parties here versus the ones when she was in Connecticut. In Hartford, the parties she went to were in unfinished basements and backyards. Some bush parties were held at their primary school, but she never attended one herself.

Here she was, dressed up in Jenny's birthday gown, makeup done, looking just as put together as everyone else in this room. She almost felt like she was one of them. People laughed and mingled around her, some sipping their drinks, while others chugged. This was the first party she'd been too since the party Vermont ski trip in December. A party she chose to forget and never talked about.

Everything was in place, and all that was left for her was to enjoy herself. Evelyn sipped her drink, and approached Jenny by the bar.

"So? What do you think?" Evelyn leaned on the bar, her elbows.

"It looks amazing. Seriously, none of this would be possible if you didn't take the reigns on it."

"As flattering as your credit is, it was actually Serena who really made this all possible," Evelyn said.

Jenny took a sip from her drink. "I didn't know you and Serena were friends."

Oh. They weren't necessarily friends. They were stepsiblings. But she couldn't tell anyone. "Um, yeah. Eric asked her and well, things just took off from there. She's really nice."

Jenny swirled her drink. "I know. She dated my brother last year."

"Dated?"

"Yes, dated. They broke up a few weeks ago actually."

Serena seemed in good spirits when they spend time together. "How'd did it end?"

"Not good. Dan hasn't said much about it since it happened."

Evelyn turned, her side leaning into the bar. "Time is the only way to heal that kind of pain."

Jenny cocked her head. "Are you speaking from experience?"

Evelyn's eyes lowered, fixating on the marble floors. "Something similar to it."

Jenny's hand wraps around her shoulder. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Evelyn met her gaze. She swallowed the lump building in her throat. She shook the creeping thought away. "Yes. I'm fine, really. Let's just have some fun."

She raised her martini glass. "Let's toast on that," Jenny said.

Jenny raised her champagne flute. "To an amazing sweet sixteen." They clinked their glasses, Jenny taking a sip from her flute, Evelyn chugging the half remaining of her drink.

"Have you seen Nate?" Jenny asked.

"Not yet," Evelyn replied, and I don't really want to either, she added in her head. It's not that she and Nate weren't friends. The problem was that everything has been very awkward since their unofficial date, meaning that in Nate's mind it probably categorized as a date, but for Evelyn it didn't. Plus, Evelyn promised Jenny she'd support her and if possible, help in her pursuit of Nate, which thus far has resulted in miserable attempts.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Jenny sighed, checking her watch.

"He'll be here any minute," Evelyn reassured her. She poured a new glass of a special punch her brother concocted.

Evelyn looked up from her drink, and saw Nate round the corner from the elevator. "Speak of the devil," Evelyn mutters. Jenny's eyes meet his and she walks toward him.

Slinking away, desperately hoping that Nate will remain occupied for the entire evening, Evelyn turns, with her drink in hand. Two brisk steps later, she collided into a body, her drink drenching a crisp dress shirt. Evelyn's mouth formed an "o."

"Easy there Road Runner, you almost ran me over," the boy said.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

She set her glass on the nearby coffee table and searched the room for paper towels. Of course, there weren't any around. The paper towels were probably stashed away somewhere in the cupboards. She looks up from his shirt, and locked eyes with the boy. She doesn't recognize him from school, yet he didn't appear any older than her.

"I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

He shrugged. "It's better off me anyway," The boy handed Evelyn his glass, and proceeded to unbutton his shirt while saying, "Shirts are so constricting, you know?"

"Um…" Evelyn paused, distracted with the exposure of his pale skin. " No I don't actually."

He finished unfastening the last button. His shirt remained parted, like an open invitation. His skin was white and milky, yet toned and slender. Evelyn stared at him unwillingly. She couldn't look away from his brazen confidence.

"I should probably clean this up," Evelyn said not wanting to be caught staring.

He smirks, catching her stare red handed. "I think you'll have better luck finding what you need to do for that in the bathroom."

Evelyn looks over her shoulder, catching Jenny and Nate in a casual conversation. Nate's eyes briefly veer off in her direction.

She jerked back around to face the boy. "You know, that's a good idea."

Evelyn pushed him down the hall, scurrying toward the bathroom, which thankfully wasn't occupied. Evelyn searched under the sink, and found a thick roll of paper towel. The boy grabbed a hand towel beside the sink, and handed it to her.

"Maybe we can soak your shirt first, so it doesn't stain," Evelyn suggested, albeit flustered.

"I'll have my maid take care of it, it's just a shirt."

Right. That's what it means to all the other kids here, Evelyn thought. In these moments, Evelyn was constantly reminded of their differences. If this were to have happened with her Aunt Kim, she would wash it out immediately, and not wait for someone to do it for her no matter how menial the task.

The boy's straight brown hair fell over his face, slightly over his eyes, shielding him from Evelyn getting an honest view of him. He shrugged part of his shirt off his shoulder and paused. "Unless," he began, "if you really want to make this a better party, you could join and take off your shirt too."

"Let me think about that," Evelyn folded her arms, pretending to be in deep thought. "No."

"Well, that's unfortunate. A pretty girl like you has plenty of hidden assets," he said. His eyes trained on her behind.

Evelyn slapped his bare arm. "Do you have any shame?"

"I prefer to think of it as confidence, but its all interpretation," he replied while rubbing his reddened arm. A red handprint lingered on his forearm.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You're a feisty bitch aren't you?" He smirked. "I'm Dash Montgomery."

_What the hell kind of name was Dash?_ Evelyn thought to herself. She repeated the last name in her head. _Montgomery_. Why did that name sound familiar?

He extended his hand in an astonishing proper and civil handshake. Evelyn offered her hand wearily, but he shook it honestly. "I'm Evelyn."

"It's a pleasure. I've heard about you on Gossip Girl."

Evelyn sighed. "Hasn't everyone?"

"Yes, but that's something you should be proud of." He shrugged his shirt back onto his shoulder, leaving it unbuttoned.

"How come I've never read about you on Gossip Girl?" Evelyn asked.

"You probably have, but sometimes it's hard to match name to face. Most of my posts happen behind closed doors, if you know what I mean."

Evelyn's face scrunched from repulsion. "I do," Evelyn said, her hand hovered over the handle of the closed bathroom door, "but don't expect anything to happen behind this one."

Evelyn clutched the paper towel in one hand, and snatched the towel out of his. She smirked, slamming the door behind, and leaving a confused Dash behind.

Reentering the party, Evelyn quickly wiped the sticky floor with a damp cloth and dried it with paper towel. Hunched over, her hands moving in a circular fashion, when a voice startled her.

"Oh Cinderella, this is the part of the story where you get to enjoy the party."

Eric crouched beside her. "Let me help."

Evelyn handed him a portion of paper towel. "Can you explain to me why you are busy cleaning your floors at your birthday party?"

Evelyn finished drying the spillage on the floor, and sat back on her heels. She brushed a loose wavy curl away from her face. "I spilled my drink on someone. I figured I should clean it up before someone slipped on it."

Eric wiped away the last visible drops and stood. He offered his hand to help Evelyn up. She accepted it gracefully, and smoothed out her dress. "Old habits die hard I guess," Evelyn said.

"I can tell. Are you even enjoying your party?"

"Of course I am." Evelyn shrugged, constantly looking over her shoulder.

"Then why are you so anxious? It's like you're afraid someone is going to creep up behind you."

"You're always very perceptive Eric."

"Who are you afraid of appearing?"

Evelyn could rhyme off a list of people she was afraid would show up. Nate toped the list, with other boys close behind. Boys she refused to waste time thinking about.

Evelyn sighed impatiently. "_No one_. I'm just making sure everyone is having a good time is all. As far as I'm concerned that's the hostess' job."

"But-"

Evelyn raised her hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear another but. We are here, enjoying ourselves at my party. Now let's go to the bar and refill my drink. Okay?"

Eric eyed her skeptically. "Okay. But if there's something bothering you-"

"You'll be the first to know. Yeah. Sure. Definitely. Now, I'm going to take a shot of your choosing." Evelyn grinned devilishly. "So choose wisely."

* * *

><p>When Blair Waldorf made her arrival, she exuded quite an entrance. Flanked with her minions on either side, they all paled in comparison to their Queen. Blair wore a crimson flapper dress, with a black bow headband. People turned when she entered the room, and Blair soaked in all the attention.<p>

Chuck approached Blair, with a drink in one hand, his other hand in his pocket. With his classic Bass smirk, Blair caught his eye.

"Blair!"

A flurry of blonde hair breezed past him, cutting in front of him to get to Blair. Chuck's smirk turned into a scowl.

Serena threw herself into her best friend's arms. "B! I'm so glad you're here!"

The two break their embrace, and Blair shoots a glare to her minions, telling them to leave. The minions dispersed obediently, allowing Blair to focus on Serena.

"How are you S?"

"I'm better, especially after our Tiffany's day last Sunday. Also, planning this," Serena gestured to the room casually, "helped as a distraction."

What the hell could be wrong with Serena? Chuck wondered. She was dating Lonely Boy after all, and although he was a pestilence in the air to Chuck, he was practically the most harmless boy in New York. Annoying, but harmless.

"Is he here?"

Serena bowed her head, her eyes glued to the floor. "Yes. He's near the fireplace."

Blair looked over Serena's shoulder. Chuck mimicked the motion, and sure enough, Dan Humphrey stood, not looking as lost or out of place as Chuck hoped. He was learning.

Blair pursed her ruby red lips. She grasped Serena's hands. "It'll be okay. We'll just make sure your occupied tonight," Blair said. "Right Chuck?"

Serena turned not realizing he was there. Or, that he passed him. "Get Serena a drink," Blair demanded.

Chuck waved his hand up. "Wait a minute. Tell me what's going on first."

"We will. After, Bass."

Chuck looked between the two and rolled his eyes. He might as well comply now, and get the dirt sooner rather than later. "Fine."

"Meet us in Serena's room."

A couple minutes later, he returns with the promised drinks. He knocks on the locked door, and Blair answers. She locked the door behind him.

"Blair, I don't want anyone else to know!" Serena sighed. Slumped on her bed, her hands cover her face.

"S, Chuck will help us with this, and he's your stepbrother. He's family."

Chuck hands Blair her drink. "Help you with what?"

Serena uncovered her hands from her face. "You promise not to tell Chuck?"

Blair glared at him to comply. Chuck presented Serena with her drink. "Of course."

"See, S? Leave the scheming for Chuck and I. We're the professionals."

His ears perked up. A new scheme? With Blair? Whatever Serena's problem was, Chuck was committed. If Blair was there, so was he. It's what they do best together.

Actually, _second_ best, Chuck thought wryly.

Chuck swirled the brown liquid in his glass. "Whose the bitch this time?"

Blair smirked. "Dan Humphrey."

Chuck resisted the urge to laugh. "I'm sorry, but Humphrey? You must be mistaken—"

"I'm not. Dan broke up with Serena a few days ago. He claims they were," Blair propped up her air quotes, "'growing apart.'"

Dan broke up with Serena? Chuck never thought he out of all people had the nerve to do it. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Dan claimed that since he got accepted to Yale, and Serena didn't, that they were growing apart."

Chuck thought back to the pictures he and Blair took of Miss Carr a month ago. Together. Embracing. Dan wasn't concerned with "growing apart" from Serena. He had already moved on with Miss Carr—_During their relationship_.

Suddenly, Chuck had a strong urge to punch Dan Humphrey's judgmental and hypocritical face. Besides, it was time he evened the score. An eye for an eye.

Chuck brushed his thumb against his right eye, recalling the pain the punch from Humphrey caused him. "Was this before or after his secret dates with—"

Serena's head bobbed up, her eyes clouding with confusion.

"After," Blair growled.

So Serena didn't know that Dan was lying to her? Chuck nodded and blatantly stated, "So he lied to Serena then."

"About Miss Carr?" Serena added, "He has for a month now."

Little Daniel Humphrey. Couldn't get a date for years, and then lands the girl of his dreams, only to pass her up for some cougar from Iowa. It was all too good to Chuck. It gave him too good of an opportunity to get even with Humphrey from years past.

"That's why I was asking if your sister had any information on it the other day. Serena didn't want anyone to know. Even Gossip Girl doesn't know yet," Blair said.

"And we want it to stay that way," Serena said, crossing her arms adamantly.

"And it will," Blair reassured her. "I've already volunteered us to take care of it. For Serena."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get the bitch. Tonight. We already have proof don't we Blair?"

"Yes," Blair agreed. Her inner vixen shined, her smile devilish. "However, I have a better plan. We may have the proof, but we need someone innocent enough to dish it."

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed," Blair said as she surveyed the room. "For an underclassman I'd admit this is an admirable party."<p>

Evelyn turned to be met with an impeccably dressed Queen B. She was free from her minions that usually flanked her sides. "Thanks, but Serena planned most of it," Evelyn admitted.

"I see the Serenaesque qualities, but it's still classic. Nicely done."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Why was Blair talking to her? Evelyn and Blair weren't exactly friends, nor were they enemies either. Their relationship wasn't defined, and it made Evelyn uneasy to be around her.

"I appreciate your compliments Blair, but why are you talking to me? I thought we are on civil, limited speaking terms."

Blair held the same gaze and posture as she did when she met her at school in the hallway. She was calm and precise in her actions. Her eyes were calculating, and her lips were drawn up in mock innocence.

Blair straightened her posture. "Yes, you see, about that-"

"What do you want?" There was no need to beat around the bush. Evelyn saw through Blair's perfect veneer of innocence and authority.

The corners of Blair's lips drop her innocent act vanished. "You told me Dan Humphrey was in the props closet, and he wasn't alone. You saw something and didn't tell anyone. What do you know?"

Evelyn crinkled her brows. "Why do you care? Last time I checked you weren't best friends with Dan Humphrey."

Blair looked horrified at the thought. "I care because of Serena. He cheated on her with Miss Carrcrash, and now we need to get revenge!"

"He cheated on her?"

Blair nodded solemnly. "Yes he did! And we need to do something about it."

Who would ever cheat on Serena? Evelyn wondered. Serena was a ray of sunshine, affectionate and caring. Every guy was in love with her, and would do anything to even have one chance with her. They would worship the grounds she walked on—Evelyn thought Dan worshipped Serena.

Come to think of it, Serena was a bit evasive on the topic of Dan earlier that day. Serena has shown nothing but kindness to her, and Evelyn didn't want to see her get hurt. Evidently in Blair's eyes, she knew they shared the same goal.

Evelyn's eyes turned to her bedroom door. It was ajar. "Let's discuss this in my room."

Blair smirked in victory, while Evelyn led Blair to her room. A couple groped each other, standing at the foot of her clean bed.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Evelyn gaped at the couple with disgust. "Get out!" Evelyn shooed them from her room, and shut the door behind her, locking it for safety. Evelyn also checked her bathroom, which thankfully was unoccupied.

Blair stared about her room with a frown. "Your room is so…plain."

Having checked her bathroom, Evelyn returned to her room, rolling her eyes. "I haven't had the time to personalize it yet."

"Well, if you need help I'll have my people contact you," Blair said. She then focused back at the revenge at hand. "Now tell."

"I saw him having sex with Ms. Carr in the props closet, but Dan saw me," Evelyn confessed.

Blair's eyes lit up. "I knew it!"

"Yet, Gossip Girl doesn't yet," Evelyn said evenly. "Neither does the headmistress."

Blair pulled out her phone, and typed furiously. "That can change."

While Blair's head was bent to her phone, Evelyn began to pace, her arms folded across her chest. "So what if I saw them though? How valuable is my word? I didn't exactly snap a creepy picture for proof."

Blair placed her hand on her shoulder, like a mother would a child. "But I did."

Evelyn stopped pacing. "What? How?"

"A month ago, Chuck and I went on a stakeout and we snapped a photo of Dan and Ms. Carr embracing. I used it to ensure Miss. Carr did not provide an obstacle in my quest for Yale, but that still didn't happen. I didn't get into Yale because of her," Blair's tone tuned bitter, "But, now that she's seriously hurt Serena, and Yale isn't at stake, I don't care. That bitch deserves to get what's coming to her."

How could Blair be so cruel? Evelyn felt her stomach churn. Maybe she shouldn't have told Blair. "Blair, I don't know about this. If I confess, I'm going to end this woman's career!"

"Well, she should have thought of that before taking advantage of students shouldn't she?"

Evelyn sighed. "I don't want to be responsible for it. I promised Dan I wouldn't tell."

"Oh, so he approached you about it?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! You have the information we need to put Ms. Carr back where she came from."

"But I don't know if I can do that."

"Are you kidding? It's the right thing to do. For _Serena_."

Evelyn resumed her pacing, frowning. "I don't know Blair."

Blair grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop moving. "Listen, I know you're new but if you want to be apart of this world Evelyn, you're going to have to make choices. You will have responsibilities, and make big decisions. This is one of those decisions."

"But morally-"

"Morally, it's wrong for a teacher to take advantage of a student. It is _illegal_. Think of everyone who is affected by this. Serena, Dan, and _Jenny_. You need to do what's right for them. You need to do what's right and tell the truth."

Evelyn reached for her locket, proudly displayed on top of her dress. "How would it work?"

Blair smiled. "On Monday, you will schedule an appointment with Headmistress Queller. I will send you the photo, and you will confess to what you know. It's not that hard. Can you do that?"

There was no doubt that Evelyn believed she could. In fact, it was her duty to do this. She didn't want to go back on her word with Dan, and certainly didn't want to hurt his family, but the lies needed to stop. She already had enough secrets that haunt her daily. The only way she could free herself from this secret was to confess. And confess she would.

"I can."

"I knew I could count on a Bass. When you go in there, don't be afraid to play up your concern for others, and maybe bring some tears into it."

"But I don't act," Evelyn said.

Blair looked at her with pity. "We'll, I guess we'll have to work on that."

What was she thinking? She, Evelyn Bass, was reluctantly involved in her first scheme. Evelyn left her room opting for another shot, to forget this conversation with Blair. She promised Dan she wouldn't tell the Headmistress about his affair. Now, she also promised Blair, she would.

All these secrets swirled in her head, and she felt like she was spinning. She didn't know what direction to turn to, nor what was right and wrong. The only way to escape was to allow herself to free fall back first into the abyss of confusion, hoping her intuition would eventually show her the right direction.

* * *

><p>Emerging from his sister's bedroom, Chuck's scheming radar pinged when he witnessed Blair slink out of his sister's bedroom, and Evelyn following close behind. Normally, one wouldn't approach the other, and the lines of friendship and family were clearly drawn. Knowing full well the cause these lines to be broken, Chuck needed to know if his sister was okay with it.<p>

Chuck swiftly arrived at his sister's side. He grabbed her wrist to get her attention. "What did Blair want?"

Evelyn jumped and yanked her wrist out of his grip. "Jesus, Chuck. You startled me."

"Are you okay?"

Evelyn worked her muscles to muster a smile. "Never better. Do you want a drink?"

She turned to near the bar, but he held his arm up in front of her chest, like a barricade, his fingers gripped a full glass of scotch. "I'm already accounted for."

"Oh, good." He noticed his sister's eyes darting frantically around the room, never meeting his eyes.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No. I'm just making sure everyone is having a good time." Her eyes drifted once again. Her eyes widened slightly, and suddenly, she smiled.

"Let's go for a walk." She looped her arm into her brothers and motored away from their spot and down the hall.

While his sister half dragged him, Chuck returned to his original question. "I have to ask this, but what did Blair talk to you about?"

"Blair and I never talk. We ignore each other."

Chuck halted and tilted his head. "Don't play stupid sis, it doesn't suit you. I saw her come out of your room. What did she want?"

Her eyes found the comforting floor. She bit her lip deciding on whether to lie or not. He could read it on her face. In that moment, he learned that she was a terrible liar. Her eyes didn't match her mouth, nor did was her tone of voice convincing of the words they supported.

"I can't tell you."

Chuck scoffed. "But I'm your brother-'

"But it's none of your business."

"And we're both stepsibling of Serena. I know this has is about Miss Carr and Humphrey."

Evelyn's eyes widen. "How do you-"

He smirked, and cut her blubbering thought off. "Blair came to me this week asking for my help to deal with her situation and tonight briefly told me about the situation. She asked me if I would ask you if you could help, since you seem to be the one who is a witness to all that has transpired between Humpty Dumpty and his teacher. Tonight she told me why she needed help."

Evelyn unlinked her arm from Chuck's. "So what did you tell her?"

"Not knowing this was about Serena, I told her to keep you out of it."

She crossed her arms. "Well since you know that much already, then I guess I'm allowed to tell you that I _may_ have made an agreement with Blair."

"Agreement?" Chuck asked with amusement.

Evelyn held her hands up in defense. "It's not what you think."

Chuck scoffed. Evelyn may be innocent, but she needs to know Blair, the way he did. Truthfully. "Just tell me what you told Blair."

Evelyn sighed angrily, and ruffled a nervous hand over her hair. "Chuck can we please talk about this tomorrow? I've had enough interrogating tonight."

"But-"

"But nothing Chuck! Just let it go."

Both siblings had a stare down with each other, one too stubborn to back down to the other. The insurmountable tension broke when a different voice interrupted.

"Hey!"

Both whipped their heads around simultaneously. Nate Archibald stood with his perfect smile—the same smile he uses to woo any girl he has his eyes set on. Chuck groused when Nate nodded politely to him. His nod was a demand. The demand of "pleases get out of the way so I have a chance with your sister."

Chuck didn't budge.

In fact, he was rooted in his spot blocking his ex-best friend from his sister, and had no intention of moving.

"Hi Nate," A voice squeaked behind him. Chuck shot his sister a look of indignation.

Evelyn refused to look at him. Her tight smile cloaked the discomfort and tension she felt between the two boys.

"Archibald," Chuck said coldly.

"It's good to see you too Chuck."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air and in between the three of them.

"Okay…So, Jenny's looking for me… I… I'm just going to find her," Evelyn said.

"I can help you," Nate offered.

Chuck glared at his former best friend.

"That's okay, I got it. It seems like things aren't finished here either."

When Evelyn disappeared around the corner of the hall, neither of them could look at the other.

"Watch yourself Archibald." Chuck pushed past his friend, shoulder connecting with shoulder. Nate shoved him away, and Chuck stumbled.

Chuck straightened his suit, and readjusted his crooked tie. "This isn't over."

Resisting his instinct to fight, Chuck walked away with curled fists.

Next time, he wouldn't be so forgiving.

* * *

><p>She had successfully avoided Nate for the majority of the night. After her brief hello, with Chuck as her shield, Evelyn dodged him at every possible opportunity.<p>

It was better that she did this. Avoid Nate, and avoid any problems that would result from interacting with him. Not only did Evelyn have to detain herself for Jenny, but apparently for her brother too. Nate was Chuck's best friend, and to see that they are not on friendly terms because of her was baffling. She wasn't used to that kind of attention, and its doubtful she will ever understand it.

Evelyn walked down the hallway of to her bedroom and unlocked her door. She needed a minute to regroup. Everyone complimented her for the party, and she herself was still having a good time—last time she checked, there was a drunken game of 3-D twister happening in the living room atop of one of the couches and rug. Apparently, playing on the floor for that game was too amateur for these kids. Dash, whom she met earlier, spun the wheel, and purposely stopped it whenever he pleased, enjoying the terrible knot he continued to weave.

Evelyn closed the door behind her, leaning back with a sigh. The muffled jazz music through the door relaxed her from the chaos that raged in her head. Evelyn closed her eyes and swayed to the beat, taking it in. When the song was over, her eyes fluttered open. Still swaying, she looked at her pristine bed, and felt the urge to jump on it. She giggled, all of the shots she took finally getting to her, and stumbled to her bed before clumsily climbing on it.

Standing up on her wobbly feet, Evelyn jumped on her bed, still giggling.

_Maybe I shouldn't have tried tequila,_ Evelyn thought. She'd never tried it, and took a shot of it.

"Evelyn?"

She tripped at the mention of her name, and tumbled on her bed, messing up her hair and outfit. She rolled on her back to see Nate at her door.

Evelyn sat up, brushing the knots of matted hair from her face. "Hi, Nate!"

"Why were you jumping on your bed?" He asked with an amused grin.

Evelyn's faced burned. The buzz she felt a few seconds ago made her skin tingle. "I don't know. I just came to my room for something, and saw my bed and thought, "Hey, you haven't jumped on a bed since you were 12, and then just did it. Why not right?"

He closed the door behind him, and the alcohol quickly faded from her system. Evelyn felt her shoulder's tense.

"I've been looking for you all night." He approaches her with slow, measured steps. "You were harder to find than Waldo," he joked.

_There was a reason for that,_ Evelyn thought to herself. "Sorry about that. I had to make my rounds."

"Really? I thought, I don't know, you were avoiding me for some reason."

Well, as she told Blair earlier, her acting skills were terrible at best, especially if Nate could figure out her cold shoulder. She had to change that. "Of course I wasn't! I was in conversation with one person, you with another. It'd be rude to interrupt."

"Well, I'm glad I have your undivided attention now."

He sat down on the edge of her bed, his hand behind his back. Nate's arm appears from behind his back, a wrapped box in his hand. "Happy birthday, Evelyn."

"Nate, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." He pushed the box into her hands. "Trust me, when I saw this the first person I thought of was you."

Evelyn smiled, her stomach swirling with unease and alcohol. His overt kindness of the gesture just reaffirmed his feelings for her. Guild piled on her conscious, and she couldn't mentally accept the gift. Reluctantly, she tore off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. Beneath the gift-wrap was a ticket. Evelyn plucked it between her fingers, and examined it more closely. The ticket swished against another; a second ticket gleamed in her hand, making a pair of tickets.

"I know, you said your favorite soccer team was Barcelona FC, and they are coming to play in New York this summer for a friendly. Out of everyone, I knew you'd want to go the most."

Evelyn starred at the tickets. "Thank you."

Evelyn placed the tickets beside her and continued to open the gift. "Now, if you are going to go to this game, you have to dress the part officially," Nate explained.

An authentic Barcelona jersey was folded perfectly in the box. She picked up the jersey, feeling the soft and unwrinkled Dri-Fit mesh on her fingers. The iconic blue and red stripes appeared more beautiful to her than on screen.

She'd asked for a Barcelona jersey for Christmas, but she didn't get it. The jersey costed a couple hundred euros, and her Uncle Travis said that was too expensive for something she would take too much care to wear. He offered to buy a cheap rip off, but Evelyn insisted that she either had the authentic jersey, or no jersey at all.

"Nate…"

Her fingers graze her jersey thoughtfully. She turned to Nate, whose perfect lips quirked in a grin.

Nate's hands cup her cheeks. He scoots his body closer to hers, and his thumb caresses her cheek.

"What are you—"?

Nate leans toward her, and his warm lips hover over hers. Evelyn's eyes widen, and her body grew rigid. Nate's lips part, his right hand brushing past her cheek, and threading through her hair. Wide eyed, Evelyn was immobile. His tongue brushes her lips; the scent of beer overwhelmed her. The taste pushes her over the edge.

Ale. The taste hit her through the gut, everything around her going fuzzy. Suddenly, she was taken back to a time she was desperate to forget.

December 21 2009.

Vermont.

The ski trip.

With curled fists, Evelyn pushed Nate away from her. But when she did, she didn't see Nate. She saw his face. She saw his hulking frame, and leering smirk. She saw his icy blue eyes, clouded with desire. She tasted the same ale alcohol on his lips. She smelled it on him too. She felt trapped.

But then, she remembered his name. He didn't deserve a name to her, to hold power over her, but it crept back into her mind. Everything was coming back so quickly.

Donovan Tucker: sophomore football linebacker, pothead and popular jock.

Informally known as Donny.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nate asks.

She doesn't hear him. Everything is completely shut out around her. The painful memories flash before her from the beginning. The narrative she refused to relive the past several months had restarted. Finally seeing Nate's face again, she realized this story was in the process of repeating.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Evelyn? Have you seen Nate?" Jenny called.

The door slowly swung open, like a déjà vu. Her past was repeating. God, why didn't she see this coming?

Jenny stood in the doorway, livid.

Only three words slipped from her lips. "How could you?"

She shoots up from her bed, shrugging Nate's hands away from her. Her hands shake and she wipes her lips with the back of her hand, desperate to erase what just happened. Nate's gift falls to the floor when she stands up, lost and forgotten.

She had to leave. Now. Run. She couldn't run home, because her house was full of people. Evelyn rushed to her desk, grabbing her phone, and a light jacket draped atop of her desk chair.

Her back faces Nate, and she doesn't know what he could possibly be thinking. She didn't really care in that moment.

"What is she talking about?"

Evelyn ignored his question and flew through the doorway.

"Jenny! Wait!"

There were signs pointed to this. Evelyn refused to read them. She drove right by, like she always did, and then she would explode.

Jenny stops, angry tears filling her eyes.

"It's not what it looks like. Don't believe what you saw-"

"What I saw? If you wanted him so badly, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want him-"

Nate's hand graces the small of her back in attempt to turn her around to face him. His hands feel alien, and forceful like last time. He spun her around to face him; his hands gripped both of her shoulders.

"Evelyn?"

Nate's face disappeared, and was replaced with Donny's. Evelyn blinked a few times, but all she saw was Donny in front of her. Donny, who attempted to take advantage of her, and hurt her in ways she could never heal.

"Get away from me!"

Evelyn pushed Nate back forcefully, causing him to stumble backward and onto the floor. Evelyn bolted from the hallway, pushing past the clumps of people, and around the corner to meet the elevator. She punched the button with her fist, her breaths shaky and tears falling.

"Come on!" Evelyn punched the button again with her fist. She looked around, and most people were still unaware of her departure. With Gossip Girl, that could change instantly.

The elevator doors parted and Evelyn slammed the main floor button. She didn't know where she was going. She was running. She did that last time, and she would do it again.

The doors sealed shut, and Evelyn took a few steps backward, her back hitting the elevator wall. Her legs wobbled, her tears blurring. Her knees gave out, and she slumped to the floor, her chest heaving as all of her suppressed memories surged from the hidden hallows of her memory, and replay themselves for the first time since the memories were made.

**Poor E, didn't anyone ever tell you that the girl code has this unwritten rule? Friends don't steal other friend's crushes, in the third grade that is, but that doesn't change in high school. It looks like E may have won the spotlight and N's heart, but this rising star may already be fading. **

* * *

><p>He didn't even approach her, and she sensed his presence. Chuck resisted the urge to touch her, anywhere, and waited for her to speak first.<p>

"What do you want Bass?"

Chuck sipped his scotch. "I should ask you the same thing. So you recruited Evelyn to take down Ms. Carr?"

Blair turned to face him. "Yes. I told you I needed someone innocent to complete the final task, and I asked her politely. It was her choice whether she agreed to it or not. I only presented an offer."

"Let me guess, it was an offer she couldn't refuse. You didn't threaten her did you?"

Blair crossed her arms. "You're overreacting like a protective brother."

"That's because I am. You included my sister in one of your schemes, which she is not prepared for and against my wishes. She needs protecting."

Blair rolled her eyes. "No she doesn't. Look, all she's going to do is talk to Headmistress Queller, present the evidence with her detailed account, and all is well. Simple as that."

Chuck looked at her skeptically. "For her first time, it won't be simple. Especially with Queller."

"I already know that Bass. I'm confident she can handle it. Now, while you use your only brain cell not fried by drugs to figure out what possible ways I can help her out with that, I have to g-"

Suddenly, a flurry of blond hair and a wave of brown, whirl past them both. Chuck realized the second wave was his sister, who shoulder checked Blair out of her path.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Blair massages her shoulder.

Chuck turned and saw Nate chase after his sister, and calling her name. "Evelyn!"

Meanwhile, everyone in the room hushed. The DJ lowered the jazz music, and people stop their conversations. Some are quick to pull out their phones to snap photographs, or record this throw down.

Chuck watched his sister fighting with Jenny in what appears to be over a boy. Specifically, Nate. Blair appeared confused, eager to eat up this new public display that will surely make it onto Gossip Girl. When Nate circled behind Evelyn, Chuck automatically advances. He stiffened when he saw Nate's hand on the small of her back, intimately.

"Get away from me!"

They all watch Evelyn push through the throngs of party guests and around the corner to the elevator. He hears the door ping, and close. People stare at each other, and those who captured the moment immediately send it to Gossip Girl.

"Show's over!" Chuck yelled over the silent crowd.

Immediately, each phone buzzes or rings, indicating a Gossip blast was sent. While everyone's attention was transfixed on their phones, Chuck turned to Nate, his jaw set, and whispered, "Get out. Now."

Chuck pushed him forcefully toward the elevator, and pressed the button.

"Get your hands off me Chuck."

"I will once you leave quietly," Chuck replied.

After a few seconds the elevator returns. Chuck releases Nate's suit, and pushed him into the elevator. He scowled as the door shut in front of him.

"What the hell was that about?" Blair asked.

Chuck fired off a frantic "where are you" text to Evelyn. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>}I{}I{}I{<strong>

_She was always waiting for him._

_What took him so long, she could never guess? It was all a mystery to her._

_Alone she waited in the girls ski chalet for him. She clicked the home button on her phone, checking the time every few seconds. Then, she would look up at the moose head displayed on the fireplace mantle. _

_Evelyn waited for him because he asked her to. There was a party tonight, and he asked to go with her. Being the best friend that she was, she gladly accepted. She trusted him. If you couldn't trust your best friend, whom can you trust? _

_Knock, knock, knock._

_She jumped to her feet, and bolted to the door. Evelyn swung the door open casually, not wanting to appear over excited._

"_Hey," he said. His childlike smile always made her feel giddy._

"_Hey."_

_His eyes linger on her. He ruffles a hand through his curls. "You look…"_

"_Like chopped liver?"_

_He chuckled. "No. You look very nice."_

_She had put more effort than she usually would into her appearance, but only a little, not too much. She barely knew the basics of makeup, but thank God for Katie. _

"_Thanks."_

"_Should we go?"_

"_Uh… yes. Let's." She closed the door behind her, and locked it. They walked to the bus terminal._

_What was the moment when a friendship turned into a relationship? Evelyn didn't know. Would he take her hand? Should she? One of them had to make the first move, and she was hesitant to make it. A failed first move would result in more than just a broken heart. It would also result in a broken friendship._

_She really looked at him since the first time they met. His breath vapor steamed from his mouth in perfectly shaped clouds. With his hair cut back, his black curls spilled over his olive forehead. His jawline is refined, but strong. _

_He caught her staring. "What is it?"_

_She knocked her elbow with his. "Oh, nothing. Just looking at the ski hills. I wonder what's on the other side. What do you think is on the other side?"_

"_Well, from what I've learned from you, I'd say over there lies infinity."_

_They stopped walking. Was this it? Was this the moment?_

_She leaned closer into him. "Like a vertical tangent?"_

_He stuffed his fists in his pocket and began to walk again. "Something like that."_

**}I{}I{}I{**

_ They were torn apart once they got to the party. _

_As soon as they walked in Katie pulled her in one direction, and Donny pulled him in another. He smiled at her, and pretended it was all good. No one noticed they came together. Everyone had been drinking for a couple hours, and were too drunk to notice._

_ She took a shot with Katie, and felt a sweaty hand press into her back. She whipped around, and felt the hot breaths of Donny focusing down on her. She slapped his hand away, and took a step back. _

"_Wanna drink, goddess?"_

_She looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. "I don't take drinks from strangers."_

"_But we're not strangers Eve!"_

_She barely knew him. Sure, they spoke briefly a few times, but nothing serious. "We're acquaintances," she clarified._

"_Well, lets get to know each other better. Let's talk."_

_She spotted one of her friends who waved her over. "Maybe later?" _

_She sprinted away from him, as soon as she had the chance._

**}I{}I{}I{**

_She finally found him standing outside with a bunch of jocks. Donny's friends. They scattered when she arrived, presumably to pass the bong around somewhere else. _

"_Hey. Since when are you friends with those guys?"_

_He shrugged. "Ah, you know I'm trying to branch out. They're pretty chill guys."_

_With the intelligence of a brick, Evelyn thought. "It's cold out here. Want to go inside to warm up?"_

"_Yeah, in a bit. Are you having a good time so far?"_

_This time, she shrugged. "Sort of. I don't think I'm drunk enough to have a good time." _

_Truth was, she wasn't having a good time at all. Donny kept staring at her, making her feel squirmy, and all her friends were already drunk, passed out, or making out with some random guy to converse with. All she wanted was to go back to her chalet with him and talk and possibly…_

"_Would you want to just, I don't know, le-"_

_Someone called his name, interrupting her. _

"_You know what," she continued, "Don't worry about it."_

**}I{}I{}I{**

_When the party was starting to quiet down, Donny found her again._

"_Let's go talk in here," Donny suggested. He pointed inside another room. A bedroom._

_Evelyn backed away, knowing his true intentions. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She barely knew this guy. "No thanks, I have to go find Katie she's been looking for me."_

_She tried to turn away but felt a claw clamp around her arm. The claw pulled her toward him sharply, just like a predator snatching its prey._

"_What are you doing? Let go of me!" Evelyn tried to fight back. _

_He pulled her chin close to her. He breathed heavily like a beast did in storybooks, and the smell of beer polluted her face. The stench came closer and closer as she tried to break away violently. _

"_You're so hot," he mumbled before he went in for the kill._

_He lowered his beer tasting lips on hers._

**}I{}I{}I{**

_She hears the cracking of knuckles crushing a nose. Then another, and another. Her eyes blurred, yet she stands there in shock, as the brawl happens in front of her, and all she can do is hear it happen._

"_What the fuck man? Fuck off!" Donny spat._

"_No, you fuck off. She said no."_

"_No she didn't. She wanted me, everyone wants me."_

_He attacks Donny from the middle, and slammed him into the carpet. "What fucking delusion do you live in? She never gave a shit about you. You didn't have a chance."_

"_And what, now you think you have one?" Donny sputtered. "Did you want one the whole time? I told you already, you're work here is done!" Donny flips him on his back and held him by the throat._

_Finally, Evelyn regained her sense back. She clawed Donny by the shoulders, prying his hands away. "Get off of him."_

"_Stay out of this bitch." He pushed her back with one arm._

_Evelyn countered; she swung her right foot into his groin as hard as she could. Donny screamed in pain, shriveling into a little ball. _

_She looked between both of them with disgust. _

"_How dare you?" The boys looked accusingly at the other. "Both of you." She shook her head and marched out of the bedroom. She fled quickly, and didn't look back._

**}I{}I{}I{**

'_Your work here is done," rang in her ears like wind flowing through chimes. She was so confused. She was stumbling all over the place, over people until she found a door. Escape. Escape now._

_She isn't fast enough. She tries to close the door but someone shimmies past it. Him. _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_This whole time I-I thought it just you and me. What was he talking about?" She could see her breath crystalize in wafting clouds._

_His brown eyes once warm and comforting reflected sadness and desperation. "It was a long time ago. It was stupid." He tried to grab her hand, but she flinched away. The room suddenly began to spin. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Can't we just wait till tomorrow to talk about this? It's freezing out here."_

"_No. _

"_He asked me to help."_

"_He almost hurt me, how could you help him do that?"_

_He runs a hand through his short disheveled curls. "Because he wanted you. I didn't think he was serious – look, It's hard to explain but I didn't think he'd go this far-"_

_Her hand acted before her head and she slapped him. Hard. "Fuck you, asshole."_

"_Wait! Will you listen to me? When I agreed to help him, I didn't think he was serious about you. I didn't realize I was even serious about you."_

_Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Some friend you were. Do you know what these people are saying about me? The lies? Why won't you tell them it's not true? I stopped him from forcing himself on me!"_

"_I didn't think he'd take it as far as he did, and he was drunk. I thought I could control it. But I couldn't control my feelings for you. I lied to him, thinking he would leave you alone, but I never lied to you. You have to believe me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Spotted: E not so graciously fleeing her sweet sixteen before cutting the cake. Didn't you hear E? You can run away from your past, but it'll always come back to haunt you. For this paper bag princess, her fairytale has come to a dramatic end.<strong>

She was so good about it. Never once did she think about it, giving it power in her mind to fester. Never once did she let herself feel the anger and pain he caused her. The pain they both caused her. She told herself her best friend wasn't worth it, and that everything she went through for him wasn't worth it.

But it was. In so many ways it could have been worth it. But fate intervened, and her past was behind her. She couldn't believe she let it happen all over _again_.

Didn't she see the warning signs? They were at every corner. The play, Time Square, the lacrosse game…all signs pointed in the same direction, but she stared away, like a careless driver.

All she wanted was to recreate herself after the damage she left behind. She wanted to start fresh, and live the life she always thought she deserved with her family. But she never bargained for this.

She changed. She always will be changing in life, but these past four months have resulted in her greatest transformation yet. Did it feel right? Did she feel like she was an Upper East Sider? She wasn't by blood, or by upbringing. Parts of her were sure, but this past piece of her was revolted with what she was becoming.

Right now, she had the power to destroy two people's lives. A teacher she never met, and her ex-new friend's oldest brother. Why did she have the power? Because she was at the right place at the wrong time. What disgusts her the most is that she is not only capable of destruction, but a part of her is able to justify it, and follow through.

Everything around her is spinning, and she felt like she'd lost her grip on everything. Who was she?

Right now, as a new sixteen year old, she had no idea.

The doors to the rooftop opened, and startled her. She sniffled and whipped away her tears, before the intruder could realize she was at her most vulnerable.

Chuck materialized from the dark shadow and Evelyn sighed. "Sorry for the melodramatic exit."

"On the contrary, you don't need to be sorry," he said.

"No really, I am. I tried to sneak out. It's kind of difficult with the configuration of the Penthouse, and where everyone just happened to cluster at the party."

Chuck took his place beside her. "Stop apologizing to ignore the real issue as to why you made your exit. What happened? The whole night you were ready to jump out of your skin, the next you're crying."

They overlook the New York skyline, the city buzzing beneath them, and the air silent around them. The silence persisted, and both waited for her to speak.

"It's a long story," she finally said.

"I've got time."

"But, you might get mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

Evelyn brushed the frizzed hairs away from her face. "Well, lets see. Remember when we ran into Nate at the party, and how it was super weird? Well, with this story, you'll be inclined to react in the same way."

"I'll refrain."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You promise not to judge?"

"I don't think you know this, but as Chuck Bass, I'm never entitled to judge, so I don't. Therefore, yes I promise."

"Promise you won't interrupt?"

"I promise."

"And, keep the names in this story confidential? I mean, I'll tell you one person's name, but the rest I'm going to make up."

"Evelyn, just tell me."

She took a deep breath, and pushed herself away from the edge of the building. Evelyn began to pace, and started telling the story quietly. Her voice grew stronger and stronger as she wondered out loud for the first time the feelings she suppressed.

"Chuck, have you ever had a friend whom you really cared about, but realized they were using you to get to someone else, or something bigger and better?"

He leaned back into the railing. "I've known a few."

"Well, my best friend did that. Through everything I helped him with, he just did it to use me to become popular. I mean, who does that? And then he had the nerve to say that 'wasn't true' and that I'm jumping to conclusions, and that he didn't want all of that, which was a complete lie. Here are the facts. He sold me out to his friend Donny, so he could be accepted and friends with him. Who the fuck does that? Where's the jump there?"

"And don't even get me started with the whole 'my dad left my mom before I was born' I never knew him blah, blah, blah. His mom is a total dumbfuck by the way."

He smirked. "You don't say?"

"Yes she is! Did you know she would just leave him to jet across the country, looking for a rich sugar daddy, since he was in seventh grade? Legitimately all alone! No babysitter, nothing—not to mention all the men she's brought home."

"Sounds like an wannabe Upper East Sider."

Evelyn scoffed. "She's desperate is what she was. But like most desperate people, she hasn't gotten anywhere."

Evelyn finally stopped pacing. She looked at him seriously and asked, "Am I crazy for being mad at this? Because I've only talked about it to one person, and she said I was overreacting."

"Well, let me see if I'm understanding this correctly. You meet Osten, or whatever names you gave him to keep his confidentiality, through tutoring math and become friends. Over the summer you become friends, you thought he liked you, he undergoes a physical transformation, and suddenly people notice him, and started hanging out with the jocks. Then he made a deal with this dumbfuck Donny, to help him get him to fuck you, even though he wanted to fuck you-"

"Now you're just inferring that."

"Dear sister, I am a man, and I know what they want. By the way you described it, he definitely liked you, but was either confused or a wimp to do anything about it. I'm hoping it isn't the latter, because frankly, I worry for your idiotic taste in men."

"Chuck! You promised."

He sighed. "I'm just saying. Anyway, you all go to Vermont for a ski trip, things are progressing and then everyone got drunk, and Donny tried to rape you. Your stupid best friend tried to save you—which he was completely useless, since you were the one to completely disable Donny. Then you find out about the deal and tell them both to fuck off, and never talked to them since."

Evelyn sighs with relief. "Yes. You are understanding correctly, despite your added unnecessary commentary."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, tonight was a glaring example that I repeated what happened then, except I was the best friend who screwed everyone over. It was me!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Chuck. Sure, I may not have liked Nate, like my best friend liked me, but the consequences are the same. I wanted to be accepted this time, and I'm just as horrible."

"You don't need someone's permission for acceptance. People here will accept you for who you are Evelyn. Not everyone will accept you, but that's no different wherever you live."

"Really?" Evelyn's eyes were filled with hope.

"Really. In three months, you've already been accepted into our family. Most kids can't even say that, so since you already have that, nothing else matters."

"I think…you're right. Seriously Chuck, that was really profound."

His waved her off. "Don't think this is usual. On the contrary, my moments of clarity are extremely rare."

Evelyn laughed. "Well, out of this whole mess, I'm glad I came to meet my family. My core family. Honestly, I would've never got through this like I am with you right now. I don't know what would've happened if I stayed there."

Chuck cocked his head to the side. "So, you're intentions to meet us weren't as pure as we thought."

"No! Of course they were, but my actions were _accelerated_ a bit. I've wanted this since I found out I was adopted. I wished and dreamed for it to happen, and he did too. He never knew his father. That's how we initially bonded. We both came from fucked up families."

"Anyway, I couldn't show my face there again. It was humiliating, so I ran."

"What do you think you're accomplishing by running away?"

"I run. It's what I do. I…I can't stand on my own when everything is crumbling around me."

"Most people can't." He pulled the red napkin from his coat, and dabbed the tears and running mascara away from her eyes.

"You don't understand. I run because I never know what to say."

Chuck knitted his brows together. "What do you mean?"

Evelyn sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "I run because in moments of disaster, and when people are attacking me, I freeze. I'm speechless. The only way to defend myself is if I retreat."

He chuckled, and pressed the handkerchief into her sweaty palm.

Evelyn's eyes narrowed, the handkerchief wrinkling into her closed fist. "What are you laughing about? This isn't funny Chuck."

"I'm not laughing at you. In fact, I completely understand. Running away from problems appears to be a heretic trait."

She scoffed, unconvinced. "How could you possibly understand?"

"Last year, right before summer break, Blair and I decided to be a couple. We were, for a week. I had it all planned out. I was going to take her to Tuscany, romance her like she deserved, but I didn't follow through."

Evelyn gazed at her brother intently. "Didn't follow through?"

"I ran too," Chuck admitted. "I ran because Bart mentioned that he was proud of me." He grinned at that pleasant memory. "But I got scared too. He told me I was growing up, and how I was going to change, and everything was going to change once Blair and I were in a serious relationship. I panicked. I guess I didn't know what to say either."

"And then you left her alone in Tuscany."

He smirked. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Sorry, but that's in the past. You've both moved on from that haven't you?"

"Yes," Chuck admitted. "That's what makes everything so scary. We've changed. Now, I'm thinking about taking care of her, thinking about her all the time. Everything around me reminds me of her. And when I am talking to her, it's feels very right. I don't have to decipher what she says. She understands me, and I understand her."

"So, you're essentially her boyfriend without the title?"

Chuck glared at her. That title was his largest repellent.

"What?" Evelyn asked innocently. "From your description, you are acting like the boyfriend without the benefits. It's very noble of you."

"It's pathetic," he countered.

Evelyn tisked. "You are being too hard on yourself. Look, it's very obvious that you really like Blair, and she likes you. What's stopping you?"

"We agreed we should wait until I was ready."

"Well are you?"

The terror on his face gave her the answer. "No…maybe…I don't know. I just think that if we do get together, I'm just going to mess it up. I'll run to my old habits when things get rough."

Her eyes began to clear, and she turned to face him for the first time. "Are you that scared of yourself?"

Chuck looked away silently.

"Look, everything is going to change and change constantly. Take me for example. I left everything I knew, everyone I knew to come here, and I made it. You can't just hold out on what ifs. Do you know how many times I've thought what if? What if I stayed? What if I just said something to Donny so things wouldn't have gotten so far?"

"But none of that happened."

"Exactly. You can't avoid living because of the fear of you screwing up. Truth is, yes you probably will screw up. But that's okay. You just need to have a little faith that you'll get back up, and fix whatever your problem will be. And you won't be alone. I'll be here to support you."

Chuck raised his brows skeptically. "How can you be so sure?"

"If I could do it, I know you can. I had the chance to live with you, be apart of your family this term. I'm so glad I did it. Did I screw up? Yes. Will I continue to? Absolutely. But I'm still going to keep trying, because that's all you can do."

Chuck stared at his sister, and realized each word she spoke was sincere. She left everything she knew, every problem that held her back, and flew, flew to the Upper East Side. She wanted a clean break, and it's a shame that she hasn't completely gotten one. Unless…

This Donny douche needed a punishment for what he did, and probably did with many others. He thought of Blair's scheme with Miss Carr finishing up, and a new scheme formed in his mind.

"You're right," Chuck admitted.

She shrugged. "Well, it happens occasionally."

"You know, if being a doctor doesn't work out, you should be a psychologist. You actually could be more useful than half of the staff at the Ostroff center combined."

She laughed. "I don't know about that. I only offer services for family members."

She's so modest. "Good for me." Chuck checked his watch. "Do you want to take refuge in my suite in the meantime? I think the party is still going on in our home."

Evelyn nodded, a relieved smile on her lips. "That is exactly what I need."

Chuck held his hand out to her, pulling his sister to the door. "Can we also order pizza?" Evelyn suggested. "Its only one thirty, but I'm starving!" she exclaimed.

"Lucky for you, I'm well connected."

* * *

><p>They arrived in suite 1812 and Chuck already had a plan formulating in his mind. He already messaged Andrew Tyler to investigate and find anything he could find on this Donovan Tucker. And while hired help is nice, sometimes you had to rely on the best, whose expertise carries no price.<p>

**Evelyn's fine, although a little shaken up. She won't be at school on Monday, so you may have to reschedule your Miss Carr takedown. **

**In the meantime, there's a guy in Connecticut that I'm personally going to hunt down on behalf of my sis. Care to join me on a road trip? **

**I need you Waldorf.**

**-C**

Chuck debated on the last line, not wanting to sound needy. But as insurance, he needed to show some vulnerability if he was going to convince her to go with him on a road trip. A road trip, just the two of them, with nobody to interfere. It was dangerous, but Chuck yearned for time with Blair. This opportunity was too good to pass up.

**Fine Bass. I owe her one. But I have a couple conditions: first, you're sister must follow through with the plans on a revised schedule. Second, I need to know the full details and facts of what we're dealing with. I suspect you've already made these arrangements. Call me tomorrow for further instruction.**

**-B**

He smirked in the dark and closed his eyes, imagining Blair's devilish smirk when one of her plans comes together. He couldn't wait to see it grace her features once again.

_**While this sweet sixteen ended on a bitter note, there's always a new tomorrow waiting. As for B and C, that means a new day, a new scheme. Whoever is the target should take cover, because with these two cohorts working together to protect a loved one, their aim **_**will**_** turn deadly.**_

_**You Know You Love Me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it! The birthday party, a revelation of Evelyn's past, and an introduction of a new character. Again, I put a ton of work into this chapter, and would greatly appreciate feedback on it through a review. **

**Next chapter preview: The Engagement party, Chuck/Blair scheming, and a game changing revelation. Also, the title will be called: "The New Upper East Side Players"**

**Any thoughts, or theories? Hit up the review button and let me know!**

**Till next time,**

**XOXO**

**EZ11**


	19. The New Upper East Side Players

**A/N: Merry Christams everyone! I know its been ages, but life has been _extremely_ busy for me this year. Like i said in last chapter's A/N, I haven't forgotten this story. This chapter was very lengthy and I wanted to take my time and write it the way I imagined. However, I reached my goal to complete this in time for Christmas, and as a Christmas present to all of you, here is the next chapter (almost 14k long to boot!). **

**For those that need a refresher either refer to the previous chapter or read the synopsis below: **

**_Previously on TCCOMB:_ Evelyn and Jenny's 1920s sweet sixteen party is in full swing with Serena's planning help. While Bart and Lily are gone for the evening, Serena helps Evelyn get ready for her birthday party. When Chuck and Blair arrive at the party, they immediately talk to Serena about Miss Carr and Dan. Meanwhile, Evelyn has a run-in with a classmate named Dash, before being convinced to join Blair's scheme to take down Miss Carr. Evelyn reluctantly agrees and dodges Nate as much as she can throughout the evening. When Nate catches up with her, Chuck intercepts and tells Nate to stay away. Evelyn retreats to her room where Nate follows her against his best friend's wishes. He gives Evelyn her birthday gift, and kisses her. Jenny witnesses the kiss and promptly flees the party. Evelyn chases after her, but is reminded of her past. She realizes that what went wrong parallels what went wrong before she moved to the city and she finally faces her demons. Evelyn escapes to the rooftop where she breaks down. Chuck finds her and comforts her, as she tells him about her past. Chuck, now knowing Evelyn's story, makes it his mission to get revenge on Donny, who attempted to force himself on her, and has enlisted Blair for help. **

**Now in this chapter, an impending engagement party will introduce Evelyn to UES society, while Chuck and Blair execute their revenge on Donny. **

**Yup. That was a pretty big chapter. But so is this one. So read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: The New Upper East Side Players<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Engagements in New York: A Gossip Girl checklist for surviving her first Upper East Side engagement party. A haute couture dress straight off the runway from Bendels, a well connected date that will help you work the room, and most importantly an invitation to one of the most gossiped about engagements of the year. <strong>_

"Do I _have_ to wear heels?"

Evelyn sat crossed legged on Serena's unmade bed, her weight supported by her arms extended behind her. Serena tossed another dress onto her lap, and Evelyn sat up. She held the dress up in front of her, her fingers pinching the shoulders. She wrinkled her nose, and dropped the dress to the floor. Rumpled dresses surrounded her, costing hundreds and thousands of dollars.

Serena pushed a box of Valentinos into her lap. "Yes. It's not that bad. These shoes are beautiful and they need to be worn. Actually, they deserve to be worn."

Evelyn shoved the box to the side. "Yes, and that is why you should wear them. I'm going to wear something flat."

Preferably comfortable too, Evelyn thought. She could pull off a pair of sneakers under her floor length gown. No one would ever notice.

Serena folded her hands on her hips. "No you're not."

"See," Evelyn raised her hand, her index finger stretched. "I really should. You probably don't know this about me yet, but if I wear heels, I'm going to trip and die."

"Please." Serena waved her hand. "I've seen you play soccer. You're agile enough."

Evelyn sighed and fell backward. Beveled rhinestones stitched to one of the rumpled dresses dug into her spine. She yanked the dress and tossed it at Serena. "Soccer is different. I'm planted firmly on the ground, so my center of gravity is lowered. Besides, I'm wearing a long dress anyway, who's going to notice?"

"I am."

Evelyn propped herself up on her elbows. Lily stood in Serena's doorway already dressed in a crème gown with her hair pressed and makeup painted. She stepped into the room, her hands rooted on her hips.

"Evelyn, I'll forgive you since this is your first time to such an event, but shoes _always_ matter."

Lily waggled her finger to Evelyn, and motioned her to get up. "Come over here," she said.

Evelyn hoisted herself up, and hopped off the bed. Lily directed her to stand in front of Serena's full-length mirror. She wore an old soccer jersey and cotton shorts.

With her back to Evelyn, Lily riffled through Serena's closet full of dresses. As each dress passed, her bottom lip curled and paled. She plucked two dresses and held them in front of Evelyn.

"Lets make this as simple as possible. Here are your options," Lily said. She held one crème dress in one hand, a blue dress in the other.

The blue dress clung to the hanger as a painful memory for Evelyn. All she could think about was Jenny. She gifted Evelyn a handmaid blue dress for her birthday. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts she'd ever received. That was before everything went wrong between them.

She hadn't spoken Jenny since that night. She tried calling and texting her, but her efforts were a distant echo without a reply. Even at school, she tried to intercept Jenny, but she'd always ignore her.

The truth was she felt terrible for what happened. Jenny was the only nice person (that she wasn't related to) at Constance. Her only friend. But it wasn't all her fault. She made it clear to Nate that she wasn't interested. She tried to stand by Jenny, but it wasn't enough.

Evelyn stared at the blue dress. Her stomach churned.

"I think I'll wear this one," Evelyn said. She took the crème dress from Lily's grasp.

"Good," Lily said. With her free hand, she weaved her hands through Evelyn's wavy hair. "Have Ina put your hair in an up-do. A bun perhaps…what do you think Serena?"

Serena finished layering her lipstick on her lips. "Yeah,sure. But maybe a braided one?"

Lily gasped. "Yes! That would be perfect."

Lily's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and said, "I have to take this. When you're done, meet us in the living room."

Serena turned to Evelyn as soon as Lily was gone. "Hey, are you okay?"

Evelyn unzipped the dress on the hanger. "Yeah. Are you?"

Serena shrugged. "I'm okay. You know, it's just a bit rough knowing what Dan's been up to."

"Don't let it get to you. Next week, I'll be setting it all straight with Headmistress Queller," Evelyn said. "Can you zip me up?"

Serena, caught in a haze, snapped back to her attention. "Oh, sure."

After smoothing out her dress, Evelyn sat at Serena's makeup table. Ina got right to work on Evelyn's hair, pulling and knotting it to perfection. Ina was around so much that Evelyn often didn't notice her. She was always cleaning up and grooming her. She seemed invisible to Evelyn now.

"I've been meaning to tell you…" Serena paused, looking away from Evelyn in the mirror. She sighed before she continued. "That I'm sorry for what happened at your birthday party."

"Don't be sorry," Evelyn said, "it's not your fault."

"Gossip Girl is still theorizing on what happened."

Evelyn groaned. "I know. According to everyone, I'm either the crazy bitch or the innocent lamb. It's sick."

"Well, that is Gossip Girl for you. My advice is to ignore it as much as you can. If you let Gossip Girl in your head, you're only going to hurt yourself."

Evelyn shifted her gaze at her reflection in the mirror. "You're right. She'll probably move on at some point right? Someone else's scandal will hopefully overshadow mine."

"It will. Trust me. The more posts she writes about you, the more you'll come to accept her and become immune to it—well, for the most part. You'll come to accept that Gossip Girl just won't go away."

"Alright," Evelyn said absorbing Serena's words. "I'll move on to more pressing matters. Like tonight."

Serena nodded her head, and a crazed smile sprung on her face. She even bounced on her feet. "Yes! Tonight."

Evelyn restrained the chuckle bubbling at the back of her throat. "I didn't know you were this excited."

"Well, usually I'm not because it can be pretty boring, but you and Eric will be there with me. And this is your first society party, so I feel like I have a purpose to make it as fun as possible."

Ina began to push bobby pins to secure the finished braid into a bun. She scratched Evelyn's scalp along the way. "How about you tell me what makes it different from any other—OW— parties first? This is an engagement party. I mean, do you even know these people? I don't, and I feel like I'm intruding."

"No, no, no, you are not intruding. Most of the people at these kinds of parties don't really know each other, they know _of_ each other. The key is your ability to work the room with your manners and charm. If you are uncomfortable, you don't have to talk to anyone on your own. We'll be introducing you to people that are important. I think mom wants to keep it low key."

"I appreciate it. It's not exactly the place to reveal that, hey I'm a Bass. Bow to me now."

Serena giggled. "Definitely not the place. It's the couple's night, not yours."

"And I am totally okay with that. Besides, Bart was telling me that the groom is a good friend and business partner of his?" Evelyn asked. She only heard of the man briefly, and she never got the chance to ask for further clarification from her dad.

"Yeah, mom was telling me that he and Bart have been doing business together since the beginning. He was married before, but divorced at least ten years ago. I've met him many times before. He's a nice man."

Ina began putting the finishing touches on her hair, sticking a few more bobby pins for extra support. Ina admired her work before disappearing into the hallway. "Here, let me help you with your makeup."

Serena set up all the brushes and pallets on the table. She picked up a fine pencil and closed Evelyn's right eye and traced the tips of her eyelids.

"Who's he marrying again?"

"He's marrying a Taylor," Serena said. She began to trace the other eye.

"And the significance behind that would be?"

"They're an old money family. The Taylors are one of if not the oldest families of New York. Some of them date back to be Nobles actually."

"Wow, prestigious," Evelyn smirked. "Will they be wearing crowns too?"

"Yes they will, as they sit atop their golden thrones," Serena said sarcastically.

She put her hands up in defeat. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I won't say anything more—OW!" Serena's eyeliner pencil slipped, poking her in the eye.

"That's what you get for disrespecting them," Serena scolded.

Evelyn resisted the urge to rub her eye. "Please, they can't have that much power."

"Actually, they've had a lot of power and say in New York. They have helped us get to where New York is today, and have upheld all the traditions," Serena said. She began brushing and blending neutral colours on different parts of her eyelid.

"Hm you seem to know a lot about this. Did you like date a Taylor or something?"

Serena chuckled, and handed Evelyn a tube of lip-gloss. "No, but the option may have been available."

"Oh really?" Evelyn said waggling her eyebrows. She turned to the mirror and loosened the cap of her lip-gloss tube.

"Are we almost ready?"

Both girls turned to find Lily at the door, with a drink in her hand. "Almost. Give us five more minutes," Serena said.

"Are you preparing for a toast?" Evelyn asked while trying to remain as still as possible, lips parted.

Serena began to apply a final coat of mascara to her own eyelashes. "Yeah mom, what gives?"

"Well, since this will be Evelyn's first society event, we wanted to toast to it before we get there—if we get there."

"Mom!" Serena sighed. "We'll be there in five minutes. I just have to finish my makeup now."

Lily took a sip of her drink. "You said that five minutes ago."

"Mom!"

"Alright! We're still waiting outside." Lily frowned at her daughter, who refused to look at her. With her head hung low, she returned to the living area.

"Thank you for this," Evelyn said pointing to her face.

Serena's back faced her. She clumsily groped for her eye shadow shade and brush. ",anytime."

Serena dropped a few pencils and brushes. She sighed as she picked them up.

Evelyn bit her lip. "Are you sure you're okay Serena?"

Serena brushed a shimmering eye shadow to her eyes. "I'm great. It's just mom being a bit annoying, that's all."

"Okay. I'll just be waiting with Lily and everyone else," Evelyn said. She scurried out of the room.

Serena was clearly hurting from Dan cheating on her. But what was lost on Evelyn was why Dan would cheat on her? There had to be another reason that they were splintering apart. Something that was bigger than both of them.

But she wouldn't think about that anymore. She was done trying to understand people on the Upper East Side. It always led to more confusion and destruction.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I agreed to this."<p>

Blair drummed her fingers along the armrest and sighed, as she stared out the window. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun. Her usual headband crown was at home, stashed away with her other headbands in her collection. She wore dark rinse jeans that Chuck noticed hugged every curve, and a golden yellow blouse. Chuck rarely recalled Blair ever wearing jeans, but he welcomed the change. She could wear anything and wear it well.

They'd been in the limo for an hour and hit traffic on the I-87 North. Granted, it wasn't the best time to travel on the freeway. They hit the echoes of the five o'clock rush. Dumpy bungalows lined along the opposite side of the sound barriers, and the closest exit was for a McDonalds.

The beaming sun radiated heat waves off the hoods of the cars around them. Windows were rolled down a rusted rim car travelling in the next lane. It was the first humid day of the year, and he couldn't help but regret his decision on wearing a full business suit. Unlike the car beside them, he was at least glad he never had to deal without air conditioning. The passenger in the back seat looked at the limo, but he couldn't see anything through the darkly tinted windows. Arthur sped up, and Chuck could only see the passenger look longingly at the limo's trunk.

Blair sighed again, and she unfolded her legs to find a comfortable position. Her head was tilted against the windowpane, and her eyelids began to droop. She stifled a deep yawn, as her eyelashes kept fluttering. She doesn't even bother covering her mouth with her hand.

Chuck has to look away to keep his cool. The last time he saw her mouth open like that was…

Never mind.

"How much longer do you think this is going to take? I can't believe I scarified a Saturday for this."

"I'll make it up to you," Chuck said.

"Really?" Blair sat up. Her eyes were still cloudy from impending sleep. "How?"

Chuck smirked. "With whatever you'd like. You name it, and I'll make it happen."

"How about getting me into Yale?" Blair suggested.

She was still bitter about not getting into her dream school. At least she got into Columbia. Nevertheless, Blair would never let that go. "I was implying something more realistic. There are plenty of other ways. He wrapped his arm around her farther shoulder, and pulled her to his side.

She turned to face him and whispered in his ear, "Tell me other ways Bass."

Her breath touched his cheek. He swallowed.

He cleared his throat and turns his head to face her. He grazes her nose with his. "I'd rather show you."

Suddenly, Blair was on her back, pinned against the limo seat. His lips hovered over hers, as he pushed a few locks of brown hair behind her ear.

Blair's eyes were full of life. "Chuck Bass. Always trying to find a way to get a girl on her back."

"Are you complaining?"

"I'm observing."

She was just too irresistible for him to resist. They would be stuck in traffic for a long time, and Chuck seized the moment to make it go by a little faster. So he kissed her. Right on the mouth.

Her ruby lips were begging him too.

Blair began to kiss him back. Her hands fist in his hair, as she pulls him closer to her. She faces him, never once letting up, and it felt so good that he didn't want it to stop. His hands gripped her hips, anchoring her to him. She inched her way closer and closer.

He finally pulled away because he knew they would both suffocate if they didn't.

"What…was...that…for?" Blair asked breathlessly.

He didn't know. He wanted to kiss her and he did? Is that an appropriate answer?

"It was a preview. Remember all the ways in which I will repay you for accompanying me on this business trip?"

"Who said that's what I want?"

"I'd gamble and say it is."

Blair smirked. "I thought we weren't playing the game anymore."

"This isn't a game," Chuck said without thinking. He immediately wanted to take it back before he foolishly let that slip.

Blair stared at him. He did his best to look at anything but her. She guided his chin to face her and asked in a small voice, "Is this real?"

Blair asked him the question so seriously that this was a presented opportunity. An opportunity that he didn't see coming and couldn't handle. Blair's hand brushed his hair behind his ear delicately. His hair was entirely too long anyway. He needed to get it cut. Besides, they agreed to wait. Chuck still didn't think he was ready. How was he ever going to figure out if he is ready? Will he ever be ready?

"It is what it is," he finally said.

The hope in Blair's fair face drains out. Her flushed cheeks faded, and she shoved him off of her.

Fuck. He fucked up another opportunity. Why did he have to make everything so much harder? Why couldn't he be capable of saying the right thing?

Blair sat up, and smoothed out her skirt. She turned her shoulder away from him and used the reflection of the glass window to fix her hair.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean-"

"Don't apologize Chuck. You meant exactly what you said. Lets just pretend what just happened didn't, and focus on the task at hand. Revenge."

"Right."

He didn't want to forget though. He wanted to create more of those moments with her. Yet, something always prevented him from explaining that to her. There are words for these situations, but he could never articulate them in the moments they were needed.

Blair checked her phone for messages, and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. The car inched forward, the unsaid words hung in the air, and these… feelings perplexed him.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_**Where are u?**_

_**-E**_

_**Taking care of something and will be late. Don't wait up.**_

_**-C **_

* * *

><p>Gleaming marble pillars welcomed Evelyn, as she stepped out of the limo. The colonial inspired three-story building was a stark contrast from the skyscrapers surrounding it. Thick tree trunks anchored the front lawn, and a narrow cobblestone walkway lead to the black double doors. Hip length iron gates fenced in the property against the sidewalk. Luminous yellow light peaked through the windows and double doors.<p>

What was she doing here? She wasn't ready for this. She would never fit into this. Did she really think she could just waltz into this new life? Evelyn was tempted to crawl back into the limo. _This is crazy_, Evelyn thought. _Why, why am I here?_

Bart and Lily lead the way arm-in-arm. Serena and Eric followed behind them casually and effortlessly. Evelyn stumbled behind them; her hand caught on the iron gate.

Eric turned his head back briefly. He was the only one to notice her blunder. Eric didn't smile or chuckle at her clumsiness like he usually would. He turned his head forward, and didn't give her another thought.

Her relationship with Eric changed since her birthday party. Eric was never one to take sides, so he's tried to remain neutral between the two girls. But Evelyn hadn't had the opportunity to explain herself to Eric, and tell him everything. At school, instead of choosing between hanging out with Jenny or her, he's spent his time with Jonathan. She rarely saw him in the penthouse except at family meals. Now at school, she spent her time with Chuck since he wasn't on the best of terms with Nate either. Even Chuck has been distant lately. It's as if he was preoccupied with something else that he wouldn't tell her.

A doorman guarded the front door with a clipboard in his hands. "Name?"

Bart cleared his throat. "Bart and Lily Bass. Serena and Eric Vander Woodsen. Evelyn Ainsley."

The doorman flipped the page, and checked off their names on the list. He and another doorman on the other side opened the double doors.

Well, at least she wasn't a plus one. A maid waited to take their coats, and she gave them a pin for their coat check. Evelyn handed the maid her coat. A cool draft floated behind her neck, over the elegant straps of her crème dress.

A tall balding man strode toward them, a drink in his hand. "Bart!"

"Phillip!"

Philip shook Lily's hand and kissed her on both cheeks. "Lily, you look as wonderful as ever."

"Oh please, Phillip you're too kind. These are my children Serena and Eric."

Evelyn tried to hide behind Serena. She willed herself to disappear behind her. Unfortunately, that wasn't working out so well. Phillip saw her and smiled. Evelyn's shoulders relaxed. His smile was kind, in a non-judgmental way.

"Hello there, I don't believe we've met?" Phillip extended his hand to greet her.

"I'm Evelyn," she said quietly.

"She's visiting from Hartford," Lily said.

"Hartford? Oh! What a wonderful city! My fiancée was living there for the past couple years. Ruby has taken me to the Firebox Restaurant. It was really quite marvelous and quaint."

Evelyn's shoulders swelled. "I've been there many times! I have a friend from school who works there actually."

Philip sipped from his glass. "Wonderful. I'm not sure if your children have met my son Dashiell? Bart was telling me that they attend school together. Dashiell!"

Dashiell Montgomery…

A boy carrying a bottle of beer in one hand and a six-pack in another waltzed to Philip's side. Evelyn's eyes were met with a familiar face. Although she did not notice his face in their prior encounter. His beady blue eyes scanned over her family and stopped when he locked eyes with her. He smirked and introduced himself to everyone. He paused at Evelyn, and she gave him a tight smile.

"We meet again," Evelyn said crossing her arms.

A throng of guests pushed past the Van der Basses. A man shoulder checked Dash, and he spilled his drink on the floor. Evelyn leapt out of the way just in time.

"Quick reflexes. It seems that we're used to meeting in closed spaces," Dash smirked. He stepped back and wipes his soiled suitjacket.

"Please excuse me while I go clean this up." He sauntered away, and Evelyn rolled her eyes after him. Eric eyed her curiously.

"Well," Lily exhaled heavily. "Bart and I have to go make our rounds to talk to a couple of the board members. If you need anything please come find either of us. In the meantime, I think the kids are all upstairs."

Lily and Bart disappeared into the drawing room. Evelyn looked around at the beautiful home she was in. It was much more traditional than the modern penthouse she grew accustomed to over the past few months. The home had history; like the previous homeowners were absorbed in the walls. Fractures of their souls displayed in the antiques around her.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" Serena asked.

Evelyn nodded slowly. She was intimidated sure, but she knew she needed to push herself. It was incredible overwhelming. People chatted and laughed like old childhood friends. Would they judge her that she wasn't like them? How do you become one of them? Is that even possible?

Why did she suddenly care so much?

Before, she went along with her business and criticized those who did whatever it took to fit in. Evelyn was beginning to realize that she wasn't any different. Her stomach churned at the thought and desperately pushed it away.

"Evelyn? Are you still with me?"

"Sorry…I was just taking it all in."

"Good. Because there is plenty more to see!" Serena looped her arm around hers and dragged her down the hall and into maze of opportunity.

* * *

><p>The freeways turned into highways, and highways into local roads. Twilight had set, as they neared Evelyn's hometown. Southington, west of Hartford, was nestled among the plethora of lakes and rivers in the area. Southington was an upper middle class suburb, a stark contrast from the ghettos in Northern Hartford. The gentle hills of Southington were huddled in the valley between mountains on the east and west side of town. Chuck felt a feeling of tranquility that he couldn't feel in New York City. Parents sat on their front porches with their neighbors, talking and drinking in the predays of summer. It was a town of thirty thousand people; an unfathomable number to Blair.<p>

"Is this some sort of hicktown?" Blair scoffed.

The limo glided by the "Welcome to Southington" sign. "I'd equate this town to west Hampton."

"Well, it's a good thing Bart rescued her from this place."

Chuck smirked. "You make it seem like this is a ghetto. Last time I checked, the Hartford ghetto is in the North."

Evelyn had told him that she never really left the suburbs and other neighboring towns. She rarely went to downtown Hartford, as there were many ghettos. You'd never know she lived so close to such a poor place. It reminded him of the city. One minute you're on the Upper East Side, the next you're in the Bronx.

"Still, she was wallowing at a standstill here."

Chuck sighed. For all of Blair's wonderful qualities, she really lacked awareness of what's below her. He checked his phone and messaged the girls they were meeting up with.

"Looks like our friends are waiting," Chuck said.

Lush trees curled above the roads with branches that intertwined like a gate. Chuck and Blair sat in silence again, the awkwardness still hanging in the air from earlier in their trip.

They arrived at a sprawling public school, with a maintained track, baseball field, and three tennis courts. Chuck had agreed to meet the girls at school on a weekend because they would be performing at the school later that evening for their end of semester concert. Chuck got out of the car and held the door open for Blair. They knocked on the locked front doors, and two girls appeared on the other side. They looked about Evelyn's age, young and wide eyed.

"Hello there, I'm Chuck Bass and this is Blair Waldorf. Thanks for meeting us."

Both girls shook his hand limply and stepped aside to allow them in. They led them to an empty classroom. Unlike St. Judes and Constance, desks weren't lined up in rows. The desks were clustered in cubes of four. Blair looked around her; her mouth pursed, and she avoided contact with all the objects around her.

The girls and Chuck sat down at a cluster of four desks facing each other. Blair stood behind the chair, as if afraid it would begin to attack her.

Chuck pulled the chair out. "Waldorf," he said.

She sat with a huff before replacing it with her bitch smile.

The girls fidgeted in their chairs. "So, you wanted to talk to us about Donny?" The short blonde, Melanie, asked.

"Yes," Chuck said, "We know someone who was assaulted by him, and were wondering if you two had an incident with him."

"If you don't mind me asking, who do you know?" The taller brunette, Jackie asked.

"Evelyn Ainsley? She's a close relative of mine and she doesn't go here anymore."

The girls' shoulders relaxed and nodded their heads. "Yeah, we know her," Melanie said. "I worked with her on student council."

"We know that this is a sensitive subject matter, but we know he tried to force himself on Evelyn, and we were wondering if he made similar attempts with anyone else."

Melanie and Jackie eyed Chuck warily. He got it. They didn't feel comfortable talking about this in front of a boy.

"If you want I can leave-" Chuck offered.

"No, no," Jackie said waving him to sit down. "It's okay. Are you planning to go to the police?"

"If we have evidence, then yes," Blair said.

The girls looked at each other, and communicated without words. "The thing about Donny is that when he sets his mind on something, he's incredibly…persistent," Melanie said.

"Yeah," Jackie agreed playing with the hem of her shirt.

"In the beginning, when we were in ninth grade, and he was in the eleventh grade…God this sounds so stupid now…"

"It's not stupid," Blair said leaning over her desk, her hands touching the wood.

Melanie's eyes glistened. "Well, he would text me all the time, how he wanted to be with me…and then he…h-he asked for a photo of me… I'm s-sorry" Melanie said. Jackie wrapped her arms around her friend, and Blair stretched her hand across the table, open for Melanie to hold.

"I did it, you know the kind of photo I'm talking about, and I thought it would make him want me…"

Blair reached out and massaged Melanie's trembling hands. "He sent them to all of his friends….I have never been so humiliated in my life," Melanie said.

"Did you tell anyone?" Blair asked.

"No… I was too ashamed, and I knew everyone else would be too. I don't think they'd believe me."

"It wasn't just her," Jackie mumbled. "There were others. He didn't try anything on me, but there were many others."

Chuck sat back, not knowing how to react in this situation. If he let himself start to think of himself, he could see many parallels between himself and Donny. His stomach churned.

"Do you have a recorded history of a conversation with Donny?" Chuck asked.

She shook her head. "I deleted it a month after. I was just so scared."

"You don't need to be scared anymore," Blair said squeezing her hands. "We're going to take care of this now, and make sure he doesn't do this again."

"How?"

"Well, with your testament that's a start. We can go to the police with your parent's consent of course, and we can send a warrant. If he still has those photos of you he can serve time for possession of child pornography."

"But he was a minor too," Blair said.

"He'd still get a punishment. Juvie if we're lucky."

"But my parents-"

"They would want to know," Blair said. "Trust me, I get why you got into this position. I've had my share of doing things that I thought would get a guy's attention."

This peaked Chuck's attention. He tried to think if this was related to him. He was always chasing after Blair, and he made sure she knew she fascinated him. If anything, she accused him of stalking her. Quite possibly, they gave each other so much attention at times; it seemed like no one else in the world mattered.

But it occurred to him that Blair wasn't talking about him. She was talking about _Nate_.

"I think the worst thing you could do is to stay silent," Blair said fiercely. "You know why? Because he'll continue to do this to other girls. Would you want that to happen?"

She shook her head, sniffling. "No."

"Well, then let's do something about this," Blair said.

Blair let go of her hands and fished out an embroidered handkerchief with a large W from her purse. Melanie blew her nose and let out a deep breath. "Okay."

_**They always say that the truth will set us free. But they never met the wrath of Chuck Bass. By setting one free, there is a cost to imprison another. Question is, is it worth it? **_

* * *

><p>After an hour of attachment at Serena's side, Evelyn had come to understand one thing about high society. Their parties were <em>boring. <em>Besides the pianist in the drawing room, people mingled and chatted quietly. People were frozen like the pictures you'd find in your grandmother's attic. There was a certain regality and poise that everyone in this room had. Diamonds and pearls roped around each woman's delicate neck, and men sported tailored suits, buttoned to the collar.

No wonder everyone's always drinking. Evelyn already had a couple glasses of champagne herself. There really wasn't much else to do but drink and talk. Talk and talk and talk. For everyone else in the room this wasn't seen as a difficult issue. They were all established in the same community. Everyone knew everyone else. They partook in the same interests, went to the same events, and most grew up together. But for Evelyn, she struggled to fit in to the conversation. The only relevant pieces of information she could offer was her life plan that included medical school. She'd been directed to a couple different doctors in the room, but they were few and far between. Most didn't have to work so hard for money and were real estate moguls. Most owned some commodity that was worth way more than it should be.

In the process, Evelyn was introduced to too many people tonight. They were all pleasant enough with their tight smiles and firm handshakes, but she knew she wouldn't remember all of their names by morning. Serena assured her that she'd get to know them better once she attends more events.

"So this isn't as bad as you thought it would be," Serena said. She appeared elegant and sophisticated in a floor length black dress. She looked lost in time, as if she walked out of one of the portraits from the main floor hallway.

Evelyn's fingers tightened around her glass. "No it's been pretty good."

"You're taking it like a trooper. I remember Dan's first event—Cotillion— when we were in junior year. Besides a bunch other stuff that happened, I introduced him to so many people that night. He was so overwhelmed." Her face light up at the memory, one she could still keep despite the knowledge of his infidelity.

"I don't think I've processed who I've talked to yet. It'll probably hit me at breakfast tomorrow," Evelyn said. She took another swig of her drink. Her champagne had gone flat long ago, and so had the bubbly nerves she had when she got here. Now she was starting to feel fatigue. Trying to pay attention to everything around you was very exhausting.

Middle-aged couples crossed ahead of them and Evelyn stepped aside to avoid being pranced on. "This is a mature crowd. I thought you said there were people our age here too?"

"Well of course! They're usually camped out upstairs in the bedrooms. I'm sure that's where Dash went, and probably where everyone else is. Oh, have you met Ruby's son yet?"

"No. I haven't even met Ruby yet," Evelyn said. She hadn't even caught a glimpse of the bride-to-be. From what Lily had mentioned on the ride over, it was probably a good thing. Lily's impression of Ruby was negative to say the least. Although many people were here tonight to celebrate the union, Evelyn got the impression they were there for Philip's sake, not Ruby's.

_Clink, clink, clink!_

"May we have everyone's attention?"

Serena and Evelyn turned to see Mr. Montgomery lower his champagne flute. He extended his arm to welcome his bride-to-be in his arms. She turned, her long chocolate brown hair cascading down her shoulders. Her hair was long enough that she was trying to look younger and hip. Evelyn heard a thunder of footsteps from the staircase. Sure enough the kids Serena was talking about were probably coming downstairs, Dash leading the way.

Evelyn turned her attention back to the engaged couple before her. Mr. Montgomery's fiancé turned her face to the crowd of people. Evelyn's eyes widened. Her tanned beyond normal complexion, long curly hair, makeup plastered face. Her irritably opportunistic smile.

She smiled to the crowd and kissed Mr. Montgomery. To a stranger, they would seem like a loving and adoring couple.

But Evelyn knew better.

"Oh my god," Evelyn gasped.

"What's wrong?"

Evelyn knew the curve of her smile was not from loving happiness, but one basking in victory.

"Evelyn what is it?" Serena asked.

"I…I know her."

_**Don't you ever learn E? Your past will always come back to haunt you. **_

* * *

><p>After stopping at the county station, Melanie had already confessed her side of the story. She was in the sheriff's custody with her parents while Chuck and Blair sat in the waiting area. Both sat in silence, miles apart from each other, even though they could feel the heat from each others hands rested on the paralleling armrests.<p>

Chuck recounted the many times he lured girls like Melanie, as some would describe his "victims". It was a game to him. He liked being the cat, and each impressionable girl the mouse. He never gave a thought about the consequences, or pain he inflicted. He simply didn't care. Waiting forced his mind to wander while the minutes lagged. He couldn't look at his phone because it was almost dead, and he needed to save his battery, and Blair was off in her own world beside him.

He wondered how many girls cried over what he did to them like Melanie did. The only time someone called him out was Dan Humphrey. Jenny kept saying stop, but he kept going. He heard her, but persisted.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

In a raspy voice, Chuck asked, "Did I ever pressure you?"

Dazed, Blair looked at him in the eye. "Pressure me?"

He looked away as she spoke. He focused on the waxed tile floor. "Did you ever not want to have sex with me, but did anyway because I never stopped?"

Blair held his head in both of her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Never."

Her words didn't make him feel any better. There were still many others that he seduced.

Her hands dropped in her lap. "I wasn't talking about you earlier."

"Who were you talking about?"

"That's not important."

She definitely must have been talking about Nate. Up until last year, he was her boyfriend since kindergarten. There was no one else she could be referring to. Why she wouldn't admit it bemused him.

"Chuck…are you feeling remorseful?"

"No. I'm fine. I just want to get this guy arrested and get out of this place."

Blair kinked her eyebrow. "Chuck."

"What? There's nothing to talk about Waldorf."

Suddenly, the front doors of the station swung open. Two suited sheriffs dragged a handcuffed kid through the station.

The kid was build like an ox, tall, with sandy brown hair and a boyish face. His teeth were gritted, and he looked over and grimaced where Chuck and Blair were seated. One of the sheriffs ushered him past the front desk and into a back room, which Chuck was sure contained a holding cell. The other officer approached them. They both stood up.

"Donovan Tucker has been arrested on three accounts of possession of child pornography found on his cellular device and computer. He is now over the legal age of 18, and will be tried in court as a legal adult."

"Really?" Blair gaped.

"Yes. Thank you for your contributions to this case. On behalf of the Southington community, we thank you."

Chuck shook his hand and said, "Can I have a quick word with him before we leave?"

The officer agreed and ushered Chuck behind the desk and in front of the holding cell. Blair stayed back and embraced Melanie who was released with her parents.

Once he arrived in front of the cell, Donny looked up, confused. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

With arms crossed, Donny leaned back into the brick wall, his legs sprawled. "And that means?"

"It means that I'm Evelyn Ainsley's brother. I know what you tried to do to her a few months ago."

Donny stood up. "Seriously? This is all because of you? It was a party! Things happen!"

Chuck froze. He felt so disgusted with himself that he begun to shake, his teeth clenched. "That's not an excuse."

Before he could say anything more or try to break through the cell to strangle him, Chuck stomped away. Blair waited alone at the door, and he pushed past her, slamming the doors open, and into the awaiting limo.

_**Spotted: Chuck Bass finding out firsthand the guilt of past actions. Ain't karma a bitch? **_

* * *

><p>One time in Evelyn's childhood, she thought she'd lost her favorite locket necklace. It was a humid day, where she played outside with the kids on her street at the neighborhood playground. They tagged and ran on the yellow grass until they were breathless.<p>

Evelyn stood under the shade of a tree. She stopped to catch her breath, her hand over her chest. The familiar bevel of the chain was replaced with her smooth skin. She reached and clawed frantically, and realized she lost the necklace. She ran home crying to her Aunt Kim and they searched the home for her necklace, but they couldn't find it.

Months later, Evelyn found the necklace in the back pocket of her shorts she wore that day. She completely forgot she placed the necklace in her pocket so it wouldn't distract her from running. It was with her all along throughout her turmoil, as she tried to find it.

Now, she stood in a similar predicament, finding someone she thought she'd lost a long time ago. She thought she left behind.

Evelyn took a step back from Serena, her feet twitching. The stuffy room was suffocating her all evening, and she needed fresh air before she felt herself get out of control.

Philip raised his glass in a toast, and the crowd raised theirs back. Everyone except Evelyn.

Ruby's smiling eyes narrowed when she noticed the one person who didn't raise her glass in their toast. Her smile was still porcelain on her face and her cold eyes didn't leave Evelyn's face when everyone tipped their glasses back.

People resumed their chatter and Serena turned to face Evelyn, "Evelyn? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…I'm just…." She looked past Serena and froze when Ruby began to approach her.

"Ladies, it's so nice of you to honor us on such a special day."

Serena smiled at the bride-to-be. "Congratulations Ms. Taylor. I'm Serena Van der Woodsen."

"Oh! Lily's daughter!" Ruby tossed her head back like she was reconnecting with an old friend. "I remember you when you were a baby. You look just like your mother," Ruby said sizing her up.

She then turned to Evelyn. "Evelyn, I have to say it's a surprise to see you…here." She motioned her hands around the grander of the room.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Evelyn said her lips curling into a tight line.

Serena flickered her head from Ruby to Evelyn.

"My son hasn't mentioned you in months, which is a bit odd since he was always spending time with you before Christmas. He's here you know. Would you like to say hello?"

Evelyn blanched.

No.

Absolutely not.

This couldn't be happening.

She left him months ago. She left all of that behind. How was this happening?

Serena, growing more alarmed by the second, put her hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"Don't worry Serena, I didn't mean to cause Evelyn a fright…Oh there he is now. Ozzy!" She gestured for him to come over.

No way.

This couldn't be happening.

All the suppressed air left her when he stood in front of her. He grew taller since she left, but his face was still the same. Handsome, dark brown eyes, brown skin. But no smile.

He was Oscar Taylor. The illegitimate son Ruby bore that was conceived on her bachelorette trip. She was banished from the Taylor's, one of the oldest New York families left. He was Evelyn's best friend. He was also a bit more than that. He was her Oz.

Now he was a stranger.

Neither of them spoke. No words raced through Evelyn's mind, no sharp retorts, no excuses. She didn't know what to do.

Serena introduced herself, but Ozzy didn't pay much attention to her. He kept his gaze on Evelyn. He was always so calm and laidback, but the sharpness in his eyes reminded Evelyn that he was angry. Hurt.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up," Ruby said before gallivanting off to ruin someone else's night.

"Bitch," Evelyn muttered under her breath.

Serena excused herself, but left a lingering look, telling Evelyn that if she needed her she was here. It was a nice gesture, but not comforting enough in her current situation.

It was just the two of them.

Her legs twitched again.

"Umm…I have to go use the restroom," Evelyn said in an attempt to excuse herself.

She tried to sprint past him, to avoid this unbelievable encounter. She needed time to think before she said something she didn't mean. If she could even find the words.

Ozzy hooked his hand on her forearm. "You're can't run away from me this time," he said.

He didn't let go of her arm.

Evelyn's eyes found the floor. "Then follow me."

He released her arm. "Where?"

Evelyn looked back into his eyes. She could remember all the good memories they had, but also all the bad. She didn't know how she felt.

"Outside."

* * *

><p>"Chuck," Blair said for the sixth time since they left the station.<p>

"What do you want Blair?" Chuck spat.

Blair remained composed. "Talk to me."

"I told you there was nothing to talk about!"

"Chuck, stop lying."

Blair unbuckled her seat belt and slid closer to Chuck. "Tell me what happened back there."

Chuck sighed. "I'm no better than him, Blair. I could be in his position, you know."

"Chuck, you're not like that-"

"Yes I am."

"Chuck, you're not like that anymore. Don't you see? You've shown your capabilities to be caring. I mean, why else did you insist on driving out here, but to protect your sister? Would Chuck Bass from two years ago do that if he knew someone he cared about was in need?"

He didn't know. He would do it for Nate. He was also good friends with Blair too, so maybe he would do it for her too. But he would ask for payment from Blair which would tarnish his generous act. But he didn't think he thought outside himself enough to do it for anyone else.

"The answer is yes, Chuck, yes you would."

The limo picked up speed, and switched lanes to surpass a slow Honda civic. "But I still did stuff that he did, and didn't get caught."

"And you've apologized for it. You've learned. You can't continue to blame yourself for that."

Chuck thought of Jenny. He didn't apologize to everyone. He never made apologies.

"Hey," Blair placed her hand over his forearm. "You're not a monster."

Yes he was. How could she not see that he was nothing better than that? "I was-"he began.

"No. You were a person too. You just made a few bad decisions."

Few was putting it lightly. He scoffed at the very thought. Chuck Bass himself was the product of a bad decision.

"Isn't that what you told me when I lost Yale? We all make mistakes. We're _human_."

She was so close to him, she was almost in his lap. But he wanted to push her away. She was too close to him. Too close to figuring him out. Why would she spend so much time on him, such a screw up, right now?

He shook his head.

"What?"

Chuck shook his head. "You deserve so much better."

"No-"

"I only bring out the worst parts of you, even though you bring out the best in me."

"Chuck, that's not true," Blair said.

"There's no point avoiding the truth. We care about each other, but we don't work with each other. I just bring you down. You should be with someone of the Archibald caliber."

Blair turned his head to face her. Her hands hold his face. "You bring me to the ground. That's important. I don't want someone like Nate. I-I want you."

His eyes softened. "Why?"

"Because…because I love you."

The barrier between them dissolved with those three little words. The open spaces in their hearts shone a bright light connecting them together where a butterfly took flight from one and landed on the other. The hollow space was involuntarily filled with unbridled happiness yet soured with regret.

There was no where to hide anymore. He was trapped in the limo with her. He couldn't just open the door and leave. He couldn't run away from his feelings. They were here, in the now. Real and not fabricated to win a game. He could feel them growing like the butterfly they share.

They stared at each other. Blair waited patiently for a response, and Chuck was shocked. She waited to finally hear the words that will never come out of his mouth.

"I don't expect you answer that. I just thought you should finally know and hear it from me."

"I-I-"

"Don't say it if their not true, really it's okay." Blair recoiled away from him, and he doesn't let her go.

"Please don't."

He was selfish. After all his talk about her deserving better, he couldn't resist his temptation to pull her closer. He wanted to hold her again, like he did the night after the school play.

"Has this been a game Chuck? This whole time? Or is this real? That's all I need to know."

His first instinct of lying started to form at the back of his throat.

He held out his hand to her, offering her the choice to embrace him, as he said, "This is real."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spotted: E fleeing the engagement party with the bride-to-Be's outlawed son in tow. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Didn't you already learn to stay away from the bottom feeders of the Upper East Side?<strong>_

Evelyn pushed through the front gates quickly and passed the men smoking cigars and the elderly couples waiting for their private cars. Once outside the iron gate, she exhaled heavily.

She didn't wait for him to catch up until she turned to face him. Ozzy was standing behind her. She was surprised that he followed her so quickly. Many people couldn't keep up with her brisk pace. His warm brown eyes didn't waver. Her eyes found the cracked sidewalk. "Let's go for a walk," Evelyn suggested. The walking would help her figure out her thoughts. It always helped.

The warm evening air included a calm breeze. It was calming, lulling her from the shock she felt inside. Evelyn's thoughts were all over the place. How did this happen? Why did this happen? How did she not see this coming and prepare herself?

Evelyn realized that now was not the time to ask those questions. He was beside her now. She couldn't run from him anymore. They turned at the end of the block in silence.

He matched her stride like he always did, and they continue to walk beside each other. From an outsider's perspective, they'd appear as two apparent strangers dressed in oddly formal attire walking on the side street. They'd never know the history between the two of them, built from fractured foundations. What now? What was she supposed to say to make everything better?

She didn't know.

"Out of all the places I thought I might see you again…I didn't ever think it would be here tonight," he said. He kicked a pebble ahead, and it landed in front of Evelyn's striding foot.

He'd been thinking about her. It should come as no surprise to her, but the thought made her feel guilty because she did everything in her power to completely cut him out of her mind and succeeded. She didn't want to imagine how many hours he could have spent in an angry silence. Without a second chance.

"Likewise," Evelyn said. She kicked the pebble back in front of his feet.

Evelyn began to replay the events that happened before the New Year, and remembered the pain, the loss and hurt she felt. But this time, the pain wasn't as immediate, or severe. Time may not have healed the wounds completely, but it gave her perspective.

The nights after her birthday she couldn't help but compare what happened with Jenny and Nate, and what happened with Ozzy and Donny. The scenarios weren't all that different. With her first go around, she was in Jenny's position, getting screwed over by her friend. She did what Ozzy did to her. Now, she couldn't help but realize she was a total hypocrite.

She hated hypocrites. It made her hate herself a little.

But with this revelation, she began to understand why he did it. Or at least, why she did it to Jenny. Maybe she wasn't as good of a friend as she thought she was.

She gave a side glance to Ozzy who looked troubled himself, trying to think of a way to talk to her.

She abandoned him. She knew that Ruby was a total bitch and just left him behind to deal with it. But she always thought she was a better person than Ruby. She thought she supported her friends, not deserted them. She was a terrible friend.

Ozzy stopped abruptly and sighed. "Why'd you leave?"

Evelyn stopped too and finally let her garbled words go. "M-My biological father contacted me and wanted to meet me. He offered for me to live with him in New York for the term… so I-I went."

"Your father?"

Evelyn nodded. If they didn't get into a fight, she would have told him. He would have been happy for her. Ozzy was the only person she talked to about her father. He was the only one who completely understood.

"Yes. So I left after the new year."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. She looked at him, all cleaned up and wearing a pressed suit. It suddenly looked very strange on him. Evelyn looked down at her couture dress, and realized how ridiculous they looked.

And then she laughed.

He cocked his right eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Evelyn leaned back on the black base of a street light. "Its just…look at us!"

He looked down at what he was wearing a cracked a grin. "What are you talking about? I wear suits _all_ the time."

Evelyn continued to laugh and gasped, "How…did…we get…here?"

His smile fell.

Her curved lips lapped into a straight line. She always felt so warm when he smiled at her. Like nothing heavy could ever drop on her shoulders.

"Evelyn I'm-"

"Sorry," she finished. "I know. And so am I."

Ozzy clenched his hands in his coat pockets. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes faded.

"I'm sorry I completely cut you out of my life. I was very angry with you and wanted space, and also knew if I left without telling you, it would hurt you. I just…I was really hurt by what you did to me, and I jumped to the conclusion that you were using me, so I wanted to make you feel like I didn't care…which" she rolled her eyes, "you know isn't true. I understand now that what happened that night wasn't your intention."

She thought of how history repeated with Jenny and Nate. She didn't mean to use Jenny to get to Nate, she wanted to be liked by her peer, but you can't control someone else's feelings. Especially one's own.

Ozzy stepped closer to her. He held her hands in his. "I regret everything I did that night. I should have been looking out for you more, I should have never gotten involved with Donny in the first place…you were just so liked by everyone that if I wanted to be your friend, I thought I had to be their friend too…"

She felt like she was being brought to life again. The stone cold exterior (Akin to Bass senior) was melting, hands first. The resentment and bitterness washed away, and was replaced with a calm forgiveness that made her feel lighter than how she'd felt in months. For once, she didn't feel like she was carrying the pain on her shoulders wherever she went. She felt freed from her pain.

"I understand. Believe me I do. I tried doing the same thing at my school here, and I've had little success." Her eyes began to sting, and she blinked rapidly.

"Since when did you start caring about what everyone thought of you?"

Evelyn scoffed, her blurry eyes looking anywhere but at him. "Probably around the same time I moved here and started going to this totally elitist and pretentious school."

"Oh, aren't those the worst?" Ozzy said.

Evelyn chuckled although her tears began to fall down her face. Dammit. She swore she wouldn't cry about this again. Ever.

She felt something familiar wrap around her, enveloping her into a faint memory she thought she forgot. Ozzy held her, in the way that only she allowed him to, and she felt all the pieces of her break apart. He smelled different. Like he was wearing cologne. The stiffness of his suit didn't restrain him from the warmth and care that only his lean arms could provide. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Who was she?

What was she doing here?

She started to cry, and he didn't say anything. All she felt was his warm arms holding her up, and that she was okay with that. Because as strong as everyone pretends to be, everyone falls apart.

"I'm…s-sor-ry," Evelyn sputtered.

And suddenly she was spilling her guts to him. She explained everything she went through after she left like no time passed between them. And he listened. God, he was always good at listening.

She was tucked into his side, as they sat on the stoop of someone's town home.

"I'm a terrible friend," Evelyn said.

"No you're not."

"Oz, I made a promise that I knew I couldn't keep, and lied constantly to Jenny because of it. I mean, she was so nice to me. Oh! And she hand made me a dress for my birthday! Oh and my birthday… let me tell you…it was horrible which isn't out of the ordinary really…"

She explained the party, and how she met Dash while dodging the situation with Nate and Jenny.

"Do you like it here Evelyn?"

She thought about it for a moment and realized her answer wasn't clear-cut. "I do. I guess. I mean, it's not perfect, but that would be unrealistic to think it would be. I have no friends at school, but they're all super pretentious. I wish I could spend time with my family but they're always busy. But I think considering how long I've been here, I can't say they haven't been welcoming."

Ozzy watched a person walk by with their dog. "Well, no one has it all. You have to give something up, to get something in return. At least, in my experience from moving to eleven different states and another country in my life so far."

"That I can't imagine," Evelyn said. "It was hard enough moving once."

"And you're going to have to move back when school's finished," Ozzy said.

That would mean she would have to move back to Conneciticut. The idea of moving back was becoming more and more unappealing. What else was left for her in Hartford? After tonight, she acknowledged that all of her opportunity was here on the Upper East Side.

"What's your dad like?" Ozzy asked.

"Depends on who you ask. The first word that comes to mind for most is intimidating, cold, calculating. But he's more than that. He's protective, smart…maybe a bit ruthless, but just a little, and he's determined. Whatever he's set his mind to something, he's achieved."

"Well, I think I've met someone like that before…"

Evelyn knocked his shoulder. "Shut up. He's a real estate mogul, and has a ridiculous amount of money, but works hard for it. It's been…nice having a relationship with him."

"Yeah, it must be," he said wistfully.

Evelyn frowned. She knew he would never know who his biological father was. Apparently Ruby didn't even know herself—or so she told him.

"Hey, at least you are getting Philip. He is a nice man," Evelyn said.

"He's okay." Ozzy shrugged. "Better than most others who've passed through."

"And Dash? You're going to be stepbrothers with him."

Ozzy slouched his shoulders and said, "unfortunately."

Evelyn chuckled. "He can't be all bad."

"I haven't met any redeeming qualities from him yet. Seriously, he's such a dick. I can't stand him."

"Well, I've met him once, and I got the same reaction. I think that's most people's first impression of him."

Silence overtook the two of them. This would happen occasionally. But it was always a comfortable silence. It was never a silence that resulted from nothing more to talk about. It was a pensive silence, one that required a certain level of friendship to be deemed okay. Sometimes Ozzy would stare off into space, and in those times he always felt so far away. It was like he would retract within himself, in his own thoughts. It was a dangerous place in Evelyn's experience.

"Wait, does this mean you're moving to New York City?" Evelyn thought suddenly.

Ozzy grinned. "Thirteenth time's the charm. I'll be living in that house we were just in."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "Wow, your mom must be thrilled."

He shook his head. "Yeah, but we'll see how long it lasts."

True. Things never seemed to work out for Ruby for that long. Her long list of suitors was evidence of it.

"Well, I'm supposed to go back to Connecticut after the school year's over, but I don't know if I want to go back."

"I get that…but how do your aunt and uncle feel about this?"

"Well, they just had to deal with it since it was my decision. I think they're worried that they're going to lose me." Evelyn cocked her head to see the tips of the old oak trees on the lot. "I think they did."

"But you said you didn't like it here?"

"Well, I didn't say that. There are select parts I don't like, but my family's here, and that's where I intend to stay."

Ozzy showed his childlike smile. "That's good because I'll be moving here after I'm finished exams in four weeks. "

Evelyn's heart skipped a beat. She was unforeseeably happy about this. She held back a smile.

"And you'll be going to St. Judes?"

He nodded. "And you at Constance?"

"Yup. Welcome to elitist hell!"

"Please. As if Hartford wasn't elitist enough?"

"It wasn't that bad," Evelyn said.

"Evelyn, I've lived in eleven other states throughout my life aside from another country, and through my experience I can confidently say that it was by far the most pretentious…so far."

"But you bought into it," Evelyn said.

"Yeah, well I was young and stupid then."

"And now?"

"Still stupid. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I'm glad you finally acknowledge this," Evelyn teased.

An idea struck Evelyn and forced her to stand up. "Let's start over. Clean slate and all."

"Clean slate?"

"Yes, whatever happened before can ceremoniously be removed from our consciousness."

Ozzy stood up and smiled with relief. "I have never heard anything more fair."

He held out his hand like they were conducting a business handshake. Evelyn smiled, feeling lighter than she had in four months. She felt free. She put her hand in his, and he pulled her gently to him. She threw her arms around him this time, and they embraced.

She was so high on emotions that she almost kissed him. On the cheek, of course. But she remembered one thing he said moments ago.

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves. _

They still needed to learn from each other how to be a friend. How to be a lover was a completely other beast neither was equipped for nor even mature enough to consider.

"What time is it?" Evelyn asked when they parted.

"Almost eleven thirty."

They'd been outside and alone for almost three hours of the night. It was not surprising to either of them as they had so much to catch up on.

"Let's go back to the party."

They retraced their steps to Ozzy's new home. A limo had just pulled up to the curb and Evelyn saw Chuck emerge from the limo.

"Chuck? What took you so long?"

The limo door slammed, and Blair appeared behind Chuck. "And you brought Blair."

"Bass," Blair said.

"Waldorf," Evelyn returned.

"We just returned from Connecticut." Chuck said. He stopped, looking at the stranger standing closely behind Evelyn.

"And why is there a leech trying to listen in?" Chuck asked.

Evelyn realized Ozzy was still behind her said, "Oh, Chuck this is Oscar Taylor, Ruby's son. We, uh, went to school together in Connecticut. Ozzy, this is Chuck and Blair."

Chuck nodded his head at Ozzy and immediately sized him up.

"Anyway, you'll be happy to know that imbecile Donny," Blair wrinkled her nose as if someone just passed gas, "who you went to school with is in police custody right now," Blair said.

"_What_?" Evelyn gasped.

"Donovan Tucker?" Ozzy said eyes wide.

Chuck gave him a dirty look before explaining, "He is facing criminal charges for possession of child pornography."

"Now, Donny won't be touching anyone but his prison mate," Blair added.

Evelyn's mouth hung agape. "How?"

Blair sighed. "This is why you leave the scheming to the professionals. Don't worry about it. Just know that now, we're even."

"Even?"

Blair sighed. "Blair Waldorf does not like to be in debt with anyone, as much as I appreciated what you did for me. I've repaid my debt to you, even if it was terrible having to go to your Connecticut _public _high school. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go make my rounds with whoever is still here. My mom will be furious when she sees me. "

Blair parted and marched toward the home.

"Hey, Blair? Evelyn called out to her.

Blair turned expectantly.

"Thank you."

Blair didn't show a smile, but turned away and walked confidently to the house entrance.

"I should go back inside. I'll talk to you later," Ozzy said to Evelyn. He waved to Chuck and followed behind Blair.

Evelyn stomped her foot. "I can't believe you!"

"I believe you should be saying thank you, sis."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Chuck."

"Is that your friend that you told me about? The one who used you?"

Evelyn took a deep breath. "Yes, that was him, and no he didn't use me. After talking it out, we've worked it out. We're moving on from it."

Chuck nodded. "Good, but that doesn't mean your going to forget it."

Evelyn threw her arm around Chuck's collar and they walked to the house. "Chuck, I may have forgiven him, but I won't forget that happened."

"So this means you're going to be talking to him now?"

"Yes, Chuck."

"Well then, I might as well tell you this now," Chuck said seriously.

"Tell me what?"

He looked at his sister in the eye and said, "I don't like him."

* * *

><p>When Bart first began his career, he didn't care much for social gatherings. It came as a surprise to many that he preferred solitude to a roomful of strangers. He knew, however, that these events were essential for social survival on the Upper East Side. He found that they were often overwrought and dull, but learned to cope and make the most of it.<p>

Lily was as gracious as ever to all of their mutual friends at the party. He would talk business with his esteemed colleagues, and their wives respectively. It was routine. Sometimes, he'd meet new colleagues who were new to the society like he once was.

Bart spotted his children entering the front doors, Evelyn's arm flung over Chuck's shoulder. He couldn't avoid the memories he had with Misty at this party. She was infectious and adored by everyone. But there was this unstated quiet pull she had in a room. She didn't receive her attention by behaving raucously, no that would never do. She was an elegant magnet, and everyone gravitated toward her.

He was not so gifted. He knew this about himself. She was the only person that could get him to loosen up, smile, and have fun (without the aid of alcohol). He's certain he moved on, he had to, but it were these creeping moments that snuck up on him, as simple as watching his children, walk among his peers integrated, that they reminded him of fractured remnants of her.

His children stopped at the refreshment table, and he excused himself to go refill his drink.

Chuck noticed him first and said, "Father. My condolences to Philip."

Evelyn chuckled and discretely high fived her brother.

Bart sighed. "Please tell me you didn't tell him that."

Chuck's smirk faded and he sipped his drink.

"D-dad, Chuck was just kidding. He just got here," Evelyn said.

"Where were you all this time? Did you get into trouble?"

Chuck scowled. "All of my own making."

Evelyn glared at her brother. "It was actually _mine_." Evelyn turned to her father and continued, "Don't listen to him, please. He was busy taking care of something for me."

Bart tensed a bit. He considered calling Andrew Tyler on the spot. But he made a promise to Lily…

"What kind of trouble are we talking about?" Bart asked sternly.

"It's nothing big really-"

"Child Pornography," Chuck said. He sipped his punch.

Bart's eyes bugged out of his skull, "_Excuse me_?"

"CHUCK!" Evelyn hissed.

Bart turned his shocked eyes to his daughter for an explanation.

"I-It's not as bad as it sounds! Well, Chuck visited Hartford today and –uh- he-he had this… guy…who…who kinda gave me a hard time from my old school…well…arrested for possession of child pornography—and no, theywerenotpicturesofmeoranyoneIknow," Evelyn said, her chest heaving.

Bart took a deep breath. "Okay. All that matters is that everyone is okay, alright?" Bart bored his cold eyes into Chuck's and said, "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Chuck took another long gulp of his punch. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go make my rounds," Chuck said. He swayed down the hall and greeted one of Bass Industries' shareholders Mr. Grespin.

Bart sighed. Sometimes he didn't know what to do with Chuck. Some days they'd get along just fine. Others like today, he'd hear about a mess that he'd have to clean up after him. His son was completely unpredictable and volatile. With the company and now Evelyn, he didn't have the time nor patience for Chuck's antics.

"So, how's your evening been so far?"

Evelyn cocked her head in deep thought, as she searched for the right word to articulate her experience. "Unbelievable."

"Really?" Bart said.

She nodded enthusiastically. "How was your first society party?"

"Terribly dull for the most part. That is, until I met your mother that night."

"You met her at your first society party?"

"I did. That was back when I had a full head of brown hair."

Evelyn giggled. "So how did you meet her?"

"Well, it was a summer charity event. I met her at the refreshments table. Turns out, she ran the event. I can't say it was any more romantic than that. She didn't think much of me at the time, as I was fairly unknown."

"What charity was it for?"

"AIDS. It was in the eighties when everyone thought it was a pandemic. She was just breaking into the modeling industry while I was in real estate. Her best friend died from it."

"Really?" Evelyn asked hanging onto every word.

"Yes. You mother may have been a model, but she was very smart. She went to school."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Where?"

"Well, you didn't ask yet. I can't tell you every detail of your mother. That'll take years. She went to NYU."

Bart felt an arm loop around the crook of his elbow. He turned to see Lily at his side. "I'm ready to call it a night. How about you?"

He looked at his current wife and said, "If everyone else is ready, by all means."

"I'll go find Serena and Eric. I'm not sure if Chuck wants to stay longer, but I'll find him too," Evelyn said.

On her way, she stopped and pointed her finger in Bart's face, "this conversation isn't over."

Her determination reminded him so much of his late wife he chuckled. Lily looked at him questioningly, as he pulled her to the waning crowds of people to bid their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Evelyn spotted Ruby on her way to find Serena and Eric. She was alone for the first time in the evening, and she made a beeline right to her.<p>

"Miss Taylor?" Evelyn said tapping her on the shoulder. Ruby looked over her shoulder irritated.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but could I please borrow you for a moment? It'll only take a minute." Evelyn's permasmile grew.

"Of course," Ruby said cheerily although the wrinkles of her eyes were relaxed.

Evelyn lead her near the kitchen and spun around. "For the sake of us most likely seeing each other a lot in the distant future, lets clear the air about a few things. I know you don't like me, and I don't like you. "

Ruby looked over her shoulder, and dropped her smile since no one was close to surrounding them. "How are you here? Are you chasing after my son again?"

Evelyn crinkled her brows. "No. I'm here with my family actually."

Ruby chuckled. "You? Family? What family could you possibly be talking about?"

"The van der Woodsen Bass clan."

"You're Lily's?"

Evelyn scoffed. "No. But that's none of your business. Let's stay focused here."

Ruby looked at her with pity. "Please stay away from my family."

"Oh really? I can't avoid you all forever, you know."

"Please dear, just do yourself a favor and go back to Hartford," Ruby waved her hand lazily.

"Don't tell me what to do." Evelyn stood up straight and was at least a head taller than Ruby. "Besides, you've been horrible to me since I met you. What do you have against me?"

"You're just not one of us, dear. Don't take it personally." Ruby tapped Evelyn's shoulder sympathetically.

Evelyn shrugged her hand away. "I am. By blood."

"But not by _tradition_ dear."

"Well, then you're no more 'like them' than I am."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "You couldn't be more wrong."

"Let me explain this once more. I can talk to whoever I want to talk to. I can live wherever I want to live. But when we're in the same room, I'll do the best to stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

Evelyn noticed an elderly couple she met earlier approaching Ruby over her shoulder. "Thank you for the lovely evening Miss Taylor," Evelyn said in a sweet voice. As she passed Ruby, she muttered loud enough for only Ruby to hear, "My condolences for your upcoming nuptials."

* * *

><p>A comfortable silence envelops them all in the car. They were each lost in their own thoughts, simply attempting to process what happened tonight. Chuck looks between the two closest women in his life, and was torn by the day's events.<p>

Blair's fingers rest against his, as the limo glided along the deserted streets. Evelyn stared intently out the window, her body turned away from him.

He looked at Blair, the same Blair who unfathomably confessed her love for him tonight, and never saw her so beautiful. But her looks were just the surface. She was smart, clever, loyal, loving, protective, determined, slightly twisted…he could go on. But what bemused him the most was that she could love someone like him. Someone who didn't deserve that kind of love.

As much as they chased one another, they both knew yet ignored that this would eventually happen. They would both fall for one another, but only one of them would first confess outside the framework of their games. And he knew it would always be her. She loved fiercely, and passionately. But if he could finally admit it, they could move forward into the unknown. It scared him.

In that moment, Chuck realized that he had nothing to lose anymore. There was no game to their relationship. If there was, Blair would have won already. She gathered the courage to say those three little words first. He could fight against the rules all he wanted, but he had to be honest with himself.

He couldn't avoid it anymore. He couldn't ignore it. And he certainly couldn't wait any longer. Fact was fact, truth was truth. In that moment, Chuck Bass admitted something he fought so hard against for so long.

He was in love with her.

_**Some people claim they know the precise moment they have fallen in love with their significant other. But for those other people, it's the moment that one realizes they've fallen in love with someone that will always be remembered. **_

_**You Know You Love Me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Well, there you go folks! Again, judging by the length of this chapter, I put a ton of work into it, so please leave a review to let me know how you felt about the chapter overall. **

**Next chapter preview: The next chapter will be titled "A Streetcarr Named Conspire," and will focus on the ending to the Miss Carr take down. Also, the seniors will be preparing for Prom, while Evelyn begins to question her future plans after she finishes her term at Constance, and Chuck and Bart discuss plans for college. **

**So, there is lots more to come. Thank you so much for those who are still reading this story and Merry Christmas!**

**Till next time!**

**XOXO EZ11**


End file.
